


Face Your Fears

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Harry, Consent Issues, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, Kid Fic, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Non-Famous Harry, Omega Harry, Pining, Pregnant Sex, Rut, Slow Burn, famous/non-famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Harry is a single father, pretending to be a beta after his alpha mated him and left him. He’s getting by just fine raising the twins when Louis walks into his bakery. Too bad him and Louis will never be a thing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTE ABOUT IMPLIED/REFERENCED DUBIOUS CONSENT/CONSENT ISSUES: That tag refers strictly to consent issues that come about because of heat and rut, where the characters do not have control over their own bodies or impulses. If you have any hesitations or concerns about how that tag interacts with the story or what you need to skip to avoid that feel free to ask****
> 
> Okay. That's out of the way. Wow. Here we are. I have been plotting this fic out since 2015 and it's so incredibly special to me. It has a lot of elements that I've wanted to explore, and tropes I wanted to tackle. A fic of this size, and filled with this much love could not have been done alone. They always say it takes a village and ho boy was I super lucky with the support I had while I wrote this massive fic. I want to thank Marissa and Sammi for the beta and britpick. Being able to talk to you both and ask you guys questions and bounce ideas around helped so much to bring this story to life. 
> 
> Molly did such amazing art for this fic, and I am so so happy we got to work on this story together. <3 You guys should definitely check out [her art post.](https://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com/post/184410659434/face-your-fears-by-sadaveniren-ao3-harry-is-a)
> 
> Sus and Emmu saw me through the struggle of writing this fic since November. They both cheered me on when I struggled and was worried I'd never finish it. Honestly you two are some of the best friends a person in fandom could have.
> 
> A special shoutout to Paula and Nadia who cheered me on and eagerly awaited this fic.

“Why’s it so hot here?” Harry asked, fanning himself.

His sister, Gemma, gave him a weird look. “What are you on about?”

Harry looked up at the ceiling of the venue, giving the bright lights a glare. He’d been to his fair share of concerts before, but he never remembered the lights being so bright and unbearable. “It’s boiling. I don’t know how you survive it.” He kept fanning himself even though it wasn’t doing much. He felt claustrophobic standing there. No one was even pressing against him but that didn’t stop it from feeling like they were. “I’m going to the loo,” Harry said, breaking away from Gemma.

He heard her protest but he kept walking, pushing through the people to get back out to the lobby. The heat was getting worse and he hoped once he was no longer inside it would feel better. He wanted to get back in time for the show to start. It would suck if he missed the show since the tickets had been his birthday present.

The lobby wasn’t much cooler, but Harry thought it might be because people were still milling around. Trying to buy merch and beer. He headed to the loo with the urinals, hoping for some relief from this pressing, overwhelming heat.

The loo was empty, probably because no one had drank enough beer yet and Harry stumbled to a sink. He turned on the cold tap and stuck his hands under the running water, letting out a sigh of relief. He stood there like that, letting the cold water rush over his pulse before he cupped his hands and splashed some water on his face. 

That felt better, marginally.

He really hoped he wasn’t coming down with the flu. He’d gotten his jab back in October, and it was supposed to be effective until March.

The door opened and Harry’s eyes snapped over to see who had come in.

The scent hit him first because it threw him. He hadn’t had his first heat yet so his sense of smell wasn’t that good, only marginally better than adult betas. But he could tell this person was an alpha. His scent was strong, powerful, a complete juxtaposition to the image of the boy standing in the doorway with dark eyes. He was slender, with a young boyish face.

Harry swallowed and looked back into the running water. He shoved his hands back under the water and sighed in relief. The overwhelming heat was back and he wanted it gone.

“What are you doing here?”

Harry looked to his side to the boy and was startled by how close he was. He was only a few inches away, dark eyes looking Harry up and down. His scent was so powerful, such a contrast to his soft face, with his feathery brown hair.

Harry swallowed and opened his mouth, prepared to say that even if he was an omega he was allowed to be in this loo. Then he sucked in the scent of the alpha.

A whine escaped.

The alpha’s hand reached up and touched him, cradled his neck in the palm of his hand and it only caused Harry to whine more. His hand was like a soothing balm on his feverish skin.

“Alpha,” Harry breathed out.

The last thing he remembered was the blue, blue eyes of the alpha before he surged forward.

It wasn’t Harry’s first kiss but it still caught him off guard. So much better and stronger than any kiss he’d had before. The alpha was strong as he shoved Harry back towards the wall, crowding him against it, his hand still on his throat.

Harry kissed back, touched back. Pushed back against the clothes the alpha was wearing.

The thought came to him as the alpha was rucking his shirt up, and pushing his trousers and pants down.

_Heat_.

He was going into heat.

He was going into heat at this fucking Script’s concert and there was an alpha here ready to mate him. And he was letting it happen. He was letting this alpha he didn’t know hike his leg up and press forward, press his cock inside him as he clung on, half undressed, just like the alpha.

The heat wasn’t getting better. It was roaring inside him. It was consuming him wherever the alpha touched him. He was chasing something he could tell but he didn’t know what. He didn’t know how to get there. He’d orgasmed before sure, but nothing like this. Nothing so instant and pulsing and burning.

Harry buried his face in the alpha’s neck, pressed his lips to his jugular before kissing down. To his collarbone.

He bit down.

The alpha groaned in his ear, fucking him against the wall. No rhythm. No finesse. Just snapping his hips over and over again. His cock growing fatter and heavier as he did.

Knotting Harry.

The alpha found a spot on Harry’s collarbone and bit down as well.

Harry wanted to scream. The heat was raging inside him.

He didn’t have control. He didn’t know what was happening. He just clung to his alpha and hoped.

Hoped the heat would go away.

That his alpha would take it away.

That his alpha would never leave.

***

Harry woke up in his bed. His mum was sitting next to him on the phone. He felt like hell, sore and achy, and still a little feverish.

His eyes snapped fully open and he came back to himself. Not feverish. Heat. He’d started his heat.

_Shit_.

He sat up and it got his mum’s attention. She turned to look at him and hastily got off the phone.

“Oh, oh my baby boy,” she said, gathering him up in a hug. “Are you okay?”

Harry didn’t know how to answer that. “I finally had my first heat?”

His mum pulled away from him and nodded, sniffing. Why was she crying? Harry didn’t understand. “Gemma… Gemma brought you home. We were both so worried.”

“Worried?” Harry asked. He didn’t understand why she would be worried.

He tried to think back to what had happened but he couldn’t remember anything after deciding to go to the loo. Nothing but heat and bright blue eyes.

His mum dropped her hands and looked at him. “Harry, baby. Do you? What do you remember happening?”

“I went to the loo. It was really hot. I thought I was coming down with a fever.” His mum was looking at him, her face twisted in pain. He grabbed her hand; needing her to ground him. “Mum. What happened?”

He’d never seen her such a wreck. He didn’t know what to think. He had no idea what could have gotten her like this. He watched as she collected herself, taking a couple deep breaths. Then her hand came up and pushed the collar of his shirt aside and she pressed down.

Sharp pain went shooting down his body and he snapped his hand up to knock hers away. He met a wound. It seemed deep and circular.

“I?” He looked at his mum, not fully comprehending. Not yet. “Is that?”

She nodded. “Gemma found you in the bathroom alone. But she said. You had that and you weren’t wearing…” her voice trailed off to a whisper. “I called your dad. He’s got a doctor coming to confirm. Someone discrete who won’t judge or give you a hard time.”

Harry remembered the bright blue eyes. It was all he could remember. “What’s gonna happen?” His voice felt so quiet. He felt so small. He’d been looking forward to presenting on some level. It was meant to be a mark of adulthood. A new chapter of his life. “Why would they?” He swallowed. “Why would an alpha leave after mating someone?”

His mum gripped his hand. She was a beta herself. Same with his father and Gemma. He’d always been the different one in a family of betas and no matter how much they’d tried to understand there were always going to be gaps in their life experiences. Harry just hadn’t expected the life experiences to start so _young_. “Sometimes people do things we don’t understand. Who knows.”

“I thought…” Harry trailed off. His mind swirling. He thought he’d mate with someone he loved. He thought he’d be older. He thought he’d remember his first time. He thought his alpha would want him. He thought a lot of things would be different.

“I know, baby,” his mum said. “But it’ll be okay. You’ll see. Me and your dad will make everything okay.”

Harry squeezed her hand and nodded. He had to believe her.


	2. Chapter 1

The bakery opened up at 6 in the morning which meant Harry needed to be there at 4:30 to help Barbara prep. Their early morning clientele consisted of elderly early risers and school children. So they had to be open promptly at 6. They would then have a lull from about 8 until 12 when they’d get a small lunch crowd - as the only pseudo restaurant in the village that was open at 12 they got the entire lunch crowd - and then when school was let out at 3:30 they got another wave right before they closed at 4:30. 

It was a routine Harry had gotten used to over the past five years. He’d been lucky to find the job when his mum had moved him here after things had settled. A fresh new start, she had promised. Somewhere no one knew what had happened.

The only problem with the early mornings was that he didn’t get to say goodbye to Carter and Zoey. Instead he had to leave them in the care of his mum, who would get them up and ready for school. The upside was that the bakery was right down the street from their school and the village they lived in was safe enough that after school Carter and Zoey could walk from their school to his work. Barbara was nice enough to let them sit at one of the tables and play or try and read while Harry finished up the last hour of work.

But still, at least there was a routine and little judgment in his life. He’d worried (as had his mum and dad) that his life would be over after that night at the Script’s concert. A 15 year old omega who was mated - and soon to find out pregnant too - didn’t have a lot of autonomy in these small villages. He couldn’t make any decisions without his alpha, and his alpha had been nowhere to be found. He had no memory of the alpha, and no way to contact them.

So when they moved, and this was calculated, Harry began posing as a beta. A male beta who’d knocked up an ex-girlfriend and gotten the kids out of the deal. No one in their new village had questioned the story. With the suppressants he was on no one could tell he’d ever been an omega.

He kept the pictures of himself pregnant with the twins hidden away, taught the twins he was their dad, wore shirts that covered the bond mark, and no one was ever the wiser.

“Morning Harry,” Barbara said as he came into the bakery. “Can you make up some baguette? Told Mrs. Hemmings that we’d have some for her first thing in the morning.”

“Morning to you too Barbara. I’ll get right on that,” Harry said. He had his usuals that he needed to do: the croissant dough that had been rising since yesterday, that just needed shaped and baked, the muffins that featured different flavors each day, and scones. But sometimes there were special orders he needed to fit in.

He got to work.

He hummed as he worked, filling the silence of the bakery with his voice. He knew it would just take a little time before Barbara commented on it, as she always did. Not unkindly either. Just ideal chit chat.

“You have a beautiful voice,” she finally said, just like she always did.

“I get by,” Harry said.

“You ever think of trying out for one of those talent shows that get aired on the telly?”

Harry smiled as he mixed in cranberries and orange zest to the muffin dough, perfect autumn flavor. “Used to want to be a singer when I was younger. But then Carter and Zoey came along and well, here I am.”

“You spoil those two.”

“They’re all I have,” Harry said. “Of course I spoil them. And if it weren’t me doing it, it would be me mum or me dad.”

“I’ve missed your mum,” Barbara said. “She should come by one day. How’s she managing the pub?”

“Good, good. It’s busy. The drunks are getting drunker earlier as she always says, which is great for business.”

Barbara laughed at his joke. “I’ll never understand why you haven’t found yourself a partner yet. And don’t tell me it’s the babies, the babies are lovely and anyone would be happy to call them their own.”

“Just not interested.” Harry spooned out batter into the muffin tin. Twelve muffins would be a good start. Cover the regulars. He’d save the batter for another batch at noon.

Barbara didn’t really have a response to that. She just sighed. “Sing me an oldie. Something classic.”

Harry smiled. “As you wish.”

They opened their doors at the regular time and had the regular crush of people come through. Harry managed to spy his mum walking Carter and Zoey down the path and he got a tiny wave out before he had to hand Mr. Jones a coffee and croissant with as pleasant of a smile as he could after dealing with a rush of customers.

The bakery hit its normal lull at 8:30 and Harry went about cleaning up the display case a bit, while Barbara worked on the beginnings of restocking for lunch. The lunch rush came just a bit early today but they had enough to cover what people wanted and Harry was floating on autopilot as the time school let out rolled around.

Carter and Zoey came with the second wave of students that consisted of a couple of their classmates and parents. Harry couldn’t greet them just yet, but they were used to the routine enough that they headed over to a table and claimed it for themselves. Harry couldn’t believe how big they were getting, turning seven in November. _Practically independent_ as Zoey liked to tell him.

He brought them each a snack once the rush at the counter died down, kissing them on the forehead and cuddling them close for a few minutes.

“How was school today, my loves?”

Zoey launched in immediately about what she had learned, the more talkative and confident of the two. Carter sat there and nodded along to what she was saying, eating his snack, and then pilfering some of Zoey’s when she wasn’t looking. Harry didn’t have it in him to scold Carter, since Zoey never seemed to mind. 

“And Tilly was upset all day because apparently her favorite band has gone and broken up,” Zoey said.

“Was she? That’s too bad. Did you comfort her?”

Zoey shrugged. “I told her at least she’ll always have the music they put out. She didn’t seem to find me very helpful.”

“I think you’re very helpful,” Harry said. “And you?” He asked, reaching over to poke Carter’s cheek. “What did you learn today?”

Carter hummed in thought, pursing his lips and scrunching up his face. It made his eyes almost disappear and Harry had that feeling he always did. Carter had his father’s eyes. Bright blue. His hair was lighter too, not Harry’s brown, even though he had Harry’s curls. “I don’t like maths.”

“You don’t like maths? Why don’t you like maths?”

Carter shrugged. “Counting is boring.”

“Counting is boring? Well then how will you know if I’ve given you two cookies or two dozen cookies for after dinner?”

Zoey laughed. “You’d never give us two dozen cookies. That’s a lot.”

Carter giggled too, agreeing with his sister.

Another customer came in and so Harry had to get up to serve them. He left the kids with a kiss on the forehead and a reminder to be good.

After they closed up for the day he walked home holding both of his children’s hands. It wasn’t the life he had imagined growing up, but it was the life he’d been given and there were parts he wouldn’t trade for anything. His children being the two big ones.

***

The bell for the bakery tingled at 10:30 and Harry had to poke his head out from the back where he was making up a dozen cupcakes to serve as dessert for lunch. He dusted his hands off on his apron as he made his way up to the counter.

“Welcome to Mulberry Bakey, how may I help you?”

The first thing he noticed about the customer was that he didn’t recognize him. Sure there were the occasional new faces, people passing through, or family members of regulars, but overall every customer who came in was a regular that Harry had gotten to know over the five years working at the bakery. The second thing he noticed was that the customer was unfairly attractive. An alpha for sure, both in the faint scent Harry could pick up through his own suppressants, and also in the air he carried himself in. Even dressed in an oversized hoodie and joggers the alpha dominance rolled off of him. Powerful.

The third was that the man looked familiar. It tugged at him, unsure where he had seen him. He had a very sharp face, high cheekbones that seemed carved from glass, and piercing blue eyes under the messy brown fringe. 

The alpha smiled at him, running a hand through his hair as he pushed off the hood of his hoodie. “What do you recommend?” His voice was higher than Harry was expecting, but it captivated him.

“Well,” Harry looked at the display case. “Do you have a sweet tooth? Or not so much? We have one muffin left, cinnamon apple. We have a couple earl grey lavender lemon scones. That was a new recipe so maybe don’t try those. You can’t go wrong with a butter croissant.”

“How about one of each then?” The alpha continued to smile, looking at the case. “And maybe a chocolate biscuit? Oh and do you have some tea?”

“Sure, English breakfast okay?”

The alpha nodded and watched silently as Harry began getting his order together.

“Do you want this to go?”

“I wouldn’t mind sitting around,” the alpha said.

“Where are you headed?” Harry asked. The alpha looked at him quizzically as Harry poured the tea into a mug. “Small village, don’t see a lot of new faces so I figure you’re passing by.”

“Oh! Well as a matter of fact I just moved here. A bit up the ways,” he gestured with his hand in one direction before accepting the mug of tea. “Checking out the local area. Trying to find new haunts. Heard there were pubs around here.”

“Oh yeah we have a few,” Harry said. “Not to give you any unsolicited advice but me mum is partial owner of The Holly Bush about a mile down the main drag.”

“Really now?” The alpha’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, indulging Harry.

“We’re closed on Sundays but Holly’s is open for lunch. One of the only days they’re open for lunch.”

“Now that’s an idea. Haven’t had a pub lunch in ages.”

Harry laughed but he was confused. The alpha couldn’t have been much older than him. “Not in ages? That’s a tragedy. Work keep you busy?”

The alpha nodded. “You could say that. You make some very good tea.”

Harry flushed at the praise. “It’s just tea. You should try the croissant. I made those this morning.”

“Love a good croissant. And I’ve had some good ones. I’ve eaten my weight in them from Paris, but I had some pretty good ones in Brussels if you’ll believe it. Tokyo had amazing croissants too.”

Harry’s eyes widened at all the places the alpha had been. He suddenly felt foolish trying to brag about his baking skills. He wasn’t trained outside of what Barbara had taught him. “Oh well, I don’t know if it’ll compare to all that.”

The alpha shrugged. “Only one way to find out.” He ripped off a piece of the croissant and popped it into his mouth. The sound he made was instant and borderline pornographic. Harry felt like it was immediately obvious the alpha was taking the piss off of him but then he took the whole croissant and took another bite. And then another. “This is amazing. So buttery. Love it. Definitely one of my top five favorite croissants.”

Harry flushed in surprise. It sounded so earnest and genuine. Like the alpha really did enjoy it. Before he could respond Barbara called out for him.

“Harry, where are you? These cupcakes won’t make themselves!”

The alpha’s blue eyes were twinkling at him. “Guess you should get back to making cupcakes young Harold.”

“It’s just Harry actually. Will you be around to try a cupcake? It’ll probably be an hour so maybe not. Need them to cool before I frost them.”

“Sadly no. I should be getting going once I finished this tea. But I’ll definitely be popping back in.” The alpha winked at him as he left a tenner on the counter. “Lovely chatting with you Harold.”

“It’s Harry,” he reminded the alpha, as he made change and handed it back. “And you are?”

The alpha took a big gulp of his tea. He waited a beat, long enough for Harry to think he wouldn’t tell him but then he spoke. “Louis. I’m Louis.”

“Louis. Well it was a pleasure chatting with you. Hope to see you around, maybe you’ll become a regular.”

“For your croissants? It’s more likely than you think.”


	3. Chapter 2

Louis came back two days later and ordered everything Harry recommended (a danish, a brownie, and an apple tart), as well as the rest of the croissants they had out.

“You know these are going to be bad by tomorrow right?” Harry asked as he boxed up the 6 croissants.

“It sounds like you really underestimate me young Harold,” Louis said. “These aren’t going to last until tomorrow. You’ve just given me my lunch _and_ dinner.” Harry knew his face must have looked completely horrified because Louis burst out laughing. “I’m kidding! I’m on my way to visit my family. I’m bringing the croissants for my sisters to fight over.”

Harry felt mildly relieved at that as he wrapped the box in some ribbon, making it look fancy. “How many sisters do you have?”

“Five, and then one brother. But don’t worry, there’s two sets of twins. Think me mum would have been bonkers to have that many kids without doubling up a couple times.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a large family,” Harry said. “Even though twins can be such a handful.”

“Don’t I know it,” Louis said as he smiled and took the box from Harry. “Are you from a big family?”

“No. Just me and my sister. But I wouldn’t mind a big family.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled. “A bit young to be thinking about that, aren’t you?”

Shame twisted in Harry’s gut and he had to remind himself that Louis didn’t know he already had kids. He was just making conversation and it didn’t mean anything. “I’m not _that_ young. I’m turning 23 in February.”

“My apologies old Harold,” Louis said, and Harry could tell by his tone he was taking the piss. “23 is a big age. Perfect time to be thinking about having a large family. Just gotta find the right person, right?” Louis winked at him. “And make sure they’re willing to have just as many kids are you want.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what Louis meant, but then he remembered _right. Louis thought he was a beta._

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. Child birth can be… something else. No one should be forced into it if they don’t want to.” Harry knew he had been overall lucky with how easy his own pregnancy had been. It had made the reality of his situation easier to accept. It helped that he loved Carter and Zoey with all his heart. Louis was frowning when he looked up, clearly deep in thought and Harry shuffled his feet. “Umm, what about you? Big family man or has having that many siblings turned you off?”

He saw the way his question jolted Louis back to reality. “Me? Oh I’ve always said I want a football team.” His smile fell back into place as he reached up and picked up the box. “But you’re absolutely right. Can’t go forcing my omega into anything they don’t want.”

Harry held his breath as Louis got closer than he’d ever been. His hands were strong, with clean trimmed nails. This close Harry could see the beginnings of scruff coming in on his chin and cheeks. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes. And under his nose, above his upper lip, was a sheen of _something_.

Louis stepped back with his box of pastries before Harry could figure out what the hell it was. He felt like it wasn’t something he could exactly ask about.

“I’ll see you later, old Harold,” Louis said.

“Oh. Um. Yes!” Harry said. “Hope your family likes the pastries.”

“They will.”

Louis left the bakery with the bell tinkling.

***

“Is that kanelbullar?” Louis demanded, leaning against the display.

Harry looked over at what he was looking at and nodded. “Yeah, made them this morning but most people prefer them for the afternoon.”

“Did you make them? They even got that twirl you see in Sweden.” Louis looked up at him. “I need one.”

“Do you need it or do you just want it?” It was out before Harry could stop himself, but he was in the middle of teaching Carter and Zoey the very important difference between need and want.

“If I do not get that pastry in my mouth right now I will die. Do you want to cause my death?”

Harry laughed and got the kanelbullar out and put it on a plate for Louis. He watched as Louis happily took the plate and took a big bite out of the pastry, looking so happy as he did. “Have you been to Sweden then?”

Louis looked at him weirdly for a moment before nodding, covering his mouth as he spoke. “Yeah. Been to Stockholm loads of times. Not so much recently but a few years ago I was there a lot for work.”

“Wow,” Harry said. “It sounds like you’ve been a lot of places.”

Louis shrugged. “Perks of the job. What about you? Been anywhere outside of England?”

“I went to EuroDisney last summer.” He’d been saving up for a couple years so he could take Carter and Zoey. They’d gone with his mum and sister and had a great time. Carter and Zoey had loved every moment of the four day long trip. Harry was already saving to bring them back in a couple years.

“EuroDisney? That’s sick though. Did you go with mates?”

Harry shook his head. “My family. I’m already planning the trip back. I thought four days would be enough to see everything but I was sorely mistaken.” It hadn’t helped that by day three Carter and Zoey had been so exhausted from everything they’d been doing they’d slept until noon.

Louis finished his kanelbullar and wiped his hand off on the side of his joggers. “Oh definitely. I’ve brought my family to every one except the one that just opened in Shanghai, and Tokyo. But that’s cause they didn’t come with me to Tokyo. Mum has been on me about bringing her to Japan. She liked Hong Kong and Singapore a lot.”

“Where _haven’t_ you been?”

“Loads of places!” Louis laughed.

“Sure doesn’t sound it. Bet I could name a random country and you’ll have been there.”

“Try it. Bet you’re wrong. And if you’re wrong I get another of those delicious kanelbullar,” Louis said with a wink.

“Sweden,” Harry said with his own half wink.

“Harold,” Louis said. “That’s cheating. I already told you I’ve been to Sweden. Try again. Name a country and if I’ve been there I’ll give you a story about it. If I haven’t you give me a free pastry.”

“I feel like you hold all the cards here,” Harry said, but he was smiling, feeling Louis’ good mood affect him. Louis was leaning close to the display, his scent swirling around Harry even through his suppressants. He had the sheen under his nose again and Harry desperately wanted to ask about it but instead he licked his lips and said, “Antarctica.”

Louis laughed. “The penguins are nice I’ve heard. But no, I’ve never been there. I feel like you’re cheating though. Do you want to give me a free pastry?”

“I was just teasing. My honest guess is ummm,” Harry flipped through countries he could remember. Being put on the spot like this made him forget a lot of his geography. “Brazil?”

“Oh I love Brazil. Shame I missed the World Cup but I went and saw the opening ceremony last summer. Not my first time in Rio of course. I went back in 2014. There and São Paulo. Got to be a proper tourist, essentially. Saw some of the big attractions which is nice. Normally I don’t get to see a lot of where I’m traveling.”

“Harry!” Barbara called from the back room. “I need you to start on the biscuits for the afternoon rush.”

Harry looked back and called an affirmative before turning back to Louis. “Sorry, work calls.”

“No, no. Go. I’m the one sorry for taking up all your time prattling on. And thanks for that by the way. I love talking about where I’ve been.”

Harry smiled, tucking that information away. “I’ll see you later, Louis.”

“See you, old Harold.”

***

He made Japanese milk bread two days later and got to listen to Louis talk about a Japanese garden he stayed near, including pictures.

“It was one of the most serene places I’ve been. Which was crazy because if you traveled like an hour you were in the heart of Tokyo and I think that’s one of the busiest, craziest places I’ve been. Tokyo was one of the first places I went to that made me go _shit, I’m in a proper foreign country_ , you know?”

Harry did not know, but he nodded along all the same.

Hong Kong custards came next and Louis happily continued his talk about his trip to the Disney resort there with his family. He even showed pictures of himself with his family, everyone wearing Mickey Mouse ears as they stood in front of the Magic Kingdom castle,

“Got one of these at every Disneyland we go to,” Louis said. “Practically a tradition.”

Harry had a similar picture with himself, Carter and Zoey, and he was itching to show Louis but he felt like that would be too much. It would expose too much about himself, and leave him open to judgment. To Louis’ judgment and he didn’t want that.

He made cannolis next and when Louis’ eyes landed on them he let out a whoop of delight and immediately launched into how much he loved Italian food, the pastries especially.

“I may, possibly, be known to fly there just to pick up dinner. I went to Naples around the Easter holiday to get zeppole and it was the best decision I ever made.” He looked up and locked eyes with Harry. “Can I have a dozen cannoli?”

Harry turned around and picked up the box he’d already packed for Louis, complete with ribbon. “I thought you might want these. Are you going to see your family again?”

“Nope, these are all for me,” Louis said with a wink. “Think they can last a couple days so I don’t need to eat them all tonight?”

Harry laughed, not sure if Louis was being truthful or not. But he decided to indulge him. “They last about three days at most. But you need to keep them refrigerated.”

“Done.” Louis patted his stomach. “This little bakery is not exactly great for my shape you know. I’m getting a bit of a tummy.”

“You could not eat the dozen cannolis?”

“And let your hard work go to waste? It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” Louis pulled up his hoodie to expose the skin of his stomach and Harry’s mouth went dry. His joggers were tied low on his hips so Harry could see Louis’ hip bones, as well as the darker hair coming from his belly button and disappearing under the waistband of his pants.

“I think you look fine,” Harry breathed out. 

His eyes snapped up to Louis to see him grinning, his eyes sparkling. He didn’t drop his hoodie, instead he turned to the side so Harry could get a different angle at his stomach. “My washboard abs are completely gone.”

Harry had a feeling Louis never had _washboard abs_. From what Harry saw of his stomach he was probably always lean and slender, with the muscle less obvious under the skin. That didn’t mean his abs weren’t absolutely gorgeous and something Harry wanted to get to his knees and lick. His suppressants stopped him from experiencing heat, and everything he’d been told by his doctor and readings told him his mating mark stopped him from developing feelings for anyone not his alpha, a defensive method of the mating mark that kept the omega loyal to their alpha. And up until this moment this had been true, but now he was feeling _both_ for Louis.

Sexual attraction and something else.

He swallowed and his hands dropped to the ties of his apron. “You should see my abs. I basically only eat here.” He was pulling his apron off before he could think why showing Louis his stomach was a bad idea. His caesarean scar wasn’t particularly noticeable - running from hip to hip tucked under the bump of his stomach - but if Louis spotted it there would be little guess about what it was from. He also had stretch marks on his sides from carrying the twins. Even if now his stomach had settled to something more normal it was obvious (to him especially) that his body had carried life at one point.

Still, he started to come around the counter and lift up his shirt to compare stomachs with Louis.

“Harry!” Barbara called, coming out of the back. “The school just rang.”

Harry froze and dropped his shirt, whirling around. “Is everything okay?”

“I have them on hold.”

Harry was already heading towards the backroom to pick up the phone. His heart was pounding with nerves. He always dreaded getting calls from the school because he never knew what was coming. They never called with good news that was for sure. And he knew Carter and Zoey were good kids but he was always worried that it would be something disciplinary.

“Hello, this is Harry Styles speaking?” He said.

“Hello Mr. Styles. This is Nurse Franklin from Mobberly Primary School. I’m calling about Carter. He threw up today and when we took his temperature it turns out he has a fever.”

Harry swallowed, relief at knowing what the call was for settling over him. “I can be there in a few minutes. And then this afternoon I’ll come and get Zoey instead of having her walk to the bakery?”

“Thank you Mr. Styles.”

Harry hung up and let out a sigh. Barbara had come back into the kitchen to finish up the lunch orders. “Carter’s sick,” he told her.

She nodded in understanding. “You’ll need to get him.”

“Thanks. I… Mum is at the pub working this afternoon so I’ll need to stay with him since we probably can’t let him into the shop. I can make dough at home. The kitchen is small. Or I can come back when she gets home from work?”

“Harry, it’s fine. Sick kids happen. I can handle things for the day. Will you need a ride to the doctor? I can always close up the shop for the afternoon.”

Harry shook his head. “I can organize that. Thanks Barbara.” He grabbed his bag from where he always stored it in the back and headed out front.

Louis was still waiting there, holding his box of cannolis. “Everything okay?”

Harry froze and stared at him. “Um. Yes. I just have to go. I’ll see you later okay?” He started walking with purpose towards the door but Louis just followed him.

“Do you need a ride somewhere? I can walk you to your car,” Louis said.

Outside the bakery Harry turned left and began walking briskly down the sidewalk. “I don’t have a car. Sorry, Lou, but I really have to go.”

“Great, my car is right up here, I can give you a ride.”

Harry glanced to the car Louis was talking about and froze for a moment. It wasn’t a car, it was a _monster_. He wasn’t familiar with cars but this one was a huge, black SUV type. It looked out of place on the village street but there it was sitting there, adding another layer of mystery to Louis, who loved pastries from all over the world and visited every Disney Resort except Shanghai and Tokyo.

Harry needed to go.

“I’m not going far. Bye Louis.”

This time Louis seemed to take the dismissal because he let Harry leave with a simple, “see you.”

The school was only a five minute walk away, shorter if you started running which Harry did. He was out of breath by the time he made it to the school and he took a moment to catch his breath so he was somewhat presentable going in. He didn’t need the front office to judge him more than they already did for being a young parent.

He was buzzed in.

The first thing he noticed was Zoey sitting outside the office, swinging her feet because they couldn’t quite reach the floor, even in the child’s chair she was sitting. She looked up when she heard the door swish open and her face lit up.

“Daddy!” She waved at him, clearly told to stay seated. At least she was listening.

“Zoey… what are you doing here?” Harry looked around the hall for her bookbag or Carter.

“Carter is sick.”

“Yes,” Harry said slowly. “I’m here to pick him up. But we’ve talked about this. Just because you’re twins doesn’t mean you share illness. Actually it’s best that you _don’t_ share any illness.”

Zoey shrugged as if she didn’t believe what Harry was saying. He sighed and walked by her to go into the main office. The school secretary smiled at him when he came in and held up a finger as she was on the phone.

Harry looked around the office, trying to figure out where the nurse’s office was. He couldn’t see Carter, or hear him.

The secretary hung up and smiled. “Mr. Styles. Here for Carter?”

“Uh, yes. Where do I need to sign him out?” He stepped up to the counter, looking for the clipboard. He rarely came into the school because he was always working so he didn’t feel exactly confident with what he was doing, but he thought he was doing okay. The secretary wasn’t glaring at him at least.

She showed him where to sign Carter out early and then pointed him down the hall for the nurse’s office. Harry thanked her and then let his eyes linger on Zoey.

“Is there any reason she’s not in class?”

The secretary gave Zoey a look. “Did you tell your dad why you’re out here?”

“I’m protesting!”

“Protesting?” Harry asked, eyebrow raising.

“Yup. I’m protesting Carter’s illness.” Zoey nodded and gave him an angelic look that told him she was full of shit.

“Right…” He looked at the secretary who shrugged.

“We’ll send her back to the class after Carter goes home. We figured she just wanted to see you and make sure he got picked up.”

Harry nodded because that made sense and held out his hand for Zoey. “Come on, love. I’ll bring you with me to see Carter and then you need to get back to class. How else will you be able to force Carter to do all his homework if he doesn’t know what he has?”

Zoey grinned and took his hand, swinging his arm back and forth. “I missed you, daddy.”

Harry’s heart sunk a little. He always felt guilty that he wasn’t able to spend as much time with the two of them. He dreamed that one day he’d be there for them when they woke up and help them get ready for school, but he knew it wasn’t likely. He needed to get into the bakery early. He’d gone into work late on their first day of school just so he could experience that with them, but he knew it was never going to be a norm. The bakery was a good job, and Barbara was a good boss. He wasn’t going to find much better here and he wasn’t in any position to travel for work.

So all he was left with was the guilt that was washed over by the sense of accomplishment that he was managing to do this alone. Most days. Marginally.

Zoey pulled him into the nurse’s office and Harry’s eyes landed on Carter who was sitting up in a chair looking pale green. He immediately went into mummy hen mode, cooing over him as he wrapped him in his arms. He could immediately feel how warm Carter was and he brushed his forehead and cheeks. He was sweating.

“My poor baby,” Harry said. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the nurse come up to him and he turned his head to look at him.

Nurse Franklin smiled at Harry. “Seems like it’s just a bit of a bug. Hopefully it’ll pass by tomorrow.”

“I hope so,” Harry said. “Will he need a doctor’s note to come back to school?”

“That shouldn’t be necessary.”

Harry bundled Carter up and grabbed his bag. He then sent Zoey back to her classroom with a kiss and a promise to pick her up from school. He tried not to let his stomach sink too much at how excited she was over that. Nor how he was going to manage to get back to the school to pick her up if Carter was too sick to make the walk back to the school from their home.

That would be a problem for future him. Right now he needed to think about getting Carter home and tucked into bed. And maybe calling their doctor.

Maybe he should have taken that ride from Louis… it sure would’ve made the walk home easier. Especially when they got outside and Harry realized there was no way Carter could walk the twenty minutes back to the house. He picked him up, bundled up as he was, and began the trek back home.

***

Sundays were the best days. They weren’t a day of relaxation, not at all, but they were the best because Harry got to spend the whole day with Carter and Zoey. He was there when they woke up, breakfast ready to be made. Whatever they wanted. And sometimes they couldn’t agree so he’d whip up something special for both of them.

“After all,” Zoey would say, “what’s the point of having a dad who’s a baker if he doesn’t spoil us with breakfast?”

What was the point indeed?

This particular Sunday they had company. Their friend Tilly had spent Saturday night so Harry was making a healthy and delicious breakfast for three giggling children, his mum looking on fondly. She was getting ready to head down to the pub to prepare for the Sunday lunch crowd.

“You haven’t even had your morning caffeine yet,” Harry said when he saw that the three kids were _still_ giggling over something.

“We don’t drink caffeine, Harry,” Tilly said. He’d told her she could call him by his first name and now she made sure to use it whenever she could.

“Oh, my apologies Ms. Tilly. Then this coffee is not for you?” He put down his mug of coffee (it was more chocolate than coffee at this point but he didn’t need them to know that). Tilly and Zoey shrieked and giggled but Carter was brave enough to try and call Harry on his bluff. He reached for the mug and Harry grabbed it back. “It’s _mine_.” He hissed in his best Gollum impersonation. “My _precious_.”

That got another round of giggles and shrieks out of the kids before he turned back to cooking breakfast. His mum announced she was heading downstairs to the pub and after a quick kiss she left, leaving Harry with the three kids for the rest of the day.

He was in his glories. These were the moments that made his long work days worth it.

After they finished eating breakfast the three kids took off back to Carter and Zoey’s room down the hall. The one perk of living above the pub his mum worked at was that the pub made enough noise on its own that he never had to tell the kids to lower their voices.

Harry cleaned the kitchen while the kids played. Music filled the flat as one of the kids turned on the telly and hooked up Youtube.

Harry started to hum along as he scrubbed the dishes clean. “Written in these walls are the stories that I can’t explain,” Harry said, trailing off to hum the next line. This was that band Tilly was obsessed with. He knew at least four of their songs by heart because whenever she was over all she did was want to listen to them. The bug hadn’t infected Carter or Zoey who were still clinging to Zootopia’s “Try Everything” with every fiber in their being.

He finished up the dishes as the song continued. He liked this song. It was one of the only ballads he’d heard from the band. The boys had very nice voices that blended together beautifully. Definitely could be a lot worse things to have to listen to.

Harry turned around and looked up at the telly, watching with a smile at the way the three kids were dancing along to the music. Or maybe they were trying to reenact the way the boy band was moving across the screen. All slow walking and passionate singing.

Harry froze.

The one boy - man - who had just sang. He looked familiar.

Harry took a step closer to the telly, watching and waiting for the music video to cut back to the man. To the man he could have sworn looked like Louis.

The camera lingered on him. The curly quiff was new but then there was a scene where Louis was wearing a fringe and Harry felt himself stumbling back.

_Shit._ That was Louis.

Louis from the bakery who’d traveled the world and drove a ridiculous car and talked about bringing his mum and family to all different Disney resorts.

Harry scrambled for his mobile. It was an old model but it had the internet on it which is why he had it. They stole the wifi from the pub downstairs most days if his data was over.

“Hey guys,” Harry asked, hoping he sounded casual. “What band is this again?”

He could see Tilly freeze out of the corner of his eye, looking at him offended. “Harry! How could you forget?! They’re One Direction, only the greatest band in the world.”

“Right, right, of course,” Harry said, typing the band name into Google. “They’re very good and you all are dancing very beautifully.”

Tilly beamed and went back to swaying to the end of the song just as the webpage loaded. Harry clicked on their wiki - the band had a _wiki_ , god did Louis have a wiki? Had Harry being making a fool out of himself to some famous person these past couple weeks? - and scrolled down to the members.

_Niall Horan  
Zayn Malik  
Liam Payne  
Louis Tomlinson_.

Oh fuck there was someone named Louis in the band.

He had a link on his name which meant he had his own page.

Harry was going to die.

He clicked it.

Louis’ picture stared back at him. Or well, smoldered back at him. The picture his wikipedia had was from some red carpet. His hair was done up, and he looked so serious.

Harry swallowed and scrolled through information about Louis Tomlinson. Member of the boy band One Direction. From Doncaster. Born Christmas eve (Harry tucked that away and then tried to pluck it back because it wasn’t like Louis was likely to be around for his birthday). Alpha. In a serious relationship with an omega for many years.

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t know he’d been holding.

There it was then. Louis was just a friendly alpha who didn’t mind getting chatty and friendly with random betas because he was happily settled down with an omega. Probably a pretty omega who wasn’t already mated to someone else with two children.

Harry clicked his phone shut and looked up to see another One Direction video playing and Louis’ happy, smiley face looking back at him.

_Well fuck_. Why did this realization hurt so much?

***

Harry made a tres leches cake on Tuesday because he apparently didn’t know when to quit. But he supposed it didn’t really matter. Louis had had an omega partner these past couple weeks. Just because Harry suddenly knew didn’t change anything. He waited anxiously for the normal time Louis would come in and tried not to get upset when it ticked on past.

He had donuts to make after all. He couldn’t be hanging around by the register waiting.

The doorbell tinkled and Harry looked up, face blossoming into a smile instinctively when his eyes met Louis’ smiling ones.

“Hey you,” Louis said. “Everything all better?”

Harry realized Louis hadn’t seen him since he rushed out to get Carter from school. He nodded. “Yup. All good now.” It had been a forty-eight hour bug. Carter had gotten back to school on Friday and obviously was well enough to have the sleepover over the weekend. He didn’t say that to Louis though. “I made tres leche cake today.”

Louis hummed and licked his lips, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. “I miss Mexico City. It’s really something else.”

Harry’s mind whirled back to what he had read on wikipedia. All of the places One Direction had toured. They apparently hadn’t been in Central America since 2014 - though Louis had said he’d gone to Brazil for the Olympics this summer. “When do you think you’ll get back?”

“No idea,” Louis said rubbing his chin. “Not got anything lined up for work right now.”

Harry nodded as he took out the tres leches cake and cut a slice for Louis. “Is it hard?” Harry asked. “Being on hiatus?”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “Uh.”

Harry wanted to duck his head but he held firm. He had no reason to submit to Louis. Louis wasn’t his alpha. Louis didn’t want to be his alpha. Louis didn’t even know he was an omega. “Heard one of your songs this weekend. Saw your face in the music video.”

Louis sighed. “Shit.”

“I won’t make it weird, I swear. Don’t take it offensively but I’m not a fan. I mean. I like the songs I know by you guys. But I never - I didn’t watch that series of X-Factor. Or any X-Factor since really. Not really the type who keeps up with the new trends.” He didn’t have the time. He used to be that person. Maybe in a couple years he could be that person again.

He could see how on guard Louis was now. He was holding himself tense, looking at the cake. His jaw was tight and his eyes were dark.

Harry finally dropped his head. “Sorry if I fucked up by telling you.”

“I mean it was bound to happen.”

“I won’t tell anyone you’re here. You pick a good time. In the afternoon the kids come in and I know there are some big fans of yours in that group.”

“Thanks,” Louis said. His voice wasn’t its normal self.

Harry didn’t know what to say. So they stood there in silence. Until Louis finally took a bite out of the cake.

He chewed it, and waited to swallow before he said. “Fuck you make some good cake, Old Man Harold.”

Harry couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped. It was mostly relief. He could see the olive branch for what it was. “So it’s good?”

“Like I’m right back in Mexico City.”

Harry smiled at him, and Louis gave a tentative smile back.


	4. Chapter 3

It rolled into October, creeping up on Carter and Zoey’s birthday, and Harry was putting in as many hours as he could to make sure he could stand to take a day off so he could fully organize their party. He wanted them to have a nice one, able to invite all their friends from school. He already had the two cakes planned for them: chocolate and orange for Carter, lemon and raspberry for Zoey. He just needed the time to make them.

In between that Harry continued to track Louis’ visits with pastries. Fairy loaves, soda bread, mango and pear cupcakes, passion fruit flan, cheesecake with a guava sauce, danishes (so many danishes). And Louis kept coming back for them.

Alone.

He never brought anyone with him, or talked about his partner. He talked about his mum, and his sisters, once buying the entire cake Harry had made because he wanted them to try it. And he kept talking about his trips, dropping names now.

“Liam tried to drag us on this hike in Chile but I wasn’t having it.”

“Went skydiving in Dubai with the boys.”

“I think I’m _technically_ banned from Thailand because of some light weed use, so we weren’t able to stay in a hotel there and had to fly back to Hong Kong.”

Harry listened with rapt attention, always ready to soak up whatever Louis had to offer him.

He smiled when he heard the bell ding at 10:30 and came out wiping his hands on his apron. He was trying his hands at a savory pie for lunch (something Barbara usually handled) but taking the break to take Louis’ order would be nice. Louis was already admiring the display case, his feet shuffling back and forth. He could never sit still. He was always on the go, moving in some way. Harry loved watching him move. He could sit for hours he was sure, and admire how Louis went about his day.

Louis looked up and smiled at him. It was always open and warm. “Mum loved the cake by the way.”

Harry smiled in return. Louis had bought her a slice of rum cake the last time he was here. “That’s really good. Did you end up getting a bite?”

“Ha! Funny. No. She took one bite and walked right out the room.”

“Mums,” Harry said.

“Yeah exactly.” Louis shuffled his feet. “So. Old Harold.”

“Yes?” Harry asked, trying to follow his eyeline.

“I was thinking.”

“A dangerous pastime,” Harry said. Louis flipped him off and Harry noticed he was holding an envelope. “What’s that?”

Louis looked at his hand and swore, but then sighed. “I’m actually quite crap at handing out gifts like this-“

“You got me a gift?” Harry froze. “You didn’t need to get me a gift.”

Louis handed the card over. “I know but the idea came to me and I just figured… how about I just leave while you- wait I can’t leave I want to explain.”

“Explain what?” Harry asked, looking at the card. Oh god what could be inside here? He slid his finger under the flap and opened the envelope. He spotted Mickey’s nose and he frowned as he pulled out a card wishing him a happy birthday.

“Ignore the card. I just wanted Mickey cause it was on theme.”

“On theme?” Harry opened the card. Inside were folded up pieces of paper. When he opened it he saw a confirmation for a stay at the Disneyland Hotel. And a train ticket to Paris out of London. And behind that a print out for a five day pass to EuroDisney.

“I can move the dates around no problem if you need me to. I just kinda booked them but,” Louis waved his hand. “I’m fine changing them. It’s super easy.”

“I.” Harry looked up at him. “Louis, I can’t accept this.”

“It’s really nothing. You talked about needing to save up and it’s really no big deal. My mate, Oli? I took him to Ibiza for a week last August and I don’t like him _nearly_ -“

“I mean it, I really can’t accept this.” Harry put the envelope down. It was a wonderful gift. A dream gift. Everything he would have dreamed of if he allowed himself to have those kinds of wishes.

“I want you to have it. You deserve it. You’re a wonderful person, Harry, and it’s a shame you’re stuck here in this little village, working in this shop - no offense to the shop of course. And you clearly enjoy the work, but you deserve a chance to go out and see the world. I can see it in your eyes, you want to.”

“I have kids, Louis.” His words cut Louis off more efficiently than anything else he could have said. Louis stood there, mouth hanging open. “Twins. They’re gonna be seven November second. I wouldn’t be able to go without them and they have school, and you only got one train ticket or passes and I don’t have the money saved up to include them-“

“I can add that on.” Louis said quickly. If he was frozen before he was on fast forward now and Harry didn’t understand as Louis reached up and swiped the papers away, leaving the card. “And you know Disneyland Hotel is an absolutely overrated hotel, the Nature Village is much better for kids that age. They have this water park that’s open year long it’s insane.”

“Lou,” Harry said.

“You said their birthday was the second yeah? That’s in like three weeks. You should treat them? Bring their uh-“ Louis’ eyes flicked to Harry for confirmation and Harry swallowed the shame down as he repeated the lie he had memorized.

“It’s just me. Got my first girlfriend knocked up. She didn’t want them. I got to keep them.”

Louis’ eyes were heavy with sympathy on him. “What are their names?”

“Carter and Zoey,” Harry said, unable to stop his smile.

“Do you have… a picture? Pictures?”

Harry reached into his pocket on instinct, pulling out his phone. There was a selfie of the three of them on the lock screen. He held it out for Louis to see. He took Harry’s phone and smiled, tracing his thumb over the screen.

“They look just like you.”

Harry nodded. “Carter got his eyes from his- his mum. Same with the hair.”

“Looks like he has your curls though.”

“Yeah.”

Louis handed the phone back over to Harry. “I guess I was probably very hasty buying you this gift.” Harry laughed because _no shit_. “But I do still stand by it. If you change your mind I can rework it so you can take them.”

“I can’t accept that.”

“Maybe one day you will.” Louis looked down at the Mickey card he left on the counter. “You know, you can always tell me about them. Carter and Zoey. Not sure you remember but I have a huge family. Loads of younger siblings.”

Harry’s stomach tightened as he took a step back. Louis was being… he was taking this news so well. Of course he was. Harry was just a beta he knew - a beta he liked enough to treat to a spontaneous trip to EuroDisney, but Harry had read all about Louis’ love of charity work.

That’s what this was. Charity work.

Harry gave Louis a tight smile. “I have to get back to making pies for lunch. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

He went into the back room and only let the tension leave his shoulders when he heard the front door bell tinkle.

“Everything okay?”

Harry looked over to Barbara who was putting an egg wash on some pastries. Harry sighed and headed back to his station to continue making the savory pies. “Yup. Peachy.”

Barbara hummed in thought. “You finally told your courting alpha about your little ones?”

“He’s not courting me,” Harry said, getting defensive.

“He comes in every other day to compliment you on your cooking? Typical alpha courting behavior. Seen it enough times in my life to know it.” She gave him a look. “Oh don’t look at me like that. I’m modern enough to know that sometimes alphas prefer betas or other alphas. The Stuarts from Marthall are an alpha-beta pair you know.” She sighed. “Or well, I guess you don’t. Beta nose and all. But take it from me, that alpha is courting you.”

If Louis was an alpha interested in betas he’d be sorely disappointed with Harry on multiple levels. Besides, “He’s already got an omega,” Harry said.

“Says who? Sure doesn’t smell it. An alpha like that? Their omega would be pissing on them to claim them. I know I was with my alpha.”

He flushed at her bold words. Harry sometimes forgot that under the cute, grandmother exterior, laid an old omega who had run out of fucks to give years ago. And yes, he’d noticed Louis didn’t smell like anything but alpha, however, “They aren’t mated. Just serious.” It made sense to him.

“Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.” It did. “How did he take the news of your little ones? He sounds like a clucky alpha.”

“Well,” Harry said, because he didn’t want to have this conversation. “He’s gone isn’t he?”

“No. _You_ dismissed _him_. Sounded to me like he was gearing up to ask a bunch of questions.”

“Were you eavesdropping?”

“Were you flirting with an alpha while you should be making pies for the lunch rush?” Barbara shot back.

Harry looked down at the cut out short crusts he’d need to fold over. “Can we just forget that happened?”

“No. But if it’ll make you feel better I won’t bring it up again until he comes back.”

“ _If_ he comes back,” Harry said. “If you’re right about him _courting_ me - and you’re not - then finding out about Carter and Zoey will put an end to that.”

Barbara at least decided to let it rest from there, putting her pastries in the oven and letting Harry get back to work.

Harry let the busy work of baking take over his thoughts. The lunch rush came and left with him laughing with his regulars and hearing the latest gossip about different grandchildren, or children, or neighbors.

When it came time for school to let out there was a new rush of people, and Carter and Zoey followed, both chatting to each other until they got into the shop at which point they ran around the counter for a hug and the snacks Harry had set aside for them. He gave them both quick kisses before sending them to their table as he continued to serve the customers. It was a constant slew of people and so he didn’t even notice the bell dinging, or who was in line until he looked up and there, in front of him, dressed almost exactly like he had been at 10:30 except now with a beanie tugged over his head, was Louis.

“Afternoon, Old Harold,” Louis said. “Forgot to pick up my order this morning.”

Harry swallowed and glanced to see how long the line was behind Louis. He cursed internally when he saw it was nonexistent. Louis had been the last person in line.

God, had he planned this?

“What would you like?” Harry asked.

Louis looked in the case for a quick moment before looking back at Harry. “One of the scones. Honey and lavender? And some jam?”

Harry turned to get his scone and when he turned back Zoey was standing in front of Louis with an empty cup. Harry’s eyes went wide as they shot up to Louis, who was smiling down at Zoey. “Zoey?” Harry asked.

“Can I have more water, daddy?”

“Zoey, what have we talked about?” Harry asked, giving Louis what he hoped was an apologetic look as he put the plate that had the scone down so he could take Zoey’s cup and fill it up with water.

“Can I have more water _please_ , daddy?”

Harry sighed. “No, about cutting people.”

Zoey shrugged. “I asked. He said I could.”

“That’s… you need to wait your turn.”

Zoey gave him a look like she didn’t believe him but she looked back at Louis. “I’m sorry I went in front of you.”

Louis’ face was so soft as he looked down at Zoey. “It’s fine. I don’t mind the little extra wait.” He looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t seem to know if he should or not. Harry appreciated his inaction. Most alphas wouldn’t be so considerate and would have walked right over his parenting. It happened more times than he would like to think about.

“But just because this one person is understanding doesn’t mean everyone is. You have to treat each person as an individual, but you also need to treat everybody respectfully, and kindly.”

“Yes, daddy,” Zoey said.

He handed her back her cup of water and sent her back to the table before ringing out Louis.

“Thanks, Old Harold,” Louis said with a mock salute. He took his plate and headed over to an empty table to eat his scone.

As it got closer to closing time the bakery began to empty out, allowing Zoey and Carter to do what they normally did, which was spread out across the seating area and play. Today they were playing “the floor is lava” which was a staple that came about because of the tiled floor. He’d gotten it into their heads it wasn’t safe to jump from chair to chair - _finally_ , after Carter fell and almost broke his wrist - so they stuck to the floor, avoiding the blue tiles until inevitably one of them shouted that now the white tiles were lava and they immediately had to switch or risk catching on fire and dying.

There was only Louis left with them now, and Harry was beginning to get the feeling he was waiting until Harry got off work. For what purpose, Harry didn’t know. He picked at the crumbs on his plate, and scrolled through his phone as if Harry wouldn’t notice he was watching the kids with a soft smile instead of looking at his screen.

Harry sighed and grabbed the broom so he could sweep up the floor.

Carter and Zoey’s giggles filled the room as they jumped around, getting out some of their hyperactivity now. _Thank god_ , Harry thought as he picked up pieces of rubbish (napkins mostly) and threw them away. Moving around the shop as methodically as ever. He stopped by Louis’ table and picked up his plate.

Louis’ hand gripped his wrist. “I wasn’t done with that.” Harry looked at the empty plate. And then looked at Louis with a disbelieving eye. Louis flushed as he realized he was definitely done with it. “I mean I can take it up.”

“I need to bring it in back so it can get washed, Louis.” Harry hated how soft and fond his voice was when he addressed him. 

Louis stood up and rubbed his hands on his joggers before sticking one out to take the broom. “Lemme sweep for you then.”

Harry looked at Louis’ offered hand. It was slender and smaller than his own hand, though his knuckles were a bit knobby. Tan. No callouses on the palms the way Harry had. “You don’t know how to sweep do you?”

“Sure I do. Worked in a chippy in secondary school. Then spent a summer cleaning the main office for the Rovers over in Donny.”

“Yeah? How long ago was that?”

Louis shrugged, tugging the broom out of his hand. Harry only let go back Louis’ smile made him a bit stupid. “You never forget how to sweep do you?”

“Fine. Just until I’ve started the dishwasher.” Harry checked once more on Carter and Zoey who seemed to have moved onto an improvised game of hide and seek. He hesitated just a moment. “And keep an eye on them, please?”

Louis smiled, eyes drifting over to Carter and Zoey. “Of course. I’m sure they’ll be lovely.”

“See you say that,” Harry said but then just shook his head and went into the back so he could finish cleaning up.

Barbara was putting the finishing touches on the dough that was going to rise overnight and paid him no mind as he loaded the dishwasher and set it to run. He thought he was about to get out of her comments as he turned to leave when he heard her say, “the alpha out front with them?”

Harry sighed, knowing she was going to brag. She had warned him after all.

“I’ll leave any comments until tomorrow. A piece of advice on how to be courted by alphas though, omega to beta, if he offers to walk you home, don’t be stubborn. Just let him.” She winked at Harry before he hurried out of the kitchen, making sure to grab his bag as he left. He just needed to close the register and then he could take Carter and Zoey home.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to find when he went back out to the front but Louis ineffectively sweeping in one corner while keeping an eye on Carter and Zoey who were ignoring him was not it. He’d expected Louis to try and insert himself somehow into their play time. If what Barbara said was true and he _was_ courting Harry that would be the most effective way to go about it. Befriend his children and show what a good second father he could be.

It only emphasized to Harry how much Louis wasn’t trying to court him. He closed the register, the sound of the till an alarm for Carter and Zoey to start packing up. Louis looked up from where he was trying to sweep dirt into the pan. Harry could see he was just making a mess.

“Get your bags,” Harry called. Carter and Zoey took off to their bags and Harry looked over at Louis. He was standing there with the broom and dustpan, looking at the pile of dirt he couldn’t seem to sweep up. “Having trouble there?”

Louis looked up at him and smiled. “Seems your broom is broken!”

“Ah yes, of course. It’s the broom and not user error.” Harry took the broom and swept up the pile easily with three swift strokes. He dumped the dirt into the rubbish bin and put the broom to the side. He pulled the rubbish bag out and tied it off before heading to the door, Carter and Zoey already on his heels.

Louis collected himself a moment later and followed after them.

“See you tomorrow Barbara!” Harry called before he left. Carter and Zoey were already skipping ahead of him towards home and he needed to catch up. Or tell them to slow down. “Have a good day, Lou.”

Louis kept pace with him. “Where are you off to? I can give you a ride?”

Harry could see Louis’ monster SUV up ahead. Carter and Zoey had just skipped past it. “No need. We live within walking distance and it’s a beautiful day out.” It was cloudy and starting to get dark but the temperature was seasonally warm. It wasn’t like the bitter cold of winter when he loathed not having a car and the twenty minute walk was brutal.

Louis stopped beside his car. Harry could see it was on the tip of his tongue to say something and he needed Louis to not. He needed to keep reminding himself that Louis was just being friendly and any signals Harry was getting were imaginary.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Louis asked.

Harry kept one eye on Carter and Zoey as he responded. “Yeah. You’ll see me tomorrow.”

He tried not to overthink how excited Louis looked at his acceptance.

***

Louis had a new routine. He now came in at 3:30 which was right after the out of school rush. Harry wondered if he’d sat outside and timed the rush to know when was the best time to drop in. He’d accept his pastry choice of the day - no more banter or stories from him with other customers in the shop - and slink off to a table to eat it.

Harry missed how it was when Louis was just his. No one else noticed him or approached him but Harry was sharing him now. No matter how small.

It seemed like Louis tried to make up for it as they were packing up. He would try and mention a story, or a tidbit, but with Harry trying to corral his children Louis would inevitably get cut off. Not that he seemed to mind. He would smile indulgently as Carter or Zoey demanded Harry’s full attention, wanting to tell him about school, or ask about playing a game when they got home. 

Neither of them had really acknowledged Louis yet, though he knew it wouldn’t be like that for long. And Harry wasn’t sure exactly how to introduce him to the kids. They wouldn’t give much thought to one of his friends and they would wonder why Harry was introducing them to someone. They might think Louis was someone more important to Harry than he was.

Harry wasn’t ready for that conversation. They’d had it once when the kids were five. Why they only had a dad and no mum. Did their mum not love them? And if they’d ever get a mum, or second dad. The questions had continued until this last summer when they finally seemed to peter off. Harry credited the exposure to other kids their age who came from single families. Knowing they weren’t weird for coming from a single family home helped them.

There was also the fact that Tilly was a giant fan of Louis’ band. Harry didn’t know which member she liked the most but he had a strong feeling she’d be able to recognize Louis. So far they’d been very lucky that no one had recognized him at the shop. He kept to himself. But Harry worried that they were just borrowing time until someone found out it was him. And then Louis would stop coming by at all.

Harry didn’t want that.

“Loved the croissants today. Inspired,” Louis said as he threw away his rubbish. Carter and Zoey were laying on the booth seats looking up at the ceiling. They weren’t allowed to lie on the dirty floor. Harry didn’t want their uniforms messier than they were.

“They’re the same as they always are,” Harry said.

“Which is to say, delicious.”

“Hey daddy,” Carter called. “Can Tilly come over this weekend?”

Harry glanced over at them and shook his head. They both already knew she was going on a holiday for half-term with her mum. “She’s not going to be here, remember?”

“She’s leaving on _Sunday_ though, which means _Saturday_ is free,” Carter said as if that was perfectly normal.

They’d already gone over this too. “Well it’s a shame _you’re_ not free on Saturday, is it?”

He watched as they both seemed to remember what they were doing on Saturday at the same time. Zoey shot up with a big smile. “Grandpa!”

Carter followed her. “Football!”

Harry shook his head and shared a look with Louis. “My dad is taking them to the Man United game on Sunday down in London. They’re gonna spend the weekend with him before half term starts.”

Louis’ eyes lit up. “Oh sick. You guys are a United family then?”

“We _love_ United,” Zoey said. “Grandpa got us the new jersey at the start of the season as an early birthday present. He takes us to home games usually, but sometimes if we’re extra lucky he gets us tickets to away games too.”

Louis smiled at her. “Who’s your favorite player then?”

“Imbrahimovic,” Zoey said at the same time Carter said, “Rooney.”

Harry could already see the argument coming and he turned back to finishing packing up as they started to go back and forth.

“Imbrahimovic is too new! He can’t be your favorite!” Carter said. “You need to think about the _history_ of the club.”

“Imbrahimovic is our top scorer right now, how about thinking about a _new_ history.”

Harry shook his head and pitched his voice low. “My dad just eggs the two of them on because he thinks it’s hilarious to watch them. Carter’s whole line about club history is just what my dad says, and same with Zoey talking about the stats.”

“They are pretty adorable,” Louis said. He wasn’t taking his eyes off of them. “And they definitely sound like they know what they’re saying.”

“It’s my dad’s crowning achievement, making sure they both have a love of footie.”

“Well, if nothing else, they know I exist now, huh?” Louis asked, giving him a cheeky smile.

Harry was endeared and he tried to tap it down. “Have you been feeling ignored?”

“Nothing more narrow sighted than a pair of kids. Wouldn’t notice the house was on fire if they were home alone.”

“God help me it’s true,” Harry said. “Hey you two, come on. We need to go home.” He wasn’t looking forward to today’s walk home. It had been pissing rain on and off and he was hoping it would stay in the off position long enough to get home. It might just be an old omega’s tale that getting wet causes colds but with it dipping into November Harry was not prepared to test that.

Louis seemed to pick up on his anxiety because as they gathered their things he offered for the first time since he’d been shot down last to give them a ride. “I know you say it’s not far but,” he glanced up at the sky and gave a small shiver as if to emphasize it.

Harry swallowed. “I would. But. They need booster seats and-“

“Already covered. Baby siblings remember? Got two installed already. Should be a good fit for the twins.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. Louis _had-_ , “You have booster seats?”

“Yup. So come on.” Louis pointed to his car parked right down the street. It was starting to mist again and Carter and Zoey were shrieking at the idea of getting wet.

Harry closed his eyes and accepted his fate. “Carter. Zoey. Louis is gonna give us a ride home. Come on.”

They perked up at this and both eyes zeroed in on Louis. They went to Harry’s side, following his lead to the car. It was an honestly huge car. Carter and Zoey both had to use the ledge on the side to climb into the back seat, where there were in fact the promised booster seats. Harry got into the passenger seat and checked back on his kids to make sure they were buckled in.

“Where to then?” Louis asked.

Harry gave him directions to their flat, which Louis followed perfectly. His monster of a car didn’t even seem that large once it was driving on the road, despite what Harry had personally been thinking. Carter and Zoey were quiet in the backseat, clearly soaking up the new environment, and probably a little scared they were going to mess something up.

Louis pulled up in front of the pub they lived above and looked around. “Here?”

“My mum’s the manager of this pub. We live above it.” Harry pointed vaguely to the top of the pub. Louis looked over him and up at the pub.

“Doesn’t it get a bit loud?”

Harry shrugged. Wasn’t the first time he’d lived above a pub. He was used to any chatter. “It’s a quiet little town, Lou. We already know everyone anyway.” Harry checked back on Carter and Zoey who were starting to squirm as the sky opened up and started pouring. “Thanks for the ride. Would have been a pain walking home in this.”

“No problem,” Louis said. He looked back at Carter and Zoey for a quick moment. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah you will. Say thank you to, Louis.”

“Thank you, Louis,” the twins said together.

Louis’ smile lit up the whole car and he waved at Carter and Zoey as the three of them climbed out of the car and made a run for their door. Harry unlocked the door and let the twins run up the stairs to their front door. He took a moment to look back at Louis and he was surprised to see Louis was still looking at him. Louis raised his hand and waved and Harry could only wave back.

He ignored the way his stomach was twisting in delight and his heart was racing in his chest.


	5. Chapter 4

After Louis dropped him off, Harry had to tell his mum about Louis. He’d been avoiding it because he knew it didn’t mean anything and it wasn’t going to go anywhere. But Carter and Zoey mentioned it as they were going to bed and his mum had come up really quick to say goodnight to them.

“You didn’t get too wet today, did you?” his mum asked them as she gave them quick kisses.

“No, Louis drove us home,” Carter said.

Harry could feel her eyes dart over to him. “Louis?”

“He’s Daddy’s friend from the bakery,” Zoey said.

She let it drop until she got home. She caught Harry right as he was heading to bed, and he’d honestly hoped she’d forgotten the entire exchange. She had not.

“So. Louis?”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t know Barbara had hired someone else at the bakery.” His mum looked so innocent as she poured herself some water.

“He’s a customer.”

His mum nodded. “I see. A regular then? I don’t think I know a Louis who comes to the pub. Does he frequent a different one?”

Harry wasn’t sure if Louis was a pub type person. He’d mentioned loving pub lunches but Harry had a feeling Louis never stopped in any of the other shops in town. He only came for the bakery. “I actually think he lives in a different town. He just comes here for the pastries and what not.” Harry’s voice dipped down. “He says our pastries remind him of places he’s traveled for work.”

His mum’s eyebrow rose in surprise. “How old is this guy?”

“Not that old!” Harry said, getting defensive. “He’s only a couple years older than me, and we’re just friends.”

“Friends who gave you a ride home but you haven’t thought to talk to me about him before?”

“There’s nothing really to say.” There was so much to say. “He’s just a guy who comes into the bakery. He was nice enough to offer me and the kids a ride home.”

She nodded and let some silence fall over them for a moment as she finished her glass of water. “Is he a beta?”

Harry couldn’t lie to his mother. Not after everything she’d done for him. “He’s an alpha.”

She hummed in thought. “Be careful, okay? That’s all I ask.”

“Of course, mum. Nothing is going to happen. He’s just a customer. And he’ll probably stop coming around any day now. I’m sure he has tons of other things to do than keep coming to visit me in the shop.” He wasn’t going to mention the fact that Louis had already been coming religiously for almost a month now.

His mum gave him a hug as she passed him, arms around his shoulder. “I just worry, Harry.”

“I worry too, mum. But nothing’s going to happen. Nothing will happen.” He felt the way she squeezed his collarbone, right over his mating mark. “Nothing _can_ happen.”

Her eyes were filled with tears but she blinked them away quickly. “You’re right. It’s probably nothing and I’m just worrying for no reason.”

“Exactly.” He gave her another hug and a kiss.

***

The bell for the bakery dinged at 10:30 and Harry looked up from where he was filling cream puffs. Barbara gave him an unimpressed look before nodding her head towards the door.

“Your alpha is here. He smells rutty. Just a heads up incase he’s all jumpy. Cut him some slack.”

His suppressants cut his sense of smell down a bit so Harry didn’t get a whiff of what Barbara was talking about until he came out from the backroom. Louis was practically _prowling_ in front of the display case, looking at what they had.

“Morning, Lou. Surprised to see you here so early.”

Louis’ head shot up and he smiled. It was a juxtaposition to his scent, so warm and soft and gentle. Harry could see the sheen under his nose from behind the counter, Louis must have rubbed on whatever it was extra thick today.

“I’ve realized, I sort of miss having you all to myself,” Louis said, stepping up to the counter and leaning on it. 

Harry swallowed. “You don’t exactly have me all to yourself right now. I have to get back to the kitchen. I’m making cream puffs.”

“Save me one for the afternoon,” Louis said. “But for this morning, I spy a cheese danish. And are those apple fritters?”

“That is an apple fritter. I’m not sure how it tastes myself, it’s a bit too doughy.”

“But you see Old Harold, that’s the entire purpose of them. They’re meant to be doughy and sweet and delicious.”

Harry felt himself getting warm at the banter. He’d missed this too. He wasn’t going to admit that to Louis, it seemed like letting him in too close, but privately he could say it. Just to himself.

Louis collected his danish and fritter and left with a smile.

Harry wasn’t expecting to see him again despite what he had said, especially if he was falling into rut, but just as the after school rush was dying down Louis appeared again, still smelling just on the edge of rut.

“What are you doing back?”

“I told you I’d be back for the cream puffs. You still have some don’t you?” Louis glanced into the case and his eyes lit up at spotting them.

“I just…” It would be rude to mention his oncoming rut. And also it would give Harry away a little. Betas didn’t have as strong a sense of smell and usually couldn’t pick up on ruts or heats. Which is why Barbara had warned him - not that he’d needed it. Louis showed no stereotypical pre-rut signs that most alphas did.

Such as taking advantage of a presenting omega.

Harry shoved that thought out of his head and he smiled at Louis instead of finishing his thought. “Is that all you needed?”

“For now, yeah.” Louis took his plate to his normal table, except before he could get there Zoey intercepted him and dragged him over to where her and Carter were sitting.

Harry stared in shock.

“Louis, Louis, guess what we did today!” Zoey said, as she pulled on his arm.

Her voice petered off as she got further away but Harry kept one eye on Louis and the twins the rest of the afternoon. It was hard to look away, his instincts wanting to make sure his kids were in good hands. And his brain wary of how an alpha so close to rut would handle children. 

It seemed to be going well though. Louis paid the utmost attention to Zoey and Carter, listening and nodding a lot at what they were saying. It was… endearing.

The bakery emptied out as they closed but instead of playing a game Carter and Zoey stayed by Louis’ side, vying for his attention and peppering him with questions.

“What’s that?” Harry heard Zoey ask and he looked over just in time to see her push her finger into Louis’ lip. Harry gripped the broom as he realized what Zoey was talking about and his curiosity for the answer stopped him from correcting her on keeping her hands to herself.

Louis didn’t seem bothered though, even as he dodged her hands. It amazed Harry, that an alpha so close to rut was still so gentle and kind. “Well, you know how people present differently?” Zoey and Carter both nodded. “Well, if you’re an alpha or an omega you have an _extra_ good sense of smell, right? It allows you to pick up on other people’s moods and feelings. Which can be very helpful if you have a mate or children because you can find out if they’re okay. But it can also be pretty rude, smelling random strangers. So I wear this scent neutralizing cream under my nose to stop me from scenting people.”

Harry dropped his broom in surprise, and it caught Louis’ attention. He scrambled to pick the broom back up, mind whirling. So _that’s_ how Louis was able to be so calm on the edge of rut. He somehow felt… _safer_ knowing that’s what Louis was doing. That even if his suppressants one day slipped, Louis was taking the initiative to be safe too, and give Harry an extra layer of protection.

Harry wasn’t planning on bringing it up but Louis came up to him as they were leaving, once Carter and Zoey took off down the path.

“Sorry if I overstepped, explaining about the whole,” he gestured to his face. “I didn’t even stop to think if you’d given them any sort of sex talk.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s better to answer them honestly than not tell them anything. I didn’t know you could wear a cream like that.”

“It’s pretty strong stuff. I can’t scent anyone when I’m wearing it, so I never know if they’re a beta or alpha or omega unless they tell me.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “That’s powerful stuff. Why do you wear it? Are the scents that overpowering?”

He saw the way Louis closed off just a bit with that question. He didn’t know why Louis got tense. Maybe the question was too intrusive.

“It’s safer,” Louis finally said. “When I was younger I-“ he cut himself off and frowned. His hand reached up and rubbed his collarbone for a moment before his hand slipped to the back of his neck. “Being an alpha, or I guess an omega, isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, you know? Sometimes I wish I was beta cause you have a bit more control over your life.”

Harry’s heart was in his throat. He knew exactly what Louis was talking about. The lack of control that came from your heat or your rut. Those moments your bodies weren’t your own. Harry looked down at his feet.

“I’m not gonna see you for a couple days, will I?”

Louis let out a loud breath. “You won’t.” He agreed. “I probably should have stocked up on pastries.”

Harry giggled, the nerves making him unable to stop. If he didn’t he’d be thinking about how Louis would get through rut. If he’d be alone or if...his omega would help him.

The thought made him uneasy.

“Good luck,” he managed to say.

“Thanks,” Louis said. He turned his head to look up the street at where Carter and Zoey were waiting for Harry. “I’ll see you in a couple days, okay?”

Harry nodded. Took a moment. And then threw his arms around Louis in a quick hug. Louis let out an “oof” as he caught Harry and returned the hug. Harry squeezed him for a moment and then let go, stepping back. Louis’ eyes were wide with surprise, and something else.

“Bye, Lou.”

“Bye.”

***

“Dad, dad, dad.”

Harry looked over in surprise at Zoey. Even though it was half-term Zoey and Carter were still going to school to play football along with other activities, so it was much too early for her to be here, during the morning rush. Harry shot an apologetic smile at the customer in line, Mr. Pruitt, as he leaned down towards her. “Yes, Zoey, what’s the matter?”

“Are you going to finish our cakes today? The party is tomorrow.”

Ah yes, their cakes. Of course this was why she was here. “I’ll see if I can, but you know if I’m busy with work I might not be able to. So you’d have to go without cakes at your party tomorrow.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mr. Pruitt suppress his own smile at the way Zoey’s face dropped in horror.

“You can’t make us go without a cake, dad! That’s the whole point of a birthday!”

“Let me get back to work and maybe I’ll be able to finish.”

She narrowed her eyes, seeming to have caught onto his game. “If you wanted me to leave you should have just told me. It’s mean otherwise.”

Harry reached over the counter to give her a quick hug. “Have a good day, love. When you come by after school I’ll show you your cakes.”

Zoey hugged him back and cheered in his ear. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Harry watched her run outside, where his mum and Carter were waiting, before turning back to Mr. Pruitt. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, lad. You have to do you.”

Harry continued to process the orders, and was thankful when the morning rush finally died down and everyone left the bakery. It allowed him to go into the back and begin his big task for the day: putting together and decorating Zoey and Carter’s cakes.

Each cake was going to be two tiers so he’d already baked four cakes: two in each of their flavors (chocolate for Carter and lemon for Zoey). Today he was going to make a fresh batch of buttercream, flavor it, and then start decorating. Zoey had told him she wanted a football inspired cake, while Carter wanted something to do with trains. He’d gotten a couple blocks of sugar paste to work with and mold into the various decorations. He’d only worked with sugar paste a few times, and usually stuck to something simple like flowers instead of larger scale designs.

This meant this was going to be an adventure. The first task though, was to make the buttercream.

Harry got lost in the work he was doing. The buttercream was easy. The figure making not so much, but he did the best he could. Carter’s train tracks came together really well, but they were simple shapes, albeit a lot of them. Zoey’s football players were abandoned after he realized they weren’t going to turn out how he wanted, so he went back to the drawing board about what he was going to do with them.

He crumb coated both of the cakes while he brainstormed, coming up with a solution. He put the cakes in the fridge and prepared a batch of tarts for lunch while he waited for them to firm up.

“You sure I can stay back here during lunch?” Harry asked after Barbara told him she’d handle the lunch rush.

She waved her hand at him as he took out Zoey’s cake from the fridge because he was _inspired_ and didn’t want to lose the motivation just yet. “You act as if I haven’t been running this bakery myself for thirty years. Start decorating those cakes.”

He’d decided that for Zoey’s cake he was going to make the top of it into a pitch still, but instead of having players on it he’d just have the goal posts with white piping to show the pitch. On the side he was going to do the teardrop swoops around it, to give a nice texture, even though he knew they could be tedious. He put the cake on the turntable and began working.

First he had to frost the entire cake, and then he could begin making the teardrop designs with his spatula. It would look really good once he got it finished.

“You know, I thought those ‘naked cakes’ were all the rage right now.”

Harry jumped in surprise at Louis’ voice. He turned around before his spatula could drag through Zoey’s cake and make him start all over again. “You look like shit,” he said, instead of asking Louis what he was doing there, because he had no filter, and truly Louis did look worse for wear. His eyes had bags under them and he looked a little thinner in his face, as if he hadn’t been eating well the past couple days.

He laughed though, instead of being offended, so there was that. “You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself.”

“Sorry, it’s just. You look…” Harry didn’t know what to say. “You look like you had a rough rut.”

Louis blew out a breath of air. “Yeah, no shit. They can be pretty brutal sometimes but I still manage to get through them.”

Harry could only imagine having his omega around helped ease the burden of it. He was glad he couldn’t smell anything right now because Louis no doubt probably reeked of his omega and Harry wasn’t sure that was something he wanted to smell.

Louis seemed to realize Harry didn’t have much more to add to that cause he picked up the conversation. “So, this is where all the magic happens then? All those delicious pastries? Will that cake be ready for me to eat after the kids get out of school?”

Harry looked at Zoey’s cake and shook his head. “Sorry, this is for their birthday tomorrow. Carter’s cake is in the fridge. This one is for Zoey. I’m putting a pitch on top of it, and I’m gonna do some train tracks around Carter’s. I made these sugar paste trains to sit on top of his cake which didn’t turn out _too_ horrible, so that’s good. Sadly, the little players I was trying to make that would act like candles turned out like shit.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Louis said.

Harry gestured to the pile of sugar paste mush that sat on one of the other tables. “Go look for yourself.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. You can’t win them all. In fairness I’d never done that before. I wanted to see if I could. But I can’t, so instead I’m just gonna finish frosting this, put two goals up and have it be a nice pristine pitch on top with a single ball.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” Louis said as he leaned closer to the cake, looking at it. Harry flapped his hand in Louis’ direction to try and push him away. “So, their party’s tomorrow. You sure you don’t want me to rearrange those EuroDisney tickets for you?”

Harry stared at him. “You’re not being serious are you?”

“Sorry, I was trying to make a joke. I mean. If you wanted I could get the twins something. I don’t know what they like yet besides EuroDisney, football and trains but I could work with that.”

“You don’t have to get them anything,” Harry said.

“What if I _wanted_ to get them something?” Louis asked.

Harry swallowed. “I’m surprised Barbara let you back here.”

Louis took the deflection in stride. “Well, like you said, I look rough. Pretty sure she just took pity on me and let me come here to see you.” He looked around again. Harry watched as he grabbed a chair from the corner and dragged it over. “Mind if I take a seat?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m not going to stop you. But I am going to focus on this, so as long as you don’t mind that.”

Louis shook his head. “No, no, go on. I don’t mind watching you work. And hey, maybe you can tell me more about Zoey and Carter. So Carter likes trains?”

“Yeah, he collects them. My sister got him some when he was a baby because like… it’s one of those staple kid things you know? Trains, cars, trucks. Zoey couldn’t care less for them unless it involved destroying them, but he really took to them. He likes how the rails connect together and how the wheels fit into the tracks.”

“Have you taken him to any museums?”

“Not yet. I don’t really know which ones would be kid appropriate, or something he’d be interested in. My sister took him and Zoey to a toy train convention over the summer. Where people who have those really intricate collections show them off, or sell them. He came back with a huge list of trains he either wanted or wanted to research. Of course, research is I think a loose term. He’s forcing himself to read faster just because he wants to know more about trains.”

Harry looked up from the cake to see Louis fiddling around on his phone. “The National Rail Museum is in York. That’s not too far.”

“Uh, that’s about two hours from here.” From the look Louis was giving him Harry had a feeling he didn’t think two hours in a car was a long time. “Besides, I can’t drive and me and my mum work different hours so she’d have to take the kids, and I don’t think she’d want to make a four hour trip for a museum.”

“I can drive.”

“You’re not driving us to York, Louis.”

“It’s got like, one hundred trains in it according to its website. I’m sure Carter would have a blast if he likes trains that much. And York is a great city, so if Zoey didn’t want to go there’d definitely be something I could take her to do.” Harry gave him a look and Louis shrugged. “Or if you wanted to see the city with Zoey I’d be happy to sit and learn about trains from Carter.”

Harry snorted at that. “See you say that but that’s just because you haven’t heard him talk about trains yet.”

“I talked with them about footie earlier.”

“Yeah but you know about football I’m guessing. What do you know about trains?”

Louis waved his phone. “Everything I can access on this smartphone.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “They’ll be here around three, so if you’re still here you can ask Carter about them. And see what you think then.”

Louis was grinning to himself. “Deal. So, they both like footie, Carter likes trains too, what else does Zoey like? Is she eager to read like Carter?”

Harry laughed. “God no. I think that’s just to spite me at this point. She likes dancing, and playing like a lot of kids her age. They both like to paint. She likes to be in charge.”

“A bossy lady.”

“Gemma says she’s just being a leader and that it’s sexist to call her bossy.”

“Who’s Gemma?”

“Older sister.”

“She sounds like me mum.”

“They’d probably get along,” Harry said as he finally finished the second row of teardrops. He looked over at Louis and saw Barbara just behind him, watching them. He swallowed. She wasn’t saying anything so he didn’t immediately try and rush Louis out.

Louis turned his head and spotted Barbara just as she was getting back into her groove of baking for the afternoon crowd. She waved her hand at him.

“As long as you don’t touch anything you can stay here,” she said.

Harry shot her a look but she was already back to focusing on making scones.

Harry quickly lost track of time as he finished decorating Zoey’s cake and moved on to Carter’s. Louis kept a string of conversation going between himself and Harry, that Barbara occasionally stepped into. The topics stuck mostly to baking and the twins.

He was almost done with Carter’s cake when he heard Zoey call out, “Dad?” followed by an even louder, “Louis!”

He looked up and over Louis’ head to see both of the twins were coming towards them.

“Did Barbara let you two back here?” He asked, but neither kid seemed to be noticing him.

“Louis you’re back!” Zoey said.

“We missed you!” Carter said.

They were both hugging Louis and he looked a little shell shocked as he returned the hugs, patting the kids on their backs. “Hello there,” he said. “How has your week been?”

“So much fun!” Zoey gushed.

“I’ve gotten _really_ good at footie. I even scored a goal today,” Carter said.

“That’s great,” Louis said, ruffling his hair as the two kids pulled back. “I want you to tell me all about it. But shouldn’t you check in with your dad first?”

Zoey turned around and was about to fling herself on Harry when her eyes landed on Carter’s cake. “Cake! You’re doing our cakes! Where’s mine?”

Harry burst out laughing. “It’s in the fridge. No don’t go there - Zoey!” He wasn’t fast enough to run after her but Louis managed to catch her before she opened the fridge and risked dropping some of the other orders that were housed there.

“Easy, love,” Louis said. “Let me. You’re in a kitchen so you need to be careful.” He opened the fridge door and let her peak in to look at her cake.

She squealed in joy and turned around, maneuvering around Louis to run back to Harry. “Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy.” She hugged him tightly. “I love it.”

“I’m glad,” Harry said, kissing the top of her head. “And what do you think Carter? Do you like your cake?”

Carter, always more contemplative, was looking at his cake with his chin in his hand. He’d probably picked that up from one of the cooking shows he’d been watching in the afternoon this last week since they were technically on holiday. Harry waited for his approval, but when it finally came it felt so good. Carter’s face broke and he burst into a big smile. “I love it too, dad! Thank you!” Harry smiled and held out his arm. Carter cuddled up next to him and he kissed the top of his head.

“I’m glad you both like them. Now, can you go wait out front? Barbara will get you something to eat.”

“I’ll come with you two. You can tell me all about your week,” Louis said, holding out his hand for them.

Harry mouthed a _thank you_ which Louis accepted with a nod. And then Harry was left in silence for the first time since Louis had come in. He looked at the almost finished cake and let out a breath. He already missed Louis’ presence.

***

It was raining on the kid’s birthday, which was the only reason Harry accepted Louis’ offer to give them a ride home again. He’d been offering for the past couple days but Harry always said no for one reason or another: the kids needed exercise, the kids needed to run off steam, it was a nice day and the kids deserved some fresh air. But today he couldn’t use any of those excuses because it was pissing rain and Louis was there with the booster seats in his backseat and a smile on his face as he pointed the kids to the car.

“I really hope you don’t mind the balloons,” Louis said.

“The what?” Harry asked, as Zoey threw open the back door of Louis’ monster car and let out a screech.

A large red balloon popped out of the back seat and it took Harry a moment to realize it was shaped like the number 7. He saw a second one - green this time - pop out from the other side where Carter had opened the other back door.

Zoey whipped her head around, smiling wide. “Is this for _us_?”

“Happy birthday, again, you two,” Louis said, holding up an arm just in time for Zoey to launch herself at him. Carter came running around the side of the car to hug him as well.

“Louis,” Harry said questioningly. Balloons were fine, he wasn’t going to pitch a fit about balloons, but if Louis had gotten them anything else….

“Come on, into the car you two,” Louis said. “We’re gonna get soaked and then your dad is going to get upset with me. Your other present is in the car.”

“ _Present?_ ” They both said at the same time, right as Louis was helping Zoey up into her seat.

“Get in the car, Harold.”

“Louis, what did you do?”

“It’s fine,” he said as he helped Zoey buckle herself in. “Can you get Carter on your way inside?”

Harry was shaking. Not just from the chill of the rain but because he was completely overwhelmed by Louis and what he was doing. They hadn’t talked about Louis possibly getting them anything outside of the day he returned from his rut, and that was mostly a joke. He thought. Oh god if Louis had actually done it he might scream.

He got Carter buckled in and dragged himself into the passenger seat of the car. There were more than the two balloons he realized. There were five in total, with a football and some Manchester United branded balloons to fill out the rest.

“What’s our present?” Zoey asked. She couldn’t lean too far forward all buckled in but damn if she tried.

Harry turned his eyes back to Louis though, watching him. Waiting for what he was going to give them.

Louis reached over and popped open the glove compartment and pulled out two wrapped packages. “I went out of town this weekend, and one of the stops I made was in Belgium. Do either of you know what Belgium is famous for?” Louis asked as he handed each of them a present.

Zoey shook her head but Carter nodded. “Lukaku.”

Harry couldn’t help but burst out laughing, despite being stuck on the fact Louis just _left the country_ for the weekend. He hadn’t known that.

He supposed there was no reason for him to know that though.

“Very good, love,” Louis said, watching them as they ripped open the gifts. Harry could only see the color brown and he furrowed his brows in confusion. “But it’s also well known for making some of the best chocolate in the world. So I got each of you some delicious chocolate. I know your dad makes some pretty good sweets but he hasn’t seemed to tackle chocolate yet.”

Zoey turned the chocolate bar over so Harry could see that it had “Happy Birthday” written on it.

“Can we have it now?” Carter asked.

“No,” Harry said right as Louis said, “a small bit.”

Harry glared at him. “No chocolate until after dinner.”

“Come on, it’s their birthday, Harold. Just one square won’t kill them,” Louis said.

Harry hated that all it took was Louis’ blue eyes for him to feel weak and succumb to his wishes. “Fine. _One square_. And then you’re handing the chocolate up to me and I’ll let you have it after dinner.”

The kids both cheered and it meant he could mutter, “you’re a terrible influence,” to Louis without them hearing.

He grinned at Harry as he started the car and began driving to Harry’s flat. Zoey and Carter did hand him their bars of chocolate and Harry could see each bar was wrapped in a simple plastic case with no name of the chocolate shop printed on them. The chocolate smelled delicious though, and it took all of his strength not to steal a piece.

The car ride was quick and Louis parked the car right along the street outside the pub.

“Here, lemme help you upstairs,” he said, unbuckling himself.

Harry was about to tell him it was okay, but Louis was already out of the car and opening the back door to get Zoey out. He felt a rush of fear. An alpha was about to step into his home. He was always on his suppressants so he knew that there was no chance of Louis scenting him in his space, but… the _fear_ was still there. Even as he reminded himself that Louis had no interest in him like that, that Louis had an omega of his own waiting for him at home, he couldn’t stop himself from worrying.

He got Carter out of his seat and tried to grab some of the balloons, but Louis had already untied them and had them in one hand, Zoey’s hand in his other hand. Zoey was leading the charge, bringing Louis right to their door, which was unlocked, and leading him up the stairs. Harry could only follow with Carter and he hoped that Louis’ scent wouldn’t linger in his house.

Zoey had dropped her backpack at the door and run off by the time he made it upstairs, and Carter followed suit. That left Harry to stand awkwardly behind Louis and the balloons. He sighed, looking at them.

“You can let them go. The kids will probably bring them into their room at some point,” Harry said.

Louis was looking around and Harry was happy that overall he kept a decently neat house. It was cramped, with one room to serve as both the kitchen and living room, the bathroom and bedrooms shooting off from there. The mess was confined to the kids’ room, and a handful of stray toys in the living room.

Oh and the stack of dishes from breakfast that his mum usually left for him to do because he was much more finicky about how they were done.

“I did get you something too, you know,” Louis said. “But I have a feeling you won’t want to share these with the twins so I didn’t want to give it to you in the car.”

Carter and Zoey were talking loudly in their room, and it didn’t seem like they were going to be coming back any time soon.

“You really didn’t need to get them anything.”

“I told you, I was in Brussels and I saw some chocolate and I thought why not get them something.”

“Were you there on business?” Harry asked. He was watching the way Louis’ hands were playing in his hoodie pocket, where he assumed his gift was.

Louis’ eyes went a little wide. “Uh. Something like that.”

“Don’t tell me you flew there just to get the kids some chocolate.”

Louis’ grin was guilty. “You caught me.”

“Louis no.”

“I did spend Saturday night with some friends in Amsterdam and drove down to Brussels on Sunday. It’s fine. I would have gotten you some Dutch chocolate but I thought the kids might know about Belgium chocolate from you.” He pulled out a red box from his pocket. “I think they’re cognac truffles. Or champagne truffles? I can never remember, but they’re really good. I think you and-”

“Harry? You and the kids are home right?” Harry’s head whipped around to where his mum was standing in the doorway. She looked up and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Louis. “Oh. Hello.”

Louis immediately held out a hand, before he realized it was holding the box of chocolates. He switched the box so he could hold out his hand for a shake. “Hello. I’m Louis.”

She looked at his hand, and the box, before accepting his hand. “Anne. I’m Harry’s mum. I’ve heard about you.”

“All good I hope,” Louis said.

“You… look familiar,” his mum said slowly.

Louis’ eyes darted over to him. _Shit_. Harry hadn’t exactly told his mum who Louis was. He hadn’t thought it would be important.

“Uh, maybe? I spend a lot of time in the bakery.”

“No that’s not it,” his mum said. “From Tilly. You’re in that band she likes.”

Wow, Harry felt like a great father. His mum recognized Louis when he hadn’t. Probably because he didn’t pay much attention to what Tilly was interested in, since the kids weren’t exactly fans.

“Uh, yes,” Louis said. “I am… in a band. But we’re on a break so I’m here now. Living here now, I mean.”

His mum nodded, as if she wasn’t fully done processing this yet. “And you and Harry are…”

“He’s my dealer. My pastry dealer I mean. Shit- I mean,” Louis looked around to make sure the kids weren’t back. “I love his cooking so I keep coming back to the bakery.”

Harry snorted. “He gave us a ride home because of the rain. And he got Carter and Zoey some balloons and chocolate.”

“And you too. I got you both some chocolate.” Louis shook the box. “But it’s adult chocolate so maybe don’t share with the kids. I don’t think they’d like it but… yeah.”

Harry’s mum nodded slowly, her eyes sliding over to Harry. “I need to get back to the pub,” she said. “I just wanted to say hi to you and ask how your day was.”

“I’ll walk you down,” Louis said. “I just came in to give Harry the chocolate and help him with the kids.” He shot a smile at Harry as he handed over the box of chocolate. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Old Harold?”

“Yeah…,” Harry said. A whirlwind was happening and he didn’t know what to do to make it stop.

“Carter! Zoey! Happy Birthday! I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Louis called.

Zoey and Carter came running out of their room, both of them dressed haphazardly in their Manchester United jerseys. “We wanted to show you our jerseys!” Carter said.

Harry’s heart melted as Louis knelt down and cooed over both of them. “You look so sick. Can you turn around so I can see- there we go! Styles! Good call there.” He held up his hand so they could give him a high five when they turned around. “You two are almost real players.”

The kids blushed before they ran back towards their room, maybe to change, Harry didn’t know.

Louis stood up. “I love them.” He reached over and patted Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, watching as Louis walked over to his mum and nodded at her. “See you tomorrow, Lou.”

His mum gave him one last look as she walked out of the flat with Louis. Harry collapsed against the wall and took a deep breath. His heart was pounding as he swore he could smell Louis ever so faintly.

The front door swung back open and Harry looked up to see his mum.

“So. That was Louis?”

“Mum,” he said but she just shook her head.

“He’s nice. And he’s good with the kids.”

“He’s got an omega mum,” Harry said. “It’s… it’s on his wiki page. You can read all about it there.”

Her eyes narrowed but she finally nodded. “Well. He’s still nice.”

“Yeah, he really is.”

“And I guess, I don’t have to worry then. Since he’s… got an omega already.”

“Exactly.”

“Do the kids know he’s fam-”

“No. We haven’t told them yet. We probably won’t since it’s not… important. Since we’re just friends.”

His mum nodded. Harry felt like they were both talking around a bigger issue here. He felt like she already knew Harry liked Louis and was clinging desperately to the fact he was taken to stop himself from falling hard.

“You’ll be okay,” she said.

“I’ll be fine,” Harry agreed.


	6. Chapter 5

Saturday morning rushes were sometimes a special sort of hell. Especially right as the holidays were kicking off and people were using the weekend to head into Manchester so they were stopping off at the bakery to fuel up before their trips. Harry couldn’t catch a break all morning, selling pastry after pastry to family after family.

His only saving grace of the morning was Louis coming in, beanie pulled low and hoodie up over it.

“You know for someone who complains about always being cold you sure never wear heavier jackets,” Harry said, smiling as he picked out a chocolate croissant for Louis.

“Can I have half a dozen of those and _are those donuts_? I haven’t had a donut in _ages_.”

Harry laughed as he filled Louis’ order. “Visiting your family?” He had that moment, as he always did, wondering which of these pastries was going to go to Louis’ omega. Maybe he’d share the donut with them?

Or not, since Louis immediately picked the donut out of the bag and started to eat it. Harry shook his head at Louis’ antics and was about to tell him his total when he noticed people running outside, shouting. He squinted, confused, and then one of the passersby stopped in. A mum from Carter and Zoey’s school.

“THE HOLLY BUSH CAUGHT FIRE.” His eyes darted around the room until they landed on Harry.

He was frozen behind the counter as the words registered. It was so surreal. The way the thought process went.

_The Holly Bush caught fire. Strange._

_Wonder how that happened?_

_I hope everyone is okay._

_Especially anyone who lives above it._

The other customers were already running outside and Barbara shoved him back to reality as she made her way outside. The first thing Harry noticed was Louis looking confused and then it hit him.

_Oh god._

“The kids,” he whispered, horrified.

Louis’ eyes went wide and his head whipped around. The bakery was empty, people already scrambling outside to see what was happening. “The kids?”

“Fuck,” Harry said, running around the counter. He didn’t know how to speak.

He needed to get home.

Outside was a blast of cold. Winter was fully settling in and they’d get snow soon no doubt. He could see the smoke rising. It was clouding the air already. Black, thick, and heavy. He could hear sirens in the distance. Help coming. But Harry needed to get there now.

Louis grabbed his forearm. “I’ll give you a ride.” Harry looked at the streets and shook his head.

“The streets are gonna be crowded.”

“It’ll take fifteen minutes to run there. Get in my car and I’ll get you as close as possible.”

Harry did as Louis said, letting himself be dragged into his car where it was warm. He looked at his hands, fingers twisting in his lap. “Mum was home with them. The pub didn’t open until after lunch so she would be upstairs with them. Our smoke detectors work.”

Louis reached across the car and grabbed Harry’s hands. “It’s gonna be okay. All of them are gonna be fine.”

Harry felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “What-”

“We aren’t thinking about that right now.”

They got about half a mile up the street before they hit the block of traffic. Louis threw the car into park and they both got out. Harry took off towards the pub, through the throngs of people waiting on the path. The smoke was heavier here. A black mist that choked him as he tried to get closer but he couldn’t stop. He needed to make sure his family was okay. If he lost any of them… His children were his entire life. They were the one good thing out of a horrible mess. 

He didn’t want to think about it.

He was getting closer to his home and he could hear people shouting, trying to contain the fire. He began looking around, desperate for some familiar faces.

Across the street, three shops down from the pub, he spotted the bartender from the pub with a crowd of people. He ran for them.

He didn’t realize Louis was right beside him until he pulled up in front of the group, both of them gasping for air. Harry coughed, unable to speak for a moment.

“Do you know where Carter and Zoey are?” Louis demanded from the bartender, who was looking at them.

The bartender shook his head. “I just got here. Was late to work.”

Harry felt himself collapsing. Louis grasped his bicep and held him upright. He was looking around, trying to see other groups through the smoke. The air was turning white. The smoke no longer black and cloying coming from the pub.

“Louis, my family.”

“I know,” Louis said. He dropped his hand so he was holding Harry’s hand and he gave it a squeeze. “Come on. This way.”

Louis pulled him closer to the pub. Harry was unable to look for anyone. His eyes stung as they stayed glued to the ground. His mind was already swirling with the worst case possibilities. He knew if he looked up at the pub it would only get worse. He’d start believing his fears.

He could see out of the corner of his eye as they walked passed the pub. He closed his eyes and let Louis guide him. He trusted Louis to find his family. He squeezed Louis’ hand, willing him the strength.

“Harry!”

It was his mum’s voice.

Harry looked up and the smoke stung. He had to blink the tears away but then his eyes settled over Louis’ shoulder and on his mum. He let out a sob and he dropped Louis’ hand, running to her. He wrapped her in his arms for a moment before stepping back.

“Carter and Zo-”

His mum turned around and Harry saw them. They were both wrapped in blankets, dressed in their pajamas still, being entertained by Mr. Grant from the small second hand shop right next to the pub.

Harry ran to them. “You’re okay!” He let out a sob as he surprised them with hugs. They gasped but he felt them hug him back, both their arms wrapped around him. “You’re both safe.” He turned his head to give them both kisses, even though the kisses were more snot and tears than anything. He glanced at Mr. Grant who smiled sadly at him before stepping away. “I was so worried.”

“It was so scary,” Zoey said.

“There was smoke everywhere,” Carter said.

“Nan got us outside really quick though.”

“Didn’t even have time to put on shoes.”

Harry looked down and it was true. Neither of them were wearing shoes. Just wooly socks. He let out a sob of relief and looked at the pub for the first time. It was clearly burnt, though there wasn’t as much smoke coming from it anymore. The windows were broken at the pub level, and people were pulling furniture from the pub outside just in case they were still smouldering.

“What happened?” Louis asked.

“Kitchen fire,” Harry’s mum said. “I haven’t gotten to talk to the fire investigation officer yet. I left- I left my phone inside when I saw the smoke. Just got the kids out.”

“We can sit in my car,” Louis said. “It’s warmer than out here. We can wait to talk to them until we warm up a bit.”

Harry nodded. He tried to pick both Carter and Zoey up but their latest growth spurts made it almost impossible to steady both of them. Louis took three strides over to him and took Zoey from him, cuddling her to his hip instead. Harry watched the way she relaxed against Louis’ side, resting her head against his shoulder. He felt his mum’s eyes on him but he couldn’t think about that right now. He gave the pub one last look, before he followed Louis to the car.

***

The damage downstairs was extensive. Luckily the fire had only just gotten to the upstairs, burning part of the kitchen and leaving a hole in the floor. There were smoke marks everywhere though, and they wouldn’t be able to return to the house until after the pub was restored. Harry listened to the fire investigation officer relay this information to his mum outside the pub and felt numb.

They were going to be allowed to be escorted upstairs to collect some things. Louis was watching Carter and Zoey in the car. Since the floor was rotted they were only letting Harry and his mum go up instead of letting the kids run around.

It was surreal, going upstairs and looking at the house. He could see the burnt out kitchen, and the way the fire had tried to lick its way to the living room, scorching the walls.

“You can pack some suitcases but please be quick,” the firefighter that was escorting them said as they both broke off.

Harry packed for Zoey and Carter first, packing them clothes and their favorite stuffed animals, as well as some of Carter’s trains that he could fit. The fire hadn’t gotten into their rooms so luckily they wouldn’t have to repair anything in there. Harry looked around their room to see if there was anything else they would need, before he went into his own room. He packed his clothes and then checked under his bed for the box he held all his pictures in. The ones that had pictures from his pregnancy and the twins birth. He couldn’t leave these in the house if people were going to be renovating.

He buried the box at the bottom of his bag and sighed.

“Have everything?” his mum asked.

“Where are we going to go?” He asked her.

“I need to call the insurance company, see what they can offer us.” Harry looked down at his bag. “Did you pack your suppressants?”

He shook his head. “They’re in the bathroom. Probably should pack a toiletry bag.”

When they finally went downstairs most of the crowd had disappeared from outside, allowing Louis to pull his car up closer to the pub. He was still inside his car with the twins and Harry looked at his mum, who waved him off as she got on the phone with the insurance company. Her phone had luckily been spared, left on the sofa as it was.

“You look exhausted,” Louis said, reaching across the car to pat Harry’s knee after he got in the passenger seat.

“Feel exhausted. Mum’s calling the insurance company. Trying to figure out where we’ll go.” Harry gave Louis a tired smile. “We’ll get out of your hair soon.” He looked to the backseat where Carter and Zoey were looking through the bag he’d packed for them. Carter was hugging his stuffed bear close. It tore Harry apart to see them like this. “You two have been very brave today.”

“Louis told us already,” Zoey said.

Harry laughed. “Well now I’m telling you.”

Louis started to pull his hand back but Harry reached for it on instinct, making sure it didn’t go anywhere. He wanted to borrow Louis’ strength, especially as he was starting to come down from the scare. The adrenaline was leaving him and it left him cold, shaking, and scared. His family was safe, and their home was overall unharmed, but they wouldn’t be able to live there for the duration of the repairs. Harry didn’t know where they would stay. Gemma went to uni down in London, sharing a flat with four other people. His dad was in Manchester and while he was sure his dad would be more than willing to take him in there was a lot that would need to be arranged so Harry could continue to work, the twins could go to school, and where would his mum stay?

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand back. “Did they say when you could go back in to get more stuff?”

Harry shook his head. “We were asked to grab the important stuff. The damage upstairs wasn’t that bad,” he dropped his voice though he knew the kids probably could still hear him. He didn’t want them to worry too much.

The backseat opened and his mum stuck her head in. “The insurance company can reimburse us for a room at the Travelodge in Knutsford for at least two weeks and then they’ll need an update. Can you help me move the stuff into my car so we can head over there?”

_Knutsford_? Harry thought. That would be a ride each day, both for work and for getting the kids to and from school. And he didn’t know how to drive so it wasn’t even like he could take the car. He’d need to rely entirely on his mum. And because he was required at the bakery so early she’d need to wake up with him, _and_ bring the kids because they couldn’t leave them alone at the hotel. He brought his hand up to his mouth to chew on his nail but dropped it as he realized he was still holding Louis’ hand.

“We’re staying in a _hotel_?” Zoey asked.

“Will we all share a room like we did at Disneyland?” Carter asked as Harry’s mum reached around him to pick up a bag.

Harry could feel Louis’ eyes on him as he tried to collect himself. He had to get out of the car. He had to help his mum get the kids together and head to the hotel. He’d need to ask her to stop by the bakery so he could tell Barbara he’d need the rest of the day off to move. Even though she probably already knew that he still felt obligated to tell her.

He could hear his mum assuring the kids that everything was going to be fine, and fielding the questions that were pouring out of them. _How long were they staying? Did they still have to go to school? Would there be a playground or a pool?_

Harry pulled his hand from Louis’ and made to get out of the car.

“Uh,” Louis said, and it was enough to catch Harry’s attention. When he looked at Louis he could see in his eyes his mind was whirling and Harry’s throat squeezed in anticipation of what Louis was about to say. “You can always stay with me.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. Even though he knew that’s what Louis was going to say it still surprised him.

His mum spoke before he could answer. “That’s very kind of you, Louis, but we couldn’t possibly put you out like that. We have the hotel for now.”

Louis turned around and gave Harry’s mum a blinding smile. “You’re not putting me out at all. I have plenty of room. It’s only about a ten minute drive away, and if I’m there you’ll have an extra hand for transport and watching Carter and Zoey. I know Harry has to be out to work early and if it were just you two that would be a hassle to have to coordinate. If you stay with me one of us could stay at home so the kids aren’t home alone, and I’m at the bakery most days anyway, so it’s no problem giving them a lift back home.” He sounded so sure of himself, like he hadn’t just offered Harry the world.

“Louis, again that’s very kind,” his mum started by Zoey spoke over her.

“We can stay with Louis?”

Carter followed his sister’s lead. “We’ll get to see where you live?”

“Is it big?”

“Would we have to share a room?”

Harry could tell his mum was annoyed at being spoken over by the twins, and that she was now feeling, like Harry, even more trapped into accepting.

“I have enough room that you two wouldn’t have to share,” Louis said. Harry wanted to punch him. But violence wasn’t the answer. “Seriously, Anne, Harry. It’s no problem. And if the damage is as bad as you’ve said in the pub you’ll be out of a house for longer than the couple weeks.”

“We’ll figure it out, Lou,” Harry tried to say but he could already tell he was giving in.

He didn’t want to give in. Staying with Louis was going to be torture, he just knew it. It would be awkward, living in someone else’s space. He tried to raise the twins to be neat and well behaved but they were still children. They made messes, and didn’t always put their toys away, and threw temper tantrums that Louis never saw because he didn’t live with them. But now Louis was offering to live with them and he couldn’t know what he was getting himself into.

Harry didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He’d only just started accepting the reality of their friendship in relation to his feelings for Louis. Being forced into such close quarters would be absolutely detrimental to him.

Louis got out of the car to help Harry’s mum. “Here, I’ll get the stuff into your car and then give you my address.” Harry’s mum tried to argue but she let herself be pushed around by Louis, handed a bag and then corralled back towards her car. “I’ll be right back,” Louis said. “Kids, buckle up. Harry, call the bakery and tell Barbara what happened.”

Louis shut the back door and Harry collapsed back into his seat. His hands were shaking but he couldn’t break down. Not in front of Carter and Zoey.

“It’s gonna be so much fun staying with Louis,” Zoey announced.

“Do I need to talk to you two about how to behave when we’re at someone else’s house?”

“We’re not just gonna be at _someone else’s house_ ,” Zoey said. “We’re gonna be at Louis’ house.”

“The rules still apply. We’re going to be guests, and it’s very nice that Louis has offered to let us stay with him.”

“It’ll be fun to have our own room,” Carter said, and Harry heard Zoey start to giggle as the two of them began plotting what they would do with all this imaginary space.

Harry had a feeling that Louis’ house would surpass even their wildest imaginations. Hell, there was a good chance it would surpass even his own imagination. He was suddenly hit with the sinking realization that _he_ was unprepared for the reality of Louis’ living situation.

And his omega. Oh no. Oh no, oh no.

Louis opened the car door and slid back in. “Everyone buckled up?” He looked back at the kids to make sure they were in fact buckled up. “Alright, let’s take you three home.”

Harry had to actively punch down the butterflies in his stomach as Zoey and Carter let out identical cheers. Louis’ words didn’t mean what he wanted them to mean.

Louis drove them out of town, turning on the radio so they had something playing in the background once he realized that Harry wasn’t talking to him. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t want to talk to him. It was that he was beginning to prepare himself for meeting Louis’ omega. He rolled over in his head how Louis’ omega would greet them.

Would they say hello? Would they be able to tell how Harry felt about their alpha? Would they pull Harry aside to talk to him about it, letting him down gently - omega to omega? Harry remembered that being something that was common in movies. He wondered if Louis’ omega would see through his beta disguise when no one else had.

“How much longer?” Zoey asked.

Harry’s eyes snapped to the dash and saw it had been only ten minutes in the car. To her that probably felt like an eternity.

Louis just laughed. “We’re almost there. We just turned onto my street.”

Harry looked outside. They were currently travelling through the center of town. He’d never been to this town before, but he noticed this street alone had plenty of places to eat or shop, especially compared to their village. He wondered why Louis kept coming back to the bakery if everything he could want was here.

Louis drove a bit past the middle of town and turned into his driveway and all of Harry’s thoughts about that left. His eyes went wide as Louis stopped the car to open the gates - his house had _gates_ what the _fuck_ \- so they could pull forward. The house was beautiful. It looked like something out of a fairytale, as it probably should since Harry felt like that’s what he was currently living. Rescued by a handsome, kind alpha, who brings him to his home and takes him and his family in without question. The house was half brick, half white wood. It was large, larger than the entire building of the pub and their flat.

Louis pulled the car up, parking it next to a second car. This one was a small, black car and Harry swallowed. This must be his omega’s car. Of course Louis would spoil his omega by getting them a car. Harry could only imagine how nicely the inside of the house was taken care of; Louis’ omega spending their day cleaning and taking care of the home. Harry felt himself start to itch in anxiety, thinking about what they would say when they saw Harry and his family. Had Louis even told his omega they were coming? Harry couldn’t remember. If he hadn’t having a stranger and his two kids just showing up out of nowhere would have to sting.

Or maybe it didn’t. Louis would of course have just as kind and perfect an omega as he was an alpha. They probably were more than willing to open their home to Harry and the twins and his mum. And it would make it even harder because Harry would end up _liking them_ and it would make being jealous impossible.

“How many cars do you own?” Carter asked, face sticking to the window.

Louis laughed. “I own a couple. That one there is the first car I bought. I have two more cars in the garage but those are vintage cars so I don’t exactly drive them.”

“Having cars that you don’t drive seems wasteful,” Carter said.

“It does, doesn’t it. But you know how you have your train collection? Sometimes adults have their own types of collections.”

“But those aren’t _toys_. It’s a _car_.”

Louis was shaking his head, fond. “You’re right. How about after you get settled in I’ll let you see the two cars in the garage and maybe that will help explain what I mean?” He turned the ignition off and stepped out of the car to greet Harry’s mum.

Harry stared up at Louis’ home and still wasn’t sure if he was ready to go in. But then he didn’t really have a choice as Carter and Zoey scrambled out of the backseat so they could go inside. Harry followed at a much slower pace, making sure to empty Louis’ car out of all his possessions. Everyone else had already gone inside, leaving Harry alone for a moment to soak up the home. He could see a bit into the back garden, and the large expansive greenery surrounding the home. It took his breath away and only added to the fairytale quality.

He braced himself to enter Louis’ home and meet his omega. He was surprised then, when he stepped inside, all he got was the strong scent of Louis. He followed the noise of his children straight into a living room that had floor to ceiling windows that looked out into the back garden.

“You can go play outside as soon as you’ve settled into your rooms, okay?” Louis was saying. “But I need you both to _promise me_ you won’t go past the back fence without an adult. At least until one of us has been out there with you once or twice so you know how to get back home.”

“How big is the property?” His mum asked.

“I think roughly four acres? I haven’t gone out into the fields and woods that often but a couple of my younger sisters have. They’re a bit older than you two though,” Louis said, smiling at them. “Just turned twelve.”

“Do you have _any_ siblings our age?” Zoey asked. “You have a lot after all.”

“Nope,” Louis said. “The older set of twins are twelve and the younger set are two and half.”

“That’s baby age,” Zoey said.

Louis nodded. “It is, yup. They’re growing quick though. Soon they’ll be your age.”

“And we’ll be older,” Carter said. “We’ll almost be…,” he paused for a moment, counting on his fingers, “Twelve ourselves.”

Louis smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Very good. You’re getting much better at maths, darling.”

Carter smiled back at Louis, bright and crinkly-eyed. The way that usually made Harry’s stomach tight because he looked so much like a stranger Harry could only assume was his father in those moments.

“Come on,” Louis said. “I’ll show you two upstairs so you can pick out your rooms.” He glanced at Harry and his mum really quick before Carter and Zoey shot up the stairs.

“Louis,” Harry’s mum started. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

“I said my home was big enough, and as you can see, it is. Seriously it’s fine. And Anne, there’s a bedroom upstairs that’s a bit further away, I think that will be good for you. My mum usually takes it. It doesn’t have a private bath in it-”

“I really don’t think I need a private bath, Louis,” his mum said just as Zoey called out.

“Louis! When you said upstairs did you mean up here or up-upstairs.”

Louis laughed. “I meant up-upstairs. There should be two bedrooms up there. One is painted green and the other is painted blue.” Harry heard Carter call the green room as their feet ran up another flight of stairs. “Come on.”

Harry looked around the bottom floor one last time, waiting for Louis’ omega to appear, but no one came through any of the doors to check on them.

As he got to the second floor landing, Louis was already showing his mum where she could stay and Harry looked around at the three extra doors. One of them might have led to Louis’ room and he was torn between peeking in, and waiting to be told where to go. He could hear Zoey and Carter upstairs, exclaiming about the bathroom and how big the rooms were, as they ran back and forth.

Louis came back down the hallway and he seemed to startle at seeing Harry just standing there, ladled down with bags. “Lost, old Harold?”

“Didn’t want to intrude on the wrong room.”

Louis pointed to the door in front of Harry and to the left. “That’s my room. You can take either the room next to mine or the one right here,” he opened the door that was to Harry’s right, by the landing. “This one is a smaller room but it has a private bath. My sister Lottie usually takes it, but I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Harry followed him inside the bedroom and froze. It was huge. Bigger than his bedroom back in the flat. There was a big bed and a dresser covered in pictures. Louis had flipped on the light and was fussing at cleaning up the clothes that were sticking out of the dresser.

“Lots is old enough that mum doesn’t harp on her to clean up her shit,” Louis was muttering, not that Harry could really hear through the pounding in his ears. “Honestly if you find anything that gets in your way just toss it in the corner and I’ll move it to the spare bedroom. It’ll serve her right.”

Harry let the bag he was holding drop to the floor as he dissolved into tears. He didn’t mean to, but seeing Louis trying to clean up the remnants of his sister in the room he was offering Harry shattered him. It was a stark reminder that he was an outsider and Louis was a good person taking him in. But he was still invading Louis’ space - his omega’s space - and it was only a matter of time before Louis would make him leave. His sister would come back and want her room, or his mum would, or his omega would decide they don’t like sharing Louis with these strangers Louis found in a _fucking village bakery_.

“Harry, hey Harry,” Louis said, rushing to his side and pulling him forward, so they were sitting on the bed together. “What’s the matter?”

“You shouldn’t have done this, Lou. I don’t understand why you’re helping us, you shouldn’t. You have a life and you’re famous and you have this house with your- with your family and we’re just ruining everything. Where are they gonna sleep if we’re taking up all these rooms? We shouldn’t. We can sleep all in one room, or I can just take the couch or something.” Harry said, trying to wipe his nose as he continued to cry.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Louis wrapped an arm around him. “My family doesn’t live with me. They’re back in Doncaster. And besides, I’m a grown adult, I can invite whoever I want into my home. Not like me mum can do anything about it.” Harry felt lips press against his forehead and for some reason that sent him into another set of wracking sobs. Louis just cuddled him closer, letting Harry sob into his shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered, rubbing up and down Harry’s back.

Harry shook his head. It wasn’t going to be okay. Hearing that his family wasn’t here didn’t make him feel better. He’d been prepared to finally meet Louis’ omega and instead he found out Louis lived here _alone_. That they didn’t even live here enough for their scent to have permeated the home. He wasn’t ready to live in a place that smelled like Louis and only Louis. And it wasn’t helping that Louis was cuddling him into his shoulder, so close to his jugular, where his scent was the strongest.

“I think you need a nap.”

Harry shook his head again, a wave of fresh tears coming up. “I can’t. I have Carter and Zoey and they need-”

“Shush,” Louis said and Harry felt like he was falling, but he realized he was getting pushed back into the pillows of the bed. He tried to fight it but too quickly he realized Louis was tucking him in, pulling a blanket over him and surrounding him in pillows. “I can take care of Carter and Zoey for as long as you need me to. It’s been a hellish day for you, Harry. You work too much, you stress too much. Let me do something for you.”

“You do enough, though,” Harry said. His face felt tight with drying tears, and his eyes could barely open. He’d cried himself puffy.

Louis cupped his cheek and stroked right along his cheekbone. “I really don’t. But I’m trying. Take a nap. You’ll probably feel better after that okay?” Before Harry could stop him Louis had leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and scrambled out of the room, shutting the door.

Harry’s eyes slid shut and he rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. It smelled clean like laundry detergent, but there was a hint of Louis in there, and that was what lulled him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry woke up to silence. It was alarming enough that he jolted up and looked around, everything unfamiliar. It came back to him quickly though. The fire. Louis offering to let him and his family stay at his house. Harry and his mum agreeing.

He collapsed back in the bed and looked around. It was dark out but that didn’t mean anything. It was late November now, and the sun was setting early. He fumbled around for his phone and squinted at the bright light of the screen.

**20:30**

_Shit._ Harry scrambled out of bed. He’d slept almost eight hours. That was gonna throw off his sleep schedule something awful. Thank god it was the weekend and he didn’t need to be in to work tomorrow at four.

Harry climbed out of bed and made his way out into the hallway. He still couldn’t hear anything, Louis’ house was so large the sound didn’t carry at all. It was impressive. He wondered where everyone was, and then, he heard it. Pounding of feet upstairs. He looked up and made his way to the stairs that led up to the upstairs bedrooms. He hadn’t even seen the rooms Carter and Zoey had claimed before he’d passed out from exhaustion.

He heard them finally, Zoey’s shrieking laughter, Carter’s whining and Louis’ cajoling tone.

“Carter, it’s literally thirty seconds in the bath. In. Soap. Rinse. Zoey did it, so the deal is you need to do it.”

“But you _promised_ you’d take a shower too.”

“I’m dripping wet now aren’t I?” Louis asked.

Harry sighed and made his way upstairs. There were three doors at the top of the landing, two bedrooms and in the middle a bathroom. Harry could see Louis standing in the door of the bathroom, hands on his hips as he tried to look intimidating for Carter. Harry had a feeling the effect was lost when Louis was dripping wet just like he said. There was a pool of water at his feet, and the sweater and joggers he was wearing were soaked through. Harry could only imagine what his front looked like.

He saw Zoey out of the corner of his eye the moment before she let out another shriek and launched herself at him. Her curly wet hair slapped his arm as she called out, “daddy!!” and wrapped her arms around his waist.

At least she was in some sleep clothes. Though not anything that was actually hers it seemed. Harry got a whiff of Louis’ scent and when he looked down he saw she was wearing a large black t-shirt that had the letters “YSL” emblazoned on the front.

Harry had no clue what that meant except that it looked like Louis didn’t bring up their suitcase and had just given them one of his shirts to wear instead.

“Hi, honey,” Harry said. “Were you good for Louis and your nan?”

“Are you feeling better?” Zoey asked. “Are you getting sick? If you’re getting sick can you cough on me so I don’t have to go to school on Monday?”

“Me too, me too!” Carter called from the bathroom.

“Carter, take a bath like Louis asked and then we can talk about me coughing on you.” Harry saw the way Louis turned around and arched an eyebrow at him.

“That’s really the way you’re gonna spin that?” Louis turned back to Carter. “You heard your dad. Bath time. Then bed time. I know it’s a weekend but you’ve had a long day and I already let you stay up longer than your nan wanted you to.” Louis waited a beat. “Carter, bath now. Or I will be forced to use drastic measures like I did with your sister.”

Harry wasn’t sure which comment it was that made Carter get into the bath water, but he heard the splash of water displacement and he sighed in relief. He bent down and picked Zoey up, something that wasn’t going to be happening for much longer he knew. She clung to him as he carried her into her room - the blue one.

The room was as sparsely decorated as the one Harry occupied, though there was a giant stuffed bear in the corner as well as a very nice dollhouse. Harry plopped Zoey onto the bed where her own stuffed cat was and he helped tuck her in.

“This bed is really big, daddy,” she said, spreading her arms out to show she couldn’t reach the ends of it from the middle.

“It is, yeah.” Harry said, stroking her damp hair. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry I was asleep all day after you had a scary morning.”

“It’s okay, daddy. Louis played with us and showed us around his house. He has all these video games, but he also brought us outside and played footie with us. Did you know he has his own goal set up so we can shoot into a real goal?”

“Does he now?” Harry asked. Behind him he heard the commotion of Louis shuffling Carter into his own room so he could get changed.

Zoey nodded, eyes drooping. “Yeah.” She yawned. “It was fun. I like Louis a lot.”

Harry smiled and stroked her cheek. “I’m glad. He’s very nice to us.” He gave her one more kiss. “I’m gonna turn out the light. If you get scared I’ll be right downstairs okay? And Carter is right across the hall. You both can come sleep in my bed if you’re scared.”

“Okay, daddy,” Zoey yawned again. The way she could go from 100 to 0 always amazed him.

He crept out of the room and shut the door partially. Louis was in the bathroom, lying towels out to soak up all the water the twins had dripped onto the floor.

“Zoey out?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. She falls asleep quickly. I can do that you know. No reason you should have to clean up after them.”

“In fairness I made most of the mess tossing Zoey into the bath when she tried to make a run for it. You’d think I’d remember how much of a game kids can make bath time since it’s only been a couple years since the twins were that age but time must have gotten away from me.” Louis grinned at him and Harry could see just how wet his hair was. “Carter should be in bed. I’m gonna peek in on Zoey and say goodnight to her and Carter and then finish cleaning up here. Your mum made dinner. Should be some left over still.”

Harry’s heart warmed at Louis’ words. “You really didn’t have to do all this. You must be exhausted.”

“It’s nothing. Seriously. The twins are great. I love them.”

Harry remembered Zoey telling him how much she liked Louis. “Pretty sure the feeling’s mutual there.”

Louis smiled widely as he turned and picked up a soaked through towel and hung it up. Harry went into Carter’s room where he was just climbing into bed. This room was similarly decorated as the other room, giant stuffed bear, dollhouse, some smatterings of makeup on the dresser. Harry should probably take that, least Carter and Zoey get bored and decide to try and paint their faces with it.

“Hey, darling,” Harry said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “You’re finally clean.” He reached over and ruffled Carter’s wet hair. It was curling around his cheeks and Harry could only resist for a minute before dipping down and kissing his cheek. “You smell like a real boy again!”

Carter groaned and fell back into the pillow. “I didn’t smell _bad_ before. I took a bath yesterday morning! There’s no way I could smell awful.”

This was a normal argument they had, one Harry was used to winning. “Just because you can’t smell anything doesn’t mean no one else can.”

“Yes it does. I’m the only one who matters.”

“There’s plenty of people who matter, Carter. Zoey. Me. Your nan. Grandpa. Auntie Gems”

Carter nodded. “Louis.”

Harry’s hand stilled for a moment from where it was stroking his cheek. He blinked, and then reset himself. “Exactly. Louis too. See that’s six whole other people.”

“Ugh, I guess.”

“What’s this I guess business?” Louis stuck his head into the room. “You know your sister is already out like a light. You should follow her example.” He sat down next to Harry, his hand coming up to cup Carter’s other cheek. “You gonna fight me on bedtime too, love?”

Carter let out a dramatic sigh as he settled into his pillows. “I guess not.”

Harry smiled. “There’s a good boy.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Like I told your sister, if you get scared I’m right downstairs. You can come sleep in my bed if you need to.”

Carter finally yawned, stretching a bit. Harry realized he too was wearing a shirt that wasn’t his own, and it too smelt heavily of Louis. This one was black with the words “Gucci” on it. Harry blinked, recognizing that brand. He’d need to ask Louis what kind of clothes he was giving his seven year old children to wear to bed. Gucci didn’t seem like sleepwear.

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen to you here,” Louis said. “Remember what I promised.”

“You’re gonna look after us, I know.” Carter’s eyes drifted shut. “Night daddy.”

“Night my darling,” Harry said, giving him one last kiss.

Him and Louis crept out of the room together and shut the door.

Louis finished cleaning up the bathroom as much as he could and Harry stood there, unsure what to do. He didn’t want to ask any questions while they were still in earshot of the twins, even if they were both falling asleep, so he waited until Louis brought him downstairs.

“Were you unable to find the suitcase we packed for them?” He asked.

Louis looked up from behind his pile of wet towels. “Huh? Oh no. Their suitcase is upstairs. They found one of my unpacked bags while we were playing downstairs and they decided they wanted to play dress up or something. I let them take the shirts. I’ve got a bunch of them. I promise they were clean, just shoved in a bag for a couple months.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I was just…” he dropped his voice. “Isn’t Gucci like expensive? Are you sure you want the kids sleeping in them?”

Louis blinked at him, as if just now making the connection. “I mean. At least it’s getting used? Come on. Let’s get some food in you.”

Harry followed Louis down into the kitchen which was through a pair of french doors. The house got even larger as Louis pointed vaguely towards _another_ entertainment room even while he directed him towards the kitchen. Harry gasped as he saw that beyond the main kitchen was a large dining room that was housed inside an extension out into the back garden. In it sat quite possibly the longest table Harry had ever seen.

“How many people can you fit in here?” Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Louis looked up from where he was preparing Harry a bowl of whatever had been made for dinner. “Huh? Oh the dining room? Uh well I got it for holidays and what not so it needed to be big enough to fit my family. And then well, like at some point in the future my sisters are gonna have significant others that they’ll wanna bring along, and you know- extended family all that.”

Harry felt himself drifting to the table where he could already see Zoey and Carter’s stuff strewn across one end of it. Papers and crayons and a couple books from their backpacks. Harry sighed and went to clean up. “Sorry the twins are already making a mess.”

“Harry. Hey, it’s fine.” Louis was at his side immediately, plate of food in one hand. “They’re kids. They’re gonna spread their shit out everywhere anyway. That’s what kids do.”

“You know that’s not what they should do right?” Harry let himself be put into the chair by Louis. “We’re supposed to be teaching them boundaries and good habits.”

Louis rolled his eyes and put the plate of food in front of him. “We can teach them good habits on a day where they didn’t experience some serious trauma in a house fire, okay? They’re in a new place and I want them to feel welcome here. Make this place feel like home to them too.”

“I think you’re doing a great job,” Harry said. He reached for Louis, wrapping his hand around Louis’ wrist.

“Harry?”

Harry dropped his hand from Louis’ wrist at his mum’s voice. “Hey mum.”

She came around into the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good. Louis was just telling me about how the kids were.”

His mum sat down next to him and looked at the pictures on the table. “Louis was really good with them. He looked after them while I took care of making some calls. Gemma said she can come by next weekend, and your dad offered to let us stay with him.”

“Mum-“

“I told him no already. But it’s something to think about just in case the worst happens and we’re out of a home for a bit longer.”

“Besides, you guys already have somewhere to stay,” Louis said. “My home is open to you as long as you need. I told you already Anne I have no problem getting a key for you. I’ll head out tomorrow. It’s a Sunday. We can make a day out of it.”

The look his mum was giving Louis was a new one. But Harry supposed that she’d never had to wear it before. No one had so selflessly offered up anything to them, especially someone like _Louis._ She’d had no reason to give this mixed look of awe, horror, mistrust, and love before. But those were the feelings whirling in Harry’s stomach and he could see them reflected on his mum’s face.

“And I’ve told you repeatedly, it’s appreciated Louis, really. But we really don’t want to put you out.”

Louis rolled his eyes and gestured to the large empty kitchen. “I’m not going anywhere. And what’s the point of having all of this if I can’t take care of my friends when they’re in need?”

Harry had no answer to that, and he could see his mum didn’t either. She pursed her lips and finally picked up one of the pictures. Harry had a guess it was a Carter design. The lines were a bit neater. Zoey had a habit of going over and over her lines, making sure they were definitely there. There was a boxy person in the picture, long curly hair and neon green eyes.

“Louis had them drawing portraits of each other,” his mum said.

Harry looked at Louis who was nodding. “I promised them I’d hang them on the fridge. I need to find some magnets though. And I should probably see if the fridge is even magnetic.”

“You haven’t hung any of your siblings art up?” His mum asked.

“The older twins think they’re too old to have their art displayed like that. And when the babies are here we’re usually playing other games out in the garden. So it looks like Carter and Zoey will be the ones who christen my fridge with art.”

Harry could feel the look his mum was giving him without even looking. “You’re gonna end up letting them walk all over you.”

“I can be strict if I need to,” Louis said, “but I’ve found a more easy going approach can usually get better responses. Also, I don’t exactly want to step on your toes. With the parenting thing and all that.” He was looking at both of them but Harry could tell he was speaking to him.

“Well… it’s appreciated,” Harry said slowly. He didn’t know how to lead into this conversation gracefully. He wasn’t even sure if it was a conversation to have right now but then he thought back to Carter saying Louis was someone whose opinion mattered. “I think it would be stupid to ignore the fact that you’re an authority figure to the kids. Like you watch them at the bakery and even though I’m working you should feel comfortable telling them to not act out. And in your own house you also should be okay with sticking to the boundaries. Obviously I hope the kids never do anything to cross them but even small things like cleaning up after themselves.” Harry looked at the mess on the table. “They should know to take directions for you.”

His mum was nodding next to him. “I agree. It’s good we’re having this talk so we know what we expect from each other too. Since we’ll be in your home.”

Harry could see that Louis was taking this conversation very seriously. The way he was leaning forward, hands clasped in front of him, it all screamed attention and it was almost weird to see that level of focus from Louis on him. Louis always came off as much more relaxed - as he said, easy going. Harry wasn’t sure if he liked this laser focus. It reminded him strongly that Louis was an alpha, and in anyone else it would raise Harry’s fight or flight instincts.

“I’m completely at both of your mercy when it comes to this. I know where I want to stand in their life but I’m willing to defer to you.”

“I… I imagine it wouldn’t be too different from how you handle your younger siblings,” Harry said. “That would probably be a good place to start. And if you seem to cross any lines that we don’t like we can address them.” Louis nodded his head slowly. “Not that I think you will. You’re a natural with the kids.”

A smile blossomed on Louis’ face. “Thanks, Harry. I won’t let you guys down. Now you really should eat your food while I go look for some magnets.”

Harry looked down at his plate and was suddenly hit with how hungry he was. Louis stood up and started searching through drawers for these supposed magnets. Harry was two bites in when he mum leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I love you, my baby boy,” his mum whispered.

“Love you too, mum. Are you gonna head to bed?”

She nodded. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah it has,” Harry said. “I would go to sleep but I’m pretty sure I ruined my sleep pattern already with that nap. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Heading to bed?” Louis asked.

“I am. I’ll see you tomorrow, Louis. Thank you again.”

Louis stepped away from his search and held out his arms in a tentative hug. Harry watched as his mum accepted the hug. He heard her whisper something but it was too low for him to hear. 

Louis whispered back, something that sounded like, “I will,” and then he let her go. “We’ll see about a day trip tomorrow. Give Carter and Zoey something fun to do.”

His mum agreed and then left them alone. Harry went back to eating and Louis resumed his search. A comfortable silence fell over the kitchen, broken only by the sound of utensils on a plate and the occasional clank of a drawer closing. Harry finished his food and stood up to take the plate to the sink so he could wash them. He wondered if Louis had a dishwasher or not. He probably did. The kitchen seemed to be otherwise equipped.

“Aha! There we go!” Louis said triumphantly as he held up a packet of what looked to Harry to be bag clips. “They have little magnets on the back!” Louis said, ripping the packet open and turning on around so Harry could see. “Now I just need to hope the fridge is metal.”

“It looks metal,” Harry said, looking at the giant refrigerator nestled in between cabinets. “But I guess it could be… fake? Stainless steel? Not magnetic.”

Louis put a clip against the front of the fridge and removed his hand. The clip stayed there.

“Success!” Louis threw his hands up triumphantly and spun around grinning. “Now let’s look at these pieces of art.” He picked up the drawing Anne had originally been holding. “Zoey drew more than Carter but that’s cause he took a bit more time than her.”

“He’s a perfectionist,” Harry agreed.

“We should probably put an equal amount up on the fridge, shouldn’t we?” Louis asked, fishing through the pile of papers for some more complete ones by Zoey. Louis picked out two more, one that looked like it was of some sort of animal and one that seemed to be the picture she drew of Carter. “I think the portraits are a definite. They both worked hard on them. But I’m not sure about some of the others. I’m pretty sure Zoey drew a wolf eating some chickens here.” He held out the picture with animals and Harry nodded.

“Yup. The red makes me think that’s what she was going after.”

“That may have been my fault. They asked why they couldn’t go out into the woods behind the house and I told them there was a chance there were like, bad animals. Like bears and wolves and the like.”

“There aren’t any wolves in England, Louis,” Harry said slowly.

“I didn’t know that!”

“You could have googled it! You probably scared the kids.”

“Nah, they thought it was cool. Was not the deterrent I hoped it was.”

“Go figure.” Harry picked up another paper, this one drawn by Carter. It was a misshapen, but overall decently drawn cat. “What if we put this one up with Zoey’s murder wolf. Two for each. The portraits and then one of their interpretations of animals?”

Louis looked at the art and then nodded. “That’s a plan. We’ll need them to sign these for us.”

“Why? So we can sell them when they get famous?”

Louis nodded, hanging up the four pictures. “They might not remember us when they’re big and famous.”

“You think they’d forget us?” Harry gasped dramatically and clutched his chest. “Not my children. They’ll always love me.”

Louis laughed. “They probably will. You’re very lucky, you know?”

“I am, aren’t I?” Harry stretched his arms over his head. “Food was very good.”

“All your mum. All I did was keep the kids occupied.”

“You know I’ve never asked, can you cook?”

“Ah. That would be a no.”

“Is that a no because you can’t or a no because you never got taught?”

Louis’ face scrunched up, unsure. “Yes? Both?”

“Well, I could teach you? I’m actually teaching the kids and usually mum does too but I think today has been too much which is why she let you distract them. Usually we have them in the kitchen with us.”

“I… would like that. Yeah.”

“A nice little family activity.”

Louis beamed at that. “Are you tired? I know everyone else went to bed already but you took that nap.”

Harry laughed in agreement. “Taking that nap was probably not the best idea for my sleep pattern. I’m probably not gonna fall asleep until like four in the morning or something.”

“Hey nothing wrong with that. Sometimes you gotta live a little. Nothing like some wacky sleep patterns to build character.”

“Know a lot about that?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Come on we can get comfy in the main room and talk. Haven’t had a good sit down with you in awhile.”

“I don’t think we’ve _ever_ had a sit down. Usually I’m at work.”

“Technicalities. Come on, Old Harold. Leave your dishes. I’ll load the washer before bed.” Louis beckoned him out of the kitchen and to the entertainment room across from it. He pushed Harry toward the giant L-shaped sofa as he grabbed the remote and settled in next to him. “Let’s see if there’s anything on the telly to have some background noise, shall we?”

“Or we could just talk? You can tell me all about your wild youth, staying up all night.”

“Like you never stayed up all night,” Louis said.

“I had a couple sleepless weeks when the twins were born. Carter was colicky no matter what we did. Breastfeeding is supposed to reduce the chance of colic and maybe it did because Zoey was fine but Carter. I think I cried more during that period than I did any other time of the pregnancy honestly.” Harry caught Louis’ face and realized what he had just said. And how he’d said it. He hoped Louis didn’t pick up on anything. “Sorry, you probably don’t care about that. It’s not exactly the glamorous side of babies.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind. Have I told you my mum was a midwife? I’m used to the down and dirty of pregnancy. And I’m sure it was rough. And you were just a kid yourself when you were going through that?”

“Uh, yeah. But I had a good support system. And obviously I survived and the kids turned out fine so it wasn’t that bad overall. Just getting through it. I’m sure your reasons for not sleeping were much more interesting.”

“Oh. Well, as you know I’m part of a little band.”

Harry giggled. “No need to be humble. You were in a famous band. Late nights, rock star?”

Louis’ head rolled back. “You have no idea. I don’t think I slept more than six hours the entire time I was in the band. There was always something to do, or practice. Sometimes we’d be up at three in the morning and not go to bed until four the next morning.”

“I can’t imagine that. But you loved it?”

“Most of it, yeah. I missed my family a lot. And, like I love the boys a great deal, Niall, Liam and Zayn. They’ve become my brothers but there’s a reason I’m here and they aren’t my roommates.”

“Because you all have more money than god?” Harry asked.

“Shush. I mean, yes, we don’t have to be roommates, but after living in each other’s pockets for so long you forget what it’s like to be your own person. We needed space to grow more.”

“Are you gonna go back to it? Releasing music?”

Louis chewed his lip, and then looked at his hands. “I’m writing. I don’t know if you know that. We don’t really talk about like, the band or anything do we? So you don’t know much? Or maybe you do?”

“My knowledge of your band comes pretty exclusively from Zoey and Carter’s friend Tilly. She’s a big fan. She’s actually why I found out who you were. She was playing your music videos and I looked up and there you were. On my telly.”

Louis’ eyes went wide. “So do Carter and Zoey?”

“I don’t think they’ve made that connection yet. They aren’t the super fans. But Tilly- you know what that’s something we’d probably need to talk about at some point. Telling the kids. Especially if like… I don’t want to invite their friends over if it would be uncomfortable to you.”

“No, no. We’ll figure it out. I’m sure it won’t be a problem meeting their friend. Not like a seven year old has a twitter and is gonna be blasting my address all over the internet.”

“Yeah but her mum might.”

Louis grimaced. “You’re right. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. I think telling Zoey and Carter is more important now. So they don’t find out quite like you did.”

“That would probably cause some trust issues, yes.”

“And I don’t want that. I’ve worked hard to make sure they know I’m someone they can trust.” Louis sounded so serious as he said that. Harry believed him. No matter what Carter and Zoey were important to Louis.

They lapsed into more silence until Harry nudged Louis, hoping to get him back on track. “So. Music. Releasing some of it?”

“Oh. Yes. Well I write a lot. Sold at least one song so far. And I’ve been down to London a couple times to record but I’m more focused on… I don’t know. Finding myself? That sounds lame doesn’t it?”

“Not at all. You said earlier that you were taking time to find who you were outside of the band, right? So it makes sense that you want to take time for yourself still. You guys only recently went on break from what I’ve heard from Tilly.”

“Yeah, this summer finished our last tour. Toured our fifth album.”

“ _Fifth_ album. When the hell did you guys get started?”

Louis laughed. “We got together in 2010 on X-factor, well were put together.” Harry listened as Louis began to give him a brief history of the band. _One Direction._ How they were originally all solo artists who got rejected, and then put together and given a pass into the judge’s house. How they came in third, didn’t even make it to the final day of the finals, and it devastated them. How they got a record deal anyway, and the whirlwind didn’t stop for the next six years. “One album every year since. 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, and 2015,” Louis said, counting them out on his fingers.

“Holy shit. That’s absolutely insane.”

“Yup. And then worldwide tours after each.”

“I can only imagine how intense that must have been. And you said you write too? Did you write for the band?”

Louis nodded. “If it’s by us and it’s a banger there’s a very good chance I wrote the lyrics.”

“So you wrote enough to release an album a year? That’s… you must have always been writing.”

“And recording, yup. Some days I’m surprised the burnout didn’t hit us sooner.”

“Are all of you taking time for yourselves then?”

“In our own ways. Liam - the perfectionist and workaholic - immediately hopped back into the studio and starting writing and recording for a new album. Zayn too, minus the recording a new album. He’s just doing it _for the art_. Niall fucked off to South East Asia and went _backpacking_ if you’ll believe it. We didn’t hear from him until like the beginning of November. He just dropped off the face of the planet.”

“I think that’s the definition of finding yourself, right?”

“Maybe. Yeah,” Louis laughed.

“And you just, bought a house here and what?”

“I mean I found you,” Louis said.

Harry’s breathing stopped and he had to fight down the blush. Louis couldn’t just say things like that and not expect a reaction out of him. It was times like these that Harry was glad Louis was so religious about wearing the neutralizing cream because Harry swore his scent bled through the suppressants. “Stop. Be serious.”

Louis started to say something and then seemed to think better of it. “I’m getting close to finding myself I think. I mean I know it’s only been a couple months, god it’s about to be five? We’re almost into December, aren’t we? And last show was July 23rd.”

“It’s almost four months I think you mean. We haven’t got to the 23rd yet.”

“Is four months enough time to find yourself?”

“Maybe. I don’t think it’s a race. Everyone works at their own pace. And everyone goes through things differently.”

“Words of wisdom, Old Harold.”

The conversation shifted from there, to tales from Louis about places he’d been. Much lighter topics that caused Louis’ face to light up as he described the canals of Amsterdam (“They smell really bad in some parts but they’re pretty so you take what you can you know?”), Times Square in New York (“Crowded but sometimes you get these pockets of space and it’s like absolutely surreal?”), dense bamboo forests in Japan (“truly, Harry, it was like being in a different world. And it grows so fast you can come back in a week and it looks completely different.”).

Harry didn’t know how much time had passed but when he finally looked over at a clock on the telly he was surprised when he saw it was almost two in the morning. He wanted to draw attention to it but he opened his mouth and yawned instead, his eyes drifting down.

Louis was in the middle of another story about how they’d “trashed a hotel room” according to the media but what had really happened was they’d had a party, it had gotten loud and one lamp had been broken. Nothing serious, but someone had sold the story as a sensationalized piece of trash. Harry liked his voice. It was such a soothing voice. They’d drifted closer together during the night, as they spoke with one another. It was just natural, to lean in to each other as they spoke. Their shoulders were pressed together, and Harry felt himself soaking up some of Louis’ warmth. He knew he personally ran a little warm already but Louis somehow seemed warmer.

He didn’t mean to lay his head on Louis’ shoulder but that’s what happened.

Louis didn’t stop talking. “Basically what I’m trying to say with that long winded story is never believe anything you read about me. Can you promise to do that?”

Harry nodded, snuggling closer. “I don’t read about you anyway.”

He wasn’t sure if he imagined Louis whispering “good” and pressing a kiss to his forehead but it didn’t matter either way. Harry was drifting off to sleep and there was nothing he could do about it.

***

Harry woke up tucked into the couch, a blanket wrapped around him. The light was coming in through the window and he wondered what woke him when he felt another poke. His eyes fluttered open.

“Are you awake now?”

_Carter_.

Harry blinked, still coming awake. “Hey darling. Is your sister up?”

“She’s still asleep. Louis’ getting me breakfast. He told me not to wake you up but I thought maybe you were getting up on your own so?” Carter shrugged, all the cares in the world a seven year old should have.

“Why would you think that?” Harry asked, sitting up. He was trying to figure out what happened. Louis was still awake? Or had he gone to bed? What time was it? The telly was off so the time was no longer displayed. He fished around for his phone and then saw it plugged in and put on the table. _7:45_.

“You were twitching after Louis got up and tucked you in.”

“Huh?”

Carter shrugged. “You two were asleep on the couch when I came downstairs. I accidentally woke up Louis and he said he’d get me breakfast after he tucked you in.”

“Carter?” That was indeed Louis’ voice. “Didn’t I tell you to let your dad sleep?”

“I did. He woke up on his own.”

Harry rubbed his eyes and gave Louis a look. “That’s a loose definition of what happened.”

Louis sighed and put a bowl of cereal down as well as a bowl of cut up fruit. “Sorry, love. I tried to let you sleep. Hope your neck is feeling okay. Seems we both fell asleep on the couch.”

Harry touched his neck, and yeah there was a little stiffness but he could probably stretch it out. “It should be fine. You can go up to your bed. I should be good to stay up.”

“You both could go to sleep,” Carter said. “I’m seven now you know. I’m old enough to be alone.”

Harry and Louis shared a look. Technically he wasn’t entirely wrong but also, “No. Just because you’re seven doesn’t mean you magically have new maturity. We’ve talked about this. It isn’t about an _age_ , it’s about life experiences.”

Carter rolled his eyes as he took a big bite of cereal. “How can I have life experiences if you don’t give them to me?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” both Harry and Louis said at the same time.

All that got them was another eye roll from Carter.

Louis collapsed back onto the sofa, and grabbed some of the blanket Harry was wrapped in to throw over his lap. “Carter what do you think of going out today? To do a couple errands?”

Carter shrugged.

Harry gave Louis a look. “You aren’t going to convince my mum just because you convinced the kids.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No. It’s a statement of fact.”

Louis huffed and looked back at Carter as he settled against Harry, resting his head on his shoulder. Harry stiffened. He didn’t know why Louis was leaning against him and acting like this but for Harry this was one of the most difficult things he’d ever had to endure. And he’d been in labor for eight hours, under the judgmental eyes of a doctor who thought he was just a stupid kid who couldn’t keep his alpha. But having Louis pressed against him, practically cuddling him, while his son ate breakfast in front of them, was _so difficult_.

It was on the tip of Harry’s tongue to ask about Louis’ omega, to ask him where they were, and when he’d get to meet them. He didn’t smell anyone else in the house, but his sense of smell was so diminished by suppressants that wasn’t a good indication. Their scent was probably concentrated to Louis’ room, after all. And he’d never end up there.

“Where would we go?” Carter asked.

Louis hummed from Harry’s shoulder. “Into Manchester. Just to a few shops. I need to get a couple things so your dad and nan are comfortable here. Maybe we could grab lunch. Make a day out of it.”

Harry saw the way Carter lit up at the idea of going into the city. “Could we drive by the stadium?”

“Old Trafford?”

Carter nodded excitedly. “Yeah! We haven’t been there in _ages_ , and maybe they’re open for a tour or the players are practicing and we could see that.”

Louis cracked an eye open. “The players don’t practice on the pitch at Old Trafford. Besides, there’s a match today.”

“We could go to the match then?”

“We need tickets for that,” Harry reminded him and Carter pouted, but settled back down and focused on his food.

“I can get us tickets,” Louis muttered. “Pretty sure I still have Wayne’s number somewhere.” Harry nudged Louis in the ribs, and hoped Carter didn’t hear that. He seemed to not have. Louis whined and nudged Harry back. “What? I know Niall has Jose’s number at the very least. I _could_ get tickets if you want.”

“We are not getting tickets. We’re going to get supplies and that’s it,” Harry said.

Louis smiled. “You just said we’re going.”

_Shit._

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

“Yes it was.” Louis snuggled closer into Harry’s neck, ending the conversation, and Harry swore he could feel the tip of Louis’ nose press against him. Thank god his mating mark was on his other side. He didn’t need Louis finding that. He didn’t know how Louis would react to it, what he would say, and he really didn’t want to find out.

He found himself enjoying the closeness regardless.

***

Harry’s alarm went off at three in the morning. He was able to fully appreciate the fact that he had a bathroom attached to his bedroom when he didn’t even open his eyes between getting out of bed and getting into the shower. The water was warm and relaxing, enough to wake him up and feel like a normal person, despite going to bed later than usual. He’d told Louis he needed to be in bed by nine so he could get at least six hours, but nine had passed into ten had passed into eleven before they even realized it. They hadn’t even been doing anything except talking. Louis was filled with so many stories. He was only a couple years older than Harry but he had lived a much fuller life, seen so many places.

Harry couldn’t get enough.

He got out of the shower and got changed for work, glad to see he had enough time to wake up his mum and hope she wouldn’t kill him. He just reminded himself this was temporary. In a couple weeks, once they were back in their house he wouldn’t have to worry about bothering his mum.

He crept out of his room and froze as he saw Louis exiting his own bedroom, looking soft and sleepy. He wasn’t dressed any different than Harry normally saw him: joggers and a hoodie seemed to be Louis’ staple outfit, but Harry could just tell by the slope of his stance that he was exhausted.

“You’re up,” Louis said through a yawn. “Good.”

“Yeah I’m heading to work. What are you doing up?”

Louis yawned again. “Giving you a ride.”

That made Harry pause. “What?”

But Louis was nodding and heading in the opposite direction of the stairs. “Have you said goodbye to the kids?”

Harry’s brain stuttered over that. “I don’t usually- what do you mean you’re taking me?”

“Why don’t you say goodbye?” Louis asked, freezing mid-step.

“It’s three in the morning. No reason to risk waking them up. They don’t need me to kiss them goodbye to know I love them.”

Something passed across Louis’ face but he nodded and headed towards the stairs. “Come on, I started the car already.” He pulled out his keys and shook them to emphasize his statement.

It was cold and Harry had to tuck his arms around his body to stop himself from shivering too much. Louis was shaking as well and he fiddled with the heat until the air was warm and blasting on them. He flipped on the radio and quiet music filled the cold air.

Harry licked his lips and looked out at the dark neighborhood. “You didn’t have to get up.”

“I don’t mind. It’s the least I can do.”

“You’ve opened your house to us, Lou. Pretty sure you don’t have to do anything else. Besides we’d just have to figure out how to do this except twenty minutes further away and without someone to stay home with the kids. God, can you imagine the mess of waking up the kids to bundle them up only to have to shuffle them around?” Harry shook his head at the idea.

“That sounds like a pain,” Louis said around a yawn which made Harry yawn.

“Times like this make me regret working at a bakery.”

Louis was quiet for a beat and then, “You don’t have to go to work today?”

“Yes I do.” Harry’s eyes were laser focused on Louis through the dark, only the orange glow of the street lamps lighting the car.

“I already told you I’d be covering groceries while you stay with me and if you need any other bills covered I have the money. I don’t mind helping out.”

“Louis. We’ve told you so many times you don’t need to help us that much. We can cover our groceries. I know you’re big into charity but we are _not_ a charity case.”

“I know that but I also know Anne won’t be able to work at the pub until it’s fixed up.”

“All the more reason I can’t just…. not go to work.”

Louis huffed. 

“Besides, I _like_ working at the bakery. I like baking. Sure the hours suck but you’ve said on multiple occasions that your hours as a fucking pop star were awful too. Does that mean you should quit?”

He could see the tension in Louis’ jaw and he wondered if Louis regretted bringing this up.

“I just- you just had the fire. Should you really be back at work so soon? You deserve to have a lie in day.”

“Lots of people do, and I’m lucky enough to have my weekends.”

“A weekend isn’t the same as a lie in.”

“I’m not gonna argue semantics with you, Louis. It’s clear you just don’t understand. Which is _fine_ ,” He was quick to add. It was just one of those moments Harry was reminded of their stark differences. Louis tried so desperately to make it seem like they were the same but these little things made such an impact.

Louis slowed down as the road led into the village. Even though there wasn’t anyone else around he still drove carefully before he pulled up to the bakery. There was already a light shining from it. Barbara.

“Thanks for the ride. Get home and get some sleep okay?” Harry said as he opened the door.

Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand. “I’m sorry I’m being a twat. You’re right. There’s a lot we look at differently.” He squeezed Harry’s hand. “I don’t mean to tell you how to live your life, despite me clearly fucking that up.”

Harry looked at the bakery for a moment before turning back to Louis. He squeezed his hand back. “It’s fine. You’re just trying to help.”

“I really am,” Louis said.

“Get some sleep,” Harry said. He gave Louis’ hand another squeeze and then got out of car.

***

Harry was in the middle of serving another customer in the long line that wound out the door. It was like the whole fucking village had come into the bakery this morning under the guise of checking on him. He was just reassuring Mr. Hawkins that he and and his family were fine when the bakery phone rang.

Barbara answered it and Harry didn’t pay much attention, assuming it was someone placing an order, until she tapped him on the shoulder.

“I’ll take over,” she said as she handed him the phone.

Harry looked at the clock quickly and saw it was a little after the kids should have been in school. Were they late? His heart started to pound as he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Styles,” the receptionist from the school said.

“Yes, this is him. Is everything okay? Did the twins get in today? We’re coming from out of town now.”

“Yes, yes they’re here. I was calling because someone else dropped them off? And he mentioned he’d be picking them up too? We don’t have any record of someone else picking them up?”

_Louis._

“I know who that is, yes. Can I just give you verbal confirmation over the phone that he’s allowed to pick the twins up?”

“That will be fine. We just wanted to make sure.”

Harry hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He couldn’t text Louis while they still had a line out the door but he made a note to text him as soon as the rush died down.

It turned out he didn’t need to remember to text Louis because the last person in line was Louis, hunched over so no one noticed him. Harry blinked for a moment as he realized it actually wasn’t cause he was trying to be invisible, it seemed to be because he was exhausted. Harry immediately picked out food for him and handed him the plate.

“You didn’t have to,” he said as Louis took the plate.

“I was already up,” Louis said around yet another yawn. “Besides I was super stealth about it. Didn’t even wake your mum, and the kids got to school on time.”

“And you’re gonna pick them up?” Harry asked. 

Louis nodded, taking a bite of the croissant. “As long as that’s okay with you? But I figure I can always take them home, let them do their homework there and then come back here to get you and take you home?”

Harry fidgeted. That was such a new schedule. He was used to having the kids here with him after school. He trusted Louis but the _change_. “Can you just swing them by here really quick first? I haven’t seen them all day. Usually they walk by the shop on their way to school.”

Louis’ face softened. “Of course, love. Whatever you need.”

“Thank you,” Harry said.

Louis pointed to the booth. “I’m gonna sit over there. If I fall asleep just kick me.”

Harry didn’t end up kicking Louis when he fell asleep. He let him sleep until the lunch rush came, which is what woke Louis. He rubbed his eyes, clearly disorientated. Harry noticed he got his bearings quickly and slunk out of the bakery with a wave.


	8. Chapter 7

The kids loved the house. This wasn’t that big of a surprise though. The house was beautiful after all. And Louis let them have free reign, as it were. The upstairs was all theirs to play as they liked, though most days they ended up bringing the mess downstairs into the large living room that was attached to the kitchen.

And then there was the outside, which they took full advantage of whenever they could. Louis had flood lights that let the kids stay outside after the sun had gone down, and he’d stay out there with them while Harry unwound from work, before he’d call everyone in to cook dinner.

It was domestic and Harry wanted to roll in every second he could possibly have. It had been a couple days but Harry felt himself starting to imagine what it would be like if he never left. If Louis never let him leave.

“Hey,” Louis said around a yawn as he parked outside the bakery Wednesday morning. “I was wondering if you’d be okay with me bringing the kids home today after school.”

“You’ve been bringing them home all week,” Harry pointed out.

“No, I’ve been bringing them to the bakery after school. Today I was wondering if it would be okay to bring them straight home. They could do their homework and have a snack, see your mum and play in the backyard. And then we’ll come back when you get off work.”

“It’s only an hour,” Harry said. “They’d spend half the time in the car.”

“Well if your mum is home they can always stay home and then I’ll just come get you. I won’t forget you. I just think it might be easier for you if they were already home and finished with their homework by the time you got off work. And who knows, on Friday when they don’t have anything I can just bring them shopping with me or to one of the towns around here.”

Harry got a flash memory of the past weekend, and how Louis had managed to spoil the kids when they went up to Manchester. “You are not buying them anything.”

Louis tried his best to look innocent but Harry saw right through it. Louis deflated a bit. “I won’t buy them anything but healthy food, how’s that.”

“You’re spoiling them and it’s going to get them into bad habits and I don’t know, make them ungrateful.”

“They haven’t been ungrateful. They treat their toys and clothes very well.”

“Because they know that if they break them they might not get another one.” Harry sighed and rested his head against his window. He could see the light was on in the back room of the bakery. “It’s too early to be arguing about this.”

He jumped as he felt Louis pat his knee. “I’m sorry, love.”

“You can take the kids home after school if you want. Just don’t forget to pick me up,” Harry said.

“I could never forget you. Have a good day at work,” Louis said as he squeezed Harry’s knee. Harry could feel the heat of his hand through his trousers.

“You too, Lou. And just remember, don’t spoil the kids.”

“I’ll wait until you’re there to spoil them so they can think it’s from you too. How’s that?”

Harry opened the door and stepped out, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it!” Louis called after him as he slammed the door.

Harry huffed and walked around the car and into the bakery. Barbara was already elbow deep in dough as he washed his hands.

“Your alpha still giving you rides? You’re taking your time getting in this week.”

He sighed as he headed to his station. There was no point in arguing with her. Once she had heard Louis had taken them in, and his omega didn’t live with him, she had been insufferable in her silent gloating. “Yeah. We were talking about the kids.”

He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. “He seems to be doing very well with them.”

“If he could stop spoiling them.”

Barbara tsked. “Spoiling their kids is how alphas show their affection. And prove to their mate that they can contribute to raising the kids. So let him spoil them.”

Harry huffed as he weighed out some flour. “It’s the principle of the thing.”

“But did you give in?”

Harry didn’t answer.

***

Friday nights were stir fry nights for Harry and the kids. Or as Harry called them: Stir Friday.

“You didn’t come up with that, did you?” Louis asked the second Friday they were at the house. Harry was mixing up the homemade sauce while the twins decorated the cookies they were going to have for dessert, so he tried to ignore Louis for as long as he could, but Louis just shifted so he stayed in Harry’s view. “Where did you get it from? I’ll find out you know. I have plenty of time on my hands.”

“No you don’t,” Harry said.

“Stay at home parents have lots of responsibilities,” Zoey said looking up from her cookie. “Tilly’s mum says so.”

Louis pointed at her, presumably to tell her to stay out of it, but Harry spoke over him. “Tilly’s mum is absolutely right.”

“I am technically on holiday still,” Louis said. “Indefinite holiday at that.”

“Pretty sure that’s called retirement,” Harry said.

Carter laughed. “Louis can’t be retired. Tilly’s mum isn’t retired and she does all the things Louis does for us.” He sat back in his chair and began to count off on his fingers. “He takes us to school and picks us up and makes us lunch _and_ an afternoon snack and makes sure we do all our homework before we go back and pick you up.”

Louis was beaming and Harry rolled his eyes. “You realize if you agree with him you lose this argument right?”

“Huh? What argument? I don’t remember anything except that I know Carter is always right.” Louis moved so he was right by Carter, able to wrap him up in a hug and give him a kiss on the forehead. “You’re my favorite little boy.”

“That’s rude,” Zoey said. “You’re not supposed to have favorites, Louis. Everyone knows favoritism is bad.”

Louis laughed as he went to her and hugged her too. “That’s why it’ll have to be a secret. But you’re my favorite little girl.” He kissed her forehead too.

“You’re ruining my cookie,” she said primly, and Louis just laughed again.

“I’m sorry, love,” Louis said. “How can I make it up to you?”

Zoey pursed out her lower lip in thought. Harry watched her, wondering what she could be thinking of. “Can Tilly come over this weekend? She hasn’t seen our new house.”

“I don’t see why not,” Louis said looking over at Harry. “As long as it’s alright with your dad and her mum. Tilly is whose house you’ve been going to the last couple weekends right?”

Zoey nodded. “She’s our best friend. I want her to see our new rooms. She’ll think the doll houses are cool and she’ll want one.”

“Zoey,” Harry said. “Bragging about new toys isn’t nice.”

“I’m not bragging if I’m just stating the truth, dad.”

Louis rubbed her shoulder. “It is true that your new rooms are very nice, and they might have better toys than your friends but you need to consider that maybe there are reasons other kids don’t have as nice of toys. And it could make them, and their parents, feel bad. You don’t want your best friend to feel bad do you?”

Zoey sighed, clearly knowing Louis was right. “No. But I can’t help that we live in a big house now.”

“We’re _guests_ in a big house now, Zoey,” Harry said. “This isn’t our house and we’ll be moving home as soon as we can.”

Louis gave him a look as he continued to rub Zoey’s shoulders. “And also there’s ways to have nicer things than your friends without making them feel bad about it. That’s a lesson we’ll have to go over a couple times before Tilly comes by, okay?”

Zoey nodded and leaned against him. “Do you like my snowman cookie?”

Louis chuckled and kissed her on the top of the head. Harry couldn’t see the cookie from where he was but he imagined it looked decent. She was getting much better with the royal icing piping bags. “I like the bright red scarf you gave him.”

“That’s not a scarf, it’s where he’s been decapitated and sewn back together.”

“Ah, I see,” Louis looked up and caught Harry’s eye before he rolled them. Harry had to look away before he laughed out loud. Sometimes the kids were something else. “Can you two go wash up for dinner? And tell your nan dinner’s almost read, pretty sure she’s in the living room.”

Carter and Zoey clambered out of the room to do what Louis had asked and it gave the two of them a moment to breathe. Or at least gave Harry a moment to breathe. That conversation, like a lot they’d had with the kids in the past couple weeks, had been hard on Harry because of what he was realizing the kids _meant_ by them. They were settling into the house. This was becoming their new normal, and Harry was worried how they were going to adjust once it was taken away from them. He knew he’d be fine, he’d lived longer without it than he had with Louis, but the kids weren’t going to remember what it was like _before Louis._

Music started to play, Louis having clicked on his fancy sound system that was connected throughout the whole house it seemed. It allowed him to play the same song through many different rooms, or different songs in different rooms if he was feeling fancy.

_It’s great for parties,_ Louis had said when he was showing everyone how to use it. So far Harry hadn’t been interested in it, too paranoid he might accidentally break it, but Carter and Zoey had found hours of entertainment in changing the dial to see how many different songs they could get playing at once.

This was not one of those instances though. Louis tended to play softer music during dinner, claiming it gave a nice, cozy atmosphere to the home. Usually the songs were overrun by the kids talking but moments like this let Harry experience what Louis was talking about.

He began to hum along with the song, Crystal by Fleetwood Mac. It was one of his favorites. He never knew how Louis did it, figuring out what kind of song he was in the mood for. He hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask him about it, if Louis was as big of fan as he was, or if something about Harry just told him. The other day it had been the Rolling Stones. Last Stir Friday had been a Shania type of day and then in the middle of a rather show tuney night one of her songs came on, and it just settled over Harry.

The humming turned to soft singing. He was unable to stop himself as he turned towards the stove and started cooking up everything. It wasn’t until he turned to grab some of the sauce that he realized how close Louis had gotten.

Louis was staring at him and it made Harry self-consciously close his mouth. Louis probably didn’t need to hear him sing along out of tune. He was a professional after all.

“You don’t need to stop,” Louis said, stepping into his space. “I haven’t heard you sing along before.”

“Well you know Stevie, she just makes me want to sing.”

“You have a really nice voice, Harry,” Louis said.

Harry jumped in his skin as Louis’ hand brushed his, but he surged his hand forward, not wanting Louis to think he didn’t want to touch him. Or be near him. “Uh, thank you. It’s… I get by I think. Not as nice as yours.” Louis laughed, high and lovely and so distinct. “What? You have such a unique voice.”

“Unique is one way to describe it, yes,” Louis said. His fingers were tangled in Harry’s.

“You know,” Harry dropped his voice low, “I wanted to try out for the X-Factor once I turned sixteen. I would have auditioned the year you were there.”

Louis’ eyes went wide. He licked his lips and Harry couldn’t help but follow the movement. “Why didn’t you?” He finally asked.

“Oh. Well um,” Harry stepped back as much as he could. Louis followed him though, staying right there in his personal bubble. Their hands were still connected. Harry ducked his head and looked at their hands, the way Louis’ thumb was tracing over the ridge of his knuckles. “The kids. I was taking care of them. They weren’t even a year yet.”

Louis hummed in thought, his thumb still distracting Harry. “We found each other eventually though, right? So it all worked out.”

It was on the tip of Harry’s tongue to say he wanted it to be sooner. He wanted to have met Louis sooner, before he was someone else’s. He was filled suddenly with the burning hatred for his alpha taking this from him. It wasn’t something he’d felt in a long while, having come to terms with his reality early in the twins life. But now. Now he hated them again. He hated that his alpha had claimed him and impregnated him and left him in a shambled life that forced him to sacrifice so much.

Tears pricked at his eyes. He didn’t even realize he was starting to cry until Louis reached up and brushed his cheek. “You okay, love?”

Harry sniffed, and composed himself quickly. He looked up finally, and gazed into Louis’ gorgeous blue eyes. “I’m glad it worked out, Louis.”

“I’m glad it worked out too,” Louis said. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, tugging him into a hug.

Harry sunk into the embrace, soaking in the warmth of Louis. He never wanted to let go of him. His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Zoey and Carter joining in on the hug, wrapping their arms around Harry and Louis’ waists. Louis huffed against his neck as he pulled back just a bit so he could look down at the kids.

“Are your hands washed?” Louis asked.

“Yup!” Zoey and Carter said in unison.

“Well, lemme see. Hands up.” Carter and Zoey followed Louis’ instructions and held up their hands for him to see. Louis pursed his lips and finally let go of Harry so he could examine them. “Very nice, very nice. You can go to the table now.”

The two of them ran off to their seats, while Louis went to help Harry plate up the food. His mum didn’t show up until they had brought everything over to the table. 

Zoey perked up. “Did you ask? Did she say yes?”

Harry raised his eyebrow. “Did who do what?”

His mum gave him a look as she took her seat. “Zoey and Carter said you both were going to let Tilly come over, and had asked me to give her mum a call to see if that was okay.”

Harry looked at the twins and then sighed. “Did Rebecca say it was fine?”

His mum nodded. “She’s going to drop Tilly off around two tomorrow so it’ll be once you get home. I gave her the address… I figure that’s okay, right?” She looked over at Louis as she picked up her fork to begin eating.

“Perfectly fine,” Louis said, with a smile. “Carter, Zoey. I want to talk to the two of you about something before Tilly comes over.”

“We already cleaned our rooms,” Carter said. “Or well. We _will_. We were planning on it.”

“It’ll be done by the time Tilly gets here,” Zoey agreed.

Louis laughed but he was shaking his head. Harry shared a look with his mum, hoping he was conveying to her that Louis was about to _tell them_ about him.

“That’s good to know my loves, you definitely should be keeping your rooms clean, but no.” He pushed his plate a bit away from him and settled himself fully into his seat. Harry recognized how nervous he was. “Your dad and nan have told me that Tilly has a favorite band.”

“Yeah. I don’t know the name of the band because I don’t like them nearly as much as she does,” Zoey said, “but if you like them then you’re going to be her new favourite person.” She narrowed her eyes. “You don’t like them, do you? That would be weird.”

Louis laughed again. “Why would it be weird, love?”

“Because you’re _old_ ,” Carter answered for her. The silent _obviously_ was loud and clear. “Dad doesn’t like them.”

Louis gave Harry a look and he coughed to try and hide his smile. “I’m sure your dad has come around to that idea.” Louis rubbed his face. “I’m part of the band Tilly likes.”

Carter and Zoey both looked at him for a long moment. Harry watched with bated breath to see what they would say. Zoey put her fork down.

“Prove it,” she said.

Louis rolled his eyes but pulled out his phone. Zoey and Carter both climbed out of their seats so they could go around the table and look over Louis’ shoulder. Soft music from his phone began to play and Harry vaguely recognized the song. He watched Zoey and Carter’s faces as they watched the video and he saw the moment they both saw Louis on the screen, about ten seconds into the song.

Zoey shrieked, clinging to Louis’ arm as she jumped up and down. “Tilly’s gonna _lose her mind_!!” She shouted.

“Love, love, not in me ear,” Louis said, reaching for her hands to try and calm her down. “Indoor voice, please.”

Zoey closed her mouth but Harry could see she was practically vibrating with excitement, and was likely to explode in another moment or two. Louis pulled her against his side, probably hoping a hug would help contain her just a bit longer as he turned his attention to Carter. Carter had his arms crossed over his chest and he was looking at Zoey.

“I _told you_ he was famous but you didn’t believe me.”

His words made Zoey freeze. “You didn’t know he was famous!”

“He’s rich of course he’s famous!”

“Kids, kids,” Louis said. “This isn’t something to argue about.”

“I was right,” Carter said. “Zoey said I was dumb, but I was right, so who’s dumb now?”

“No one,” Louis said. Harry shivered as he _heard_ the low vibration of Louis’ alpha voice creep into his words. Zoey and Carter both froze. They were nowhere close to presenting, but Harry already knew they were both going to be alphas. Still, Louis was the first adult alpha they’d ever spent any sort of time with, no wonder they were as susceptible to his voice as they were. 

Louis put his arm around Carter and cuddled him close he was doing with Zoey. “No one is dumb,” he repeated, alpha voice still rumbling in his tone. “That’s not how we talk to each other. Zoey, apologize to your brother for saying he was dumb.”

Normally there would be a fight, where Zoey would demand Carter apologized first, but under Louis’ voice she just did as she was told. “I’m sorry for calling you dumb, Carter. That was mean.”

Louis pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Good girl. And Carter, you need to apologize for calling Zoey dumb just now.”

“I’m sorry I called you dumb,” Carter said. “I won’t do it again.”

Louis kissed his forehead as well. “Good boy. You both can go back to your seats and finish your dinners, and then I want you both to go clean your rooms for Tilly tomorrow.”

He let them go and pulled his bowl back to himself. Harry looked at his mum, who was staring wide-eyed at him in return. Probably checking to see if he was okay at hearing an alpha voice. He nodded slowly, hoping it would alleviate any of her worry. As a beta she wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest. This time, since Louis’ voice had been directed to the kids and not him, it had done nothing to him.

“Louis,” Zoey said after she’d taken three bites of her dinner.

“Yes?” He asked. The alpha voice was gone, and Harry felt his shoulders drop.

“If we finish cleaning our rooms before bed can we watch some of your music videos?”

Louis smiled at her. “Of course, love. Me and your dad will come check on your rooms and then we can all watch the videos together if you want.”

“Would you sing for us too? So we can hear it?” Carter asked.

“If that’s what you really want, I’m sure I can manage.”

“You know Tilly is going to ask you one million questions.”

“Probably even one million and two,” Zoey said.

“That’s okay too. We told you two about this because she’s probably going to do that when she comes over and we didn’t want you to think we were hiding something from you.”

Harry’s mum cleared her throat. “But it would be rude towards Louis to go around telling anyone else that he lives here. It’s none of their business.”

“So it’s like a secret,” Carter said.

“Yes,” Harry said, finally finding his voice in this conversation. Louis nodded in agreement.

“It’ll be our little family secret,” Louis said.

“Does that mean we get a cool handshake?” Zoey asked, voice high with excitement.

Harry watched as Louis reached over the table and held out his pinky. “How about a pinky swear.” Zoey had to get halfway onto the table to loop her pinky through Louis’. Louis pulled his thumb up so he could touch it to Zoey’s while keeping their pinkies linked. Once he let go of Zoey’s pinky he did the same with Carter, sealing their secret together.

“You won’t do that with Tilly though, right?” Carter asked. “It’s just _our_ family secret.”

“Well she _will_ know about the secret,” Louis pointed out. Carter and Zoey’s faces both fell until Louis continued. “But I’m sure I can think of something to have her keep my secret without bringing her into the _family_ secret, how’s that?”

The kids lit back up again, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling as well. He caught his mum’s eyes and she shook her head. Louis had handled that better than either of them could have dreamed of tackling it. Harry could kiss him.

He wouldn’t, but he could. If he was allowed.

***

“For the last time, you’re absolutely positive it’s okay that people know you’re here.”

“Harry, I promise. It’s fine. They probably aren’t going to care as much as you’re making it out to be. The girl’s what? Seven?”

“I’m more worried about her mum,” Harry said.

“I’ve been doing this for a couple years now. I can handle a screaming fan,” Louis said. 

They were in the kitchen watching the gate cameras, waiting for Tilly and her mum to show up. Louis normally kept the screens that showed the cameras hidden so they didn’t scare the kids, but he finally showed Harry and his mum the security measures he had around the house.

Tilly’s car pulled up to the gate and Louis keyed in a code to let the gates open so her mum could drive in.

“Carter! Zoey! Tilly is here!” Harry called. He turned away from the screen to watch as the two of them zoomed to the front door, rushing to greet Tilly.

By the time he got to the door, Louis right behind him, Zoey and Carter were chattering away to Tilly as she got out of the car.

“You live in a _castle_ ,” Tilly said.

“It doesn’t have a tower so it can’t be a castle,” Zoey said.

“We do have a really cool upstairs though. That’s where our rooms are,” Carter said.

Harry saw Tilly’s mum walk around the car and she waved at him as she grabbed Tilly’s bag. She was only a few years older than him, which he was pretty sure was one of the reasons she didn’t judge him quite as hard as he felt the other parents did.

“Afternoon, Harry.”

“Hey, Rebecca, come in,” Harry said, holding open the door as Zoey and Carter dragged Tilly in and towards the stairs. They moved right past Louis and Harry could see how amused Louis was about the entire thing. Tilly hadn’t had any time to recognize him.

That was not the same for Rebecca. Harry saw the exact moment her eyes landed on Louis, and registered who he was. 

“Holy fuck,” she whispered, and then slapped her hand over her mouth. She swiveled over to Harry and pointed to him. “What the _shit_ , Harry? That’s fucking Louis Tomlinson.”

Apparently she’d been unable to stop the swearing.

“Hullo,” Louis said, giving her a little wave. “Welcome to our home.”

“Louis is a regular at the bakery. He was there when the fire happened, so he let us stay here instead of paying for a travel lodge,” Harry said, hoping that negated Louis’ words without drawing attention to them.

Rebecca was looking him up and down, probably reassessing everything she knew about him. Louis bounced from one foot to the other, and that brought her attention back to him.

“Zoey and Carter were telling me Tilly’s a big fan. I was wondering if you’d be okay with me giving her a signed album? I got one that has all the lads’ signatures.” Harry shot him a look, wondering when the hell he’d gotten that. He probably had them packed away somewhere. “Addressed to her and everything.” Or maybe not. Louis _had_ said he was running some errands after he’d dropped Harry off at work at four this morning. Had he… seriously driven to get something signed by his bandmates for Tilly?

“You’re asking me… if I am okay with you giving my daughter a signed CD?”

Louis shrugged. “I am technically a stranger.”

“You’re Louis-fucking-Tomlinson,” Rebecca said.

“I am,” he said with a nod. “I haven’t caught your name yet though.”

“Shit, right.” She stuck out her hand, and Harry could see it was shaking. “I’m Rebecca.”

He shook her hand just in time for the kids to come running back to them. Zoey threw her arms around Louis’ waist as she collided into him. “Louis, Louis. I want you to meet Tilly.” She was smiling almost deviously and Harry knew what this was leading up to.

His eyes went towards Tilly as she finally registered Louis’ existence. She let out a shriek at a similar pitch that Zoey had last night, but her excitement was much, _much_ more extreme.

“You’re Louis Tomlinson! You’re Louis Tomlinson!” And then she promptly burst into tears.

Louis sprung into action, apparently a pro at crying children. He kneeled down to her level and reached out with one hand for her bicep. “Hello there. Zoey and Carter tell me your name is Tilly?” She was breathing heavily as she tried to wipe her eyes dry of tears so she could look at Louis. He smiled brightly at her. “That’s a lovely name.”

She let out a fresh wave of tears as she flung herself forward, gripping his neck tightly. Louis hugged her carefully, rubbing her back. She was hiccupping and coughing as she tried to get out, “I love you so much.”

Louis shushed her as he stood up, bringing her with him. She was clinging tight. “I love you too,” he said. He held her there as she continued to cry. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

It took her a few more minutes to get herself under control, and then she lost it again when Louis gave her the album, which he’d been carrying in his hoodie pocket. She threw herself at Louis again, finding the energy to cry some more. He rubbed her back through it all.

“Come on, loves,” he said, looking at Zoey and Carter. “Let’s go upstairs and show Tilly your rooms.”

“We’re playing this album,” Tilly demanded.

“No we aren’t,” Zoey shot back. “We’re playing _my music_.”

Louis’ alpha voice interrupted them. “We can play everyone’s music.” It sent a similar shiver down Harry’s spine that it had done last night. He shot a look at Harry and Rebecca as he led the kids towards the stairs. “I’ll see you upstairs in a couple minutes, love?”

Harry nodded. “I’ll just see Rebecca out.”

Louis waved goodbye, as Tilly let go of him for two seconds to give her mum a hug goodbye. And then it was just the two of them downstairs.

“You seriously bagged yourself Louis Tomlinson?” Rebecca asked as soon as Louis and the kids were up the stairs.

“I haven’t bagged him. He has an omega. He’s just incredibly nice.”

Rebecca gave him another up and down as she took a sniff of the air. She was an omega herself so it wasn’t just for show. “You know this for a fact?”

“Yes,” Harry said. He held the door open and she at least seemed to recognize his silent dismissal. “You’ll get Tilly tomorrow?”

“Of course, Harry. Around five like normal?”

“That should be fine. I’ll text you if something changes.” She stepped outside. He grabbed her by the bicep, stopping her. “And Rebecca, you’re not gonna tell anyone about where he lives, right?” She looked down at his hand on her bicep. She tried to shake herself free but he held tight. “This is serious. We’re _trusting_ you with this.”

She tried to pull her arm, but finally gave up. She leveled him with a look. “I won’t say a word to anyone.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks.” He let go of her arm and gave it a little pat. “It means a lot.”

***

They’d let the kids stay up extra late, but that still meant the three adults of the house were sitting down for a late night cup of coffee/tea/wine at nine-thirty. This was swiftly becoming a nightly ritual, the three of them sitting together to talk about the day. Usually Harry sat on the couch next to Louis, trying desperately not to curl into his warmth. It was getting harder each and every night and he wondered if maybe he should try and stop it by sitting next to his mum instead, but then he thought about _not_ being next to Louis and that physically hurt him. So he suffered through it.

“Oh, Louis,” his mum said in the middle of Louis telling them about his trip down to London - and yes he had seriously driven to and from London to get Tilly a signed album. “I got a call from Richard,” Richard was the other owner of the pub. “He said that the construction is getting started, but they don’t have a truly accurate estimate of how long it’ll take, since it’s winter, and the Christmas holiday is coming up.”

“So you’re telling me you’re going to be here through the new year then?”

“Yes, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. My house is open to you as long as you need,” Louis said. His knee nudged against Harry’s. “I guess that means the three of us will really need to start talking about Christmas then.”

Harry’s stomach dropped as he remembered he’d need to go shopping for the kids. He knew his mum had bought a couple gifts but with her not working they couldn’t spoil the kids as much as they wanted. They always tried to give the kids at least one big gift, and then a few supporting gifts.

“I’m having a tree delivered next week,” Louis was saying, as Harry came back into the conversation. “I have a bunch of decorations from me mum upstairs. I can have the kids decorate the tree after school one day.”

“We have a few at the flat too,” Harry’s mum said. “But obviously we can’t grab those.”

“Carter and Zoey can always make some too. It’ll be a fun activity.” Harry was enthralled by Louis’ face, and how into the idea he seemed. “Do you mind if my family comes by on Christmas eve? It’s me birthday so that’s sort of a tradition.”

“Why are you asking _us_ permission?” Harry asked, in surprise. “They’re your family.”

“In fairness there are a lot of them,” Louis counted on his fingers, “Eight? Nine if Lottie brings her alpha. And if you want to invite your sister that’s fine too. The house is big enough to have everyone. My family won’t be staying this year, but we have the extra room for your sister if she wants to spend some time here.”

His mum shot Harry a look before she said, “I’ll ask Gemma. She’s finishing up the term in London and she has her job, but she might be able to sneak away for a couple days.”

“I also wanted to ask about Boxing day,” Louis said. He tossed his arm over the back of the couch. Harry could see how close Louis’ fingers were to him and he almost stopped breathing.

“Boxing Day is always Des’ day,” his mum said. “He’s been bringing the kids to the United games since they’ve been born.”

Louis hummed in thought. “You know…. I could get us all tickets. Or well,” he shot a smile at Harry’s mum. “Me, Harry, and Gemma, if she were up for it. Would you be able to talk to your dad about that, love?” His fingers reached out and brushed against the back of Harry’s neck and he was glad he was wearing a shirt with such a stiff and high collar so there wasn’t much skin to actually touch.

“I don’t see why not,” Harry said as he swallowed. “I’m actually seeing him next week too. We’re going out to a late lunch.” He made sure to keep his eyes on Louis and not look at his mum as he said it. She knew what the meeting was really for.

Before Louis could say anything in response Zoey interrupted them. She was standing there in that too big YSL shirt Louis had given her the first day here, rubbing her eyes.

“Is everything okay, Zoey?” Harry asked. She sniffed and shook her head and he frowned. “Come here, baby,” he said, leaning forward with his arms held open. She came to him, and she let him pull her onto the couch, but once she was there she snuggled against Louis. Her eyes were red with tears and Harry’s stomach dropped. “Did you have a bad dream?”

She shook her head, but when she opened her mouth to say something all that came out was a hiccupping sob, and she turned, burying her face in Louis’ side. Harry looked up at Louis, who was wearing an expression that mirrored how Harry was feeling.

“I’ll get her some hot chocolate,” his mum said, putting her wine glass down as she got up.

Louis shifted so he had a better angle to look at Zoey with. He kept darting looks at Harry though, clearly feeling out of his depth. He’d handled Tilly crying so well, but then again those had been tears of joy and overwhelm. Harry had no idea why Zoey was crying, but he was pretty sure they weren’t because she was happy.

“Zoey, love, can you talk to me and your dad? Did you get into a fight with Carter or Tilly?” Louis asked.

She shook her head again. This time when she tried to talk she was able to, though her jaw was trembling. “Do you love me?” She was looking right at Louis.

“What? Of course, love. I love you so incredibly much,” he said, cupping her cheek. “It’s why I’m always picking you up from school and we go on all those adventures to the shops we’re not supposed to tell your dad about, right?” That pulled a smile from Zoey and Harry narrowed his eyes. He would be upset with Louis later, he supposed. “What brought this on?” Louis asked.

“You told Tilly you loved her today, but you’ve never told me and Carter that. And you hugged her and played with her, and let her hold your hand and,” she burst into another round of tears as she worked herself up.

Louis looked at Harry, completely at a loss. Harry snuggled into their space, cupping Zoey’s other cheek. “Baby, Tilly is a fan of Louis’ so he was being extra nice to her because she had all these expectation in meeting him. You’d want someone you were a fan of, like Ibrahimovic, to be really nice to you too, right?” Slowly, Zoey nodded. “But the relationship you have with Louis is special and different. It’s like your relationship with me. Louis knows who you are as a person, and that’s why he loves you. But when he said he loved Tilly he was saying he loved her as a fan, because she loved him. Does that make sense?”

She shook her head.

Harry floundered for a moment, but Louis managed to find himself again, now that he had that stepping stone. “Your dad is right. You know there are different kinds of love, right?”

This time Zoey nodded. “You love your brother different from your friend, or your parent, or your mate.”

“Exactly. Or a celebrity. You don’t love your dad or me or Carter or your nan the same as you love Ibrahimovic do you?” She shook her head. “It’s all still love though, right?” She nodded. “That’s how it is.”

“But you’ve never told me you loved me,” she said, with a whine in her voice.

Louis smiled at her. “I haven’t, you’re right. And that was my mistake. You see, I thought I was showing you how much I loved you through my actions. Because there are different ways to say I love you, right? I thought calling you ‘love’, and taking care of you, and giving you kisses was a good way of showing you I loved you. And Carter. But sometimes that isn’t always clear, is it?” She shook her head. Louis leaned down so their foreheads were pressed against one another. “I love you so much, Zoey.”

“More than you love Tilly?”

“Definitely more than I love Tilly.”

“More than you love Carter?” She asked, but this question was tinged with a bit of teasing.

Louis laughed softly. “It’s even with you two. But know I love both of you with my whole heart.”

“I love you too, Louis. I’m really happy we live with you now.” Her voice was quiet and shy. 

Louis kissed her nose. “I’m really happy too.” He pulled back and adjusted himself back on the couch so Zoey could curl up against him properly.

She tugged on Harry until he was pulled against her side, sandwiching her between the two of them. His mum came back and put a cup of hot chocolate down in front of her.

“Everything better?” She asked, reaching in between them to give Zoey a kiss.

“Yeah,” Louis said. His arm was wrapped halfway around Harry’s shoulders. “We got it all figured out.”

“Can I stay up with you?” Zoey asked, even as she yawned.

“You can stay up until you’ve drank your hot chocolate,” Harry said.

She made no effort to reach for it though, and in a few minutes she was sleeping soundly between him and Louis.

“Let her stay here,” Louis whispered, as Harry began to shift. “I’ll bring her up to bed in a bit.” It was awkward to stay in the position leaning over Zoey to rest his head against Louis’ shoulder, but Harry did it. Because he didn’t want to wake up Zoey. 

“Do you think Carter needs to hear that too?” Louis asked later as they were tucking Zoey into bed next to Tilly and Carter, trying desperately not to wake either of the two of them up.

“I don’t think it would hurt,” Harry said.

Louis brushed his fingers through Carter’s hair before he ducked down to kiss him. “I do love them both so much,” Louis whispered when he was done. His eyes were serious.

“I know,” Harry responded.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry’s yearly doctor visits were definitely some of the worst days of his year. He only went at the insistence of his parents. Being a mated omega whose alpha wasn’t around was hard not just because of the judgment of other people, but also legally. Harry’s father had to pay this doctor extra to see Harry without his alpha’s consent.

It was humiliating, every single time he went in. Dr. Miller, a beta, was the same one who had been with him through the pregnancy, but it gave Harry no comfort. When Harry had first been brought in to confirm his pregnancy Dr. Miller had told him that there was no way he could do anything except make sure the children were delivered healthily.

“I can’t stop you from going out and buying some bleach or throwing yourself down the stairs of course,” he’d said while Harry sat there pale and scared, his father stoic and stern beside him. Because of course his father had had to come in with him and be there, underaged, and without an alpha as he was. “But I can’t do anything to you without your alpha’s permission.”

“What if I signed off on it,” Harry’s father had said. “If I approved the termination?”

Harry had started to shake and he’d wanted so desperately to reach out for comfort from his father, but so far it had been withheld from him. He knew - deep down - it was because his father was trying to cope with being helpless the same as him, but it still left him feeling abandoned.

Dr. Miller had looked Harry up and down, eyes going from the small bump Harry was trying to hide to the bond mark that refused to heal properly without his alpha around to lick it clean. “I could lose my license. I’m already risking too much seeing Harry without his alpha as is. The law is clear: once an omega is mated they belong to their alpha and all decisions must go through them. If you can get your alpha to sign rights over to your father then we can talk. But until then…” He’d swiveled in his chair, looking at his chart. “I can go through the list of appointments you’ll need to come to for the duration of your pregnancy.”

So yeah, that had spoiled Harry’s opinion of the doctor, but at the end of it all Dr. Miller was his only option. He wasn’t going to find better, and the doctor had been good to his word, delivering the twins with minimal problems and continuing to dispense care for Harry in the years after, including his ever important suppressants that Dr. Miller managed to get mailed to him.

His father parked in the car park behind the office and he reached over to pat Harry’s knee. They’d been quiet since he’d picked Harry up, but apparently now he wanted to talk.

“You doing okay?”

Harry looked at his dad’s hand on his knee and sighed before he reached down and put his hand over his dad’s. “Getting by. The kids make it easier.”

“I’m not asking about the kids, Harry. I know all about the kids. I’m asking about my boy.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t spoken with his mum about Louis, so he sure wasn’t going to mention anything to his dad, and really Louis was all that consumed his mind. The part that wasn’t taken up by the kids. “I’m fine, I guess. Work is going well.”

“That’s good. And you’re feeling alright?”

“Yeah, dad. I’m feeling alright.”

His dad nodded and then undid his seatbelt. “Come on. We don’t want to keep Jim waiting.”

The inside of the office was the same as it always had been. Cream walls that were meant to be comforting but only made Harry feel like the entire place was stale and claustrophobic. There was no receptionist because Dr. Miller always sent them on lunch when Harry came in, preferring them not to ask any questions about why a mated omega was there without their alpha.

Dr. Miller was standing in the waiting area, looking at his chart. He looked up when they came in and smiled. It was the kind of smile that left Harry feeling nauseous, professional without any hint of warmth. He could feel the weight of Dr. Miller’s disdain for him.

“Right on schedule.” He held out his free hand for Harry’s dad. “Glad to see you again Des.”

“You too, Jim,” Harry’s dad said.

“How are the grandkids? They just turned seven right?”

Harry’s dad barely glanced at Harry, used to the treatment that Dr. Miller gave him. There was no fixing it. “Yeah they did. Growing up too fast.”

“I’m sure. Feels like it was just yesterday they were babies, eh? Well, if you’ll both come back we can go through the checkup.”

It didn’t get any easier that his dad had to sit with him through his physical. Harry thought maybe one day he’d get used to it, and be able to tune it out, but so far it wasn’t helping. At least his dad was allowed to leave the room when he had his pap smear. He didn’t need the added humiliation of his father being there while Dr. Miller poked and prodded at his vagina.

“Now Des,” Dr. Miller said, once Harry was dressed again, and his father sitting in the corner, looking at his phone. “I wanted to talk about the suppressants we have him using. Harry hasn’t had a heat for a couple years, has he?”

Harry cleared his throat. “No. Not since right after the twins stopped breastfeeding.”

Dr. Miller raised his eyebrows and shifted, looking at his chart. “And you’ve been on the suppressants religiously since?”

Harry always counted it as a small win whenever Dr. Miller finally turned his attention to him. “Yes. It stops my scent from leaking so no one can find out.”

“Considering the length of time you’ve been on them I’m going to advise that we induce a heat in you sooner rather than later.”

Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach. He hadn’t been expecting that at all. “What? Why?”

He could hear his dad shuffling in his corner, clearly trying to keep his questions to a minimum so as not to give Dr. Miller a reason to turn his attention away from Harry.

“You’re aware of the side effects of the dose of suppressants you’re on. I know we’ve gone over them multiple times. I only approved them because you were so young, but they can cause serious problems for you with long term use. Infertility, for starters.”

“I already have my children, infertility doesn’t scare me,” Harry said as calmly as he could. Infertility didn’t scare him nearly as much as the loss of control during a heat did.

“Your alpha might not feel the same way.”

“Well it’s a shame my alpha isn’t here, isn’t it?” Harry shot back. He was starting to shake, just like every time he was here. Dr. Miller always brought him to this point, where he was running on disrespect and anger and it made him snappish.

“There’s always a chance your alpha will find you again, and would you really want to deny them more children?” Harry opened his mouth to tell Dr. Miller that it wouldn’t be his alpha’s choice, but he was already speaking again. “Infertility isn’t the only side effect though. You could always go into heat anyway, because the suppressants fail. I really do suggest we induce heat. It’ll require you to detox from them for a couple weeks, and then your heat will probably be a week, a week and a half, and then after that you’ll be able to begin them again. Though I think a lower dose is something we should talk about.”

Harry didn’t have the _time_ or privacy to spend almost a month dealing with his heat. He felt completely helpless arguing with Dr. Miller though because his next, “no, I can’t do this,” was met with Dr. Miller ignoring him and turning his attention back to Harry’s dad.

“I’ll give you a couple days to talk Harry into coming off his suppressants. I suppose this is just a reminder why omegas always need their alphas, isn’t it?”

Harry could see his dad was beet red from holding his tongue, but like always he didn’t say anything. They couldn’t risk Dr. Miller turning him away, or not renewing the suppressant prescription.

“So you won’t renew the suppressants today?” Harry’s dad asked.

Dr. Miller sighed. “I’ll call in the order but I don’t want Harry taking them yet.”

“How about if we wait until after the new year,” Harry’s dad said. “That way it won’t interfere with the holidays?”

“Sure, but I expect a call in the new year so we can schedule your detox.”

Harry was still shaking as he stood up. His dad put his hand on his shoulder as he led him out of the room. He didn’t say anything until they were back in the car.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” his dad said. “If I’d known he was going to be like that-”

“Like what?” Harry asked, voice quiet. Any fight had been drained out of him by getting back in the car. “Like he always is.”

“I really had no idea- I mean when it all happened, I was so scared for you. I just wanted to help. I called in the first favor I could. Me and your mum had never really prepared for what having an omega child would mean.”

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. “Not your fault. I don’t think anyone can prepare for this.”

His father licked his lips as he pulled out of the car park. “Do you… do you think maybe he has a point about inducing heat though?”

“Carter and Zoey will notice if I’m gone. And we don’t have an excuse for why I wouldn’t be there.”

“You could stay with me.”

“Besides,” Harry said, ignoring him. “We’re staying with an alpha right now.”

“Right. Louis. Your mum was telling me about him.” His father spoke carefully. “He sounds… nice. Like he would understand.”

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the car window.

“Your mum also said he was talking about getting you and Gem tickets to the match?”

“Knowing him he’s probably gonna buy out the stadium and let us sit wherever we want,” Harry muttered. His dad laughed. “You think I’m kidding, but he’s that kind of alpha.”

“I wouldn’t mind having my two kids along with my grandkids on boxing day.”

“I’ll tell Louis you said as much. He’ll be thrilled.”

His dad reached over again. “Harry. It’ll be okay. We’ll get through this just like we always do.”

Harry knew his dad was right but it was so hard to see it sometimes. These doctor visits were constant reminders of how little control he actually had over his life. Being around Louis made him forget that, because Louis was all about him choosing anything he wanted to do.

Then again, Louis thought he was a beta.

His dad stopped by a local restaurant and they had actual lunch together, despite the pit in Harry’s stomach making him not hungry. They talked more about the kids, and the plans for boxing day. His dad told him how things were going for him at work, and that he had started having a monthly dinner with Gemma when he traveled down to London.

When lunch was over he had his dad drive him back to Louis’ home.

“I don’t know if anyone is home,” he said as he leaned over his dad to key in the code to the gate. “Lou usually picks the kids up from school and takes them shopping. And mum goes over to the village to visit people.”

“That’s fine. I can meet Louis on boxing day,” his dad said as he parked and let Harry open the door.

Louis’ giant SUV was sitting in front of the garage and Harry frowned as he checked the clock in his dad’s car. It was right after the kids would get out of school. Maybe Louis had taken a different car?

He said goodbye to his father one last time and watched him pull out onto the street before he went inside.

“Hello?” He called, before he stopped in his tracks.

There, right to the side of the entrance way, was the biggest evergreen tree Harry had ever seen inside a house. It reached the ceiling and filled out almost the entire area.

“What the… fuck?” Harry said as he slowly remembered Louis saying that the tree would be delivered today. Somehow he had not realized that “the tree” was going to be this giant monstrosity.

“What do you think?” Louis’ voice asked him from behind and Harry spun around to see Louis standing there holding a box. “Your mum said it was way too big but it’s not like I can just return it. Besides, we’re gonna have lots of presents to fill under it. Need a big tree for that.”

Harry stared at him before he remembered that Louis’ family was going to be coming over for the Christmas holiday. He shook his head to try and clear it. “Where are the kids?”

“Oh! Your mum went and picked them up. She was going to take them to the grocery store while I finished getting all the decorations for the tree down. That way they wouldn’t be running around all excited. You wanna help me put up the lights?” Louis put his box down and opened the flaps so Harry could see the tangle of lights and tinsel inside.

He wanted so desperately to reach down and help Louis. It would be normal and easy. Something that would distract him from how absolutely awful he was feeling. But, “I’m sorry, Lou. I’m _tired_.”

Louis froze from where he was bent over trying to find the end of a string of lights. He looked Harry up and down, frowning. “What’s the matter, love?”

Harry shook his head. “Just a long day.” How easy would it be to just collapse into Louis and tell him how awful it was to go to the doctor and get put through those conversations? He knew Louis would listen to him. Hell Louis probably would find him a new doctor, someone nice who would let him talk to them alone.

He could already hear the fight Louis would put up in his head, but before he could get too deep in the fantasy he stopped himself. He _didn’t_ actually know if Louis would do all of that. Louis treated him fair and equally now for sure, but that’s because he thought Harry was a beta. They’d never exactly sat down and talked about the politics of dynamics, and what Louis thought of omegas. The closest they’d gotten to anything even close to that was Louis saying he wished he didn’t experience rut.

No. Louis wasn’t a sure shot to confide in. Who knew how he’d react to knowing Harry was lying to him. Alphas were supposed to be territorial too, so knowing he was already mated might raise his hackles.

Harry couldn’t risk that.

Louis touched his shoulder, his hand clasping down so close to his bond mark. Harry shrugged him off. “I’m gonna go lie down.”

Louis was still frowning. “Of course, love. You want me to get you when the kids come home? I’m pretty sure they’ll want to dive into decorating the tree right away.”

“That’s fine. I think I just need some time alone.”

Louis let him leave but Harry didn’t let himself fully relax until he was safe in his room. Instead of collapsing right into bed Harry went over to his closet. He’d buried his box of pictures inside his suitcase so it took some digging to pull them out, but when he did he clutched the box to his chest as he headed back to his bed.

He sat down and sniffed as he opened the box. He shuffled through the twins’ baby pictures, smiling as he saw their chubby baby cheeks. Zoey had always looked so wide eyed and confused when she was a baby, while Carter had been a wispy blond and therefore looked bald until he was six months old. He continued through the pictures until he reached their first pictures. His mum had taken them right after they’d both been cleaned, with him cuddling them to his chest, exhausted and drugged and tired from the labor and surgery. Dr. Miller had only just sewn him back up and they’d given him a few minutes with his family to _soak in the happy occasion._

Harry stroked over his teenage self’s cheek. He’d been so young and scared. He hadn’t been prepared for parenthood at all. It had taken most of his pregnancy for him to even be half-way accepting of what he was experiencing, let alone be happy about it. And he wished so desperately that this day had been a happy occasion, that he’d held his children and suddenly been okay, but that hadn’t happened.

He’d been scared. He’d been helpless. He’d been holding two newborns that he’d carried inside him and he’d not known what to do. He’d had his mum, and his sister, and his dad there, but the throb from his bond mark had been a reminder that he was facing this truly alone and would be alone forever.

The deep love he now had for his kids had come in the following months. They happened as he watched them grow and smile, happy, fat, little babies, until one day he realized they were his whole world and he would do everything in his power to make sure they were _never_ hurt. It’s why he had agreed with his mum that they move here and cut all ties from their old life.

He paused at a picture of himself pregnant, forcing a cheesy smile on his face so his mum would know he was going to be okay. He smiled sadly now and blinked away some tears.

He didn’t remember falling asleep but he woke up to the sound of the twins in his room. He was half lying on his pillows and he must have knocked the box of pictures down on the floor and he panicked for a moment as his eyes focused on Carter and Zoey running out of the room. He pushed himself up, still groggy and sleep heavy.

“What are you two up to?” He called as he walked out of his room. He’d pick the photos up later.

Zoey stopped at his voice but Carter didn’t, still barrelling up to their rooms. Harry let him go.

“Daddy!” Zoey called. “You need to see what we did! Louis let us decorate the tree!”

He smiled at her. He was still exhausted but having Zoey here, excited about decorating a tree, lifted his spirits.

“Zoey!” Louis called from downstairs. “I told you not to wake your dad up!”

“We didn’t! We just looked in on him!” Zoey yelled back.

“It’s fine, Lou!” Harry echoed her. “I’m feeling better!” He held out his hand for Zoey to take. “Come on, show me the tree. Where’s your brother?”

She shrugged. “Think he had to go to the bathroom. Come on, I want you to see, I want you to see it! It’s _beautiful_. Louis said it was the most beautiful he’d ever had.”

Harry laughed. “I’m sure.”

Louis was looking worried when he made it downstairs and Harry held up his hand to stop the apology he knew was coming. Instead he turned his attention to the tree which had beautiful gold and blue lights around it. Louis had clearly done those, because they were on in a decent pattern. The green and red tinsel on the other hand looked like Zoey and Carter had had a hand in. There was also a clear imbalance in where the decorations on the tree were. 

It was very bottom heavy.

“What do you think?” Carter asked, running down the stairs.

“Don’t run,” he and Louis said at the time.

Carter jumped the last step and the two of them shared a look before turning back to the tree.

“I think you two did a wonderful job,” Harry said. “I like the decorations you put up.”

“Nan managed to convince someone to let her into our old house and get our decorations so Louis let us put some of our favorites up!” Zoey touched a paper circle that held a baby picture of her. Carter had a similar one and Harry spotted it on the other side of the tree.

“Now we just have to wait until the gifts are under here!” Carter said as he leaned against Louis. 

Louis wrapped his arm around Carter’s shoulder and held him close. “Give it a couple more days. We have to finish wrapping them.”

Harry had to finish buying them all, was more like it. But he wouldn’t focus on that right now. He’d already cried today. For the rest of the evening he was going to focus on the positives of the day, like the way the kids looked so happy now that Louis had let them decorate, and how nice the tree was. He’d worry about everything else later.

***

Harry realized that Christmas was not going to be the simple affair he thought it was going to be when Louis told him after dinner that he was calling in the catering order, and wanted to know if Harry wanted anything special.

“Catering?” Harry asked. “Why are we getting catering? We have this giant kitchen!”

“Yeah but there’s going to be like fifteen of us. You don’t want to do all that cooking do you?” Louis was frowning as if he realized that Harry _might_ want to cook for everyone. “I don’t have to call in the order. We can go grocery shopping if you want. I just… didn’t expect you to be in the kitchen cooking. I know you love cooking for me and the kids but this was me mum and me family and that’s a lot to ask of you.”

Harry wanted to flail in frustration. “It wasn’t that I _wanted_ to cook but usually don’t people bring a dish to these type of things? That’s just what I’m used to. And I always make special Christmas cookies with the kids, and Gemma helps and just.”

“Love,” Louis said, wrapping his hand around Harry’s wrist. “Take a breath. If you want to make dinner I don’t need to order catering. I’ve just always done it because I’m crap at cooking and it made it easier on me mum.”

Harry took a deep breath. “I was going to make you a cake too. Shit, I completely forgot. I haven’t even thought about designing it yet. Or asking you about flavors or anything.”

“Hey, you don’t have to make me a cake if it’s just gonna cause you more stress.” Louis tugged at his wrist to get Harry to take a step into his space. “Christmas dinner first. Remember, my family is only stopping by for Christmas eve. We’re just gonna open presents and eat and then they’re gonna leave so Christmas day it’ll be you, me, the kids, and your mum and sister. You can always cook for Christmas day if it’ll make things easier. I remember you mentioning the bakery is going to be busy with Christmas orders.”

“I don’t want to think about that.”

“Which is why I’m trying to make your life easier by not having you worry about cooking for so many people.” 

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, and then nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Get catering. But I’ll still make cookies. And a cake for you.”

Louis cupped his jaw as he smiled. “Good. Is there anything special you want? I usually order this place’s Christmas special spread.”

“That should be fine,” Harry said. He took another breath, and this time he swore he could get a whiff of Louis’ scent. “How many people are in your family again?” He asked.

“Should be eight. Mum, Lottie, Fizzy, the older twins, the baby twins, and Dan. Oh fuck, I think Lottie is bringing her boyfriend.” Louis frowned. “Nine then.”

It took all of Harry’s self control not to ask about his omega. Louis had never mentioned anything about them since he moved in, and Harry had had the thought the other day that maybe, just maybe Louis and his omega were no longer in a relationship. But when he’d selfishly checked Louis’ wikipedia page the same information had stared back at him.

_Louis Tomlinson has been in a serious relationship with his omega for many years._

He didn’t know why Louis wasn’t inviting his omega to Christmas dinner, but as Harry continued to think about it he found himself getting more agitated. He stepped away from Louis and continued cleaning the kitchen up after dinner. Maybe they had their own family they saw. Maybe they came from a traditional family that wouldn’t let them spend holidays alone with Louis until after they were mated. Who knew. And who cared. Certainly not Harry.

“Tell me about the cakes you like. I’ll need to start making it.”

“Give me a list and I can buy all the ingredients for you to do it here,” Louis said, leaning against the counter.

Harry smiled at him, trying to distance his thoughts from obsessing about Louis’ omega. It didn’t matter. There were a slew of reasons why even if Louis was single he wouldn’t be interested in Harry.

***

“Auntie Gemma! Auntie Gemma!” Zoey and Carter both screamed as they ran for the front door after it rang.

It was close to their normal bedtime and Harry knew this was just going to wind them up so he was happy it was a Friday night. He shook his head as he got up from the sofa and followed them to the door.

“Stop running!” Louis yelled from the kitchen. “And you know you’re not supposed to open the door to strangers.”

Zoey froze with her hand on the door. “But we know it’s Auntie Gemma!” Her momentary pause was enough for Harry to catch up to the twins and open the door himself.

The twins let out a shriek of joy as they saw his older sister standing there with a slew of presents around her feet.

“My babies!” She called, opening her arms wide so she could hug them. “You’ve gotten so big!” She smothered both of them with kisses as Harry began collecting the gifts she’d brought. 

Louis appeared behind him and took some from him to put under the tree. “Carter, Zoey, let your aunt inside,” he said.

Gemma let herself be pulled in with a side comment of, “there’s still more stuff in my car,” and Harry went out to grab it.

By the time everything was settled in, Gemma was sitting in the living room on his and Louis’ couch, with the twins on either side of her, chatting her ear off. His mum was sitting across from Gemma in her normal seat smiling as she sipped her wine.

“Where’s Lou?” Harry asked.

“Fixing up my room real quick apparently,” Gemma said, reaching out for him. “Hello little brother. How are you?”

“Good, good,” Harry said. He wasn’t going to tell her much of anything with the twins here, and he figured she knew that, since she didn’t ask for anymore details and instead let the twins continue to talk her ear off about what all they were hoping for from Christmas. He slumped down onto the other couch that they normally never used and he wondered how chaotic it was going to be tomorrow with even more people in the living room.

“And Louis helped us make the cookies this year but he’s really bad at shaping the cookies so we had to teach him,” Carter said.

Gemma laughed. “Is he?”

“Yeah, but because we’re so good at it he got better. He said we were excellent teachers.”

Gemma raised her eyebrows at Harry just as Louis came back into the room.

“Made sure you had clean sheets.” Louis collapsed next to Harry and threw his arm over his shoulder. “How was your trip over?”

“Good! Long, but good.”

“You live in London, yeah?” Louis asked, as he rubbed his fingers against Harry’s shoulder, edging him closer.

Harry leaned his head against Louis’ shoulder, watching Gemma as she engaged with Louis and his small talk. He curled his legs up, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. Louis shifted with him, letting him curl up against him.

“The kids are never going to get to bed,” Harry muttered.

Zoey was absolutely bouncing out of her skin as she talked to Gemma about how excited she was to try out a new years resolution, and even Carter was overly animated, interrupting Zoey every couple seconds. Gemma took it all with a laugh because she’d missed the kids while she was busy with school and work.

“They will,” Louis whispered back. “Give them an hour and they’ll crash right out.”

“That is if you don’t feed them anymore sugar.”

“ _One cookie,_ ” Louis defended himself. “I let them have one extra cookie.”

“And you let them eat some of the dough.”

“It was on their fingers! I let them lick their fingers clean.”

Harry closed his eyes as he nudged Louis’ side. “Sugar cookie dough like that isn’t sticky. It shouldn’t be sticking to their fingers.”

“You’re no fun,” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’s shoulder. “Just think how wound up they’re gonna be tomorrow.”

Harry whined low in his throat and buried his face in Louis’ shoulder. “It’s gonna be so crazy.”

“They’re gonna sleep for ages though.”

“True.”

“Daddy! Daddy!” Zoey jumped in the middle of them. “Can we open _one_ of Aunt Gemma’s presents tonight? Please, please, please.”

Harry looked over at Gemma who wasn’t even trying to look innocent. Louis sighed and braced himself as he got up. “Which present do you want? You can both have _one_ , but only because you’ve been so patient this week and haven’t peeked at any of the gifts we’ve put under there for you.”

Harry wanted to tell Louis no, that he was spoiling the kids, but as he watched Louis bring Carter and Zoey over to the tree he found he couldn’t be too mad.

“So. Louis,” Gemma said. She leaned over, finally having a moment to take a sip of the wine their mum had poured for her.

“Gem,” Harry said warningly.

“He’s wonderful, isn’t he?” Their mum said. She took a long drag of her own wine when Harry looked over at her.

“He’s great with the kids,” Gemma agreed.

“Yeah,” Harry relented. Because what else could he say when Carter and Zoey came rushing back in each holding one of the small gift bags Gemma had brought.

They waited as patiently as they could for Louis to get back and settled on the couch. Harry was about to curl back up to him but Louis leaned forward, taking his phone out so he could record them.

“Go ahead,” he told them.

He had only a vague idea of which gifts these were that the twins were opening. He, his mum, his dad, and Gemma had learned to communicate what they were buying so the kids didn’t end up getting double the gifts, but so far he’d learned it was never perfect. Carter definitely had gotten two of the same trains a couple years in a row, and Zoey ended up with three footballs last year, not that she’d ended up minding.

Carter got his toy out of the bag first and he let out a shriek of delight, which was followed by Zoey’s a moment later. They both began tearing into the packaging to try and get the toys out and Harry sighed.

“Hey, hey, show everyone what you got first before you go and start playing. And make sure to thank your aunt.”

Carter stopped first, though they both shouted out thanks to Gemma, and held up the toy for him to see. Then he realized that Louis was filming him and so he made sure to direct it at the camera, smiling wide.

“What did your aunt get you,” Louis asked.

“Hatchimal!” Zoey said, as she showed off hers, which she’d managed to get unwrapped.

The toy was just a multi-colored egg, and all Harry knew about it was that it was supposed to hatch into some sort of furby like creature. The kids had seen videos at Tilly’s house of it and wanted some desperately. Gemma had thought it was hilarious and volunteered to get them.

“What’s that then?” Louis asked, as if he hadn’t been there while Harry had run through what he was getting the kids.

“You like, play with it and soon it hatches!” Carter said as he got his egg out of its packaging. His was grey and purple while Zoey’s was grey and blue.

“And you don’t know what kind of animal you’re gonna get. But after you have to take care of the animal so it’s like a pet,” Zoey said. “Which is good practice cause dad always said we could get a cat once we were old enough.”

“More a dog person myself,” Louis said, still filming them as they began to play with their eggs.

“We didn’t have enough room in our old house,” Carter said absentmindedly as he and Zoey began to drift off into playtime with their toys.

Gemma stood up and grabbed the toy wrapping. “Where’s the rubbish go?”

“I’ll get it,” Louis said, shutting off the recording and getting up. “We’ll need bin bags for tomorrow.”

“Your family is bringing all their presents over too?”

“Yeah more than likely. It’s gonna be a great time,” Louis said.

Harry smiled as he continued to watch the twins play. He could hear Louis and Gemma talking behind him, and it filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling. His two worlds were almost fully collided, and by Monday Louis will have met everyone in his life that was important. And he will have met Louis’ family too.

Except for his omega.

Harry’s mood soured just a bit at that thought, but then remembered they weren’t here and he was. And it comforted him.


	10. Chapter 9

The final hours before the bakery closed for the Christmas holiday were pure chaos. Harry and Barbara were both working the front counter, handing out orders and making sure everyone was served as quickly as possible so they could close up the shop as close to one as possible. Harry was happy when the final customer left at 1:21 and he and Barbara high fived each other for a job well done.

“I’m locking up,” Harry reminded her as they went into the back and he grabbed the two boxes that contained Louis’ birthday cake. “Lou’s on his way to get me around 1:30.”

“Are the kids excited for Christmas?”

“Overjoyed. We’re opening presents today with Louis’ family. They’re just going to have a couple presents tomorrow.”

“Are you cooking?”

“No, Lou got some catering company so I don’t have to worry about it. I was a little upset originally but honestly after this week I’m really glad I don’t have to go home and cook for everyone.” 

Barbara gave him a look as she put on her jacket. “Your alpha seems to be doing a splendid job of taking care of you.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from blushing. It wasn’t even like he could argue that Louis hadn’t done it for him, since Louis had said he’d done it specifically to make his life easier. “Yeah, he does alright.”

Barbara patted his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

“Merry Christmas, Barbara.”

Once she was gone Harry peeked inside the boxes to make sure the cakes were still how he had left them. Once he assembled it, the cake would be three tiers of alternating vanilla and chocolate cake. He had the fruit he was going to use to finish decorating the cake in a third box. Harry was rather proud of what he had made from Louis’ vague directions of “I like vanilla and chocolate, you know, like normal people.”

The bell tingled and he closed the lids. “Lou? Is that you?”

“Young Harold!” Louis called.

“I’m back here! Can you help me with these boxes?”

Louis appeared a moment later in the doorway, smiling. “Hey you.”

Harry returned the smile. “Hey. How’s everything?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Chaotic. Mum got here with the younger kids at eleven, right as the caterer was pulling in and it’s been madness since. I’m so glad it’s nice out today because I just sent all the kids outside to play while the rest of us parents took over organizing the presents. And then Lottie and Fizzy brought _even more_ presents and they saw the twins and started talking with Gemma and then I think the three of them went out because they felt bad they hadn’t gotten the twins something, leaving Tommy to help me with the kids and I love him to death but it’s just- if you need to stay here a few more minutes I will gladly take the peace and quiet.”

Harry giggled. “It’s fine. Take a moment to breathe. Your sisters don’t have to get the twins anything. They’re going to be spoiled enough.”

Louis sat down and folded his head into his arms. “Once you meet them you’ll see why I can’t exactly tell them that. Lottie’s an omega but I’m pretty sure she’s never met a _you shouldn’t do that_ she hasn’t walked all over. And Fizzy’s just presented as an alpha and I don’t know if you’ve ever been around a just presented alpha but we’re kinda assholes who don’t take orders from anyone and do our own thing. I could strangle both of them.”

Harry laughed at the tone Louis was using. He sounded so fond yet exasperated. He reached over and rubbed his back. “Did you get any sleep after you dropped me off?”

Louis yawned. “Slept until seven. Carter woke me up. You’d think they’d be happy to sleep in on the weekend.”

“Poor Lou. Will seeing your cake make you feel better?”

Louis turned his head to look at the boxes but then turned away. “No. I want to be surprised. Just… rub my back a bit longer and then we’ll get home.”

Harry slipped his hand up to Louis’ neck, moving behind him to give him a proper neck massage. Not that Harry knew exactly how to do that but he knew if he had two hands rubbing on the sides of Louis’ neck it would probably feel better. Louis moaned and rolled his head back, changing the angle Harry was rubbing.

“Fuck, Harry, that feels good.”

Harry smiled as he rubbed his fingers in circles, feeling tightness under Louis’ skin. “You’ve had a rough day haven’t you?”

“Probably not as bad as you. Dealing with the Christmas orders and everything - oh fuck right there,” Louis’ voice went even higher than normal when Harry pressed a palm into the muscle where his neck met his shoulder.

Harry bit his lip, concentrating. He slipped his hand under the fabric of Louis’ hoodie to get better contact with the part he was rubbing. Louis rolled his shoulder back into his palm, clearly trying to move him to the spot he needed most. Harry’s right hand followed and he cupped his fingers around Louis’ collarbone. He could feel the edge of scarring, raised and puffy skin against Louis’ otherwise smooth skin and he frowned.

He knew scar tissue could cause even more tightness if it wasn’t worked out, but he unfortunately didn’t know how to properly do that and he didn’t want to hurt Louis. He dug a finger into the scar, and Louis jolted forward, practically ripping himself away from Harry.

“Shit!”

“Sorry!” Harry said. “Did I go too rough?”

Louis had his hand shoved down into his hoodie, probably rubbing where Harry had caught him wrong. His eyes were wide in pain. “Did you?”

“Sorry, I’m not trained or anything. I know it can hurt if you get the muscle wrong.”

Louis took a few deep breaths, and Harry could see the sheen of the scent neutralizer reflecting in the light as he tilted his head back. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Just a bit of pain.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t mess up your calm did I?”

“No. No it’s fine.” Louis retracted his hand from his hoodie. “Come on, you said you needed help with these boxes?” He reached for one of the cake boxes.

Harry grabbed the two smaller boxes. “I just need to lock up and we’ll be good to go.”

***

_Chaotic_ was exactly what the house was like when Harry and Louis returned. It was a whirlwind of noise and children. The presents under the tree had easily tripled in number, spilling through the hallway. Louis helped guide Harry back to the kitchen where there was food covering almost every surface.

“Lou,” Harry gasped. “There’s no way we’re going to eat all this food!”

“We’re gonna try!” A female voice he didn’t recognize said.

Harry put down his box and looked over into the living room where his mum was sitting next to a beautiful woman that looked a bit younger than her. _Louis’ mum,_ he thought. His hands were suddenly sweaty but before he could even rub them on his trousers to try and dry them off Louis’ mum was getting up, a wine glass in hand as she practically scampered over to him.

“You must be Harry,” she held her arms open. “My little baking love,” she said as she hugged him.

That’s right, Louis used to bring her cakes. She’d always told Louis to tell him she loved the food. “Hello,” he said, looking around for Louis, but he was nowhere to be found.

He heard Louis though, yelling out into the back garden to announce the fact he and Harry were back home.

“It’s so great to meet you. I’m Louis’ mum if you can’t tell. You can call me Jay.”

“Hi Jay,” Harry said and he couldn’t help but smile at her. Her smile and good mood were infectious.

Then the kids came running back inside, Louis right behind them.

There were ten suddenly, his sister included in that. Harry could barely keep track of anyone, even his own two children, as they all made their way to the food. They were all breathing heavily, probably from playing footie out back, but they were laughing.

“Give me some crackers,” the tall brunette alpha girl said.

“I want grapes, give me grapes,” a shorter blonde girl said, as her twin reached for a sandwich.

“Ernie what are you looking for?” Zoey asked.

“Lottie can you make me a sandwich?” Carter asked.

“I’ll make you a sandwich, bud,” the only other male alpha besides Louis said. “What kind do you want?”

“Let me just get everyone something to drink,” Gemma said.

Harry was surrounded by too many unfamiliar faces and he would step back but he needed to put together Louis’ cake. He turned to the only empty counter space left and began to unbox his cakes. The kids would file out eventually. Working on the cake would drown them out.

“What’s that?” A short bleach blonde girl looked around him and into the boxes. “Cakes! Guys, Harry brought a cake!”

It was really unfair that everyone knew his name and he didn’t know who anyone else was.

“That would be my birthday cake,” Louis said.

Harry turned around and froze. Louis was carrying a toddler. She had soft ginger curls and her thumb in her mouth as she watched Louis peel an orange for her. It was like everything went quiet for a moment as he just _watched_ Louis.

The sound came back too quickly with the sound of someone - one of the blonde girl twins - dropped a sandwich on the floor.

Everyone began to scramble to try and clean it up and Harry turned away, back to his cake.

“Can I help?” It was a different girl, the other blonde girl twin. “I watch a lot of cooking youtube videos.”

“Do you now?” Harry asked. He held out his hand. “I’m Harry.”

She gave his hand a look but then shook it. “Phoebe. So do you need to ice these or something?” She was immediately back to looking at the cakes.

“Uh, no. You know that whole _naked cake_ trend going on right now?” Harry asked as he picked up one of the cakes so he could get rid of the box. Louis appeared behind him, toddler still in hand, to take the boxes and get rid of them.

“I don’t like it. Cake is a vehicle for icing.”

Harry laughed. “You know most people think that too. But really, if your cake is moist enough you don’t really need that much icing. Having a naked cake allows you to enjoy the actual cake more.”

“Is your cake moist?”

“It is. I use a simple sugar syrup to keep the cake moist even though I made them a couple days ago.”

Phoebe nodded as she watched Harry stack the layers of the cake together. “I’ve seen videos talk about that. So you put the icing in the middle of the layers and then what? The excess is going to get scraped around the edge to give it that half dressed effect?”

“Half-dressed effect,” Harry laughed. “Yes that’s a good way to describe it. But no, I’m going to try and have it be clean. And then we’ll put some fruit to decorate it.”

“And that’s the bit I’ll help with?”

“If you want to,” Harry said, though he had a feeling Phoebe would just do it anyway.

With the two of them working on the cake it took only a few minutes to finish it up. Phoebe carried most of the conversation, talking about something she’d seen in a video and then asking if Harry had ever done that.

“Do you have an Instagram?” She asked. “I’ll tag you when I have mum post this for me if you do.”

Harry laughed. “No, I do not.”

“Does your bakery? I don’t have as many followers as Lottie or Fizzy but I’ve got almost 150,000 right now. It would be good exposure. That’s what Lottie always talks about when she posts something for a brand.”

Harry blinked in surprise. He didn’t know much of anything about social media. The idea of having some sort of social media account for the bakery had never crossed his mind. “That would be a no.”

“Do you want me to make you one? I love setting them up. And since you’re an adult I can do it on your behalf.”

“Wait what?” But Phoebe was already on her phone typing something.

Harry looked around, wondering where everyone had gone. His mum and Jay and a man he hadn’t been introduced to yet were sitting in the living room drinking wine, but everyone else had filed out.

“Help?” He called. “Jay? I think your daughter is setting up a - what did you say? Instagram?”

He saw Jay turn her attention towards him. “Which daug- Phoebe! Hand the phone over.”

“I’m just trying to help Harry!” She cried as she continued to type, her fingers moving faster as Jay stood up and the threat of her phone getting taken away was more imminent. Harry wondered if he could take it, and then decided he was also a parent and so it gave him some sort of right.

“Thank you, Harry,” Jay said as she came over. “Pheebs what have we talked about you using your phone too much?”

“But he needs somewhere to show off his cakes!”

“I really don’t,” Harry told Jay.

Jay rolled her eyes to the sky. “Save me from teenagers and their ideas. Harry, dear, come sit with me and your mum. You’ve been working all day right? Come have some wine.”

“Oh, I don’t drink.” He couldn’t. They mixed with his suppressants.

“Well come sit with us anyway. You deserve to take a minute to yourself. Leave the kids to Lou, he’s great with them.”

“Don’t I know that,” Harry said as he thought about Louis holding his toddler sister.

“He’s clucky. Probably cause he had so many little sisters.”

Harry took a seat next to the beta man, who introduced himself as Dan. He looked over and his mum was smiling at him over his glass of wine. She was practically glowing and it made him feel so happy. She deserved to be happy. It allowed him to relax.

He didn’t exactly participate in the conversations, which seemed to comprise of his mum and Jay finding out they had _a lot_ in common. Harry sat there and soaked it all in. Eventually Gemma came back in, a boy toddler clinging to her left leg as she walked and Carter trying to do the same with her right leg but failing because he was too big to be playing like that.

“Hello,” Gemma said, her voice heavy with laughter. “I’ve been ordered on behalf of the kids to ask if it’s time to open presents yet.”

“We have a hostage!” Carter cried from Gemma’s feet.

“Achoo! Achoo!” The toddler called.

Harry looked at Jay who let out a sigh. “Ernie means Louis.”

Harry looked back at Carter for confirmation. He looked absolutely delighted with his role in this game. “I’ll go rescue Lou.” He stood up.

“We’ll start gathering all the presents in here,” his mum said as Carter and Ernie let out identical high pitched shrieks and let go of Gemma to run back outside.

Harry saw what they had meant about Louis being their hostage the moment he got to the back door. He was pinned down in the goal near the back of the garden, trying valiantly to defend against each of the kids taking shots on him. By the time Harry stepped outside Louis had made a run for it, picking up Zoey and throwing her over his shoulder.

Everyone was laughing, but Louis’ face. It was absolutely beautiful. His eyes were bright blue, and his cheeks were flushed red from the colder night air. His smile burst onto his face, and his happiness shone through every inch of him.

Carter and Ernie ran right for Louis, and there quickly grew a pile of children and Louis on the ground when Ernie’s twin sister joined in, and then the taller brunette threw herself dramatically on top of everyone.

He really needed to learn everyone’s name.

“It’s present time!” Harry called.

If he thought the kitchen had been too loud it was nothing compared to everyone piling into the living room. The main one they always used was incredibly large, but there weren’t enough seats for everyone, not that the kids seemed to mind.

Harry slowly learned everyone’s name as Louis, Gemma, and the bleached blonde - Lottie - started distributing presents as best they could. Fizzy - the tall brunette alpha - sat on the floor right by Jay’s feet with Zoey in her lap. The two older twins - Phoebe and Daisy - were minding their little siblings - Ernie and Doris - right below where Harry sat on the couch with Louis. Carter was in the other alpha’s lap - Tommy, who he guessed was Lottie’s potential mate?

The happy volume only got louder when Jay finally said they could start opening presents and the younger kids began tearing into their gifts. Harry felt the seat next to him sink down and he smiled as he saw Louis with his phone out, recording the happy faces of his siblings and Carter and Zoey.

Harry followed suit, fishing out his own phone. Trying to get Zoey or Carter to look at him once they’d opened a gift was impossible, but he could see the way they were delighted in showing off their new toys to Louis’ siblings. Harry was happy that even though there was such a large age gap between the kids, Carter and Zoey were still able to have a lot of fun with them.

“Here love,” Louis said, slipping a present into his hands. “I got the pictures for the moment. Open this. It’s from Carter and Zoey.” The gift was wrapped with what Harry knew as traditional Carter and Zoey team effort wrapping: too much paper and tape, with a glittery bow on top to make it look more presentable. The gifts he’d helped them wrap for Louis and his mum looked exactly like that.

He took the gift from Louis with half-interest. The kids usually got him a shirt or a CD, something his mum pointed out to them. The box was light and small and he wondered what it could be since it probably wasn’t one of those two things.

“They picked it out,” Louis said.

Harry took care unwrapping the gift and he frowned at the plain white box, and then took off the lid. Inside was a pendant, a swirling dark blue with little white dots. It was attached to a delicate white gold chain. Harry carefully picked the pendant up, trying to figure out what it was.

“It’s beautiful,” he said slowly, running his finger over it. He felt an engraving on the back and flipped it over. In small print he saw _2/11/09 2:30pm_.

“The kids said you always said they were born in the afternoon so we kinda guessed on the time.”

“They could have asked mum,” Harry said, flipping the necklace back over to look at the pendant again. It was space he realized, probably what the stars looked like when they were born.

“They wanted it to be a surprise.”

“They did get close. I think it was closer to four. The whole day was pretty long before the c-section.”

“Here, lemme put it on you,” Louis said, reaching for it. He helped turn Harry around so he could clasp the necklace on. “There we go,” he said, his voice quiet as he had Harry turn back towards him. “Do you like it?”

The chain was long enough that he could still see the pendant hanging there above his shirt. He touched it again. “It’s seriously beautiful,” Harry said.

He hugged Louis, burying his face in Louis’ neck. He wished for a moment his suppressants would fail so he could soak in Louis’ undiluted scent. He only kept his face there for a moment before he pulled back and called his thanks to Carter and Zoey. Zoey looked up from where she was helping Doris take out a Buzz Lightyear action figure from its box and smiled at him. Carter took a moment longer, because he was distracted with putting together a train that seemed way too complicated for his age, but he finally looked up and yelled across the room, “you’re welcome dad!”

As the kids’ presents all got unwrapped the evening began to calm down. Food continued to be opened and as the kids moved upstairs to Carter and Zoey’s room to continue playing the adults were able to take the time to open their gifts.

“This one says to Dad and Louis,” his mum said, holding out a gift from them.

Harry shared a look with Louis, who looked just as confused. He accepted the gift and leaned back on the sofa. Gemma, Lottie, and Tommy were still downstairs with them, everyone else upstairs, so he couldn’t even ask the kids what this was about.

“Why don’t you open the gift,” Louis said. “I can tackle the card.”

Harry hadn’t even noticed the card taped to the top of the present. Louis opened it and if Harry didn’t know better he’d think Louis’ hands were shaking. Maybe it was because everyone was watching them. This wasn’t like the earlier gifts he’d gotten from the kids where no one else had really paid him any attention. All eyes were on them as Louis pulled a handmade card out of the envelope.

He stayed quiet as he looked at the card, and then flipped it open. His eyes were wide and he was smiling.

“Read it!” Lottie cheered from where she was curled up on Tommy’s lap.

Louis shot her a look and his cheeks were red. He handed the card to Harry first so he could read it.

_Merry Christmas!_ The front read in Zoey’s fancy block script. Harry could see the outline she had done in pencil before she’d colored it in. At the bottom of the cover was a hand drawn tree covered in silver glitter. He opened the card to see _We love you_ signed by Carter and Zoey on one side, and a family portrait on the other.

His mum, himself, Zoey, Carter, and then a fifth person - Louis - were all holding hands in front of a house that looked nothing like Louis’ house or their old house but it made him smile nonetheless.

He heard Louis read the card out loud while he was still processing everything and then he was being badgered to open the present.

He swallowed as he ripped the wrapping paper. Inside was a box and he opened it to reveal two painted mugs. Louis reached over and picked up one of the mugs, covered in different shades of blue like his eyes.

“Wait I think-“ his mum’s voice made them both freeze. “No that’s the right way. They said the blue one was for Louis and the green one was for you Harry. I think your names are on the bottom.”

Harry flipped the green mug over to see a big “DH” painted on the bottom. “Think this one is mine,” he said showing Louis.

Louis looked wide eyed at the bottom of Harry’s mug before turning his over. “DL” was written on the bottom of his mug. Louis opened his mouth, and then closed it as he turned the mug back around.

“Where did you get these done?” Harry asked as the weight of what DH and DL probably stood for sunk into his stomach.

“There’s an art store up the road that has classes, so last Saturday I took the kids over there to paint with Tilly and her mum,” his mum said.

“Here let’s get a picture of you two with the mugs,” Jay said, holding out her phone.

Harry still felt heavy, and he felt like Louis was just as blindsided as him by the gift. He needed to talk to the kids, and see what they’d meant by it. Maybe they didn’t mean anything? Maybe he was just overreacting? He held up the mug and tried to smile through his shock.

The flash of Jay’s camera phone went off and he blinked against the dots in his eyes.

“Beautiful,” she said.

Harry looked at Louis for some sort of support, but he was staring down at the mug, tracing the “DL” with his finger while he smiled. Harry’s heart clenched and he hoped-

He didn’t know what he hoped for. But he hoped.

***

Louis’ family were gone by nine. The babies were asleep as Jay and Dan carried them out to the car and set them in their car seats, the older twins looking just as exhausted despite their best efforts. Louis hugged them all goodbye and wished them a Merry Christmas one last time, while they wished him a happy birthday. They were leaving with presents and most of Louis’ birthday cake since Harry knew the six of them left at the house wouldn’t be able to eat it.

He and Louis got Carter and Zoey tucked into bed, and Harry tried not to linger on the fact that Louis took a few minutes to whisper to each of them privately before kissing them good night.

Then it was clean up.

“We don’t need to clean up,” Louis said around his own yawn, even as he started helping bin all the rubbish while Harry filled the dishwasher.

Harry knew they needed to talk. But he didn’t know where to start with everything. Today had been a lot. There had been so much to soak in, from the way Louis had been with his family, to how welcoming his own family had been to the kids, to the gifts from Carter and Zoey, to the fact Louis’ omega hadn’t been mentioned once in the entire evening.

Harry didn’t know where to begin, or how to begin. His mind latched onto the first detail he could think of, the earliest one that mattered: booster seats.

“You know, it’s weird,” Harry said, starting slowly. He wanted this to go smoothly.

“What’s weird?” Louis asked.

“Well, your sisters, the twins. They’re too big for booster seats. And the younger twins, they’re not ready for booster seats.” He watched as Louis froze mid-tying the bin bag. Harry barrelled on. Because he had to. He wouldn’t be able to tackle anything else until he got this answer. “You told me you had the booster seats because of your siblings, but that wasn’t true, was it?”

Louis stood up. His eyes were intense enough that it made Harry swallow. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought this up. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer. “You’re right. I- I bought the booster seats for Carter and Zoey, because I knew if I didn’t have them you’d keep using it as a reason to turn me down for a ride.”

Harry took a step back as Louis rounded the dishwasher and came towards his space. It didn’t do him any good, Louis was just backing him up against the counter. “Why- why would you do that?”

Louis’ eyes were dark. It made Harry’s heart pound. His eyes looked - they looked so familiar. Like the last time he was in this position, cornered by an alpha. His heart was starting to pound. He felt himself start to sweat, fuck was he starting to _slick_? Was he that easy? Cornered by another alpha and he gets turned on? Or was it because it was Louis?

Louis leaned forward. Harry put his hands on Louis’ shoulders. To hold him back? To keep him at bay? Or just to hold himself steady for what was to come?

“I did it because I liked you, Harry,” Louis said. “I still like you.”

And as if to stop the flood of questions and denials Harry was about to spill out, Louis kissed him.

Desire soared through his body. He clung to Louis’ shoulders through the kiss. It was soft, and tender, and a little shy. Nothing like Harry expected from a kiss with an alpha. But then again, this was Louis. Louis who was tender, and gentle, and lived to spoil him and the kids and his mum. Louis who took them in, who rearranged his life for Harry.

A moan slipped out, Harry couldn’t help it. And when Louis broke the kiss so they could both catch their breath, his traitorous mouth whispered, “alpha.”

His eyes fluttered open just to see the way Louis was smiling. So content. “Please tell me you feel the same,” Louis whispered. “Because Harry, I’m in love with you.”

Harry swallowed. He wanted this. He’d dreamed about this. Louis confessing feelings towards him, telling him he loved him. It was all too good to be true. Just like everything with Louis. Harry knew he must have been wide eyed looking back at Louis. His mouth was dry and he couldn’t think of anything to say except, “you can’t be in love with me.” Louis didn’t even _know him_.

“But I am,” Louis said. His voice was low and urgent. “How can I not? You’re a wonderful person. You’re kind, and beautiful, and smart, and loving. You listen to me, and you make me want to be a better person. You’re an excellent dad, and you have two amazing, lovely kids who I love almost as much as I love you, if not more. You’ve made this house that I bought into a home over the last month and I can’t believe I’ve gotten so lucky to have found _you_. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but you’re here and I hope, beyond hope, that you feel even a fraction of what I do for you.”

Harry was breathing hard as he shook his head. No, Louis wasn’t supposed to say these things to him. He didn’t deserve to hear these, not when Louis didn’t _know_. Not when Louis wasn’t supposed to like him. Not when Louis had his own omega hidden away somewhere, probably visiting their own family and sure that was rude, because if Harry was his omega all he’d want to do is stay with Louis forever, but he’d never be Louis’ omega because he already had an alpha and Louis didn’t _know._

“You can’t,” Harry whispered.

“But I do.”

Harry squeezed his shoulder, mind flicking around for any explanation. He was still too terrified to reveal himself to louis though, to let him know that he was tainted and taken and not who Louis thought he was. He clung to the one reality he knew. “Your omega,” he said as he squeezed Louis’ shoulders for emphasis. He watched the color drain out of Louis’ face and it killed him. “I know about your omega, and I can’t - _I can’t, Louis_ , don’t you understand? Even if I never meet them, even with you hiding them from me for whatever reason, I just… can’t.”

Louis stepped back. His face was pale, and his eyes haunted. He was nodding, even as he tried to laugh. “Right. Yeah. Of course.” He reached up and rubbed his right shoulder, where Harry had probably been gripping too hard. “I’m sorry-”

“No I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I can’t, and if you want me and my family gone I understand. We’ll pack up and be out of your hair-”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Louis whispered. He was still rubbing his shoulder. “I would never kick you out just because you don’t feel the same as I do.” Harry wanted to scream that he’d never said that, but he knew it was a moot point. Louis continued, “I’m just… selfish, and horrible and probably on the edge of my rut.” Harry almost opened his mouth to argue that. He remembered Louis’ last rut. He probably wasn’t due for another one until spring. But Harry stayed quiet as Louis continued rambling. “I’m awful for expecting you to feel the same. Of course you would never….”

Of course Harry would never want to get in the way of Louis and his omega. He shook his head. He couldn’t be here in the kitchen with Louis anymore. “I’m… gonna go upstairs.”

“Yeah, of course. Yes. I’ll just. I’m sorry. Go.” Louis stepped aside, letting Harry make his escape, up to his room. 

He could hear the kids faintly in the distance, playing with their new toys, before he locked himself in his room. He looked at the room, the way his stuff was now in every corner of it. The clothes that Louis had bought him. The speakers that hooked up to his phone so he could play music. The pictures he’d finally put up, of the kids, of his mum, of Louis…. This room was truly _his_ in a way he’d never meant it to be. He never intended to get this involved. He was supposed to keep his distance but here he was, a room he had fully saturated in himself.

He slid down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Louis had kissed him. Louis had told him he was in love with him.

He was starting to cry. He’d hidden behind Louis’ omega to stop himself from confronting his own fears but there’d been a part of him that hoped Louis would deny it. That Louis would tell him he didn’t have an omega, that there was no one else but him. Maybe then, if he’d heard that, he’d have felt safe enough to expose his secret to Louis.

But there was no need to do that now. Louis would never need to know he was just a rejected, mated omega. Harry would be out of his house soon enough and they’d go their own separate ways.


	11. Chapter 10

Christmas Day had been… awkward. Harry had sat next to his mum on the couch as the kids opened their few gifts from Santa. Louis had been using the mug the kids had made him and Carter had asked Harry if he wanted to use his as well, and it wasn’t like he could say no to Carter’s pleading smile.

Louis continued to be subdued even as he drove the five of them into Manchester on Boxing Day to see the match. He brushed it off to Gemma as being tired but Harry knew he was used to getting a lot less sleep.

“Will we have to walk far? We always walk forever when we go with Grandpa,” Zoey said.

“No, I park _pretty_ close to the stadium. Your dad said he’d be able to meet us this early right?” Louis asked as he turned a corner.

“He’s coming in to the station. He said he was catching the train about fifteen minutes ago.”

“I can come down with you to get him from the station then,” Louis said. “Bring him in.”

Gemma gave him a look. “What did you do Tomlinson?” Her voice was fond and it cut Harry to hear it because she’d only known him a few days. No wonder the kids were as attached as they were.

Louis shrugged. “You know, simple tour before the match. I asked, they had time. We might even be able to see a few players.”

That seemed to get Carter and Zoey’s attention and suddenly Harry was in between two very excited, very happy children. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling even as his stomach sank when he thought about the other night.

“We’re meeting the players?” Carter demanded.

“Which ones?” Zoey’s voice was as high pitched as it could go.

Louis laughed and looked back at them as he pulled passed the signs for parking and continued to the stadium, where he drove into an underground garage. “Whoever is playing today I reckon.”

He stopped at a gate and gave a guard a ticket that apparently let them pull through.

“Where the hell are we?” Gemma asked as Louis parked and a valet opened Louis’ door to let him out and take the keys.

“Valet parking. We can just go right through these doors and then up to get to our seats. Once you guys are settled me and Harry will go grab your dad and bring him up.”

The valet opened Zoey’s door as well and stepped aside so Louis could undo her seatbelt while Harry got Carter’s. Both of the kids were vibrating with joy as they looked around the garage and saw the Manchester United crest above the doors.

“Don’t run,” Louis said in his alpha voice to stop them before they could take off. “It’s going to get crowded even down here so I want you to either be holding my, your dad’s, or your Aunt Gemma’s hand at all times.” Zoey and Carter both immediately latched onto Louis’ hands and waited for him to walk to start going. He sighed and looked back at Gemma and Harry. When he spoke again his alpha voice had disappeared. “Come on, I’ll show you guys to the box where we’ll be.”

Louis seemed to know his way up from the garage, though as they got to one hallway they were met by a boy in a club shirt who perked up when he saw Louis and offered to walk with them. The boy was also happy to take over answering every question Zoey and Carter could throw at him, which seemed to give Louis a moment of reprieve, even as he kept smiling down at the twins.

“Never thought I’d be sitting in a box to watch a match,” Gemma whispered to Harry. “Dad’s gonna die when he sees it.”

Even through his anxiety of everything going on Harry still smiled at the thought. “Just wait until he finds out Louis has an _in_ downstairs and is gonna let the kids meet the players.”

Gemma laughed and covered her mouth when it echoed in the halls.

The moment they were inside the box Carter and Zoey ran for the window to get a view of the pitch.

“Dad, dad,” Carter called, “come look! This view is amazing!”

“Loads closer than the seats we always have!” Zoey said, sounding just as excited. “We aren’t in the middle of the pitch but it’s still so cool.”

Harry traded a look with Louis as he headed to look out onto the pitch. It was true, they were on a goal line instead of the middle of the pitch like his dad’s season tickets but they were much lower, so it would be easier to see the players. “Louis got us really good seats.”

“He did!” Carter said as he spun around and threw himself on Louis. “Thank you again!”

Louis smiled at Carter as he ruffled his hair. “You’re very welcome. It’s the least I could do. This way you can watch the match with your grandpa and Auntie Gemma and your dad, huh?”

“And you!” Carter reminded him as he gave Louis a quick squeeze before he let go to look back out at the pitch.

“Hey Harry, dad just texted. He’s at the train station.”

Harry nodded to Gemma. “On it.”

“I’ll take you. Gemma, if someone comes around asking if the kids want anything it’s fine. Should be covered by the box. And grab me a water if you can. Do you want anything, love?” Louis asked, looking back at Harry. He winced once he realized what he had called Harry but he seemed to realize that calling attention to it would just make things even more awkward.

“Just water for me too, Gem. Thanks. Zoey! Carter! Be good for Auntie Gemma while we go get Grandpa.”

The kids each gave a half-distracted affirmative but Harry knew that was the best he was going to get from them in this moment.

Louis guided them down towards the station. They didn’t speak as they walked until they were halfway down a set of stairs and Harry just couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“So is that like, your box?”

“Huh?” Louis asked, pausing for just a moment as he processed the question. “Oh, no. It’s Rooney’s. I called him back in November to see if he’d let us in his box for today’s match and he said sure, but now since he’s injured his family isn’t coming and he’s just putting in an appearance so the whole box is free for us to use.”

“You just… called Wayne Rooney?”

“Yeah, it’s not that weird. Did you know I played for England for Soccer Aid over the summer?”

“You did _what_?”

Louis laughed. “I did. It was a bunch of us. We won, by the way. Niall worked with the international team and even came on the pitch for the last couple minutes. But because of that I was able to rub shoulders with a bunch of footballers. Well, that and I’m a massive United fan so one of the first things I did once I’d made a name for meself was reach out to a bunch of the English lads and try and score tickets.”

Harry frowned as they came outside and he started looking for his dad. “Huh.”

Finding his dad was easier said than done, but after ten or so minutes the three of them were making their way back inside. He could tell his dad was almost as giddy as the kids even though he was trying to compose himself. The introduction between him and Louis had been uneventful and Harry wondered how much information his dad had gotten from Gemma over the weekend.

Once they were back in the box it seemed like only a couple minutes passed before someone stepped inside and spoke with Louis for a quick moment. Louis smiled at them and clapped them on the shoulder in thanks.

“Hey, Carter, Zoey. Do you wanna see something?” He asked.

“What is it?” Zoey asked, not leaving her spot at the window. She had claimed it as hers and didn’t seem keen on giving it up. Not like anyone was going to take it. According to Louis the box was all theirs.

“Come on, let’s take a walk,” Louis said, smiling and holding out his hand.

Carter ran up and took his hand, clearly more excited to see what it was than Zoey. He probably remembered the talk from the car. “Is it time to meet the players!?”

Yup there it was.

Harry saw his dad’s eyes widen in surprise as Zoey let out a happy shriek.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She grabbed Louis’ other hand and started pulling him forward. “Come on, let’s go, let’s go.”

“He got the kids a chance to meet the players?” Harry’s dad asked as he came up beside Harry. Harry nodded. “Oh god, I hope Zoey doesn’t say anything too embarrassing. I’ve been talking her ear off about some of the players not pulling their weight.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

***

Zoey, for the record, was not fine.

They were meeting the players in front of the changing room, and Harry saw more cameras around them than he’d ever seen. He wanted to ask Louis if they’d be taking pictures of the kids but he didn’t have any opportunity to do so. And then well--

Then the players started trickling out in their warm up trackies. David de Gea was one of the first out and he smiled when he spotted Louis, before his eyes trailed down to Zoey and Carter.

“Tommo! Is Niall with you?” 

“No, just me and this lot,” Louis said, raising his hands to bring attention to Zoey and Carter.

“Your kids?” He asked before he knelt down to offer his gloved hand to Zoey and then Carter.

Louis looked back at Harry before he shook his head. “No they’re my friend’s. Zoey and Carter. Just treating them to a Boxing Day match.”

Harry edged closer so he could hear them all talk and he saw the way De Gea’s nostrils flared for a brief moment.

Right. Most alphas just let themselves smell whoever they wanted. Fucking alphas. Harry tried to focus on the kids’ happy faces instead.

Juan Mata came up behind De Gea and patted him on the back. He was smiling too and Zoey let out a little shriek.

“Oh no,” Harry heard his dad whisper from besides him.

“What?” Harry asked, turning towards him and almost missing Zoey’s next words as she shook Mata’s hand.

“You’re pretty good you know. Considering we got you from Chelsea of all teams.”

There was a moment of quiet where Harry was honestly concerned what was going to happen. Mata was staring at her slack-jawed and Harry saw the way his dad _turned around_ as if he wasn’t the reason this was being said. 

Then Louis burst out laughing and Mata’s face bloomed back into a smile.

“Well I got told, didn’t I?” He said, looking up at Louis. “Is this how you raise your kid, Tommo?”

“Uh, that would be my fault,” Harry’s dad said turning back around and looking sheepish. “Blame Grandpa for that one.”

Mata still looked good natured as he turned his attention back to Zoey. “Are you even old enough to remember when I played for Chelsea?”

“Sure,” Zoey said, all confidence. “How does it feel that Mourinho didn’t think you were good enough for Chelsea but now that he’s here he has to play you?”

Mata laughed again and reached up to ruffle her hair, eyes darting to Louis to be sure it was okay. “You are definitely a cheeky one aren’t you?”

De Gea was laughing beside him and if Harry could sink into the ground that would be _great_. He was glad at least everyone else thought she was funny. Probably a byproduct of her age.

Both of the players shook their hands one last time before they headed out to warm up.

The kids got high fives and handshakes from other players as they left the changing room, and then they were making their way back up to the box. The kids ran back to the window, where they stayed, watching the stadium fill up until the whistle started.

Harry took a seat right besides where Zoey was standing and wrapped an arm around her. She didn’t try to get away just yet, even as her eyes started to follow the players. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and that had her frowning.

“Daaaaad. I’m trying to watch the match! There’s no replay here like on the telly.”

Harry laughed and kissed her again. “I love you.” He let her get back to watching the match. The talk about being appropriate when meeting famous people would have to come later in the day.

By half time they were up 1-0 over their opponents Sunderland and the kids were in a great mood. Louis ended up taking Carter down for a toilet break and they made it back just in time for the next half to start.

Harry noticed that Louis was hanging back and he frowned. He looked at the kids, his dad, and Gemma, who were all engrossed in the match. Even Gemma had taken to the singing and cheering that the rest of the stadium was doing.

He went to Louis’ side. “Hey, is everything okay?” Harry asked. He needed to get close so Louis could hear him while they still maintained some sort of privacy.

Louis jolted for a moment and then he smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Everything’s great. Are you guys having fun?”

Harry looked back at the four of them and raised his eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Louis laughed and then looked down. He leaned into Harry’s space even more. Harry wanted to step back, to give them a little bit more distance, but he was so drawn to Louis despite his best intentions. “I just want you to know, I’m really, really sorry about the other night.” Harry’s mouth went dry at the reminder. “I hope you can forgive me.”

Harry swallowed to try and make words come. “Of course I forgive you. It’s all okay.” He tried to smile.

It was overshadowed by the four others screaming loudly because of a play on the pitch.

Louis touched his hand for just a moment. Harry jumped and almost gave in to letting his fingers tangle with Louis’ like they had grown accustomed to. Louis took away that choice when he pulled his hand back. 

Harry swallowed and clenched his hands into fists. “Lou,” he said. Louis’ eyes never left his face. Harry didn’t know how to say anything. How to spill his own secret, what that would do. How he couldn’t risk telling Louis his secret until he knew that Louis would be worth it. How to tell him that if Louis would just _tell him_ he was done with his omega Harry would be his.

“You don’t have to,” he started and then he stopped, looking around to see if anyone else noticed them, but of course they didn’t. Everyone was watching the match. “It’s only because of your omega that I can’t. I just want you to know that.”

He didn’t know what he was expecting from that proclamation but the shuttered expression on Louis’ face was not it. Louis looked away, down to the ground.

“I know.”

“I’m sure you must love them a lot, and I can’t interfere with that.”

Louis laughed softly, still staring at the ground. “I- no- it’s complicated.” He looked up at Harry. “It’s complicated and I was wrong to try and force my feelings on you like that. You deserve so much more than me.”

Harry wanted to tell him if it ever stopped being complicated that he would be there, but he knew that wasn’t true. If Louis uncomplicated himself he would just have to deal with Harry’s mess and lies and that wouldn’t be what he was signing up for.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Louis that he loved him, just so Louis could hear it too, but then he thought better of it. He wasn’t going to put them through that. It would be better to stay as they were. Instead he stuck out his hand. “Friends?”

Louis didn’t look at him as he took his hand. “Friends. Always.”

***

Harry woke up to the feeling of someone crawling into his bed. He frowned for a moment and then he scented the soft scent of Zoey. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

“What’re you doing here?” He asked, his voice lazy with sleep.

“Nightmare,” she whispered, cuddling her head into his chest.

Harry’s eyes flew open. “Nightmare? Is it because of the movie we watched?” It was the last night before they were back to school so he’d allowed them to watch a movie. They’d picked The NeverEnding Story which he’d thought would be a great choice, but it turned out the puppet for Falkor _terrified_ both of the kids and they spent every scene he was on the screen hiding their faces.

Zoey nodded and Harry cuddled her closer, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

“Think it’ll be easier if you sleep here with me?” Harry asked and she nodded again, her eyes screwed tight as if that would stop whatever her mind was conjuring up. Harry rubbed her back and tilted his head to the side so she could bury her face in his neck. Moments like this made him glad he’d gotten used to sleeping with a shirt on. The kids were old enough to recognize a mating mark.

Zoey took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and he felt her relax in his hold. He looked over at his phone and clicked it on to check the time. One in the morning. Not too terrible. She’d woken up from the nightmare then, and not been sitting up in bed unable to sleep since bedtime.

“Carter wasn’t in bed to cuddle with me,” Zoey said. “That’s why I came down here.”

Harry looked at her again in surprise. “What?” He didn’t want his voice to be sharp because he didn’t want to scare her but he couldn’t help the way it sounded. _Where could Carter be?_

Zoey stuck her thumb in her mouth, something she’d definitely grown out of but probably needed now that he was starting to get anxious. “Are you gonna leave me?”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Here come with me,” he said, holding out his hand. “We’ll go find him together.”

They padded out of his room, flipped on the hallway light, and made their way upstairs. They checked his room - where he was not just like Zoey had said - and then they peeked in his mum’s room without waking her, and the spare room Gemma had vacated a few days ago. Carter was in neither of those rooms. Harry started to bring them to the stairs, worry creeping up in his belly when Zoey tugged his hand.

“Why don’t we check Louis’ room?”

Harry looked at her in surprise and then looked up to Louis’ door. Carter _could_ be in there. Zoey tugged on his hand again and took a step towards Louis’ room. Harry was helpless to stop himself from following her, his heart pounding in his chest. If nothing else the sound of his heart would probably wake Louis up.

Zoey cracked the door open, letting the light from the hallway spill into Louis’ room. Harry couldn’t see anything for a moment but Zoey let go of his hand and darted forward before he knew what was happening. He couldn’t stop her from climbing onto the bed that seemed to take up most of the room.

Harry tried to hiss for Zoey to be careful but then he heard Louis let out a low questioning grumble.

Zoey answered. “Had a nightmare like Carter.”

Harry cursed himself and stepped into Louis’ room. Even with his suppressants he was assaulted with Louis’ scent. It was so heavily concentrated here and it seeped into Harry’s skin. He hugged himself as he took another step forward.

“Sorry, Lou. She woke me up and told me Carter wasn’t in bed and I panicked.” His eyes were starting to adjust to the light difference and he saw Louis stirring as he sat up. Carter was on the other side of him, yawning and clutching Louis’ bedshirt.

Louis yawned. “It’s okay, love. Didn’t even notice him coming in.” He dropped an arm around Carter’s shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest, tilting his head to the side to let Carter scent him for comfort.

Harry froze as he watched Carter’s eyes droop as he relaxed against Louis.

“There’s a good boy,” Louis whispered as he kissed the top of his head. “No more puppet movies, huh?” He looked over at Zoey who was curled up against his pillow already, breathing easy. He laughed and laid back down.

“Lou, I’ll take them to bed. I’m sorry they bothered you.”

“No it’s fine,” Louis said. “I don’t mind and they’re fine here. You’re welcome to come in too. The bed’s big enough.”

Harry couldn’t move. “Lou,” he whispered.

Louis’ head snapped up as he seemed to realize what he had just said. Carter’s eyes opened and Harry saw them snap to him.

“Come cuddle, dad.”

Harry took a step forward. His heart was pounding and there was no way Louis couldn’t hear it. There was no way Louis couldn’t _smell_ how uneasy he was. He was pretty sure Louis didn’t sleep with his scent neutralizing cream. Louis’ scent surrounded him as he stood right at the edge of Louis’ bed. The hallway light was still shining in and it was making a direct path cutting across the bed. It would probably keep them all up.

“Here let me just,” Harry reached for the blanket and pulled it up over Zoey’s sleeping body. “I’ll tuck you in.”

“Dad,” Carter whined from Louis’ side. “Come on.”

He raised a knee and pulled himself up onto the bed. He saw the look Louis was giving him, watching him like a hawk, waiting to see what he was going to do. Harry reached for Carter and pressed a kiss to his head. “I need to get up in a couple hours for work. With both of us getting up it would probably wake you.” 

He pulled himself back, and he knew he was climbing over Louis as he was doing it. He had to stop himself from biting his lip. He _wanted_ so much and it was inappropriate. Least of all because his children were right there, but that was still a factor.

“Night, Lou,” Harry said as he stepped back to solid ground. He didn’t stick around to hear Louis wish him goodnight either.

He didn’t end up falling back asleep. Instead he got in the shower and shoved his fist in his mouth so Louis wouldn’t hear him. He cried as he came, one of the few orgasms he’d ever had outside of heat since he presented. His body didn’t know what it was doing. It never misbehaved like this, the suppressants made sure of that.

He didn’t know what it was that got him like this. It had to have been being surrounded by Louis’ scent like he had been. He could still smell Louis on his skin even as he scrubbed himself clean after his shameful orgasm.

He hoped that by the time he walked back to his room he had cleaned himself enough that Louis couldn’t tell what he had done.

He thought he had, because Louis didn’t give him a second glance when he joined him downstairs.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Louis said, still sleep rumpled. “I don’t know why I asked you to join me in bed.”

Harry found he was spending way too much time telling Louis he accepted his apologies and that everything was fine. His skin felt like it was on fire and he _hated_ that feeling. It reminded him of being in heat.

“I just had the kids around me and they were scared and I’m sure having you there would have helped even more than just me,” Louis kept saying once he realized Harry wasn’t going to say anything. He reached up and rubbed his right collarbone.

“I’m just worried about what’s going to happen when we leave,” Harry said.

Louis’ head shot up. His eyes looked frantic. “Leave?”

“When the construction is done on the pub. The kids clearly love you and I just hope they’ll be able to adjust back to how things were.”

“How things were?” Louis echoed him. Then he seemed to collect himself. “Right. Yeah.” He grabbed his keys from his pocket and gave them a shake. “Let’s get you to the car okay?”

Harry couldn’t even muster up the ability to smile as he followed Louis out to the car. He knew he’d probably made a mess by mentioning this but for his own sake he had to remember that this would end. And sooner rather than later.


	12. Chapter 11

Illness crept into their home. Harry had gotten the notice from the school that there had been a case of strep going around and so when Carter started to show symptoms he had his mum take him to the doctor immediately to get checked out. Zoey followed that afternoon, and when Louis picked him up from the bakery the three of them ended up going to the doctor again to get her checked out.

“Does this mean we’re going to get to stay home forever?” Zoey asked. Unlike with Carter she didn’t appear to have a fever to accompany the sore throat just yet but he knew there was a good chance she’d be experiencing that soon.

He kissed her forehead, just to double check she wasn’t running warm yet as he tucked her onto the couch opposite Carter. “You’re only staying home until the medicine starts working, at least as long as you don’t get a fever.”

Zoey looked over at Carter and reached out to him. “Carter, Carter, quick, share your germs.”

Harry pushed her hand down. “Let your brother sleep. You should probably rest too. I’m going to make you both some soup. It’ll be better on your throat.”

Zoey pouted as she laid back on her pillows. He’d only let her take one stuffed animal down from her room - somehow she’d managed to grow her collection since moving in with Louis and he blamed Louis 100% - but he spied at least two others, a monkey and a rainbow dog on top of her trusty tiger plush. “I’m not hungry.” He fussed with the blanket she was trying to push down. “And I’m too warm to need that.”

“That’s the sickness lying to try and get you sicker,” Harry told her as he managed to wrestle the blanket up over her body and keep it there. “Do you need me to turn on the telly? I can put in a movie?”

Zoey made a sound of agreement and Harry fiddled with the remote before he got up and went into the kitchen. Louis was sitting at the kitchen island, looking at his phone.

“I texted me mum just to be sure there was nothing we missed,” Louis said.

Harry sighed as he got a pot so he could start with his soup. Louis had been antsy since Carter had shown the first signs of a sore throat. He knew it was because this was the first time Louis had to deal with the kids when they were sick so he was letting it slide. “Did she have any advice?”

“Nothing the doctor didn’t cover. Have they had strep before?”

“Not strep no. But they’ve had fevers before. Carter actually got really sick earlier this year. I had to leave work to go get him.” Louis nodded but Harry could tell he was still nervous as he kept looking into the living room to check on the kids. “They’re going to be okay.”

“You know I’ll stay home with them for as long as they need. I know your mum is busy with meetings this week because of the pub and everything.”

“I know. I just hope you don’t get sick, so you know, don’t share food with them for a couple days that kind of stuff.”

Louis nodded. “Here, let me help you with the soup. Do you need me to chop up anything?”

“There’s some roast chicken in the fridge. Can you shred it with a fork?”

Louis did as he asked and they fell into a comfortable silence as they worked.

The kids were sick the next day and Louis told Harry he’d call the school to tell them they were out sick. Harry fretted the whole day at work and even called home during the lulls to check in with Louis about how the kids were doing. Louis’ worry was infectious and that wasn’t a good thing.

Their fevers broke the following night and that helped reduce a lot of Louis’ stress, and brought the mood of the house back up. The kids sleeping patterns were all sorts of messed up from their time sleeping off the fever and so they were awake when Harry left for work that morning.

“Do we have to go to school today?” Carter whined as he gave them each a kiss. They both smelled and they’d probably need a bath today to wash off their fever stink.

“I think one more day to recover and then you can go back to school tomorrow, how’s that?” Harry said, turning to Zoey on the other couch. “Be good for Lou.”

“We will,” they both said as he stood up to leave.

In the car he mentioned having them take baths to Louis, who agreed.

“Thank god they’re feeling better,” Louis said as he pulled up in front of the bakery.

“Were you nervous?”

“It’s scary isn’t it? Seeing them be so uncomfortable. You wish you could make them not suffer.” Harry couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and squeezing Louis’ hand. Louis looked down at their hands as he turned his over and entangled their fingers. “Does it get easier? Worrying about them?”

Harry shook his head. “Not really. I think I only ever worry differently.” Louis sighed and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah I wish I could tell you otherwise.”

“I’m just glad they’re doing better. It was awful seeing them so sick with fever and uncomfortable like they were.” Louis closed his eyes and when he opened them he pulled his hand back. “Have a good day at work, alright love?”

“I will. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

Harry realized something was wrong during the morning lull at work. His head was starting to feel a bit heavy, and even when he stepped away from the kitchen he felt incredibly warm. He washed his hands to try and feel better, slipping his wrists under the cool water in a hope that would help.

He must have picked up what the kids had. That was the only explanation.

_Fuck_ he didn’t want to be sick. Louis was definitely going to be worried if he was sick. But then again, if he was sick, Louis would help take care of him. He’d helped Harry make the soup for the kids so there was a good chance he might attempt to cook himself. Or, knowing Louis, he’d just buy fancy take away.

Harry shook his head to try and clear it. _Fuck he was feverish_. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about these things.

Barbara touched his shoulder. “Harry?” Her voice was strange as she tried to get his attention.

“I think I’m coming down with what the kids have. At least the fever part.” He swallowed to see if it hurt but _everything hurt_ so that wasn’t a good indicator.

“Let me…” She trailed off for a moment. “Let me take you home.”

Harry rubbed his forehead with his sleeve and he was surprised how much he was actually sweating. He made a face and fanned himself. He didn’t have the chills just yet, but he was definitely getting the mind fog that always came with fevers.

“I can call Lou-“

“He’s with the kids,” Barbara reminded him. “Come on. We’ll lock up.” She wrapped her hand around his bicep and started pulling him to the door. Her nose was twitching and she rubbed it.

“But the shop?”

“Can handle us being gone an hour. Can you remind me of your alpha’s address?”

Harry rattled it off. He was definitely not experiencing fever chills yet. He was _boiling_. It was the only thing he could think as he leaned against the window of Barbara’s car.

“Can I roll the windows down?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Barbara said, and Harry sighed. He knew he normally wouldn’t let the kids roll down a window either.

_It’s the sickness lying to you,_ he had said.

Barbara pulled up to the gate and stopped the car. She put a comforting hand on Harry’s forearm and got him to look at her. She looked concerned and motherly.

“Is your alpha home?”

Harry nodded. “With the kids.”

“Is he expecting you?” She asked.

“No, I didn’t think to text him we were coming home but it’ll be okay. He’ll take care of me.” He tried to smile at Barbara.

Her nose twitched again and she slowly removed her hand. “He knows then?”

_Knows?_ Harry wondered. Knows what? How to take care of him? “Yeah, it’s fine.” He opened the car door and stepped out on wobbly feet. “Thanks for the ride. I probably won’t be in tomorrow.”

“I didn’t think you would be,” she said, but she wasn’t laughing or anything like she normally would. She looked concerned and unsure, as she looked around the street, checking for something. “Get inside now. Please, Harry.”

He keyed in the code and the gate opened. Barbara watched him walk in, and he didn’t hear her car pull away before he got inside.

“Hello?” Harry asked, taking a deep breath. The scent of the house was more obvious than it had ever been before. He could smell the way his scent was intermingled with Louis’, covering the house in a feeling of home. He rounded the corner to the living room and smiled faintly as he saw Carter and Zoey sharing a sofa. “Where’s Lou?” He asked as his eyes traveled down to the coffee table and he frowned when he saw it littered in pictures. He glanced back at the kids. They were staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

He didn’t understand why until he picked up a picture from the table. It was a baby picture of Zoey. He slowly reached for another picture. And then another.

“Dad,” Carter said, voice quiet. Like he knew something was wrong.

Harry was too distracted looking at the pictures. He picked up another one, this one from the day they’d been born. He was holding them, looking so young and scared, having just given birth.

“Where did you get these?” He asked, but even to him his own voice sounded distant. And where was Louis? Had Louis seen these yet?

“We didn’t mean to-“ Carter started.

“We just wanted to show Louis our baby pictures-“ Zoey said.

“He was showing us his-“

Harry’s head snapped up but before he could ask anything else he heard Louis coming up behind him. His body started to tingle and he dropped the pictures back on the table and the floor.

“Who are you two talking to-“ Louis froze. He was rubbing his face but he stopped when he saw Harry standing there. “Harry. You’re home.”

Harry nodded dumbly. His body was on fire. “I think I’m sick. Did you see?”

It happened in slow motion, him noticing the way Louis’ nostrils flared. He felt completely disconnected from his body for a moment as he made the connection.

Louis’ face was still wet.

He’d washed his face.

He’d washed away his neutralizing cream.

He was scenting Harry.

_Oh shit._

Harry was suddenly keenly aware of how wet he was. He hadn’t been wet like this in ages, even the other week when he’d had to come in the shower didn’t have him soaked like this. The penny dropped and the penny sounded like Dr. Miller’s voice reminding him that his suppressants could fail. 

This was why Barbara had insisted he go home.

He didn’t have a fever. He was starting his heat.

Louis took a step towards him, his blue eyes dark and his breathing heavy.

_Alpha._ His mind flashed. That was an alpha, and he was - Harry moved so he standing as much in front of his kids as he could. He needed to protect them. Alphas used to kill the offspring of omegas in heat they found that weren’t their own. Usually they claimed the omega first but this alpha couldn’t claim him. So he’d just-

Harry didn’t want to think about that but he couldn’t let this happen.

Louis took another step towards him and Harry wanted to step back, to curl up and whimper. The fever was overtaking him but he couldn’t concede. He needed to protect his kids from the alpha.

Louis grabbed him by the forearm. Harry immediately clawed at his hand. He wasn’t going to scream. He was terrified about what was happening but he couldn’t show it. It would make the kids freak out.

Louis’ eyes were piercing blue as he used his strength to pull Harry along with him. Harry tried desperately not to scream - he really, really, didn’t want to scare the kids but it was happening again and he just- he couldn’t let it happen again.

“Louis, Louis let me go.” He whispered, frantic as he tried to break free.

Louis was taking him up the stairs.

“Carter, go back to the couch,” Louis snapped. His alpha voice was so strong the command shot through Harry and he whimpered as he tried to cower on the steps.

“But- dad-“

“Carter _not now_!” Louis shouted.

Harry kept trying to fight Louis. He wanted to tell him off for yelling at his children. If he did _anything_ to the kids Harry was going to kill him.

Louis got him to the top step. “Stop. Struggling.” He was breathing heavily as he grabbed Harry’s other arm and twisted him into a submissive position. “I’m-“ he took another deep breath and Harry tried to get away. “Just trying.”

“Alpha _please_ ,” Harry pleaded as Louis pushed him passed his bedroom door and straight for Louis’. “Please _don’t_!”

He kicked his feet, trying to get himself off balance. He couldn’t let this happen again. Louis was going to find out he was mated and he was going to _kill him_ and then probably the children.

Louis used his off-footedness against him and tipped him into his room.

Harry fell on the floor and by the time he’d scrambled back up to his feet the door was shut and he was alone.

_What?_

He ran to the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked from the outside. How was it locked form the outside. Why had Louis locked him in? He pounded on the door. Was Louis waiting? Was he going to come back?

“Let me out! Let me out!”

He took a deep breath and he was accosted by Louis’ scent. It was worse than the night he’d tucked the kids in. Louis was in his lungs, cutting off his breathing.

“Not until you ride out your heat,” Louis’ voice said.

Harry pulled at the door knob. Why was the door locked? He needed his alpha. He needed him. Why wasn’t his alpha in here with him? He sobbed as he felt his heat overtake his body.

He was soaking wet when he took off his trousers and pants and he reached down, touching himself. His fingers sunk easily into his hole, but it didn’t give him the relief he’d hoped it would.

His brain was foggy as he started looking around the room for something that would give him relief. The last time he’d gone through heat he’d had a knotting dildo at least, but he’d gotten rid of it. And it wasn’t like it would be any use as he was locked here in Louis’ room.

Harry whined, trying to ride his fingers before he pulled them out. They were useless. He gave another pitiful punch to the door, pulling at the door handle, but it was still locked. He called for Louis but there was no response, and even pressing his face to the door didn’t allow him to hear or smell anything.

Louis had truly left him here to suffer through this alone.

Harry turned. His eyes landed on the bedside table and he went to it, ripping open the drawer to see if maybe, just maybe, Louis owned some sort of dildo. He didn’t have much hope of course, no alpha would want or need a knot or dildo but Harry was desperate. He dumped the drawer out, cursing when of course there was nothing there.

He gave the pile of papers and gum and electronic chords a kick as retribution because they weren’t a dildo. He paused when he saw a bottle of artificial omega slick that made Harry’s stomach twist with discomfort. He didn’t like that Louis had this. He picked it up, intent on throwing it out, but when he tried to look for the marked scent - these things always came in such stupid scents like warm cinnamon, spiced apple, sea breeze - so he’d know what scents Louis liked, he paused.

He wasn’t holding a bottle of artificial slick. It was a bottle of unscented lube, the kind of thing most betas used since there was no reason to buy slick if they couldn’t smell it.

His stomach untwisted just a bit and he put the bottle back on the bed. There was no reason to throw it out if it didn’t smell like anyone else.

Touching the bed set him off again. It was like he could see Louis’ scent wrapping around his wrist, pulling him down. Harry crashed face first into the bed, sobbing as his hard cock rubbed against the mattress. He didn’t have the pleasure of something inside him but he had this: Louis’ scent in his nostrils as he rutted against his blankets.

He’d been denied Louis’ scent for far too long and now he was overdosing on it. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to pump it, bringing himself closer to the edge as he twisted his other hand in Louis’ blankets. He was so close. So close to just wrapping himself up in Louis’ blankets, in his scent. So close to coming in those same sheets and adding himself permanently to Louis’ room.

He’d stink up the whole place so Louis would never be able to get away from him. He’d be a permanent fixture in the house even once he finally had to leave. Louis would be stuck with him and his stench and his slick. It would coat everything and force Louis to want him enough that he’d leave his omega, that he’d regret not joining Harry in here.

Harry’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. His cock only gave a little spurt - his heat wasn’t meant for his cock to be used - so it was the slick squirting from his cunt, dripping down his legs and behind his balls that really had him gasping in satisfaction. That’s what would mark Louis’ bed.

He reached back and pressed his fingers inside himself again. He was so wet. He felt puffy and swollen down there, like it was begging to be filled but all he had were his fingers. He let out a sob as he rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

His alpha should be above him. _Louis_ should be above him, grinning down at him as he kept thrusting into Harry, his knot expanding, catching against his hole over and over until he gave that final push forward and tied them together. Filled Harry up and made an even bigger mess inside his cunt.

Harry whined as his cock throbbed against his hip. He was nowhere near done. And without an alpha - Louis - it was going to be a long heat.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and started jacking off again. His head turned to the side and he breathed in Louis’ scent and he wished, so desperately, that he’d give in and join Harry.

His wish never came true.


	13. Chapter 12

Harry buried his face in his pillow. It smelled wonderful, a beautiful mix of his and Louis’ scent. He stretched, his body rubbing against the warm and comfortable sheets, his legs tangled in the blanket at the edge of the bed. Light was shining in on him and he smiled, rolling over.

His eyes fluttered open as he scratched his stomach, feeling happy and content.

It was shattered the moment he realized what room he was in. Harry jolted upright, looking around Louis’ room. _Shit_. He was naked in Louis’ room, having spent his heat there. He didn’t have much of a memory about what had happened since he got home, and he closed his eyes, hoping it would all come back to him.

The kids had found the baby pictures. They’d showed them to Louis. Louis left, and then came back without his scent neutralizer on. Louis had grabbed him and locked him in here.

Harry didn’t remember anything else.

He went to the door and tested it, but it was still locked. Great. He looked at the window in the room and saw it opened up to a balcony. When he went to test it the door opened and he stepped out to the balcony. He looked over and saw the room next to Louis’ also had a balcony. The two weren’t so far apart that he couldn’t feasibly reach it, and he was desperate enough to get out that he would try that.

But first, clothing.

His clothes were filthy but they were all he had so he got dressed and then went back to the balcony. The distance between the two balconies seemed to have grown in the few moments he was inside, but he still had to try. He climbed up on the edge and threw himself forward, landing safely on the other balcony. 

He really hoped that door was open as well.

He tested it and was relieved to see it was opened, and so he let himself into the spare bedroom. The door was open so he was able to go out into the hallway. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he knew he needed to face it.

The house was quiet. He could finally _smell_ everything, so clearly his suppressants still weren’t working. He rubbed his face. Great, that meant he’d have to go back to fucking Dr. Miller and get this all sorted out.

He went to his room and used the quiet of the house to take a shower, figuring no one was waiting for him downstairs. He felt marginally better about everything that he remembered happening once he was clean and in new clothes. He wondered how he was going to air out Louis’ room but he didn’t want to overstep more than he already had.

His stomach was growling and he had no idea when the last time he’d eaten was. He didn’t remember anyone coming and bringing him food, and he also didn’t know how long his heat had been. He felt empty from hunger though so he probably hadn’t eaten for a day at least.

He walked down the stairs, taking in all the new scents he never got to notice before. The house was filled with his scent, and Louis’, and the kids, and his mum. His mum was strong in the living room, as if she was still there and when he turned the corner he wasn’t as surprised to see her sitting there, reading a book. He stopped in his tracks and wrapped his arms over his chest.

“Hey.”

She slammed the book shut and scrambled up to her feet. “Harry. Oh, Harry.” She enveloped him in a hug, pulling him tightly into her. “Oh my baby, are you okay?”

He hugged her back, hoping it would offer her the comfort he could tell she needed. “I’m okay. Nothing bad happened.”

She pulled back so she could cup his cheeks and look him in the eye. He could tell she hadn’t slept in days. “No. Nothing bad happened.”

He closed his eyes to try and not fall apart in her arms. “Where are the kids? School?”

“No, Louis brought them to his mum’s. It’s Sunday.”

He’d only lost three days then to his heat. Not too bad considering he hadn’t had a heat in five years. “Are they okay? Did either of you tell them what was happening?”

His stomach grumbled and his mum tugged him towards the kitchen. “You’re probably starving. Louis brought you a plate of food on Friday, and a couple litres of water, and tried to get you to eat, but-”

“I don’t remember that,” Harry said as he sat down. “Louis came back here?”

“Yes. He only left to take the kids up to his mum’s and then he was back.”

“Then you didn’t tell them what was happening? Fuck, the pictures,” he looked over at the coffee table, which was cleaned up of their baby pictures, but he could still see the box sitting there. “Where the hell did they find them?”

“No, we did. Or, I told them something. Not the whole story.” His mum put a sandwich down in front of him. “Eat.”

Harry’s hand was shaking as he lifted the sandwich up and took a bite. “What did you tell them?”

“Don’t talk with a full mouth,” his mum said.

Harry swallowed. “Really? I haven’t eaten for two days. Just tell me how my children are.”

“They’re fine. I was with them yesterday. Louis’ with them today. We were going to take turns.”

“They have to go to school tomorrow.”

“We didn’t know how long you’d be in heat. Jay said it could be up to a week since it had been so long since you’d had one. There was no way to be sure. She said there’s so many factors that can influence the length of a heat: the presence of an alpha, how much of the suppressants were still in your system, so many factors.”

Harry felt an anger rising in him and he tried to push it down. He knew why they’d probably spoken with someone else about him, telling someone else _his_ secrets, but he still felt like his privacy was violated. He finished eating his sandwich. He’d eaten it too quick and he was already starting to feel sick, instead of feeling better.

“Can you tell Louis to bring the kids home? I need to see them. And talk to them. They had to see me like that and I couldn’t do anything.”

His mum reached over and put a hand on his. “They’re okay. Louis took care of them.” He flinched as she patted the top of his hand.

“How did they even find that fucking box?” Harry whispered. “I’d been so careful.”

“According to Louis, they found it awhile ago, before we moved here. So they’d gathered you were their mum, and an omega, but they thought it was supposed to be a secret.”

“Then why would they tell it to Louis?”

His mum squeezed his hand. “I think they thought Louis knew.” He let out a wet chuckle and had to use his other hand to rub his eye dry. “Here, I’ll text Louis and tell him he can bring the kids home.”

“Thanks,” Harry whispered. “I need to see my babies.” His mum headed back into the living room to grab her phone and when she came back Harry asked, “is Louis okay?” His mum frowned and shifted in her seat for a moment. “He’s mad at me, isn’t he?”

“I… don’t think so,” she said. “He seemed very hurt and shocked, especially when I told him what had happened-”

“You _told him_?”

“What was I supposed to do? He called me while he was driving up to his mum’s freaking out because you’d gone into heat? I wasn’t going to _lie_ to him.”

“But you didn’t need to _tell him_ everything that happened. He didn’t need to know that I’d - that that had happened to me.” He was crying again and he couldn’t find it in him to say exactly what he needed to. He’d never been able to before. “I _never_ wanted anyone to know and if they did it was because _I_ told them.”

“Harry, Harry, calm down,” his mum reached for him but he knocked her hand away. “Harry, I was just trying to _help_.”

“I need - I’m going to go clean Louis’ room out. He won’t be able to sleep there tonight with it smelling like me.” Harry left before she could say anything to stop him.

Louis’ room still smelled so strongly of him and his slick. Harry went over to the balcony and opened the door, letting in the cold air. He then stripped the bed of all the blankets and bedding and wadded them up in a big pile that he took down to the laundry room. He’d have to do two loads at least, but he wasn’t going anywhere else today, so he tossed the bedding into the washer and started a cycle. While he waited for the first cycle to wash he went back upstairs and went searching for clean sheets. There was nothing to do about the fact that he’d managed to soak into the mattress except hope and pray that it wouldn’t be too strong for Louis.

The tasks helped distract him from thinking too much about people _knowing_ about him, but once he was back in the laundry room he was back with his thoughts. He could handle his children knowing that he was an omega. He could even… one day… possibly see himself telling them about how he’d been mated and that his alpha had left him. He’d _never_ tell them the actual details of it. Those were private and terrifying and _his_ to deal with.

He’d be okay with the kids thinking he’d been in a relationship with an alpha that didn’t end up working out. Not the truth though. Never the truth. And he hoped that in his mum’s desire to _help_ the kids didn’t overhear any of the truth.

As for Louis knowing. In his wildest dreams he’d thought of telling Louis everything. When he thought about possibly being Louis’ he knew he’d need to tell him. That Louis would look at the mating mark on his collarbone and want to know the story about it. He’d never thought too much about what that would mean though, where there would one day be a world where Louis knew what had happened to him.

It was one thing to know he’d been mated. It was another to know the details about it. And having people know the details- having people be told by someone who wasn’t him, sent him into such a panic.

The load in the wash finished and Harry moved them to the dryer, and then started Louis’ blanket in the wash. He didn’t want to leave when he had nothing else to do, and have to face his mum again so he stayed in the laundry room until he heard the sound of Carter and Zoey running upstairs, yelling his name.

“Dad! Dad! Dad!”

He took a deep breath to collect himself before he stepped outside the laundry room. Carter immediately ran right to his side, throwing his arms around him.

“Dad!”

Harry leaned down to give him a big hug. “Carter! I heard you were with Louis’ family.”

“We were!” Carter said. “Phoebe painted our nails, and then we went go karting, but they didn’t let us drive the cars, we just got to sit in the back, but it was still a lot of fun.”

Zoey clung to his other side and Harry reached around to hug her as well. “It sounds like you had a lot of fun.”

“We did! Are you feeling better?” Zoey asked.

He guided them to the living room and sat down on a sofa. He passed Louis as he did and his heart picked up. Should he stop and say something? He tried to remember what he would normally do in these situations, but then Zoey was poking him in his side to get his attention and he couldn’t focus on Louis, even as Louis took a seat on the sofa across from him.

“Yes, I’m feeling much better. I’m very sorry that happened.”

Carter nuzzled against his side. “It’s not because we showed Louis those pictures is it? He already told us we weren’t in trouble for it.”

Harry sighed and resisted the urge to look at Louis. He wasn’t ready. “No. I- You both know how omegas have heats, right?” They nodded. “Well, I’m an omega and I had my heat. There’s nothing that you did to make it happen. These things just come up.”

“Brandon from school says that omegas and alphas are supposed to keep track of their heats and ruts so they don’t come up on surprise,” Zoey said.

“Brandon from school isn’t wrong. But you see, I was taking medicine to stop my heats from coming.”

“Why?”

Harry let out a breath. He had no clue how he was going to navigate this conversation but he’d have to try. He shifted away from the kids enough so he could pull the collar of his shirt down to show them his scarred mating mark. “Do you know what this is?”

He looked back and forth between Zoey and Carter’s faces, watching their reaction to the mark. Zoey reached for it first, poking at it.

“Hey,” Louis said. “Careful.”

Harry shot him a glare even as he gritted his teeth in pain. He looked back at Zoey. “It’s fine. It hurts a little so be gentle, but you can touch it.”

“An alpha gave this to you?” Zoey asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes. And you see, when an alpha bites an omega that omega belongs to them.”

Zoey was nodding. “Alphas take care of their omegas. That’s the most important job of being an alpha.”

“Well yes. But it also means the alpha has to make all the choices for their omega, like if they can go to the doctor, or if they can have a job, or if they can open a bank account.”

Zoey’s face slipped into a frown. “That’s not fair. Anyone should be able to do that.”

Before Harry could say anything in response to that Carter spoke up. “What happens when the alpha leaves then? Like what happened with you?” God that cut through him, and Harry turned to Carter, trying not to have tears come to his eyes. Carter saw his face and stuttered a bit. “I mean. Or did… your alpha die?”

“No. My alpha left,” Harry said and he finally let got of his collar, even though it didn’t slip all the way back up. His mating mark was still exposed. “And it doesn’t matter if the alpha isn’t there. Their mark is still on me, so they still own me according to other people. Which is why, to answer your original question Zoey, I was on medicine to prevent my heats.”

“So no one would know you were an omega,” Carter said.

“Correct. Because a beta can do all those things I said an omega couldn’t. I can work at the bakery without my alpha’s permission, and I can have a bank account if people think I’m a beta. And I can send you both to school without worrying about someone coming and trying to take you away.”

The kids seemed to sit with that for a moment. Harry watched as they traded looks with each other, and he tried desperately not to say anything.

Or look at Louis. That was important too.

“Is there anything you have questions about?” He dreaded them asking about his alpha - their father. But if they did he supposed he’d manage that landfield as it came.

“Are people going to know you’re an omega now?” Zoey asked.

“No. It’s still a secret.”

“Do you want us to call you mummy?”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Not if you don’t want to, but especially not in public.”

“Will it ever not be a secret?” Carter asked.

Harry thought about the few possibilities where he could live as omega again. “Maybe when you’re older.”

“Like next year?”

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “No, I mean like when you’re twenty. Or thirty.”

“What if you had a new alpha? You’d tell them, right?”

Harry sighed. He didn’t want to tell Carter that no alpha would ever want a mated omega. That seemed too heavy for the kids, but he supposed this whole conversation already was. “If I had a new alpha I would tell them.”

“And then you wouldn’t have to hide anymore, right?”

“That’s true,” Harry said slowly. He wasn’t going to get into the hell he’d go through to get another alpha to cover his current mating mark. It was supposedly possible, but it was painful for both parties. It’s why alphas who found mated omegas tended to kill them instead of trying to put a claim over them. 

Carter nodded and leaned back against him. He looked between the two children and sighed. “Any other questions?”

“Will you go into heat again?”

Harry didn’t know, so he told the kids as much. He cuddled on the couch with them for a few more minutes before they began to get antsy. He let them up to go to their rooms until dinner and then he flopped on the couch.

He looked across the room to where Louis was still sitting. He looked… distant. Harry grabbed a pillow and put it in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so sorry that happened.” He hoped his voice carried over to Louis.

“Don’t - you have no reason to apologize, Harry.”

“But I’ve been lying to you for _months_.”

“So? You were doing what you had to do. God you must have been what? Fifteen when that fucking alpha-”

“Yeah. Just turned fifteen.” Harry said. He could hear the anger starting to roll off of Louis and he buried his face in the pillow. “I mean it was partially my fault. I went into heat in public.”

“ _No._ Alphas need to take responsibility. Just because an omega is in heat doesn’t mean we can take advantage of them. We can _leave rooms_ , or cover our noses. We need to be able to stop ourselves.”

Harry bit his lip and he pushed himself up. He looked Louis in the eye and held it. “Whatever my mum told you- I don’t know what she told you exactly. But it was my first heat. I was at the concert and I left my sister to go to the bathroom, _alone_. I didn’t know I was going into heat and that _was_ my fault.”

He could see Louis swallow from across the room. “It’s _not_.”

“Honestly the worst part is that my alpha left me after they bit me. If they’d been there when my sister found me then everything would be different and we wouldn’t even be having this conversation because I’d be stuck with them. And maybe I wouldn’t have the kids because my alpha would have let me get the abortion I wanted, and then who fucking knows what would have happened.”

“Shut up,” Louis said. He rubbed his hands over his face and then folded forward, hiding his head in between his knees. His next words were muffled. “Just- alphas aren’t supposed to do that. We’re supposed to have better control.”

“I mean, you had wonderful control,” Harry said.

“Don’t say that,” Louis said as he pulled himself back up, rubbing his shoulder.

“Why? You do.” Harry looked down at his knees. “I was in heat and you didn’t do anything to me. That’s a very impressive feat. Most alphas wouldn’t be able to resist.”

Louis opened his mouth and then shut it. They sat in silence for a few moments before Louis pushed himself up and joined Harry on the sofa. He tucked himself up against Harry, wrapping his arms around him. Harry went rigid for a moment but then he sunk into Louis’ embrace.

“I tried to clean your room,” Harry whispered.

“It’s fine.”

“I didn’t think you wanted to be surrounded by my scent like that. It would probably piss your omega off even though I’m mated so it’s not like I’m a threat.”

“It’s fine.”

Harry shut his eyes and clenched his fist in the fabric of Louis’ shirt. “I’d gotten tickets to see The Script for my birthday. They were playing in Manchester right after my birthday so I went with Gemma. Never did get to see them perform. Went into heat in the bathroom before the show, and there was the alpha.” He was talking into Louis’ chest, listening to the way his heart was hammering. “I woke up at home a couple days later. Gemma found me and brought me home. I don’t remember _anything_ about what happened.”

Louis didn’t say anything. He just breathed heavily as he held Harry on the sofa.

Harry closed his eyes as tears slipped out. “I didn’t even know I’d been through heat or mated or anything until my mum told me. I don’t remember what my alpha looked like, and I don’t know why they didn’t want me, and I spent so much time hating them for doing this to me that I can’t believe that there are days I don’t even think about them.”

Louis was holding him tighter and shushing him as he started to sob.

“Why wouldn’t an alpha want to stay with their omega? Why would they just _leave_ after taking that from me?” Harry asked.

“I-” Louis said, and it caused Harry look up at him. Louis cupped his cheek. “I don’t know. Maybe it wasn’t his choice.”

Harry let out another sob and shook his head. “Fuck him and his choices.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah,” he ducked his head down and pressed his forehead against Harry’s. “Oh god I’m so, so, so sorry Harry. If I could take it away I would.”

Harry closed his eyes as he saw Louis’ eyes start to water and he clung to Louis. “It’s okay. I’m fine, really. It’s just a lot.”

“It’s not fine,” Louis whispered.

“It is.”

Louis didn’t answer him as they both laid there tangled together on the sofa. Harry listened to the way their breathing mingled together. He nudged his nose against Louis’ chest, taking a deep breath of him.

“I can finally smell you properly,” Harry whispered.

Louis’ voice sounded distant. “You smell different too.”

Harry frowned. “Do I smell… like someone else? I was always worried I’d smell like them.”

“You smell like me,” Louis said as he tucked his nose down between the sofa and Harry’s ear.

Harry tried not to flush. “I’ll take it. I’m going to need to get back on my suppressants soon.”

“I can call you a doctor. If you want someone else, I mean.”

Harry thought about Dr. Miller and shuddered. “Would they let me see them alone?”

He couldn’t see the look Louis was giving but he could imagine it. “Of course. Anything for you.” They lapsed into silence again. Until, “Tell me something happy,” Louis whispered. “Tell me about the kids, and how they were as babies. Please. I just. Need to know you were happy.”

“I’m happy now,” Harry said.

Louis caught his eye, and he still looked haunted and scared. “Please, Harry.”

So Harry started from the beginning.


	14. Chapter 13

Louis never forgot the image of his omega lying on the floor as he was being pulled away by his friends. He couldn’t remember anything else about that night after he tipped into rut but that image was what haunted him. He came to, to his mum frowning at him at the end of his bed.

“Well, you made a right mess of shit,” had been her first words to him. “Do you know who they were?”

He hadn’t known what she’d meant until she jabbed her finger into the mating mark on his shoulder, unapologetic when he let out a cry of pain. He slapped her hand away and clamped his hand protectively over the still bleeding mark. With no omega to lick the wound clean it would take almost a full year to heal into the scarred mess he ended up having.

The thing was, his mum was an omega, and his sperm donor had been an over-eager shit bag alpha who’d marked her during his rut and her heat and then left her. Louis had grown up with that in the back of his head, that he wasn’t going to be like that. She’d raised him better than that, but apparently the seductive pull of rut was too much. He’d _known_ he was close to his rut. 

It would have been his fifth rut at this point, and he’d been _so good_ about being careful. The omegas at college always offered to spend time with him, but he just shrugged them off because he didn’t want to tie himself to anyone before he was truly ready to choose.

That had all gone to hell though, and now he was stuck in this mess. His omega was out there somewhere, suffering like his mum had - and Louis prayed every night that they hadn’t gotten pregnant, that they weren’t like his mum, trying to navigate the world as an abandoned omega with a child - and he had no way to find them. He tried going back to the venue and asking to see video because of what had happened, but he didn’t have the money to pay for that kind of access at seventeen and stupid.

He’d been relegated to web forums that weren’t well used because it was so shameful.

He realized in August, six months later, that it was helpless. He was never going to find his omega. He was never going to make it better. He’d fucked up, and he was stuck with this. That was when the depression fully hit him.

He lost that winter, a haze surrounding him. That was what finally convinced his mum to start truly pushing him, trying to reinvigorate his passions. He only auditioned for the producers of the X-Factor to get her off his back. He was shit when he did and he knew that, but somehow someone decided he was good enough, that they put him through. And then through to bootcamp. And then he’d been put with the boys and well… the rest was as they said, history.

He couldn’t be an alpha to his omega but he had music, and that was enough.

***

He realized Harry was his omega the moment Harry said the words “the Script’s concert” as he was holding him. Louis’ stomach plummeted. He’d been _so angry_ and disgusted at Harry’s alpha for doing to him what Louis had done, and then it turned out he was only angry at himself.

Because of course. It wasn’t like there were multiple alphas going around, being cocky and fucking omegas in heat and then abandoning them. There was just him. Him and his past fuck ups. And when Harry had looked up at him and told him it didn’t matter that it wasn’t his choice to leave him - Harry _hated_ his alpha, and for good reason. And Louis couldn’t have that. He couldn’t tell Harry it was him.

Harry would be devastated. Harry would leave him before Louis could have a chance to fix this. And he would fix it. He’d give Harry everything he ever wanted.

Which is why the next morning after Louis dropped the kids - his kids, fuck Carter and Zoey were truly _his_ \- instead of going home, he called his lawyer.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Erica Strieder said as she welcomed him into her office. She’d been put on retainer to help deal with any legal issues he ever came up with, and up until now he’d never had to use her. He hadn’t gotten dressed up for this meeting, since he knew he’d be spending the bulk of the day flying back and forth from Manchester to London. He wondered if he should have tried to make an effort though looking at the sharp lines of her office. She was dressed impeccably in a suit complete with tie and bright red lipstick.

He took a seat in front of her desk, and when she asked him why he was here he was upfront. “As you may have in your file on me, I have been mated to an unknown omega since before I became famous.”

Erica shifted through some papers, nodding. “Yes. Your contract included language about keeping that fact a secret. You would always be known as having an omega who was not famous so as not to have anyone try and link themselves to you, but there would be no actual omega used.” She looked up at him. “I’m assuming your visit has to do with this?”

He nodded. “Late last year I met an omega, who had two children, and I recently discovered the omega was mine, as were the children.”

If Erica was surprised by this she didn’t show it on her face. She merely flipped through some more papers and wrote something down. “And I presume you’ll want to be filing the legal side of paperwork to make the claim official?”

“No,” Louis said. “I want to set up two trusts for the kids that they’ll be able to access when they’re of age, and I wanted to go about setting up a watertight custody agreement where the kids would stay with their dad- mum- with my omega in the event that he doesn’t want to be with me.”

That got a facial reaction out of Erica. She looked up at him with a wide mouth, her pen dropping onto her papers. “You’re aware that as alpha you have every right to the children before your omega in the event of a breakup, right?”

“I’m well aware.”

“But don’t you want to be sure your children are provided for?”

“He’s done a wonderful job raising them so far without me, he’ll be able to do it just fine the rest of his life. But for the money, that’s what the trusts are for.” Erica flipped through some more papers. “And one more thing, setting up to sign away my rights as alpha. There are documents that handle that, right?” He knew there were, since his sperm donor had done the exact thing for his mum.

Erica still seemed a bit shellshocked, and it was clear this was not the conversation she had been prepared for when he’d called her. But she nodded and opened her desk drawer. “I can have one of those documents drawn up as well. You’re aware that once you sign those, legally you don’t own the omega anymore, right? It won’t make the mark go away, but on paper.”

Louis shrugged. “I know.”

Erica nodded. “Alright. Well if you’re sure. I guess we should get started.”

***

Harry’s birthday passed with little fanfare, and Louis felt bad about the fact that he hadn’t been able to throw a big party for him like he had wanted. Harry seemed happy though, with the small cake the kids had picked out from the bakery he had taken them to, just so Harry didn’t have to make his own birthday cake.

“What did you wish for, mum?” Zoey asked.

It took Harry a moment to respond, just like he always did when Zoey called him _mum_. He smiled at her though once he realized she was talking to him. “I wished for… world peace and harmony.”

“I would have wished for United to finish in the top four,” Carter said.

Zoey tapped him in the chest. “It’s February, Arsenal is going to have their yearly meltdown and crash out and we’ll jump up.”

“Not with our form we aren’t,” Carter said.

Harry laughed and caught Louis’ eye. He shot Louis a smile and it took Louis a moment to feel up to responding to it. He’d managed to get the kids’ trusts set up, and money was scheduled to be deposited monthly until they were twenty. The custody paperwork was still taking some time to get drawn up, as were the papers to release Harry. He knew that he’d need to tell Harry about everything soon, but he couldn’t help but feel a ball of anxiety about it.

Telling Harry meant Harry was going to leave, and Louis wasn’t ready for that yet. He didn’t know how to move on from Harry, or the kids, now that he had them in his life.

And it wasn’t like the kids were making it any easier. When he crawled into bed that night he wasn’t surprised to find Zoey and Carter there as well. They’d been there almost every night since Harry’d had his heat. Louis was pretty sure it was because the room now smelt like both of them, despite Harry’s efforts to try and clear it out.

They weren’t asleep yet either.

“If you’re gonna sleep in here you need to actually _sleep_ ,” he reminded them as he made himself comfortable so they could curl up against him.

“We will,” Carter said, and he was already yawning.

“Did mum say anything more about liking our present? He didn’t cry and normally he cries when we get him gifts,” Zoey said.

Louis sighed and closed his eyes. His children were a comforting weight on his sides. “Your dad couldn’t stop playing with it, so I’m pretty sure he loved it.” They’d given him a ring to match the necklace they’d gotten him for Christmas. It had been a pair he’d bought back in December for Harry.

Zoey poked him in the stomach. “Not dad. He’s our mum.”

Louis already knew where this was going but he couldn’t exactly stop it. He hadn’t been able to any of the other times Zoey or Carter had brought it up since they’d found out Harry was an omega.

“You _can_ be our dad then,” Carter had told him as he’d driven them to his mum’s house while Harry was locked in his room.

He’d known of course, since he’d gotten his mug, that they wanted him to be a second parent. Carter asking him about it at the Manchester United game had stung considering he’d already been rejected by Harry, but apparently him trying to gently put Carter down with a, “it’s up to your dad” had not been the persuasive argument he had wanted.

Zoey especially seemed to think that the hang up was in the fact they couldn’t have two _dads_. But they could have a mum and a dad. Hence her insistence on calling Harry mum. Louis wondered if Harry had put together those pieces yet.

He supposed at the end of the day it didn’t matter. Which is why instead of answering Carter he just whispered for the kids to go to sleep, and prayed that maybe, if he was really lucky, he’d build up enough of a case that if nothing else Harry wouldn’t kick Louis entirely out of their kids’ lives.

***

Liam called him right as he pulled into the car park at school to drop the kids off for the day.

“Hold on,” Louis said as he parked. “Just dropping the kids off at school. Stay on the line.”

Liam laughed. “Sure thing, Tommo.”

Louis undid his buckle and there was the general chaos of getting Carter and Zoey out of the car. “Do you both have your homework? Zoey you have your library books? I don’t want another letter sent home.”

“I do,” she confirmed, swinging around her bag and unzipping it to show him that the books were in there. 

“Good,” he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Have a good day at school.” He turned to Carter and gave him a similar kiss. “Be good for your teachers. Don’t cause any trouble.” He gave Carter another kiss. Whenever he looked at him now all he could see were the traces of himself: the blue eyes, the cheeks, the way his chin was shaped. “I love you both.” He could see himself in Zoey too, though her looks leaned much more towards Harry with the dimples. She had his hair color.

“I love you too,” Carter whispered. “Dad.”

Louis’ heart clenched but he wasn’t strong enough to correct him. He just gave both of them another kiss and sent them off towards the door. He watched them until they met up with a couple friends and then he headed back to the driver’s door, remembering he still had Liam on hold.

“Louis!” He looked over and saw Rebecca jogging over to him, another mum in tow. He recognized him as Brandon’s mum. “Hey, a couple of us are going to get some coffee did you want to come with us?”

Any other day Louis would say yes. He’d enjoyed the relationship he’d built up over the last couple months with the other parents at the school, and he’d found them to be helpful in knowing what was going on at the school, and also in Carter and Zoey’s life. But, “sorry, not today. I just got a call on my way in and I need to take it. I’ll see you when we pick up the kids, yeah?”

Rebecca and William - that was Brandon’s mum’s name he remembered - nodded in understanding as they finally let him get back in the car.

“Sorry about the wait Payno,” Louis said as he started to drive away.

“What? Oh yeah it’s no problem. How long does it take to let some teenagers off at school though? Or - oh are the babies starting day care?”

Louis sighed. Right. He hadn’t told any of the boys the latest. “Neither. You remember that beta I mentioned? The one who worked at the bakery?”

“Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. You mentioned him when you had us sign that album right?”

“Yeah. I just dropped off his kids.”

Liam was quiet for a moment. “Sooooo, you’re finally courting him?”

Louis sighed. “It’s a long story, Payno. So why did you call?”

“Right, yes. I’m having a release party tonight down in London. Zayn and Niall are coming. You need to be there.”

“Can’t,” Louis said instinctively. “Picking the kids up after school and then Harry up after work.”

“The party isn’t until eight. Louis come _on_ this is my first single. I want your support.”

“I swear I tweeted about it,” Louis said as he started thinking about the logistics of it. It would be too late for him to fly but he supposed if he drove he could make it work. “I don’t want to make the drive back here tonight though.”

“Stay in London then? You still have that house, don’t you?”

“Fizzy lives there. Besides I drive Harry to work in the morning. I need to be home.”

“The lad can drive himself one day.”

“He can’t; he doesn’t have a driver’s license.”

“Who the hell doesn’t have a driver’s license?”

“Plenty of people, Payno,” Louis said as he turned passed the bakery and pulled over to the side of the street to park. “Man, my alliteration is great.”

“Reasons you should start to get back to writing. Zayn’s dropping a single this summer. Niall said he thinks he’ll be good to go by the autumn. We’re all waiting on you then.”

Louis sighed and turned off the car. Liam still came through the speakers. “I know. I’m figuring it out.”

“Come to the party tonight. We can have a talk before it. Like I said, the lads will be there. You… could bring that beta if you want?”

“Not happening,” Louis said, voice clipped. “Fine, I’ll come down. Probably be there right at eight. Need to get Harry home and make sure the kids are okay and all that.”

“So domestic,” Liam cooed over the speakers. “I’ve missed you, Tommo.”

“Missed you too. I’ll see you tonight okay?” Louis said as he hung up the phone. He took a moment to collect himself before he got out of the car and headed into the bakery. He wasn’t surprised to see a few people still mingling around as he got into line.

He _was_ surprised when he heard Anne’s voice.

“By the beginning of March.”

He looked around the line and saw Anne talking to Harry as he picked out a couple pastries for her and put them in a box. “The beginning of March? That’s great,” he said.

Louis stepped out of line and walked up beside Anne. “What’s the beginning of March?”

Anne jumped and put a hand over her chest. “Louis! You scared me.”

“Sorry, just got the kids dropped off.” He glanced at Harry and then back to Anne, smiling. “So? Start of March?”

“Right! The pub. We’ll be able to move back in. The pub itself will probably not open until end of March but isn’t that exciting?”

The bottom of Louis’ stomach fell out. “Wow- really?” He wanted to see what Harry was thinking about it, but then again, Harry had already said, hadn’t he? _That’s great_.

“We’ll be getting out of your hair soon,” Anne continued, still smiling so brightly. “And be able to go home.”

“Well, I mean. There’s no rush is there?” Louis asked. He was already doing calculations in his head. It was just past Valentine’s Day, and February was short, which meant February was almost _over_. And if they were leaving at the beginning of March it would be in a couple weeks then, and he didn’t have the custody agreement nailed out yet to present to Harry, nor the paperwork to officially release him.

Louis wasn’t _ready_.

“Nonsense,” Anne said. “We’ve taken up your hospitality for far too long. And we’re very appreciative of course.”

Louis turned to Harry, hoping without hope that he would _say something_. Harry just smiled. “It’ll be nice to not have to wake up at three anymore to get ready for the commute.” Louis wanted the earth to swallow him up right now. Everything was falling apart too quickly. He was supposed to be in control of this, but he wasn’t, and now Harry was going to leave with the kids and when Louis finally gave him the documents there wouldn’t even be the offer to _stay_. “Hey, Lou. I made some fig tarts. I wanted you to try one.”

Louis clung to Harry’s voice, hoping that his face didn’t expose how he was feeling. “Fig tarts?” His voice cracked and he cleared it. “Not sure how I feel about figs. I think we talked about this once.”

“We did, but you’ve never had _my_ version, have you?” Harry pulled the tart out and handed it over to Louis.

He wasn’t going to say no when Harry was presenting him with something, just like he had never been able to say no when Harry’d told him he’d made something just for Louis. He took a bite of the tart and hummed in surprise. It was sticky sweet, which fed into his sweet tooth that Harry knew he had. He covered his mouth as he chewed, Harry eagerly watching him for his reaction.

Louis wondered if with his mouth covered could Harry see how he truly felt in his eyes? Was he inadvertently exposing himself?

“What do you think?” Harry asked.

Louis swallowed. “It’s very sweet. Just like how I like my desserts.”

Harry smiled at him and if there was one thing Louis wanted it was for Harry to be smiling, always. Louis took another bite of the tart as Anne went back to talking with Harry about how excited she was to be moving home.

_But you_ are _home_ , he thought.

Harry kept smiling and nodding along to what Anne was saying though, so maybe… maybe it was for the best. If Louis was going to keep his end of the bargain, if he was going to let Harry go, maybe this was the push he needed.

***

He was late to Liam’s party. Only by about half an hour, which meant he missed the short performance Liam gave of his new single, but Carter and Zoey had had a fight after school because Zoey accidentally broke one of his trains. He hadn’t wanted to leave Harry to just deal with the mess so he’d stayed until both of the kids had calmed down.

The small venue was meant to be intimate, but as the party started kicking up it was turing quickly into something loud and flashy. Louis hadn’t been in a club for months, and he thought maybe he could get used to it again. Something to help him hide how he was feeling.

He spotted Niall first, who grabbed his arm and immediately pulled him towards the back, away from the louder crowd. “You’re late,” he said. His hair was almost entirely brunette again and Louis couldn’t help but ruffle it.

“Yeah the kids got into a fight.”

“Teenagers, am I right? Are you enjoying spending time with your family?” Niall said as he sat down on the sofa in what Louis guessed was supposed to be a green room. “I’m gonna text Zayn. Bet he’ll be happy to come back here too. Dunno when Liam will be able to get free.” Louis rubbed his face and looked around for something to drink. Niall followed his gaze and seemed to realize what he was looking for. “Shit, you probably need a drink. Want me to grab you a pint?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll grab one later. I’m not staying for too long. I’m headed back home tonight.”

“Why? Don’t you have the house here in London?”

“I have to take Harry to work in the morning.”

“Who’s Harr- oh your beta right? The one with the kids. Wait were _those_ the kids that were fighting?”

Louis slumped back in the sofa, but before he could answer the door opened and Zayn and Liam slunk inside.

“Payno, sorry I missed the performance.”

“It’s okay, you fix the problem with the train?” Liam said as he reached down to give Louis a hug. He hadn’t remembered how much he’d missed the boys until he had the three of them back. The four of them had been through some shit and he didn’t know why he hadn’t reached out to them before. Probably because he didn’t want to bother them. The point of the break was for each of them to find themselves, and get better.

He was supposed to be getting over his omega, instead he’d fucking _found him_ , fell in love with him, only to have to give him up because once Harry knew who he was he’d want nothing to do with him. He’d done a great job of trying to find himself. Maybe this was the sign to never give up on his music?

He laughed despite himself and Liam nudged him over so the four of them could all squish together on the couch. “Something funny? And you never answered about the train?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Zoey apologized and we had a talk about her not touching her brother’s stuff without permission. Especially because he’s going to be getting some nicer trains as he gets older, that will be worth a lot more, and if she breaks _those_ it’s going to be even worse.”

“Classic Zoey,” Niall said and Zayn jabbed him in the side. “What? I’m just making conversation about what? Your adopted daughter? Are you and the beta shacked up then? Good for Tommo! When’s the wedding?”

Louis sighed. “She’s not my adopted daughter. She’s my real daughter.”

“Even better - wait what?”

Three pairs of eyes were looking at him and Louis tried to play it cool, but his eyes started to water as he said, “Yeah. Found out something stupid a couple weeks ago. The beta? Harry? He’s an omega and uh- he’s _my_ omega. The one-”

“The one you lost,” Zayn whispered.

“Holy shit,” Liam said.

“That’s great news!” Niall said. “Right?”

Louis laughed again. “Not so much. He doesn’t - I haven’t told Harry yet that I’m his alpha.”

“Why not?”

“Uh, maybe because he hates me? Hates his alpha I mean. Because his alpha just _left_.”

“But that wasn’t your fault,” Zayn said. He reached over Niall and Liam to touch Louis’ knee. “You didn’t have a choice. Stan and Oli and them, they didn’t realize you’d mated him when they found you. They thought you’d just gone into rut and-”

“And what? They thought I’d fucked some poor omega and they didn’t want me to deal with the consequences,” Louis snapped.

“They were just trying to help. But if they hadn’t you would have been there. You would have been there for your omega,” Zayn said.

“It doesn’t matter now. It is what it is, yeah?” Louis said. He took a deep breath. “So that’s what’s been going on with me. How about you guys? Liam just dropped a song. I think I want to hear the song.” He looked around for some speakers. “You got it on your phone? Or is it released online yet? Let me buy it and we can play it. Have you worked on your Justin Timberlake moves for this one? Maybe you should get up there and dance for-” He stopped rambling when Liam wrapped his arms around him and laid his full weight on top of him.

“It’s okay,” Liam said. “If you need to talk about this. You can talk about it with us.”

“We’re brothers,” Niall said, and Louis felt an added weight on top of him, presumably because Niall had gotten on top of Liam.

“I’m not joining this pile but I’m part of this too,” Zayn said. “So talk to us. Come on.”

“But Liam’s party?” Louis said, even though it was muffled under the weight of Niall and Liam.

“It can wait,” Liam assured him. “Well, it probably can’t and my manager is gonna be pissed, but I’m sure if I take a selfie with the three of you and post it on my instagram and twitter and you all retweet it and tell your fans to buy my shit, it’ll appease him.”

“I fucking hate you,” Louis said.

“Do it for the ‘gram!” Niall hollered.

“I want out of this family.”

Zayn grabbed his hand and started to pull him out from under Liam. All it did was have the three of them fall off the couch and onto Zayn’s legs, but it got all of them to laugh and for just a moment, Louis forgot what he was going to be losing.

***

“I’m not saying I approve of the whole self-sacrificing alpha shit you’re pulling, but I can respect you for giving your omega a choice,” Zayn said as they made their final circle around the party. “However, I think having a backup plan to delve into just in case everything goes the worst way it can isn’t bad.”

Louis double checked his phone to make sure he wasn’t reading the time wrong. It was just passed ten and he needed to get on the road if he wanted to be home before Harry woke up and needed a ride to work. “What do you mean?” He asked. 

Zayn had stuck by his side since they had finally joined the party, talking his ear off about his summer plans, and the people he was collaborating with to craft his album. He and Liam were apparently trying to record a song together but they had always had trouble working together because Liam’s perfectionist work ethic made Zayn want to strangle him most days. “What I mean is, what are you going to do if Harry takes you up on your offer and leaves? Which you assume he is going to.”

“I told you, I’ll probably write and then book some time in the studio and record the sad wank album of the decade.”

Zayn glared at him. “No. I don’t like that. Listen, I’m flying to Vegas in a couple weeks to meet with Steve Aoki and then we’re gonna go to Mexico for a couple days. We’ve been planning this track for his album and I think you’d like him, and maybe you’d like the track too.”

“Okay?” Louis said. “So what you’re suggesting is?”

“Come with me. See if you want to sing on the song with me. Instead of just leaving it up to yourself to try and get through it.”

“Zayn,” Louis sighed.

“Louis, I’m serious. I think it’ll be good for you, rather than sitting in your house. There’s no pressure to join in on the song, but you know our voices go well together and I think it would make a good debut for you and me. We’d probably get to do a couple performances together too, and you know that would help me.”

“Yeah, I know.” Louis checked his phone again. Harry hadn’t texted him when the kids went to bed and that bothered him more than he had expected. “I’ll think about it okay?”

“Give it some serious thought, Louis. I think it would be the best thing for you.”

Louis had a good three and a half hours to think about it as he made his way home. He blasted music and tried desperately not to be too pessimistic as he drove, until he was passing through Birmingham at midnight and pulled over to fill up his car and finally call his mum.

“Boo?” She sounded awake so that saved him some guilt. “What’s the matter?”

“So you know how Harry is an omega?” He whispered, sitting in the front seat of his car and hoping no one would pull up behind him and start honking at the petrol station.

“Yeah?” He heard her shuffling around, and a door clicked closed. He figured she was giving them some privacy, away from Dan or anyone else who was around.

“He’s mine mum.” He couldn’t believe he was starting to cry at the fucking petrol pump and he tried to wipe his eyes clear, looking around to make sure no one else was coming. But of course the service station was empty at midnight. “He’s my omega.”

The whole story came tumbling out and he didn’t know why he hadn’t called her earlier. It felt like a weight being lifted off of him, even more than when he’d told the boys. He knew why he hadn’t told her - he was already preparing for Harry to hate him, he didn’t need to get his mum mad at him again too. But now the relief of just _talking about it_ and listening to her shush him and comfort him, made him realize how wrong he had been.

“You’re doing the right thing,” she said. “You’re doing absolutely everything you should. You’re thinking of Harry and the children.”

“I love them so much, mum. But I just can’t see Harry wanting me once he knows. I wouldn’t want me.”

“I can’t tell you that it will work out, as much as I hope it does. But… what is meant to happen will happen.”

“I know,” Louis whispered. He wiped his eyes and nose again. Lights came on behind him and he jolted. The car that had just pulled up moved to the lane next to him though, and so he didn’t need to move. “Zayn thinks I should go with him to record some music. Just to have something to do.”

“I think Zayn knows you very well,” his mum said. “Music helped you. I was - you weren’t my little boy for a long while after it happened.”

It stung Louis to hear that and he had to fight back a fresh wave of tears. “I don’t want to lose them mum and I’m trying so, _so_ desperately to make Harry see that I’ll let him go, and that I’m not that kind of alpha who would take our children away. But I’m scared what will happen to me if he doesn’t love me back. And I know it’s selfish- I know I can’t-”

She shushed him again. “You should tell Zayn yes. You should plan for the fallout, just to protect yourself. And if it goes wrong then you’ll have something to hold onto. But Boo, maybe also remember that it could be okay.”

“I can’t build myself up for that mum.” Louis said. The car that had parked next to him pulled away. Louis probably needed to get back on the road. He turned on the car and switched his mum over to the speakers so he could keep talking to her even as he drove.

She stayed on the phone with him until he was just outside Stoke, and then he let her go. He only had a half hour or so to go from there and if he sped just a bit more he’d be home soon. The talk with his mum had helped solidify his feelings, and when he finally pulled into his driveway and parked he sent Zayn a text telling him simply, _I’m in._

The house was dark and quiet when he entered and he made his way upstairs to his room. He hoped he could get a couple minutes of sleep at least before his alarm went off. He padded passed Harry’s door and cracked his own door open.

“Wait,” Harry whispered.

Louis jolted. “What the?” He turned around to see Harry sticking his head out of his bedroom, the dim light of his bedside lamp shining behind him. “Harry, don’t you know what time it is? You should be asleep.”

Harry yawned. “My alarm just went off. Are you just getting home?”

“Yeah, I didn’t leave London until 10:30 and I had to pull off for a minute for petrol and to piss,” and to cry with his mum. He checked his phone and saw it was just after three in the morning. Guess he wasn’t going to get to sleep until after he got the kids off to school. He pushed his door open and Harry whispered a warning as he slid into the hallway.

“The kids are in there.”

“What?” Louis asked, and then he saw the small lumps of Zoey and Carter under his blankets. His heart started pounding harder in his chest.

“Sorry. I tried to get them to not sleep there, but they said they liked being in there with you.”

Louis stared at his children. “Don’t apologize.” He crept into the room and sat on the edge of the bed so he could brush his fingers over Carter’s forehead. “I love them.” He could feel Harry standing nearby, just inside his room. How easy would it be to reach out and ask for Harry to come into his own space? To kiss him again?

No.

Louis had already taken too much from Harry.

“They’re gonna have to get used to sleeping without you,” Harry whispered. “Once we’re back home.”

Louis reached over and stroked Zoey’s cheek. “Why did you name them Carter and Zoey?”

“Huh? Oh, um, Gemma bought me a baby book with names. I didn’t know where to start to be honest. And I got really overwhelmed when I found out I was having twins. They were names that stuck out to me and when they were born I thought they kinda fit.”

“You did a really good job raising them.”

He could hear Harry’s soft smile. “I tried.”

Louis pulled his hand away as his phone buzzed. He checked it. A text from Zayn filled with emojis and then a screenshot of his calendar with the first week of March circled. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. “I’m going on a business trip soon.”

“What?”

“Just like, a writing thing. Zayn has this song and he thinks I’d be good on it and,” Louis waved his hand around as he turned to Harry and stood up.

If he was expecting Harry to seem upset about this he was disappointed, because Harry had seemed to light up even more. “That’s great! Right?” Louis ushered them out of his room, and closed the door. “Have you found your footing then? With your music?”

_Right_. Yeah, Harry didn’t know why he was doing this. Louis forced a smile. “Something like that. It’ll be around the first week of March.”

Harry’s smile slipped. “Oh. That’s. Mum was telling me after dinner that that first weekend of March would be a good time to move out.”

Louis smiled through the pain. Great. He’d come home and they’d be gone. “I guess I’ll have to come visit the bakery.”

Maybe it was a sign. What was meant to happen would happen. He’d leave and his family would still be in his house, but he would return and they would be gone.

It would help him let go of Harry and the kids once and for all.

He took Harry’s hand and pulled him down the stairs. “Let’s get you to work, shall we?”


	15. Chapter 14

Harry was bored. Without Louis to come in during the day Harry found work to be dull. He knew there had been a time before when he didn’t have Louis to keep him company for an hour or so at a time, but he was having a hard time remembering what it was like.

He sighed, checking his phone as he waited for the latest batch of cookies to bake. Louis’ scent lingered in the bakery, a testament to how much time he spent here. That only made Harry miss him more.

The scent was a side effect of his new suppressants. The doctor Louis had found for him was absolutely amazing. Harry had been able to _finally_ go into a doctor all by himself, and get spoken to as if he were a person, who could make him own choices. The new doctor, a beta named Dr. Fletcher, had run the full gauntlet of tests on him, including tests on his uterus to see if there were any signs of damage from his old suppressants. The tests had come back negative for any damage and even though Harry had truly been okay with possibly messing everything up again, to know that he wasn’t affected by the suppressants had been such a relief. 

Dr. Fletcher had suggested trying a lower dose of the suppressants mixed with a bimonthly shot instead of going back on his old suppressants. It had a lower chance of causing him to have fertility issues, or them failing. Because they were lower doses he didn’t lose his sense of smell, even though his personal scent was suppressed. His heats would come yearly now, but Harry found he was okay with that, now that he had a doctor he trusted.

The door opened just as he was finishing up with a mobile game that Carter had gotten him addicted to and he looked up, hoping for a moment that it was Louis. It wasn’t of course, because Louis wasn’t here. He was in Mexico working. He’d been so busy he couldn’t even take phone calls from Harry or the kids.

Rebecca looked flushed as she came in, though she looked relieved to see Harry. His heart started to pick up again with worry.

“Rebecca, did something happen to the kids?” Harry asked.

“What? No.” She bit her lip. “I don’t know if- I mean I never asked, I just sort of assumed because you lived together but-“

He looked at her, confused. “What are you trying to say?”

“Do you know where Louis is?”

He narrowed his eyes. “He’s in Mexico working.”

“Right,” Rebecca said. “And you’re talking with him?”

“No. Why did something happen?” _Oh fuck_ , he grabbed his phone and checked it to see if somehow he had missed a phone call or a message, but there was nothing.

“Just,” she fumbled with her own phone and flipped it around so Harry could see her screen. In bold letters read a headline.

**One Direction’s Louis Tomlinson Makes A Big Splash at Mexico Pool by Showing Off his Mating Mark**

“What... the fuck…,” Harry said as he took Rebecca’s phone, as if pulling the screen closer would make what he was reading change. Right under the headline was a picture of Louis jumping into a pool, probably to play off the stupid fucking headline.

Rebecca’s hands fidgeted together. “I’m- Did you know?”

Harry ignored her as he started to read through the article. It talked about why Louis was in Mexico, that he was there to work with his band mate Zayn and DJ Steve Aoki on a summer single. But Harry didn’t care about that. He cared about the _fucking mating mark_.

_Tomlinson (25) had taken a step back from the limelight since the band’s hiatus, but it appears one of the reasons for that is because he mated with his long time omega. Sources close to Tomlinson say that, while he’s mated, music is still a top priority for him and his omega would like to maintain the privacy they had enjoyed when he was in One Direction._

Harry scrolled so he could get a better look at a picture of Louis shirtless. The site had done a good job zooming in on his mark so people could see the details of it. It was definitely a mating mark, a deep circular scar on his right shoulder, but it looked older. Harry had a feeling Louis had, had it for a while.

“I’m so sorry,” Rebecca said. “I’m guessing you didn’t know?”

Harry handed her phone back. “No. But it’s okay. He and I were never anything.”

“But- the kids…” She looked at her phone, clearly confused. “He’d become like one of the parents, you know?”

Harry didn’t know. His mouth felt like it was filling up with sand. “I have to get back to work.”

“Do you- Harry, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I just. I didn’t show you this to hurt your feelings. I thought maybe you two had-“

“Louis and I are not together,” Harry managed to say in a clipped tone. “We never were. We’re just friends. What Louis does with his omega is his own business.” He escaped to the back room where Barbara’s concerned eyes were already tracking him. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said.

She seemed to know when to leave something well enough alone because all she did was look towards the oven. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just going to tell you I already took your cookies out. They were starting to brown.”

Harry sighed in thanks and delved into making another batch just because it would give him something to do that wasn’t thinking about Louis, and him having a mating mark. That way he couldn’t sit there and wonder how long it had been there. How Louis could have it and still not have his omega around. How Louis could have a _fucking omega_ and still want _him_ , still tell _him_ he loved him. How was that fair? It wasn’t fair! None of this was fair.

***

Somehow knowing this information made it easier to pack up and leave. There was no need to think about the fact Louis might have wanted him to stay. Not when he knew Louis had an omega who should be here instead of him. Sure, Zoey and Carter still threw a fit, and dragged their feet about packing up their things, but in the end he and his mum managed to get their things packed and moved Saturday afternoon.

He slept in his old room for the first time in three months Saturday night, and made breakfast for the kids in his old kitchen with their old pots and pans. He only had to field Zoey and Carter asking if Louis was coming around three times, before they let it drop.

Everything was going perfectly. Up until Monday after the morning rush when he went to take his morning suppressants and found his weekly pill box empty.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“What’s the matter?” Barbara asked from behind him.

“Forgot to fill my pill box,” he looked at her for a moment, remembering that she already knew. “So I don’t have my suppressants. Can I run back to my flat and get them? It’s just-“

She looked alarmed for just a moment, before she shooed him back towards the door. “Do what you need to do.”

“Thanks,” he said, as he took off for his flat. It was great that he only had to walk fifteen minutes to get back to where he lived instead of having to call Louis, and have Louis come get him, and then take him home.

Then again if he was still living with Louis he could have just called him and asked for him to bring the suppressants to him, a traitorous part of his mind whispered. People were still working on the pub downstairs, and he waved to Richard as he let himself upstairs. He ran for his bedroom, looking for his bag of toiletries.

It wasn’t in his bedroom, but he finally found it in the bathroom. He opened the bag and his heart stopped for a moment as he looked inside and didn’t see the bottle of his suppressants.

“Fuck,” he whispered, looking around to see if it had fallen out, but his mind already knew where it was. He’d put it on the dresser in his room when he’d filled his pill box last Monday.

His eyes landed on his keys, which still had the key Louis had made for him on it.

“Alright,” he said to himself. “I’ll just… go back to Louis’. This is fine.”

The walk back to the bakery sucked because the lunch rush was going to be starting soon. He knew he would be off when he took the orders, hell he was off within five minutes of being back at work. He’d been two seconds away from taking a tray of pasties out of the oven bare handed. Barbara’s yell distracted him just in time.

“What’s the matter with you?” She demanded. “You coulda burnt your fucking hand.” She put the tray down and then grabbed his wrists to make sure he hadn’t.

The swear was like an ice bucket over him. “I left my suppressants at Louis’ house when we moved out,” he told her.

Her eyes went wide. “Do you need them right now? Will missing a dose make you fall into heat like you did before?”

“I don’t know. Louis got me a new doctor who put me on new dosages of everything. I get a shot now, so that should help, but he told me not to miss any doses while my body was adjusting.”

“Can you ask your alpha-”

“He’s not my alpha,” Harry felt tired saying it as he pulled his hands back. “He’s mated to another omega.” He resisted the urge to pull down his collar. “And I’m mated to another alpha.”

Barbara closed her mouth for a moment but then she nodded. “Is Louis free to bring you the suppressants?”

“No. He’s out of the country.”

She nodded again as she took off her apron. “Alright. Then come on.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“I’ll take you to his house. You still have a key I’m guessing?”

“Well yes, but you don’t need to do that.”

“Are you worried that missing your dosage will cause something to happen negatively to you?” Barbara asked.

“I’m not positive,” Harry said, voice quiet. “But the lunch rush?”

She shook her head. “If you’re worried then we’re going.”

***

Louis’ car was in the driveway when Barbara pulled through the gate. His car hadn’t been there all week when he was away. Harry hesitated getting out of the car, even as Barbara turned it off.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, watching him carefully.

He nodded towards Louis’ car. “Louis’ home.”

Barbara turned to look at his car for a quiet moment. “Did he not tell you he was back?”

Harry shook his head. “I knew he was coming back sometime this week, but I couldn’t remember when. Not that he should have told me.”

Barbara turned back to him. “Would you like me to leave you here to … talk with him? It sounds like you two have things to talk about.”

“No, I-”

“Harry. It’s okay to want something, even if you can’t have it. It’s even okay to try for it.”

Harry swallowed. “He’s mated to someone else.”

“Yes. And so are you. But even _I_ know that doesn’t mean two people are going to stay together forever. There’s enough examples of alphas and omegas who break ties and go on to live happier lives apart, and with new partners.”

Harry sat with that for a moment before nodding. “Alright. I’ll see how this goes. Louis will give me a ride back to the shop.”

“Take your time. Your only deadline is picking up your children.”

Harry got out of the car with a wave. He waited until Barbara had pulled out of the driveway before he went to the front door. It was unlocked and he slipped inside.

“Hello? Louis?”

He heard something drop in the kitchen and then Louis came running. “Harry? What are you doing here?”

Harry’s breath left him as Louis rounded the corner, dressed in a loose shirt and comfortable looking shorts. Clearly he was not expecting anyone to come by. “I left my suppressants upstairs.”

Louis’ eyes were wide with surprise and he nodded, stepping to the side so Harry could head up the stairs. “Yeah, go, go. How did you get here?”

“Barbara drove me. But when she saw the car she turned around so I was going to ask if you could give me a ride back?”

“Of course,” Louis’ voice followed him up the stairs. 

Harry found his room just as he had left it. Louis hadn’t even taken a step inside it yet. His bottle of suppressants was still on the dresser and he took his dose for today dry before he turned around and left. If he lingered too much he was bound to start crying.

He saw Louis was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, still looking a little lost. Clearly Harry had surprised him.

“Congratulations,” Harry said, and his voice was only a little shaky as he came fully down the stairs.

“For what?” Louis asked, watching him.

“I saw your mark. Rebecca showed me.” Louis’ hand went up to his right shoulder and Harry had to pause. He’d seen Louis do that so many times in the last few months. His mouth went a little dry. “How long have you been mated to them?” Louis stared at him, looking helpless. “Was it- it must have been a long time. Before we met?” 

Louis nodded and tears sprung to Harry’s eyes. Anger burned bright in his stomach. “Well where the fuck are they? Why aren’t they with you?” Why would Louis’ omega not be with him? Didn’t they know how lucky they were to have _Louis_ as their alpha? Didn’t they know how much Harry would _kill_ to be in their shoes?

“Harry, I think we should sit down for this.”

“Sit down for what?” Harry asked, and yup he was crying. He wiped his eyes with the back of his arm.

Louis took his hand and pulled him through the house until they were sitting in the living room. “I was waiting to tell you-”

“Tell me what?”

“I was just about ready to call my lawyer-”

“Your what?” Harry’s mind was whirling with what Louis was talking about. “Why do- What do I care about your lawyer?” He tried to think what Louis could be talking about, but he just _couldn’t_ figure it out.

“Let me start at the beginning. That’s as good a place as any,” Louis said. “I presented when I was fifteen. Totally normal age.” Harry swallowed. What was Louis-? “My ruts were- they were pretty standard. Regular too. I don’t know how it is exactly for omegas with heat, but ruts, especially when you’re in the midst of puberty and shit, are really easy to spot coming. You start getting all tingly, and feeling more powerful. I read up on it later, it’s the rush of testosterone. It fucks with your brain and gives you this high while shutting down the part of your brain that is capable of proper decision making.”

Harry shook his head as he tried to figure out where Louis was going with this story.

“I wasn’t the only alpha in my friend group. There’s like, three of us or some shit. And when you have multiple alphas you start egging each other on. Especially when rut is involved. Like you almost feed off of each other. It’s why teenage alphas are such fucking dicks, especially in groups.”

“Lou,” Harry said. “What are you trying to tell me?”

Louis shushed him. “Just. Let me.” He was gripping both of Harry’s hands in his as he looked up at the ceiling. “We’d all gotten tickets to see the Script, in Manchester, for Christmas. The group of us. Like I said, I was regular with my rut, every three months, like you do when you’re younger. Could time it to the fucking hour, honestly.”

Harry’s mouth went dry. The Script. Manchester. “How- Lou.”

“I went to the concert, knowing I was close to my rut, Harry. I should have stayed home.”

Harry tried to pull his hands away but Louis was holding on too tight.

“I’m sorry.”

“Louis,” he whispered. “Don’t. What. What are you saying?”

“I don’t remember anything that happened,” Louis said. “Except that my friends found me and pulled me away. They didn’t check to see if we’d mated, and by the time I came out of my rut it was too late to do anything about it.”

“Louis, let me go.”

Louis’ hands suddenly dropped from his, but Harry found he couldn’t move away. Instead he reached up and pressed his hand to his mark. He touched it, feeling the ugly scarred pattern that he hated so much.

“I only figured out it was you when you mentioned the Script. I had no idea before then.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry whispered, harsh. He was still crying, maybe even harder now. “Why- it’s been over a month since you’ve known and you just-”

“I was getting things in order.”

“Things? What _things_?” Except Harry knew, suddenly. The children. Louis would want them. And he’d want Harry. The worst part is Harry would go with him. He would. Because he loved Louis. That hadn’t changed. But there was a part of him that was terrified, and angry.

“Carter and Zoey,” Louis said. “I set up trusts for them that they can access when they’re twenty. And I had papers drawn up giving you full custody of them.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “What?”

He hadn’t expected…

“The paperwork isn’t done yet. Obviously in an ideal world I’d still want to see them, but I understand if you don’t want that. I understand if you don’t want them anywhere near me. I’ll also have papers releasing you as my omega, legally at least. You wouldn’t need my permission for anything. You’d legally be a free, unmated omega. There’s nothing we can do about the marks, but you’d be able to live your life again. Without having to hide. Unless you wanted to of course. I know it can be-”

“Stop, stop,” Harry stood up, unable to fully process everything. “You can’t just.” He paced in front of the couch. “Louis, you can’t just make these decisions without me.”

“I’m not? I’m just preparing all the options.”

“But you are! Did you even think to ask me how I feel about any of this?” Harry asked, frantically moving his hands. “No! I can tell you, you didn’t. You- you’ve known for so long that you were my alpha and you’ve hidden that from me. You’ve known that Carter and Zoey have been angling and everything short of _begging_ you to be their father, meanwhile you’ve known you _are_. But you’re going to give up custody without even telling them?”

“I’m just trying to do what’s best for you! And for them!” Louis stood up. “You said you hated me!”

“When? When did I ever say that?”

He watched as Louis fumbled. “Your alpha! When you were telling me what happened. You said you hated your alpha.”

“I said I hated them for a long time but I’d moved passed that!” Harry tried to interrupt but Louis was on a roll.

“You said you hated him- _me_ for what I did to you. For what I took! You can’t honestly say you just forgive all of that because you know it’s me who did it.”

And Louis was right. He wasn’t suddenly over it. The entire mating still horrified him. It still made his stomach curl in disgust and upset. It still left him feeling abandoned and hurt. 

But. 

He knew Louis. 

He knew who Louis was _now_. Louis wore scent neutralizing cream so he didn’t scent people, and so he couldn’t smell an omega’s heat and possibly succumb to his rut again. When faced with _Harry_ going into heat Louis locked him away, making sure he was safe. That wasn’t the same alpha who had been cocky when feeling his rut come on. Who had fucked Harry in a public restroom and then left.

“I just, want to be able to have a choice, Louis. Please,” Harry said. Louis looked at him for a long moment, but then nodded as he sat back down. Harry watched him. “I don’t hate you.”

“ _I_ hate me.” Harry sat back down on the couch, and he reached out carefully before resting his hand on Louis’ lower back. Louis jumped for a moment but then settled back down. “There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think about what had happened to you,” Louis whispered.

“You finally found me.”

“Alphas are meant to protect their omegas and I always told myself I would never be a shitty alpha. Or a shitty father.” He sniffed. “You’ve done amazingly raising them. Carter and Zoey.”

“Lou, I’m not going to keep them from you. They love you. You’re not a shitty father.”

He nodded. “Thank you,” he didn’t sound like he believed Harry. “We don’t need to tell them right now that I’m their father. We can wait.”

“We will,” Harry agreed.

“And we can wait to see what’s going to happen with us. I can take you to meet with my lawyer if you’d like, not so we can sign papers immediately but so you can see what I had set up. If I missed anything.”

Harry let out a breath. He didn’t know how to tell Louis he didn’t want to let him go. So he just went for it. “Lou. I don’t think I’m going to _want_ to leave you. Even with you not telling me that you’d known you were my alpha for so long.”

“I was just trying to get things in order.”

“You’ve said that.”

“No I mean,” Louis looked frustrated as he tried to figure out what to say. “I really expected you to slap me and run out of the house when you heard. I couldn’t see it going even half as well as its gone so far.”

“You were prepared to give us up,” Harry said as it finally sunk in.

“Yeah, and I’d need to do something to move on with my life. When I woke from my rut all those years ago and you weren’t there I completely lost the will to live. Between worrying about what had happened, and hating myself for losing that control, and the reality that I would never be able to find you I almost gave up on living at all. My mum had to force me to find something else to dedicate myself to.”

“The band.”

Louis nodded. “The band brought me back. If I couldn’t be a good alpha at least I was good at _something_. I write some killer fucking music. I can make people like Tilly and her mum’s day just by existing.”

“You were going to go back to music.”

“It was all I would have.”

“You told me, all those months ago, that the break was so you could find yourself.”

Louis nodded. “I was going to find out who I was without music finally. I was going to see if I could live in the world and move on from losing my omega and be happy. And then I walked into the bakery and met you.” He smiled at Harry then. “I fell in love almost immediately with you. You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

Harry couldn’t help but blush. “Lou…”

“It’s true. Because of the cream I couldn’t tell if you were an omega or a beta or an alpha and it didn’t matter. You were beautiful and sweet and - even finding out about Carter and Zoey didn’t diminish the attraction towards you. Honestly it only made it more… serious.”

“I still can’t believe you just bought me tickets to EuroDisney.”

“I wanted you to see what I could provide you with. I wanted to be good enough for you. I wanted… I was so scared to tell you about my mating mark, but I was going to do it. When I kissed you at Christmas.”

“But then I told you I knew about your omega,” Harry said with realization.

“I thought you’d seen my mark and realized I was mated.”

Harry shook his head. “No. Nothing like that. I… I’d read your Wikipedia page.”

Louis’ face changed as he registered what Harry had just said. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’d read your Wikipedia page. When I first saw your music video playing I immediately looked up the band to see if it could be you. The personal section of your page said you’d been in a long term relationship with an omega.” He shrugged. “It seemed perfectly solid to me. Why would someone lie on your Wikipedia page?”

“Why would- because I didn’t want to be found out as a mated alpha? Because that was the stipulation to joining the band? Because ninety percent of what you read online is full of lies?”

“Well I didn’t know that then!”

Louis collapsed back in the sofa cushions and rubbed his face with his hand. “What am I going to do with you? You honestly just… believed what you read on the internet. I’m lucky you only looked at Wikipedia. If it had been the Sun or the Daily Mail who knows what you’d believe.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know the Sun is trash. Even as a United supporter.”

“Yeah well, you can never be too sure.”

Harry let them drift in a comfortable silence for a moment as he soaked that knowledge in. He was already pretty sure what he wanted. It had never changed. The rejection that Louis feared was never going to come, Harry knew that. They’d just need to figure out where to go from here. And maybe they wouldn’t figure it all out today, but Harry knew they needed to try together. “Can I see the mark?”

Louis turned his head. “Sure?” He sat up and pulled his shirt down to the side, exposing his mark to Harry.

Harry stared at it for a moment. It was scarred like his, ugly and raised in a jagged circle. His teeth had torn through Louis’ shoulder in a way Louis hadn’t done to his own. Probably from the angle he had been at. Had he been shorter than Louis? Probably. He touched it with one finger first, stroking the bumps of the scar. Louis shuddered under his touch, hissing as he closed his eyes.

“I wanted so much to be with you,” Harry said. He needed to make Louis see. “Almost since you walked through the door of the bakery.”

“I told you, I only kept coming back because I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen,” Louis said through gritted teeth as Harry continued to trace his mark. Harry finally dropped his hand and Louis let out a breath.

Silence came over them again, and Harry looked down at his hands. He was working up the courage to say what he needed to say next. “I love you, Louis. I don’t want to not be with you.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Louis whispered. “Not when-“

“You still love me, right? And our children? You only pulled away because of how much you loved us. Even though it was wrong, you were trying to do what was right for me.” Louis nodded slowly. “I don’t want you to not be their father, and I… I don’t want to not be your omega.”

Louis’ eyes went wide and he leaned for Harry, and then stopped himself. “You don’t need to make that decision now, Harry. You should take the time you need.”

“The hurt of what happened is never going to stop, but knowing the other side, knowing that there was another person involved who was just as affected as me by their own lack of control and choice, is new. And I think it helps.” Harry leaned against Louis. “Is this okay?”

“Whatever you want. It’s perfect,” Louis whispered.

“Ever since we met - for the second time, I guess - I’ve spent so much time wishing there was some way I could be yours. Wishing that you would love me even if you knew the truth,” Harry whispered as he pulled his legs up onto the couch.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him more firmly against him. “I do love you.”

“And when I thought, when I thought you’d been mated to someone else, I was devastated. I couldn’t understand. I thought, maybe things would be okay, when you didn’t kick me out of your home.”

“It’s your home too,” Louis said, turning into him. He pressed his forehead against Harry’s, eyes closed. “I’m so sorry. I was just trying to prepare myself to pick up the pieces after you found out. I was so sure you’d leave me.”

Harry’s eyes slid shut and he shook his head. “I don’t think I could leave if you tried to make me. Even knowing you were mated I still came back here. I still hoped deep down that you would still love me. What you did for me during my heat, the way you protected me and didn’t take advantage. It meant _so much_.”

“Oh my love,” Louis breathed. “My beautiful, wonderful omega.” Harry’s breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes, letting more tears slip down his cheeks. “The strong, so incredibly strong mother of our children. I’m going to spend the rest of my life making everything up to you.”

Harry was prepared for the kiss. It was soft and hesitant. Clearly Louis wasn’t sure if he was overstepping some boundaries. He hoped that he was able to show Louis that he was okay with it when he let out a gasping sob and reached for Louis’ neck, pulling him closer.

The kiss was everything he hadn’t been able to enjoy at Christmas. Louis tasted sweet and his lips just seemed to fit right against Harry’s. They slid together perfectly, as if their bodies remembered they were mated all those years ago.

Louis’ hands gripped at Harry’s waist, his fingers teasing at the hem of his shirt.

“I want,” Louis gasped and then seemed to think better of it.

Harry wasn’t having it. “No more secrets. What do you want?” He asked, as he traced his hands around Louis’ neck and shoulders, feeling his skin underneath his hands.

“Can I touch your skin? Please?” Louis was looking down so he didn’t see Harry nod. So Harry had to take his hands and place them under his shirt, against his warm waist. He saw the way Louis’ eyes widened in surprise and his hands squeezed gently. “Are you sure?”

Harry nodded right before Louis surged forward, kissing him with such intensity as his hands trailed up and down Harry’s bare sides. Harry shuddered in his grasp and adjusted himself. He wanted to push himself against Louis, feel their skin touching. He let his hands slip down to Louis’ hip, but he hesitated.

He broke the kiss. “May I?”

Louis looked at him, and then down at where his hands were. He pulled his own hands out from under Harry’s shirt and put them on top of Harry’s hands. “Here.” He helped Harry remove his shirt.

Harry’s mouth went dry at the sight of so much bare skin. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch him again, tracing his fingers up and down Louis’ chest.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry said.

Louis laughed softly, leaning back so he could be admired more. “Well, thank you. Maybe if you match me I’ll be able to admire you right back.”

Harry blushed but he pulled his own shirt up over his head. Louis stared for a long moment and Harry wondered if he was everything Louis had dreamed of. His hand drifted down to his stomach, where the small paunch covered his cesarean scar. Louis’ eyes drifted down and he seemed to realized what Harry was trying to hide.

“Is that-? Can I?” He reached and put his hand on top of Harry’s.

“Dr. Miller didn’t want to wait the length of a natural birth because he didn’t think he could keep me hidden in his office that long,” Harry said, letting his hand drop away. “He tried but once I’d been in labor for so long he moved for the cesarean.”

Louis traced the scar. “You’re so strong. Everything you’ve been through has made you into the wonderful man you are now.”

Harry’s breath hitched as Louis surged up, kissing him again. He kept his hand on Harry’s tummy, cupping it protectively.

“I wish,” Louis whispered against his lips as he broke for air. His voice sounded rough and broken. “I wish so desperately I had been there for you. For the kids. I would have done _anything_ for you. I would have protected you and loved you and-“

Harry shut him up with another kiss. He cupped Louis’ face in his hands and held him there, making it so even when they fell apart for a second, gasping, Louis didn’t have time to talk. He didn’t have time to reflect on the past.

“The future,” Harry whispered. “Think about our future,” he kissed Louis again. “Think about our home. You, and me, and our children.” His hands dropped from Louis’ face to his shoulders. His hand wrapped around Louis’ mark and he gasped, as Louis pulled him onto his lap.

Their bare chests pressed together and Harry relaxed, feeling the weight of Louis underneath him. His hips rocked against Louis’, not intentionally. Not until he heard the way Louis’ breath caught.

“I’m never going to leave you,” Louis said. “Not unless you want me to.”

Harry shook his head. He gripped down on Louis’ mating mark, watching the way he grit his teeth. “Never.”

“I love you so much.” Louis’ hands helped Harry roll his hips forward. He was thrusting up, gently, slowly. “Is this too much?”

Harry shook his head.

“I’ll stop if you ask.”

“I know. I trust you.”

“I’ll do anything you ask.”

Harry saw the way Louis’ eyes were glued to his shoulder. To his mark. He tilted his head to the side, inviting. But Louis didn’t take it like Harry thought he would. He frowned. “Bite me, please.”

That seemed to be what Louis was waiting for. Verbal permission. His mouth clamped around Harry’s mark. At first it was just lips and pressure on his skin, but then… then he felt teeth. They slotted perfectly over his scarred mark. Harry only had a moment to brace himself before Louis bit down. His entire body tensed for a second before he sagged forward, sobbing in pain and relief.

It was like a rush going through him. Mating marks bonded alphas and omegas together but all Harry had ever felt from it before it scarred - becoming nothing - was emptiness. Louis reopening it was like the ocean washing over him. He was swept up, feeling finally what it meant to be _owned_ by someone else.

He felt protection and love swelling up inside him and he knew it was from Louis. He buried his face in Louis’ shoulder, nosing as best as he could against Louis’ own mark. He wanted to resolidify the bond. He wanted it to be mutual.

Louis squeezed his hips, moaning his approval.

Harry opened his mouth, fit his teeth over Louis’ mark, and bit down. The copper taste of blood filled his mouth and he bit harder, digging his teeth in.

Louis released him, and Harry felt him throw his head back. He followed his movement, not willing to stop just yet. He knew he was rocking in Louis’ lap, both their cocks hard and his cunt getting slick. Louis cupped the back of his neck and held him there.

“That’s it,” Louis gasped. “Make me yours.”

Harry felt Louis reaching between them, and he moaned. Louis adjusted himself underneath Harry and that’s what had Harry drop his mouth from Louis’ neck.

He looked down, eyes hungry. He could see the outline of Louis’ hard cock as he gripped it to adjust it. “Can you?” Louis hummed in question. Harry moved his hand down to touch his own zipper, pulling it down. “I want to see.”

“You want to see?” Louis asked, his eyes locked on the way Harry was pulling his own cock out from his trousers.

Harry nodded. “Can you pull it out?” His cock felt heavy in his hand as he stroked it. He arched his hips forward so the tip of his cock bumped against Louis’ bare skin.

Louis cursed and then he’d tossed Harry off his lap. Harry was confused for just a moment until he saw that Louis was pushing his shorts down, getting naked. Harry followed suit and once they were both naked he climbed back into Louis’ lap. Their cocks slid against each other as both of them tangled their hands together, pumping in tandem.

“Is this- too much?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head frantically. “No. I can-“ he could feel how wet he was getting - he felt like he could start dripping any second - and he took a deep breath. Louis’ scent filled his mind and his mouth watered. “Alpha.”

Louis’ eyes were bright and beautiful as he looked at Harry. “Omega.”

“Touch me,” Harry begged.

Louis’ hand moved them faster, gliding over their cocks. “I am.”

“No,” Harry said. It pained him to do it but he removed his hand from Louis’ and grabbed him by the wrist. “Here.” He moved Louis’ hand down, in between their bodies.

Louis’ eyes went wide as Harry pressed his hand against the warmth of his cunt. “Harry are you sure?”

Harry nodded. “Touch me, please.”

Louis’ fingers were soft and gentle as they rubbed against the outside of his hole. He explored so, so hesitantly and it made Harry gasp and squirm in excitement.

“Put your fingers inside me,” Harry asked. “Please, alpha.”

One finger slipped inside him, another tease, but it left Harry whining as his back arched. He hadn’t had anyone inside him like this before. It was new and exciting and made him want more.

“Do you like that?” Louis whispered. “Do you like me touching you?”

Harry nodded frantically. “More.”

“More?” Louis asked. A second finger joined his first and it provided a bit more stretch. A bit more friction.

“I want you,” Harry begged.

“You have me.”

“No. Not like- I want you inside me.”

“I am,” Louis said, curling his two fingers just a bit. “Feel me?”

“No. Your.” Harry felt so close to whining. “I want your dick inside me. Fucking me.”

“Oh.” And the way he said it broke Harry’s heart. “Not today, omega,” Louis whispered, his fingers pulling out of him.

Harry whined. He was so slick. “Alpha, please. Knot me.”

Louis shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“I don’t- I’ve only knotted the once,” Louis admitted.

“And I’ve only been knotted the once. Please, I’m so,” he pushed Louis’ hand back so he could feel him again. He watched the way Louis’ face went slack with awe as his fingers curled subconsciously to rub over his hole, begging to be back inside him. “Alpha, I need it.” Harry raised his hips up and Louis’ hand followed him, cupped under his balls. His fingers sunk back inside Harry.

“You’re so wet,” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded. “Think how it would be around you.”

Louis was nodding too and Harry looked down to see him adjusting his cock, stroking it. The head of it was so red, clearly straining to be inside his warm omega. Harry whined as Louis rubbed his fingers inside him, curling them forward as he pressed his palm up against the sensitive skin under his cock. “I-“ Louis paused. Licked his lips. He rubbed his fingers faster. His cock was pointing right towards Harry’s cunt. “Fuck, I want to so bad.”

Harry was helpless as he squirmed on Louis’ fingers. “Please, please, please alpha.”

“You’re positive this is okay?” Louis asked. He was retracting his fingers as he said it. His hand was coated in Harry’s juices and he brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting him.

Harry stared, eyes wide as Louis moaned while he tasted him. Louis’ eyes closed for a moment while he licked his hand clean and Harry was frozen, unable to do anything. When Louis looked at him again his blue eyes were bright with lust.

That was the only warning he had before Louis reached down and grabbed his hip. He gasped as Louis’ cock bumped against his cunt, catching and sliding inside him. He grabbed hold of Louis’ shoulders as he was pulled down until he was sitting fully with Louis inside him.

He stared into Louis’ eyes. Both of their mouths were hanging open and Harry managed to get out, “okay?”

Louis nodded. “Okay.”

He pulled his hips back, sinking into the couch. His cock slid out of Harry and Harry wanted to chase it. He wanted Louis to stay inside him. But then, there was the friction of Louis pushing back inside him and that made everything okay.

He moaned as they built up a rhythm. Louis’ hips pulling back and Harry rising up before they crashed back together. The sound of them filled Harry’s ears. The way their skin slapped together, the squeak of the couch under them. The way they were both panting as they worked themselves closer and closer to the edge.

Harry looked at the drying bite mark on Louis’ shoulder and he touched it with his thumb.

Louis threw his head back and Harry felt his cock expanding, filling him even more. When he tried to raise up it pulled against his cunt, sending shivers down his spine, and when he sunk back over… he had never felt so full.

Louis’ hand shifted from his hip forward until it was wrapped around Harry’s cock. Harry’s eyes went wide and that was it for him. He came, pushing his hips as far down as he could so he was sure to get Louis’ knot inside him.

Louis looked blown away, his face amazed as he knotted Harry. Harry leaned forward and kissed him, swallowing the “thank you,” that Louis whispered to him.

They stayed there, clutching each other as they tried to catch their breath. Harry’s entire body felt relieved. More refreshed than heat ever left him.

Louis kissed him again. “I love you.”

Harry felt his cock throb inside him, the knot swollen at his entrance. Louis was still coming inside him and he bit his lip in happiness. He shifted just a bit to get comfortable and grinned when Louis’ eyes rolled back.

“Fuck, Harry.”

“That is what we did,” he agreed. He squeezed the muscles in his thighs, and a bit higher, as if that would pull more come from Louis.

“You’re ridiculous,” Louis said, panting. “Fuck, I’m still coming.” He rocked Harry just a bit and Harry could _feel it_. The way he was still being filled.

“Feels really good, Lou.”

“You’re gonna be a mess.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “And I’m gonna smell like you.”

That had Louis grinning. “You will.” His hips were still giving small lazy thrusts, making sure Harry had completely milked his cock. “Shit, feels so good. Could do this forever.”

Harry giggled, so giddy with this post-orgasm feeling. He’d never been able to fully enjoy it before. “We will.”

“That sounds perfect.”

***

“We need to get up,” Harry said as he traced a pattern on Louis’ chest before he turned his head to put his mouth back on Louis’ mark. “The kids need picked up from school.”

Louis hummed underneath him. “I have an alarm. It goes off at three.”

Harry licked the mark. “Where’s your phone.”

“Somewhere in the pile of clothes over there.” Louis didn’t gesture, he just cuddled Harry closer to him until Harry was basically lying on top of him.

Harry wasn’t going to complain as he rested his head on Louis’ chest and closed his eyes.

“You know,” Louis said a moment later. “I can always grab them and bring them back here. You don’t need to get up yet.”

“I want to come with you, though,” Harry said. His voice was muffled against Louis’ skin. “I’ve always wanted to be able to pick up the kids after school.”

Louis rubbed his back right as his alarm went off, the marimba sound quiet from being buried in their pile of clothes. “Alright. We can go together.”

Even with the alarm telling them what time it was Harry still took a few precious minutes kissing Louis before he climbed off of him and began to get his clothing on. Louis followed at a similarly slow pace and he cursed when he realized he only had his shorts.

“It’s gonna be cold.”

“We won’t be outside long,” Harry reminded him. “Just throw on a jacket.”

“Am I going to just bring you three back here?”

“Well,” Harry bit his lip as he made sure he had his keys. “We did move all our things back into the flat over the weekend. So the kids don’t have any of their clothes, or toiletries, and before you say anything, no we can’t just go _buy_ new things. It’s a school night, we have things at the flat, and you’re in shorts.”

“So we’ll just run back to your flat first then? Tell… your mum,” Louis’ voice dropped off a bit as he realized what he had just said.

Harry felt his own sense of dread. They’d agreed they wouldn’t tell the kids the truth just yet, but they wouldn’t be able to get away with that with his mum. “We can… talk to her while the kids pack.”

Louis looked a little pale at the thought but he didn’t argue as they got into the car and began the drive back to the kids’ school. Even though they had left almost ten minutes after the alarm went off Louis managed to pull them into the school’s car park right as the pupils were starting to get let out.

“You can stay in the car, with your shorts, and your cold self,” Harry laughed as he climbed out. He looked for Carter and Zoey in the pupils who were released and heading in different directions.

“Dad!” Carter shouted and Harry spun around just in time for Carter to collide with him. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” He looked concerned and Harry could see Zoey’s face mirrored his as she came up behind Carter.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. I just got out of work, and I have a surprise for you.”

“Did you get fired?” Zoey asked.

“He can’t be fired. He’s the only other worker at the bakery,” Carter corrected her but then his face changed. “Wait, did the bakery _close_.”

“No!” Harry said, and he had to stop himself from laughing at their worry. He knew it came from a place of concern and anxiety and he hoped - he really hoped - that in the near future he _and_ Louis would be able to help them overcome that. “Come on. I have a surprise in the car.”

He took both of their hands and watched as it hit them, one at a time, what he had just said. Carter was the first to see Louis’ car and he yanked his hand free, making a dash for the car.

“Carter!” Harry called, looking around the car park for any cars coming as he made sure to keep a stronger grip on Zoey’s hand. “Don’t run where there are cars!”

Louis opened his door and caught Carter in a hug. Harry could see him smothering his face in kisses before he put both his feet back on the ground. Harry only let Zoey’s hand go once they were next to Louis and Carter, and then Louis gave her the same treatment he’d given Carter.

“My loves,” Louis said as he looked at both of them with a wide smile on his face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too!” Zoey said as she threw herself into his chest.

“Are we going back home with you?” Carter demanded.

Louis traded a quick look with Harry. “We’re going back to your flat really quick and if you would _like_ , you can pack some of your things and we’ll be going back to my house.”

Harry should have been prepared for the excited screaming from both of the kids but it still took him by surprise and he jumped back when they both started shrieking and jumping around. Louis’ laughter joined in as he stood back up and started to usher them into the backseat, where their booster seats were still ready.

Harry got into the front seat and watched with a smile as Carter and Zoey tried to contain themselves, but the short drive from the school to the flat was not enough time. They both bolted from the car the moment the backseat was opened and were inside and up the stairs, leaving their backpacks.

“You don’t need to grab those,” Louis reminded him as Harry picked up Zoey’s bag. “They’ll need them for tomorrow.”

Harry cursed as he remembered something. “Shit, how am I going to get to work?”

Louis gave him a weird look. “We’ll get you a driver’s license.”

“But what about until then? I can’t just ask my mum to move back in. She’s so happy to be back in the flat and starting work at the pub again.”

“I’ll call one of my sisters. Probably Lottie, since even though Fizzy would _love_ to have the time off from school, she still needs to go. But Lottie should be able to come up and stay with us for a few weeks while you sort out getting your license.”

“A few weeks? Won’t it take me months? Lou, I’ve never driven before,” Harry said as he followed Louis inside and up the stairs to his flat.

“We’ll figure it out, okay?” Louis stopped at the landing and cupped Harry’s cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. “The fact that this seems to be the most of our worries is a good thing, you know?”

Harry nodded his agreement just as his mum opened the door, jumping in surprise at seeing them. “Fucking hell,” she gasped. “What are you two doing here?”

Harry and Louis traded a look as they stepped out of each other’s space. Harry swallowed, unsure what he was going to say, but then Louis put his hand on Harry’s lower back, pushing him forward.

“You can go pack a bag, alright love. I’ll talk with your mum.” He pushed Harry back towards the bedrooms and Harry gave him and then his mum a look before he scurried off to pack his bags.

He tried not to listen, but he couldn’t help himself. He could hear Zoey and Carter arguing in their room about which toys and clothes they would bring. Zoey was being dramatic that she had _just unpacked_ after all. But what Harry was really listening for was his mum’s and Louis’ conversation. He didn’t know how his mum would react, if she would ever forgive Louis for what happened.

He heard his mum’s bedroom door close and he peeked out into the living room, but both Louis and his mum were gone. Harry stared at the empty living room for a moment before Zoey and Carter came barrelling out of their room. They spotted him and lifted up their bags to show him.

“We’re all ready to go!” Zoey said.

“Where’s Louis?” Carter asked. “Where’d nan go?”

Harry beckoned them into his room, because he figured it would be better to have them distracted packing up his things than looking around and interrupting his mum and Louis. “Can you guys pick out some clothes for me?”

Zoey gave one look at his mostly packed bag and rolled her eyes, but ultimately followed his instructions by going into his wardrobe and pulling out some clothes to go over with Carter. It was making the room a mess that he would need to clean up later, when he inevitably moved all of his stuff into Louis’ home - his new home. It didn’t entirely feel real yet. He reached up and touched the healing bite on his shoulder and smiled a bit.

“Mum, are we taking these pictures?” Zoey asked, holding up his box of baby pictures.

Harry’s heart thudded in his chest for a moment. For so long that box had held all of his secrets, and he’d been terrified of it. But now he could look at them differently. He had Louis to share the pictures with. He had the kids, and his mum, and Louis’ family, to all share them with.

“Grab them,” he said. “We’ll need to get frames for them. So they can be put up at home.”

“Why would you want them put up around the house?” Carter asked.

“Because I want to embarass you,” Harry said, making a face at him as he took the box from Zoey and put it in his bag.

His mum’s bedroom door opened and all three of them stopped what they were doing and looked out into the hallway. His mum came out first and Harry could immediately smell tears. He could see how red her eyes were, even as she tried to wipe them. She headed straight for him, and Harry only had a momentary glance of Louis emerging behind her before his mum’s arms were wrapped around him.

She held him without saying anything, even as Harry returned the hug.

“We’re all packed,” Carter told Louis.

“I can see that,” Louis said, his voice sounding a bit scratchy.

His mum stepped back just enough to look Harry in the eyes. “I don’t have to be worried about you anymore, do I?” She asked.

He shook his head. “I think Louis is going to take good care of us.”

Her lip trembled as she nodded. “He better.”

“Nan, don’t you need to pack too?” Zoey asked.

His mum looked down at her and she smiled. She knelt down so she was on Zoey’s level as she wrapped her in a hug. “Nan is staying here in this flat. You two are going to be staying with your dad and…” she trailed off as she looked over at Louis. Clearly he’d told her that they weren’t telling the kids yet. “Louis. So the four of you can start being a family on your own, yeah?”

It seemed to take Zoey and Carter a moment to let that sink in and realize what it meant. Harry swallowed and put his hand on her back. He could see Louis was doing the same for Carter, helping ground the kids as they worked out what was going on.

“Does that mean,” Carter started but stopped when Zoey interrupted him.

“Is Louis finally going to be our dad?” Zoey looked up at him. “And he’ll be your alpha?”

Harry nodded, but it was Louis who spoke. “Only if you two want me to. But I,” his voice wavered. “I’d love to be your dad.”

Carter and Zoey looked at each other for a long moment. Harry was prepared for shouting equal in volume to what had happened outside the school, so he was surprised when instead both of them folded over and started crying. It took all three of them by surprise as Harry dropped down to wrap Zoey up in a hug.

“What’s the matter?” He whispered.

She was hiccupping as she tried to speak. “I just-” breath, “am so-” breath, “happy!”

Harry shared a watery smile with his mum as he cuddled Zoey against himself, rubbing her back as she calmed down. Louis was doing the same with Carter, pressing soft kisses to his hairline until both of them weren’t crying anymore. Zoey pulled herself from Harry’s grasp as soon as she was composed and threw herself into Louis and Carter.

“Daddy!” She said and Harry could see the way the title landed on Louis. He looked like the air had been knocked out of him for just a moment before he was breathing again with new life. 

He hugged both of his children close to him. “Come on, let’s go home.”


	16. Chapter 15

Lottie slotted into the role of extra hands easily. She’d come by just as dinner was ending that very night, not even fully aware of the whole story yet. Louis had said he wanted the two of them to tell her together, after the kids had gone to bed. Zoey and Carter had both been excited to see her and to find out that she’d be staying with them for a couple weeks.

“Me and your dad-“ Louis said as he tucked Zoey into bed. 

“Mum,” she corrected him.

Louis looked over to the door where Harry was standing watching them. He’d wanted to let Louis enjoy his good nights with Zoey and Carter alone for once but he couldn’t help peeking his head in. “You know, love, you don’t have to call him mum just because you want to also call me dad.”

“But he isn’t my dad. In reception when we were learning about families Mr. Parker said that mums give birth and dads are the ones who help make the baby, but don’t carry it,” Zoey said matter-of-factly. “We then learned how to say mum and dad in different languages. Mère. Père. Mutter. Vater. Padre. Madre- Those work for both Italian and Spanish.”

Harry couldn’t help but bite his lip while Louis tried to navigate this bedtime conversation. “Well I’m very glad that Mr. Parker taught you a lot about families-”

Zoey cut him off. “He only had us call him dad because he was hiding the fact that he was our mum but now _you’re_ here and so he won’t need to hide anymore.” She nodded. “Me and Carter already talked all about it.”

“And that’s great but you know that you don’t _need_ to call him mum, and if people call him your dad then you shouldn’t correct them.” Louis stroked her hair and Harry watched, hand over his mouth so he didn’t interrupt.

“But why? Mum said that once he had a new alpha he wouldn’t hide anymore.” Harry stepped away from the door finally and came to her other side. Zoey looked at him and then back to Louis. “And you’re his alpha now, right? So mum doesn’t have to hide anymore so he can be himself and be our mum, and,” her chin started to tremble as she worked herself up and Harry immediately began to soothe her by cupping her face in his hand and redirecting her back to him.

“Yes, you’re absolutely right, love. Lou-“

“Dad,” she corrected him with a sniff.

Harry smiled at her. “Your dad was just trying to remind you that it would have been okay to call me dad and him dad. People can still have two dads. Or two mums.”

Zoey nodded. “I know that. But-“

“That’s all Louis - your dad - was trying to say.” He kissed her forehead. “Now that that’s out of the way can you finish listening to him? He was trying to tell you something about this week.”

Harry finally let her look back at Louis who was smiling at them. She settled back into her pillows and wrapped an arm around the rainbow dog she had closest to her. Harry had a feeling this bed was going to be piled high with stuffed animals soon.

“I was saying,” Louis said, brushing her hair out of her face. “I’ll be picking you up every day this week except for Friday, because me and your _mum_ have to do a couple things, but we’re going to be home in time to tuck you into bed, okay?”

“Okay, daddy,” Zoey said as she yawned.

Louis gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Sleep well my little girl.”

Harry leaned over once Louis had pulled away to give Zoey a similar kiss. “Night. I love you.”

“I love you too, mum.”

Louis waited until they were down the stairs and on the second floor to talk. “I messed that up, didn’t I?”

“No,” Harry said. 

“I did! I was awkward and it was terrible and she started to cry and-“

“I thought you were fine.” Harry took his wrist and stopped him from walking. “Honest. You were just trying to remind her it’s okay to have two dads or two mums.”

“It’s just. If you- if this hadn’t worked out how it did. And you _had_ been a beta, I wouldn’t want her to feel like she couldn’t call you dad too.”

“Lou, I’m pretty sure they both know that. Remember our mugs?”

Louis fish-mouthed for a moment but then he just looked sheepish. “I’m so bad at this parenting thing.”

“No. You really aren’t.”

“It’s only been a couple hours and I’ve already fucked it all up.”

“It’s been much longer than a couple hours. _Alpha_. Do you really think I’d let you stay around our children if you were bad at it? You’ve spent the past three months showing me what a good father you are.” Harry gave Louis a quick kiss. “Come on, Lottie’s waiting downstairs for us. You can have more panic down there while we tell her all the news.”

They hadn’t fully informed Lottie why they needed her when Louis had texted her, so she was waiting with a wine bottle on the sofa for them to get back. She smiled at them and gave the bottle a little shake.

“Are we celebrating? We’re celebrating. I couldn’t find your wine glasses, Louis, so I figured we’d be classy and just chug it out of the bottle.”

Louis rolled his eyes and went over to the kitchen where he pulled out three glasses. “Harry, your new suppressants don’t get fucked by wine do they?”

Harry blinked as he sat down on the couch opposite Lottie, getting himself comfortable. “I don’t think so. I haven’t drank since before the kids were born.”

Louis came back and handed Lottie the wine glasses. “So do you want any wine? I’m sure the wino over there would be more than happy to drink your share.”

Harry thought for a moment. Alcohol used to interfere with the suppressants he was on, to the point there was a risk they’d fail on top of causing him to be physically ill. But the new dose of the shot combined with the oral medicine should be fine. There had been no large print warnings about drinking while taking them on the meds at least.

“A small amount,” he said.

Lottie poured him a small glass and handed the two glasses to them. She waited until she’d gotten comfortable on her couch with her wine glass to start talking. “So. You two have decided to make a go of it?”

Harry could feel Louis looking at him even from where he was curled up against him. He took a sip of the wine and closed his eyes at the sweet flavor. He couldn’t remember what the alcohol he had drank pre-heat tasted like but he was pretty sure it wasn’t this good. Louis’ arm wrapped around him and he tucked Harry closer to his body.

“Something like that. You are free for the next couple weeks right? Harry’s gonna be getting his driver’s license but right now I’ll have to drive him to work and we don’t want to leave the kids alone in the morning or when I go to pick him up from work if they’re already home.”

“You think that will only take a couple weeks?” Lottie asked.

“It’ll probably take longer. I’ve never driven before, but Louis is insistent it won’t take that long.”

“You’ll pick it up fast,” Louis said. “Tomorrow morning I’ll want you to come to the kids’ school so you know where to pick them up. We can grab breakfast at Harry’s bakery afterwards.”

Harry continued to nurse his first glass of wine, and then his second, as Louis and Lottie continued to talk. They spoke a bit about her plans and how her career was being built up after Louis was done telling her what he wanted her help with. Harry was happy to listen and learn more about Lottie - a new member of his family.

He didn’t realize the wine was starting to affect him until Louis took his glass away when he held it out for a third refill. He pouted at Louis and reached for his glass, but Louis just laughed and gave him a kiss. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Louis stood up and brought their glasses into the kitchen, leaving Harry with Lottie for a moment. She was smiling at him as she swirled the final bit of wine in her glass.

“You make him so happy,” she said, voice a bit quieter so Louis couldn’t hear. 

Harry flushed with pride. “I hope so. He’s absolutely incredible. And he loves me and our kids so much.”

“I think it’s wonderful that you two are already saying that.”

“Hmm? Saying what?”

“That Carter and Zoey are both of yours.”

Harry’s mind was definitely a little tipsy because he just continued to stare at her as he tried to click it into place. “Oh right. We didn’t tell you.”

“Tell me?” She looked at Louis as he came back. “What do you need to tell me?”

Louis seemed just as lost as he got back on the sofa and tucked himself up against Harry. “What are we talking about?”

“We haven’t told your sister we’re mated,” Harry said, poking his chest.

“You’re what?”

“Oh right. I keep thinking mum let it slip since she knew.” Louis was grinning easily and while it made Harry smile back it didn’t seem to have the same effect on Lottie.

“What are you talking about?”

“Harry’s my mate. The one I lost all those years ago. We managed to find each other and now we’re making it work.”

Lottie slapped a hand over her mouth as she gasped. “Really?”

Harry nodded, cuddling against Louis’ chest. “Yeah.”

“So the twins?”

“Are ours,” Louis said. “In every sense of the word.”

“When did you find out?”

Louis let out a sigh as Harry gave him a look. “I found out after Harry had his heat. But I only told him this morning. And I was lucky enough that he still wants to be with me. And have me in his life.”

“Holy fuck,” Lottie whispered as she pulled her hand away from her mouth. “You both. Got so lucky.”

“We know,” Harry said.

“The kids don’t know yet. We haven’t told them. We will in a couple weeks once things have settled down.”

“No, no. I won’t tell anyone,” Lottie said. “Especially not them.”

The conversation of the evening slipped away from the serious and towards more mundane things. Eventually Harry felt his eyes start to get droopy even though it was only just passed nine. The wine wasn’t just making him tired though, it also was making him feel a bit tingly, which he didn’t think was appropriate with Louis’ sister right there. Louis seemed to pick up on his change in mood and he nudged him.

“Let’s get to bed,” he whispered, even though it made Harry shiver.

They bid Lottie goodnight and then headed up the stairs, Louis right on his heels. 

Harry was giggly and warm as Louis pulled him towards him once they were on the second floor, conceivably far enough away from Lottie to know what they were doing. He buried his face in Louis’ neck and rubbed against him.

“Behave,” Louis said, but he sounded just as excited. He turned his head so he could kiss Harry, his hand cupping Harry’s cock through his trousers. “Can’t wait to have you in our bed.”

Harry waggled his eyebrows and looked towards his old room. “I thought I’d be sleeping in there.”

Louis practically growled at his teasing, pulling Harry further along. “Stop that. You know you belong with me.”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. His cock was hard in Louis’ hand and he rubbed against the friction.

“I was gonna take it slow tonight,” Louis said, undoing Harry’s trouser button and pulling his zipper down. “Maybe taste you?”

Harry nodded, biting his lip. When he spoke it came out breathy. “Yup. That’s. Okay.”

Louis grinned, victorious. He removed his hand and took the final steps to their bedroom and opened the door. Harry stepped into his space, grabbing his shoulders so he had balance while he kissed him. The scent from their room was wrapping around him. It was so strongly of Louis and home that it instantly made Harry relax against Louis’ body.

Louis pulled him into the room, his hands insistent on the hem of Harry’s shirt when they both froze, hearing soft snoring coming from their bed.

They looked over to the bed, awareness of the room coming into focus. Carter and Zoey were in the bed asleep, even though Harry distinctly remembered tucking them in upstairs a couple hours ago.

Louis’ hand dropped from his shirt and they both took a step back from each other. Harry’s erection had flagged at seeing the kids in bed but he knew if Louis wanted they’d find somewhere else for a couple minutes. Maybe even-

“We could always… go to the other room?” Harry asked. “Just for a moment.”

Louis let out a breath but then Carter stirred and his head popped up, looking at them sleepily. “Dad?” He rubbed his eye before dropping back to the pillow.

“No. It’s.” Louis shucked his trousers and shirt off and went to his dresser for a moment before seeming to remember he didn’t need to hide his mating mark. “Mood’s kinda ruined. Come on. Let’s get to sleep.”

Harry had to agree with him. He wasn’t tipsy giddy anymore. He was more like tipsy tired. He crawled into bed, positioning himself on the other side of Carter while Louis got in between the kids. The bed smelled like them. Like their family. His scent from his heat had never disappeared, it had just seemed to mix with Louis’ and the kids’.

He reached over Carter to touch Louis’ arm and in the shadow of the darkness he saw the outline of Louis smiling. His cock was still throbbing and unsatisfied but there would be other nights where he and Louis would be able to be alone in their bed. There was a whole future in front of them involving angsty teenagers who wanted nothing to do with them and then eventually a day where Zoey and Carter wouldn’t live with them, off on their own out in the world.

Harry snuggled into his pillow and tried not to think too much about that future. For now he had his babies and his mate and even if they were unknowingly cock blocking him he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

***

Every night for the rest of the week Harry and Louis would go to bed to find Zoey and Carter in bed with them already. What had originally been a cute thing that they both enjoyed had quickly left both of them frustrated messes. If Harry had thought he was alone in this newfound desire to touch and kiss and rub against Louis at every given chance, that was quickly dissipated by the way Louis had jumped him in the car outside the bakery the next morning.

That had become their new - youthful but very shameful - routine. Louis would park just a bit out of sight of the bakery windows at four in the morning, they would both look around to be sure no one was around to see them, and then they would surge forward, their hands immediately going to the hems of their shirts so they could touch skin.

Today Harry was frantically pulling Louis over the center console so he could arch his hips, getting friction on his cock. Louis fumbled, trying to have the seat go back so they were lying flatter, and the wait for it to recline was torture. 

“Lou,” Harry whispered against his lips as he gripped his hips, trying to slot their legs just right. “Alpha.”

“I know, I know. I can smell it, baby. Smell how hard you are. Smell how soaked you are. I’m gonna take care of you.”

He felt achingly empty, like he was throbbing for something inside him, and Louis’ words satiated him just a bit. He hadn’t been knotted since Tuesday morning, and they’d both realized right after that knotting in the car was close to impossible. But Louis could do so much more to get them both off and calm the roar of desire going through him. 

Their hands were clumsy as they pushed down their trousers and pants, exposing their cocks. Harry licked his lips, taking in the bare sight of Louis. He wished they weren’t confined to the front seat of the car the way they were, so they could do more than jack off together. 

“Push up your shirt, omega,” Louis said, panting. “Don’t wanna make a mess on it.”

“Already making a mess,” Harry reminded him. With his trousers and pants pushed down there was nothing to protect the seat from his wet cunt.

Louis’ hand moved faster over his cock at his words. “Shit. I keep wanting-“ he cut himself off for a moment, biting his lip.

Harry spread his legs a bit more, pushed his shirt up so more of his skin was showing, angling himself just right under Louis’ cock so if he came it was all over his stomach. His own hand was trying to match the pace of Louis’ but he couldn’t ignore the ache he felt at being empty.

He wanted to be knotted by his alpha so badly. It wasn’t helping that he could see Louis’ knot beginning to swell, getting thick at his scent. It would be so easy to arch his hips up, tease Louis into being inside him. His alpha wouldn’t be able to resist if he asked.

His mind was getting fuzzy, bordering on coming himself. He kept watching the way their hands moved, pulling themselves closer and closer to the edge until-

Louis came first, spilling come all over Harry’s hips and stomach. He cursed and Harry watched with wide eyes as Louis milked his cock, squeezing at the base where his knot was forming. He knew alphas knotted when there was an omega around and it could be unsatisfying to pop one and not be tied inside someone when you did. The added pressure to the knot helped the orgasm last longer and made sure all the come was safely fucked into their omega. Since Louis couldn’t knot him he’d been handling it himself, putting pressure on his knot as he came all over Harry’s stomach to simulate being inside him. 

Harry tipped over the edge a moment later, adding to the mess on his stomach. He didn’t come nearly as much as Louis had but it hit him just as hard. He was shaking with it and he came back to himself to the feeling of Louis pulling his trousers down passed his knees and putting napkins on his stomach. 

He grinned loopy-like and used the napkins to clean himself off. He was still a little sticky and he looked around for the box of baby wipes they’d stashed in the backseat in case of sticky kids, spills, or their morning romps.

“Now I know why skirts were invented,” Louis said from between his legs.

Harry raised an eyebrow, confused. Louis was tucked down in the space between the dashboard and his seat, face almost eye level with his open legs. “Why?”

“Easier access,” Louis said before he leaned forward.

Harry’s hand latched onto the back of his head as Louis pressed his mouth to him. They hadn’t done this yet, no matter how much Louis kept saying he wanted to taste him. The empty ache flared up and his cock gave a small twitch as he rolled his hips forward. He felt shameless, and like he should stop because he must be suffocating Louis the way he was grinding his hips against his face but when he tried to stop Louis pulled him back.

Harry felt his tongue licking against him, flat over his cunt and he moaned louder than he meant to. That only seemed to encourage Louis though, and he kept going, licking and tasting him. Harry could feel the way he was teasing with his tongue, getting up the courage to fully lick inside him and he wanted-

“Fuck, please,” he gasped, rocking his hips, trying to get more. His cock was full again and he’d touch it but that would mean letting go of Louis’ head and possibly losing the sensation of Louis’ mouth on him. 

He let out a high pitched whine as he arched his back. Louis had _finally_ thrust his tongue in the whole way and it wasn’t his cock, or his fingers but it was _something_ and Harry wanted more.

Louis’ fingers dug into his thighs and a wet sucking sound filled the car as Louis continued to eat him out. Harry clawed at the back of his head, rubbing against him, getting closer and closer. He was dripping wet, no doubt getting it all over Louis’ face.

And then Louis stopped. Harry’s eyes flew open and he moaned in disappointment. “Why’d you stop?”

Louis shushed him and Harry looked down at him. His mouth was covered in Harry’s slick and it caused Harry to pause as he watched Louis lick his lips, tasting more of him. It was a good distraction because Harry didn’t notice Louis’ fingers moving until they were pressing inside his cunt, two of them from the start. He was so soaked they slid in easy as they opened him up.

He threw his head back and tried to meet them, get them deeper inside him. His cock throbbed against his stomach as he rode Louis’ fingers.

“There we go, baby,” Louis whispered. His mouth was glistening in the light off the street. “Come on, give me another one.” He curled his fingers as he leaned forward and licked from the root of Harry’s cock to his tip.

Harry’s head flung back as his second orgasm rocked through him. Louis’ mouth was on him, sucking his cock through it so he didn’t make more of a mess. His cunt was a lost cause, and he’d probably soaked through Louis’ hand and the leather of the seat, but Harry didn’t care. He felt so good and loose, even as Louis’ alarm went off to tell them it was four thirty and Harry definitely needed to be inside the bakery.

There was more fumbling as they tried to untangle themselves from one another. Louis ended up getting out of the passenger door, stepping onto the pavement with his pants and joggers halfway down his thighs. The street was still blessedly empty and Harry followed after he gave himself a futile wipe down with another set of baby wipes. 

Louis giggled as he gave Harry a kiss goodbye, his mouth still wet from eating him out. “I love you. I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

Harry nodded, licking his lips to taste himself. “I love you too.”

He walked into the bakery, hoping it wasn’t obvious what he and Louis had been doing. But of course the first words from Barbara were:

“You stink.”

Harry flushed, but tried to play it cool as he began to wash his hands. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know you and your alpha are in the honeymoon stage of your relationship but you really should stop having _trysts_ before work like this. One day you’re going to end up leaking through your trousers.”

“Barbara!” Harry gasped, spinning around and putting a hand on his bum. Partially to hide it, partially to check that he wasn’t leaking right now. “You’re crass.”

“I’m not the one getting off with my alpha in a car when I have a perfectly good bed at home.”

Harry looked down. “We would. But the kids are there.”

She nodded slowly as she tossed a ball of dough into the work table in front of her. “Do they not have their own rooms? Your alpha’s house is huge.”

“They do, but they come down to ours.”

“Kick them out.”

“Barbara, no. We just,” he sighed as he grabbed his apron and took out the croissant dough. “It was nice the first night. Having the kids around.”

“That’s understandable but letting them even once sets a precedence that you’re now living with.”

Harry let out a breath. “Yeah I know. It’s only been a week and everything is new. We’ll set the new rules next week.”

“Uh huh,” Barbara didn’t sound convinced. “Are you still leaving early?”

“Yeah, Lou should be here at seven thirty. Are you sure it’s okay that I’m leaving?”

“You’re here right now making stuff for breakfast which is appreciated.”

“I wish that I could promise this is the last time I’ll need to leave but Lou wants me to get my driver’s license so I don’t know what kind of things I need to do for that.”

“We’ll take it one step at a time.”

“I just don’t want to leave you high and dry when you’ve done so much for me.”

Barbara smiled at him. “This job isn’t your number one priority anymore though, is it? Not that it ever should have been, with the little ones. But you’re starting a new part of your life. You should embrace it and not worry about the life you’re leaving behind.”

Harry swallowed and looked down at the dough he was rolling out to shape into croissants. “I guess you’re right.”

He continued to work in the back, churning out as many pastries and cookies as he could so Barbara wouldn’t be lacking stock while he was gone. Louis texted him at seven thirty saying he was outside and Harry took off his apron, bidding Barbara goodbye. The street was fuller than it had been this morning and Harry felt a thrill go through him as he remembered what he and Louis had been doing just a few hours ago.

The car smelled fresh, with only a lingering taste of what they had been up to in the air. Harry leaned over and kissed Louis hello before he buckled himself in.

“Did we need anything?” He asked as Louis pulled away from the curb and started to drive.

“No, I have everything we’ll need. We’re meeting with my lawyer at 11:30 and then after I figure we can grab a later lunch before heading back to catch our flight home.”

Harry had thought that taking a flight down to London was excessive but Louis had convinced him it was the fastest way they could get the trip done in a single day and not be completely exhausted. Harry figured it would be an easy thing to compromise on and give him a bit of a bargaining chip when inevitably Louis wanted to do something more extravagant.

Harry didn’t consider himself a traveler by any means but even with his limited travel experience he knew that the way Louis got them through security wasn’t how it was normally done. Louis held his hand the entire time, making sure they didn’t get separated. Not that there was any real risk that would happen, but it made Harry sure, and also grounded him from his stomach getting too tied up in knots as the surrealism of the entire day started to sink in.

By the time they got into the private car outside Heathrow it was starting to sink in for Harry what Louis’ celebrity meant. The way he always seemed to walk with his head ducked down, slumping his shoulders so he didn’t draw attention to himself. It was all so no one would recognize him as he moved from place to place. In their home and the village it didn’t matter as much, but out here it seemed to mean so much more.

The windows were tinted as the car began its slow crawl out of Heathrow and towards the M4. Louis sighed and leaned into Harry’s space as Harry watched the world pass by out the window. He was interrupted by the buzzing of Louis’ phone and Louis sighed, pulling away.

“Let me take this really quick.”

Harry could see that Louis had been trying hard to keep his business separate from their personal life, but it was only inevitable that the longer they spent together the more Harry would see some bleed through. He couldn’t follow most of the conversation, since it seemed to be one sided, with Louis humming in agreement as the person on the other line spoke. Harry kept his eyes focused on the passing scenery outside.

His ears pricked up when he heard Louis say his name and he couldn’t help but turn to look at him.

“No. That was never the plan,” Louis said.

Harry reached over and threaded his fingers with Louis’ hand. Louis squeezed his fingers back even as he kept staring straight ahead. After a couple more minutes on the phone Louis hung up and smiled at him.

“Everything okay?”

“Just scheduling things. I made the commitment to do that single with Zayn and Steve for the summer and I’m trying not to be too difficult about where and when we record but I don’t want to be away from you and the kids for too long, especially as we’re just getting into the groove of this new life.”

Harry nodded. “You know, Easter Holiday is coming up in April. So the kids will be off school for a couple weeks. If you needed to travel down to London they could always come with you?”

“I’ve been thinking about that. I wanted to wait and see how everything was going before asking you. I know you don’t want to leave the bakery for too long but I was hoping it would be the four of us, honestly.”

That made Harry a little uneasy because he didn’t want to abandon Barbara, but he tried to push it aside. “We can talk about it at lunch? After we know that everything with your lawyer is okay and properly registered?”

Louis squeezed his fingers again before pulling his hand up to his lips. “Sounds good.”

***

Harry didn’t know what he’d been expecting from the visit to Louis’ lawyer but the trip itself was relatively painless. His lawyer had gotten a new copy of the twins’ birth certificates so they could both be included as parents, and then Harry had to sign the registration forms that legally marked him as Louis’ omega.

“It’s funny,” Louis said as they got back in the car. “She managed to get the material together to legally make you my omega _significantly_ quicker than she worked out a custody arrangement or the papers to release you.”

“I’m sure it’s much easier to just follow the law of the land.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Apparently.” His thumb rubbed over the top of Harry’s knuckles. “How do you feel about seafood? I got a table at a good seafood place but if you’re not in the mood.”

Harry bit his lip. “When’s our flight back north?”

“Five thirty.”

Harry checked the time on his phone and saw they had about four hours. He squirmed a bit in his seat before he leaned against Louis and whispered in his ear. “You mentioned having a place down here?”

Louis nodded, and Harry was able to tell by the spike of his scent the moment Louis realized what he was asking. He fumbled with his phone. “Lemme just make sure Fizzy isn’t there. She should be at school.”

Harry giggled and leaned his head against Louis’ shoulder. “Maybe we can get dinner in Manchester.”

“If nothing else there’s food in the lounge,” Louis said, leaning forward to slide the glass partition that divided them from the front seat open. “Change of plans, we’ll be heading to my home right now.”

If the driver found this amusing Harry couldn’t hear because Louis closed the partition and leaned back into Harry’s space.

“I take it Fizzy isn’t home?”

Louis shook his head. “She’s not. She texted back to confirm she was at school.”

“She shouldn’t be texting at school.”

“Just think, if she didn’t we wouldn’t know.”

“You’d get us a hotel room.”

“This is very true.”

Louis’ home in London was hidden behind a large gate, just like his home up north. The car pulled forward and Louis waited until the gate was shut to get out. Harry barely looked around at the outside of the house, or the many cars parked in the paved drive in front of the house, as they made their way inside.

The house smelled much different from Louis’ house up north. It didn’t have much of Louis’ scent layered in it at all, so it felt foreign. Louis pulled him up the stairs, giving no real pretense of a tour or anything else about why they were there. He turned the corner and guided them into one of the bedrooms, that smelled just as empty of Louis as the rest of the house.

“When’s the last time you were here?” Harry asked, looking around. The room wasn’t even really decorated. It just had a large bed and a dresser in it. It was too clean, like a hotel room.

“I don’t know. A couple months. Fizzy stays here when she goes to school, and sometimes Lottie is here, but she’s moved in with Tommy so really it’s just sitting empty since I moved up north.” Louis kicked off his shoes and started to get undressed. “Why? Is there a problem?”

Harry’s mouth went a little dry and he shook his head as he followed Louis’ lead. “Nope. No problem.”

They were going to be able to be fully naked and in a bed for the first time. He wasn’t going to focus on the fact the bed and room didn’t smell like _them_. It definitely would by the time they were done with this.

Louis grabbed him once they were both naked and together they clambered onto the bed, kissing deeply as their hands roamed all over their bare skin. Harry couldn’t stop touching Louis, feeling and exploring the teases he had gotten over the last week as they were confined to the front seat of the car.

He was already getting hard and wet, and he hoped Louis would be able to pull multiple orgasms out of him in the time they had, because he had a feeling the first go would be quick and messy. Louis was wasting no time as he dropped Harry’s lips and went for his neck, sealing his mouth around his mating mark and sucking. It had Harry arching up into him just as Louis’ hand cupped his cunt, familiar as his palm rested against his balls adding just the right amount of pressure to cause him to whine.

A finger slipped inside him and Harry saw stars as he closed his eyes, rocking his hips down.

“Lou,” he gasped. “Fuck.”

Louis shushed him, taking his mouth away from his mating mark. “We’ll get there. Don’t worry.”

“Need your knot.”

Louis didn’t answer verbally, he just added a second finger, making sure he was slick. Not that he needed to check that much. Harry’s body had been getting ready for this the moment he remembered Louis had a house down here, and they could have a few hours to themselves, not worrying about the kids interrupting them.

“How do you want to take me?” Louis asked.

“Inside me.” Harry didn’t know what kind of question that was.

Louis laughed. “No, no, I mean,” he added a third finger, and curled his fingers up. It made Harry’s cock twitch even more and he couldn’t help it as he reached down and began to stroke himself. He could see the way Louis was watching both his own hand work inside him and Harry’s hand stroking his cock. “Do you want me on top? Do you want to ride me? Do you want to be on your hands and knees?”

Harry’s mouth went a little dry as he thought about it. So far they’d only had penetrative sex with him riding Louis. So he wanted to try something different. And Louis was already on top of him.

He tugged his cock a bit faster. “Just like this. You on top.”

“Me on top?” Louis asked to confirm, even as he slipped his fingers out of Harry and wrapped them around his own cock. Harry could see his fingers were glistening with slick and he used the slick to ease the slide of his hand up and down his cock.

Harry licked his lips as he arched his hips up, spreading his legs so Louis had a better angle to slide inside him. Louis grabbed him by the waist with his free hand as he guided his cock inside him, burying himself to the hilt.

Harry threw his head back, moaning, as his hand dropped from his cock. He was reduced to a babbling mess almost instantly as Louis started to thrust, fucking him hard into the mattress. It wasn’t the hesitant pace of their first time, or the awkward angle of their second time in the car. This was faster, still unrefined, but so good, sending tingles up and down Harry’s spine. He tried to keep his eyes open, watching the look on Louis’ face as he worked his hips. Their orgasms were both coming quick, and Harry could feel the way Louis’ knot was starting to swell inside him.

He sunk down into the bed, wrapping his legs around Louis’ hips. It changed the angle just a bit and Louis cursed, tumbling forward into his chest as he pushed his hips down. His knot popped inside Harry and he came with a cry, pumping Harry full. Harry squeezed his thighs as his arms hit the side of the mattress. His own orgasm was pushed out of him at the feeling of Louis’ knot, and the come filling him up.

It had been fast and messy, just like Harry had known it would be, and he didn’t mind at all. He reached up and stroked Louis’ hair, pulling his head down to his chest. They both were panting hard, trying to catch their breath, even as Louis’ knot kept them teetering on the edge.

“I promise,” Louis said on an exhale. “That next time will last longer.”

Harry laughed. “I really didn’t mind. I think we both needed that.”

“We did,” Louis agreed. He kissed Harry’s chest. “But still. I promise next time will be longer.”

Harry shifted his hips a bit, squeezing down over Louis’ knot. “When’s next time?”

Louis gave him a wicked smile and leaned up, snapping his teeth playfully at Harry’s lips. “Soon as my knot goes down I reckon. Gonna keep going until the last possible second. We don’t know when we’ll have free time like this again.”

Harry’s cock gave a little twitch, locked between their bodies as it was. Yeah. He was okay with that.

***

Niall was the first to arrive the day Louis had arranged for a dinner with his bandmates so Harry could finally meet all three of them. He was all smiles as he knelt down to greet Carter and Zoey first.

“Well, really how much can you hate Chelsea when we produced Mourinho, you know, your current manager?” Niall said after both of the kids had started to give him a hard time for saying he was a Chelsea fan.

“We didn’t ask to have him manage us,” Zoey shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Niall laughed and ruffled her hair, much to her dismay. “You’re really just like Louis aren’t you?”

She shrieked but Harry could tell it was playful, and the way she was beaming told him she took Niall’s words as a high compliment. Niall stood up and reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle of rum, which he handed to Louis. “Because I love you and I was in the islands and saw that and thought of you.”

Louis laughed and gave him a hug as he took the bottle. “Thanks, Nialler.”

“And you must be the lovely Mr. Tomlinson,” Niall said as he finally turned to Harry. He held out his arms for a hug. “It’s great to finally meet you. I’m his baby brother.”

Harry laughed and buried it in Niall’s shoulder as he returned the hug. “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard mostly good things about you.”

“ _Mostly good_? You must have me confused with Liam. Louis should only be saying the best things about me, isn’t that right you…” he trailed off before Harry was positive he was about to swear as he seemed to remember the kids were there.

“Come on,” Louis said. “I texted Liam and Zayn that they could let themselves in. The kids want to watch Leicester.”

“Over Bayern and Real? Really?” Niall asked. “But that’ll be the much better match.”

“We have to support English teams,” Carter said as he settled onto the couch and grabbed the remote to make sure it was on the right channel.

“You might, but I sure don’t,” Niall said as he made his way into the kitchen and started looking through the fridge.

“Do you need anything?” Harry asked, unsure if he should help Niall or not. 

Niall gave him a look before it melted into a smile, just as Louis called for him. “Babe, Niall can handle himself. Let’s cuddle.”

Harry got settled on the sofa and let Louis cover them both with a blanket by the time the starting whistle of the match went off. Zoey was sitting forward watching the game while Carter leaned back, only half as interested as she was since he didn’t truly support Leicester. 

“You know,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. “Jamie wanted me to play him in his biopic.”

“What?” Harry asked, turning to look at Louis who was smiling. 

“Yup. After they won last year they were gonna make a biopic. Was supposed to film last autumn. Jamie asked me to audition but I’d already decided I was gonna move here and take time off.”

“You would have been great.”

“Whatever you’ve got in the oven smells delicious, Harry.” Niall was getting settled on the other sofa, spreading himself out. 

“Thanks, it’s a pot roast. Might be a bit heavy for a Tuesday night but there will be seven of us so I wanted enough to go around.”

“Is it a Tuesday? I never know. Been traveling too much.” Niall laughed. 

“You ever releasing that album or are you just gonna perform every song off it and drive your fans crazy by not having studio versions?” Louis asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows and Niall seemed to remember he didn’t know much about the music side of their lives. “I’m starting to do a festival circuit with a couple songs I’ve written but I haven’t actually released anything you know? But my new label thinks it’ll be a great way to drive up anticipation. We think we’ll do an autumn release right before my American tour.”

“You’re _touring_?” Louis asked. 

“Got venues booked and everything. Tickets go on sale in a couple weeks. I beat out Liam. The competitive side of him is pissed, naturally. His gummy bear side is delighted.”

Louis shifted underneath Harry but anything he was about to say was interrupted by two people appearing behind them.

“Hope it’s still okay we just walked in,” the one Harry recognized as Liam said.

“Tough luck if it wasn’t,” the other man said. Harry’s nose scrunched up as the man’s scent hit him. It was flowery and clearly an unmated omega who had no problem getting his scent everywhere. 

_Zayn_ , Harry’s mind whispered. He’d seen pictures but it hadn’t prepared him for seeing him in real life, or smelling him. His hackles rose just a little, pure instinct at an unmated omega being in his space, but Louis’ non-reaction helped calm him down.

“Hey babes,” Zayn said, leaning over to hug Niall first before he came to Louis.

Louis scooted up so he could return the hug, giving Zayn a kiss on the cheek. “Hey love. You and Liam have a fun drive?”

“No. Liam is a crap driver and I almost killed him,” Zayn said, smiling at Harry. “Hey, I’m Zayn.”

Harry gave an awkward wave. The commotion seemed to draw the attention of the kids away from the game. Zoey smiled at Zayn and then Liam before her attention was drawn back to the game. Carter however kept his eyes on Zayn.

Liam flopped down next to Niall. “So what are we watching?”

“Leicester match. The kids want to support England,” Louis said.

“Of course they do. Mini Louis’s already,” Liam said with a smile as his eyes drifted to them. Harry saw the way he seemed completely enamored with the idea of Louis having kids.

“Dad took us to see United play over Boxing Day,” Zoey said absentmindedly. “Because he supports us being football fans.”

Liam’s smile got even wider and softer as he looked at Louis. “I always knew you’d be the dad who spoils his kids.”

Harry huffed. “Does he ever spoil them.”

“It’s got to be great,” Zayn said as he sat down on the empty couch. He wasn’t wearing shoes so he threw his feet up onto the couch and stretched. 

He smiled at Harry and then his eyes slid down, focusing on Carter. He gave him a little wave and Harry looked over to see that Carter was still staring at Zayn. Except when Zayn waved he immediately looked away, back to the television. Louis laughed in Harry’s ear. The oven timer went off and Harry had to scramble over Louis’ body to go back into the kitchen.

“I’ll help you,” Louis said.

“Be careful of him,” Niall called. “He’s likely to burn it down.”

Harry knew it was probably just banter but he felt defensive of Louis. He turned off the timer in hopes it would distract him from responding. Louis responded instead. “Very funny, Nialler. Never gets old, even the hundredth time you say it.” He grabbed plates from the cabinet and set them down on the counter next to the oven. “What else do you need, love?”

“Well this needs to rest for a good ten to fifteen minutes. I was going to make a sauce with the drippings in the meantime,” Harry said.

Louis nodded and bent down to grab the saucepan. Despite Niall’s teasing Louis had learned his way around the kitchen quite well. Harry and he worked together seamlessly, Louis grabbing ingredients while Harry began building the sauce. He asked questions just like he always did: checking why the burner was on the heat it was on, trying to guess what counted as a “thickening”, and offering to taste test the sauce.

Once the sauce was done Louis took Harry’s hand and pulled him away from the oven for just a moment. He wrapped his other hand on his hip and began to sway them together, causing Harry to blush. Louis loved to do this whenever they had a spare moment in the kitchen, dancing with Harry.

Harry could see the telly going in the other room, but Louis kissed his cheek and pulled his attention back to him.

“This isn’t too bad, is it?” Louis asked. His voice was quiet so it didn’t travel to the others. “I know it’s been like a couple minutes and we’ve only really watched the match but they aren’t horrible.”

Harry gave him a look. “Of course they aren’t horrible. Why would you think I’d think that?”

Louis looked sheepish at least. “Just would be the luck of it all. We’re finally together and my friends piss you off. Or don’t get on with you.”

“They seem lovely,” Harry said. He swallowed and pitched his voice even lower. “I didn’t know Zayn was an omega.”

“Yeah, he is. What does that have to do-” Louis’ mouth made an _O_ shape. “Was my omega feeling territorial?”

Harry sniffed. “He smells very… pretty. And I haven’t run into any unmated omegas that weren’t your family since being on these new suppressants so it’s different.”

Louis laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. “Oh, Harry, you’re adorable.”

“Don’t tease me.” Harry said against his lips. “You’d be the same way.”

Louis nodded. “Probably. And then you’d be the one teasing me.”

An eruption of boos came from the living room and Harry and Louis looked over to see what had happened. Zoey was jumping up and down in front of Niall and Liam before Niall pulled her back down to the sofa. She must have moved from her spot on the other couch.

“What happened?” Louis called.

“Athletico scored,” Liam said.

“Vardy had just made a really good run but he was called offsides and then the other team had a free kick and it turned into a goal!” Zoey shouted, turning around on the sofa to look at them. “Leicester is not showing the type of drive they need to win this game. Grandpa was right when he said they’d fold under the pressure of Champions League. They took advantage of a weak season for every other team and they weren’t able to keep it up.”

Liam turned around, a big smile on his face. “Louis, I seriously love your daughter so much.”

“She’s aces,” Niall agreed, as he also turned around. “I bet she’s a riot at United matches.”

Zoey preened. “You should come with us to the game on Thursday. Grandpa and Dad are taking us, but it’s not gonna be like when Grandpa normally takes us. Dad asked someone for a couple spots in a box like for Boxing Day.”

“No kidding,” Niall said, wagging his eyebrows at Louis. “Who’s United playing on Thursday?”

“Anderlecht. We tied when we played them last so this is a do-or-die situation according to Grandpa. Especially since at this rate the only way we’re getting into the Champions League is by winning the Europa League.”

Harry looked around the living room to see where Carter had gotten off to, and he smiled when he saw him sitting next to Zayn, their heads pressed close together while Zayn… drew on him?

“Carter?” Harry called. “What’s going on?”

Carter looked up and his face was definitely a mix of blushing and awe. “Zayn’s giving me a Batman tattoo to match the one he has on his arm.”

Harry heard Louis laugh softly from behind him as he looked over into the living room to see them on the far couch. From this distance Harry couldn’t tell which markers were being used but he could only hope they were non-toxic. Carter and Zoey had a bunch of markers down here they used for art projects while Louis made them after school snacks so that would make the most sense.

“Batman? Didn’t know you were a fan of Batman, Carter” Louis said, his voice teasing as he made his way over to the other side of Carter.

Zayn said something low, still concentrating on his drawing. Louis threw his arm over Carter’s shoulder, jostling him just enough that he let out a little whine.

“Dad, you’re gonna mess it up.”

“No he won’t,” Zayn said. “It’ll be fine. Just gotta color it in and you’ll be good to go.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the way Carter was looking at his arm, and the design Zayn had drawn. “Dinner is ready, by the way. So if people want to come in and serve themselves some food they’re free to.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Liam said, getting up. “If you’re cooking is half as good as those pastries you make I might just need to move in.”

Everyone got themselves plates of food and settled back in so they could finish off the rest of the first half of the match. Zoey and Carter had gotten much more comfortable with the three new people, and it made it easier for Harry to relax and enjoy himself as a comfortable level of chaos filled the living room.

And once the match was over, and the kids were getting ready for bed, Harry got to spend a few minutes with just the three of them.

“You really have made Louis ridiculously happy,” Liam said.

“I haven’t done much,” Harry said. “He’s the one who’s done everything for us. We’re very lucky to have him. And I know I’m especially thankful for you three. You helped him when I couldn’t be there.”

“More like he helped us,” Niall said. “He loves taking care of people and we’re definitely no exception.”

“Honestly, Harry, you can tell he’s doing a lot better from even when he agreed to record with me,” Zayn said. “He was really worried he’d have nothing at the end of everything, and he was ready to give you three up just to make sure you were happy. But now he has you, and you love him, yeah?”

“More than anything,” Harry said. “I truly do.”

By the time Louis returned from tucking the kids into bed - their own bed, where they would stay hopefully - they had moved onto a lighter topic, one that Louis slipped into easily while he cuddled next to Harry. Harry could feel the happiness the three boys had been talking about radiating off of him and it made him smile. Louis deserved to be this happy always.

***

“Hey mum,” Carter asked as he sat on their bed and helped Harry fold clothes. They’d finally managed to get the kids to not crawl into bed at night but Harry hadn’t made their room an entirely kid free space so Carter especially would find excuses to spend time there. Harry had at least made use of him and put him to work.

“Yeah, Carter?”

“Mating marks. You can only have one set of them right?”

Harry paused. Where was this coming from? He looked at Carter but he was diligently matching socks. “People say it’s possible for alphas and omegas to put new marks over old ones, but it can be very painful to both people.” Carter nodded in thought as he finished with the socks and moved onto his pile of shirts. Harry watched him and then cleared his throat. “What brought this up?”

Carter gave a shrug. “We’re learning about mating marks in class. How it ties alphas and omegas together forever. There’s a girl in our class whose mum and dad are divorced and she said mating mark aren’t forever. Me and Zoey didn’t say anything since yours is a secret. And then we were talking and Zoey said she thinks dad has remarked you, because he has a mating mark and yours looks different then when you showed us after your heat. So I wanted to know if that means dad is your new alpha with like, mating marks.”

Harry frowned and he put down the shirt he was folding. He held out his hand for Carter’s. “Come here, baby.”

“What?”

Harry beckoned him with his hand. “The four of us are gonna have a talk with your dad, alright?”

Zoey was upstairs playing in her room on the game system Louis had bought her and it took a couple minutes of wheedling to pull her away from it. Harry brought the kids downstairs and knocked on the door of the room Louis had turned into his office in the last couple weeks.

“Hold on,” Louis called. “Just getting off the phone.” It was only a moment before Louis was opening the door and smiling at the three of them. “It’s not dinner yet is it? It feels like I just ate lunch?”

“For the record I don’t know why I’m here,” Zoey said as she wandered into Louis’ office, heading straight for his keyboard so she could press it, even though it wasn’t turned on.

Harry nudged Carter forward as he gave Louis a look. “Carter was telling me they were learning about mating marks in school. And he wanted to know if it was possible to have multiple mating marks, like if your relationship with your first alpha or omega failed and you found someone new.”

He saw the way that suddenly Zoey was sitting forward, interested in what was going to be said. Louis’ eyebrows were arched in surprise as it settled over him why Harry was here.

There was one sofa in his office and Louis headed to it, taking Zoey by the bicep away from the keyboard to come with him. Harry ushered Carter to the couch and had him sit down next to Louis.

“Dad, did mum mark you?” Zoey asked before the silence could settle over the room too much.

Louis smiled at her as he pulled the collar of his shirt over to expose his mating mark. The new bite had already healed since Harry was there to take care of it. The old scar was still underneath it but it wasn’t as noticeable with the new one there. Zoey and Carter both leaned forward to look at it, though they seemed to know now that they shouldn’t touch it.

“Your mum did give me this mating mark.”

“So he’s officially your omega?” Carter asked.

“Even though he’s mated to someone else?” Zoey asked.

Harry traded a look with Louis and he sat down on the couch to show them his mating mark. “I’m not mated to someone else. I’m only mated to your dad.”

Zoey looked at his mark and frowned. He wondered how long it would take her to notice the similarities between his mark and Louis’, with the old marks underneath them. This time she did prod his, pushing her finger against the raised scar. “Why?” Her head whipped back to Louis’ shoulder and she poked it. “Dad were you also mated before?”

Carter leaned over, trying to see what Zoey was talking about.

Louis shook his head. “I’ve only ever been mated to your mum. You see. We didn’t know this but when we were younger we mated with each other, but didn’t know it.”

“How didn’t you know you were mated?” Carter asked.

“We weren’t in a good place to be mated. That’s something that should be done privately, and we didn’t. So to make sure we didn’t get in trouble our friends separated us before we could trade numbers or names or anything,” Harry said, checking with Louis to see if the way he was telling it was accurate enough. 

Louis was nodding as Zoey’s eyes narrowed. “Does that mean-“

“Is Louis our dad? Like. Your original alpha. The one?” Carter was tumbling over his words as he started to shake just a bit.

Louis turned to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I am. We were waiting until you two were settled into the house to tell you. But yes, you’re both my kids.”

“Mum doesn’t have another alpha out there who could take us away?” Zoey asked.

Louis shook his head. “No. Promise. It’s just me.”

Harry watched the way the news sunk over the kids. He rubbed Zoey’s shoulders. “Were you worried another alpha would try and take you away?” Zoey shook her head but he could see the way she was starting to shake. Harry cooed and pulled her into him. “Oh, Zoey. What’s the matter?”

She just sniffed as she buried her face into his shirt and Harry looked over to check on Carter. He didn’t seem to be doing much better, eyes wide as he leaned against Louis.

Louis kissed his forehead. “No one is taking either of you away from us. That’s a promise.”

“Why. Why didn’t you find us right away?” Carter asked.

Harry could see the way the question cut through Louis. “I tried. But it was so hard. Not a day went by that I didn’t think about you. I’m here now though. I’m not going anywhere.”

Carter seemed to take that as an answer for right then as Zoey pulled away and cuddled on Louis’ other side.

“So when Uncle Niall says I act like you, or Auntie Lottie says Carter looks like you, that’s because…,” Zoey trailed off as Louis hummed in agreement.

“It’s because you do and Carter does. You’re both my kids.”

“And everyone knows?” Carter asked.

“Our family does,” Louis said.

“Is this another secret?” Zoey asked.

“No,” Harry said. “This isn’t a secret. We were only waiting to tell you so it didn’t overwhelm you.”

“Is it okay if I’m your dad?” Louis asked.

“You were always going to be our dad,” Carter said, his voice a little muffled from being pressed against Louis’ side.

Louis laughed and his eyes caught Harry’s. “You’re absolutely right.”

Harry smiled as he watched his kids cuddle with his alpha. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten.

***

Louis and Zayn’s single dropped the first week of June. Harry had his driver’s license by that point so he was able to drive the kids to and from school without needing Louis while he was doing promotions all over the world.

Rebecca had been in a tizzy about the entire release and Harry couldn’t help but to feel smug. He was so proud of Louis for doing this, even though he missed him. He’d listen to interviews that had dropped while he slept on his drive to work, and then text Louis to tell him how proud he was and how excited he was.

“How could you only do seven keepie ups? Zoey and Carter will be so disappointed!” He texted Louis about two weeks into his promotion in America. It wasn’t that late for Louis so Harry wasn’t surprised when he immediately got a phone call. “Hey, I just pulled up outside the bakery.”

Louis’ voice sounded beautiful even over the line. “I was sabotaged. Did you see the outfit I was in? Skinny jeans and socks. Nothing that would let me do a proper job.”

Harry laughed. “A likely story.”

“Steve only got five and Zayn got two. Which to be honest I’m surprised he even got one let alone two. The delicate twat.”

“Are you having fun?”

“Yeah it’s a blast. I miss you guys terribly. I’ll be home soon though. We’re gonna do some promo in Europe soon and then a couple festivals.”

“I remember. I have them saved in my calendar.”

“Have you decided if you want to go to America for the summer holiday or France? Or somewhere new?”

“I wouldn’t mind you surprising me,” Harry said. He caught Barbara’s eye through the glass and he raised his hand to signal to her that he only needed a moment.

“The kids have told me they want to go to Disneyland.”

“That’s the one in L.A.?”

“Yup.”

“L.A. sounds so hot in the summer.”

“It is but it’ll be fun. Promise.”

Harry hummed. “Well I guess if I just said I wouldn’t mind you surprising me I can’t say something I wouldn’t want. I’m headed into the bakery. Have a good night, okay?”

“I will. Have a good day, alright my love. Give the kids kisses this afternoon?”

“I love you too. And I will. I can’t wait to see you again.”


	17. Epilogue

Four years ago Louis had thought he knew what the rest of his life was going to be like. He was just coming off the high that was the incredible six year adventure of One Direction. He’d bought a house up north where he was going to spend six months or a year decompressing and figuring out what he wanted to do next, along with letting go entirely of his past. He assumed that eventually he’d make his way back into music, writing music for other people, maybe performing a song here and there, supporting the three boys that had become his brothers as they grew into themselves, separate from each other.

He couldn’t say he was complaining about the actual realities of his future. Especially when it involved him waking up in a soft bed, an even softer mouth around his cock.

He groaned and his hands reached down and tangled in his omega’s hair. He felt Harry moan around his cock and it sent shivers up and down his spine. Louis cracked an eye open, not surprised to see it was still dark. Harry probably had to get up for work soon.

He seemed to be waking up horny most mornings recently, so this was definitely not a first even for this week.

“Harry, Harry,” Louis gasped, tugging at his hair. “I’m gonna come. I know you don’t want my come in your-“ his words cut off when Harry gave a tighter suck before his mouth popped off of him. Louis let out a breath, and risked glancing down. He was still too wired and he knew seeing his mate, mouth sinfully pink and shiny with spit would be pushing him closer to the edge. “Fuck,” he moaned, giving Harry’s hair a tug so he’d come out from under the covers.

His eyes were immediately glued to Harry’s tummy, round with their third child, and the current cause of why Harry was acting the way he was. Their midwife had warned both of them that omegas got like this around five to six months of pregnancy. It was something to do with making sure that their alphas didn’t wander off while they were at their most vulnerable. Harry had said he hadn’t experienced any of that during his pregnancy with the twins but apparently that didn’t stop it from happening this time around.

Harry was grinning as his hand cupped his tummy, showing it off. “Good morning.”

“Good morning indeed.” Louis’ cock throbbed and he resisted the urge to pounce his mate. “Were you going-“ 

Harry spoke over him. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept fine,” Louis said, wondering what game Harry was playing. “Did you sleep alright? The baby is still being good?”

“The baby is treating me great. A bit of movement but they seem to have a normal sleeping pattern.” Harry grinned. “Guess what I found out when I was in the bathroom?”

Louis honestly had no idea. “You can’t see your cock?”

Harry shook his head, still smiling. “I haven’t been able to see that for months. Try again.”

Louis’ next sentence was cut off in a rush of air as Harry straddled his lap and sunk down without preamble. His eyes rolled back and he grabbed his hips, fucking into the soft warmth of his mate. “I-“

“Look at me, alpha,” Harry said, rocking his hips, which made it particularly difficult to look at him.

Louis would do anything for Harry though, so he cracked his eyes open. And then immediately shut them as he got a glimpse of Harry, straddling him, and playing with his nipples. His tits had started to fill out in the last couple weeks, forming into tender handfuls that Louis had seen glimpses of in the pics from his pregnancy with the twins but had not even truly _dreamed_ of in real life.

“Alpha,” Harry said, voice teasing. “Look at me.”

Honestly, his mate was one of the worst things in the world. Louis opened his eyes. Harry was tugging at his nipples, twisting them in between his thumb and forefinger. “Holy shit, baby.”

“They were really sore this morning when I woke up. Could you maybe kiss them better?”

Louis would like nothing better, except he was still lying back in the pillows. He nudged his hips up, hoping Harry would get the hint. He did, and he rose up from his knees so Louis could scooch back so he was sitting comfortably. He patted his thighs and Harry came happily into his lap, sliding back into position.

The kiss tasted a little stale, morning breath and all, but after three years waking up every day to kisses from his mate Louis was used to it. He laughed a bit as he remembered their early days, when things were new and they were both scared of a bit of morning breath. They’d learned a lot since then. They’d grown a lot too, building a mating on trust and love and caring.

He broke the kiss so he could lean down, trailing kisses down to Harry’s left nipple. His tits were definitely mounds at this point and he cupped the right one, giving it a soft squeeze that had Harry letting out the most delightful sound. Louis ran his tongue over Harry’s nipple, feeling the way it caused Harry to squirm above him.

Louis pulled back and grinned. “Are you okay?”

Harry nodded. “Just,” he tangled his hands in Louis’ hair. “Keep doing that. They’re really sore.” He shoved Louis’ face back into his chest and Louis went happily.

He sucked Harry’s nipple into his mouth while he massaged his other breast, bringing louder and more frequent noises from Harry. Harry’s cunt was squeezing around his cock with each suck and Louis barely needed to move to get the friction he was craving.

He grazed his teeth over Harry’s nipple, and that was when he felt it- tasted it? Something new on his tongue. His eyes popped open and Harry clutched his head closer.

“Yes, yes,” Harry chanted, “That’s it, fuck, don’t stop.”

Louis gave another suck and it clicked. He was _milking_ him.

His mouth opened wider so he could catch his breath before he dove back in, sucking at Harry’s nipple. There wasn’t much to draw out of him but Louis could feel it splashing on his tongue, and he _craved_ it.They’d talked about this but Louis never thought it would be reality.

Harry was moaning above him as he kept Louis attached to his tit. Louis only wanted to move because he wanted to switch nipples but Harry seemed to want more, and really, who was Louis to deny him?

When he was finally allowed to switch he made sure to accompany it with a couple quick thrusts of his hips. Having Harry straddle his lap and then only move minutely was pure torture in the best way possible. He was getting drawn to the edge so carefully but he knew once he got there it was going to be strong.

He drew the milk out of Harry’s nipple the same way. Though this time he was able to leave the other tit alone. Instead he used his free hand to grip Harry’s hip and try to get himself some more friction. 

He loved having sex with Harry. He loved being in his cunt, his bum, his mouth, wherever Harry let him. He loved getting off with his mate because it made his mark throb with pleasure - like his body knew he was with the person he was meant to be with.

These were all the thoughts that were swirling around in his head as he worked closer and closer to the edge. Milk was on his tongue and his omega was trying desperately to silence his cries of pleasure and it was all crashing over him as his knot started to expand, his cock so full and he just needed to come, breed his mate even though he was already pregnant.

Harry’s come smeared across Louis’ belly as he went lax. It only took a couple more thrusts for Louis’ knot to pop and he was coming too. He collapsed back against their headboard, letting Harry relax on him as much as he could with his belly in the way. Louis rubbed his side, eyes closing as he rode out his orgasm. They weren’t long - his body knowing that his mate was already pregnant so there was no real reason to come except to scent mark - but he would still be tied with Harry for a good five minutes.

His lap was a soaking mess, Harry’s body’s way of scent marking him in kind, and he knew he’d need to dry that off. He breathed in deep as their alarm went off, signalling Harry needed to be up and out the door soon.

Louis kissed his forehead as Harry waited for his knot to go down. He supported his decision to keep working at the bakery, even when it meant these hours. Harry thrived as a baker, and with a little help from his sister’s insistent use of social media, the bakery had even started to flourish with a couple more customers.

Barbara would be retiring in a month though, and instead of selling the business to Harry she’d given it to another buyer, at his request. With the new baby on the way Harry had finally decided to take a break from work. He and Louis had spoken about what came after the birth, where they would go, and what Harry would do.

Louis knew he wouldn’t be completely happy as a house-omega. Bred every year until they had all the kids they could support. Sure he’d be _happy_ but his face wouldn’t light up in ways that inspired Louis to write an entire album about it. They’d tossed around ideas like Harry opening his own bakery, or expanding his social media reach to take custom orders on cakes, or going to uni, or even trying his hand at singing.

Harry had laughed at that one, and then sang along to the radio for the rest of the day to try and show Louis why he couldn’t succeed. Louis had let him believe that, because if it wasn’t going to make Harry truly happy then there was no point.

He drifted off as Harry climbed off of him, and he woke up a couple hours later to his own alarm. He took a quick shower, washing away the mess of slick and come from his body and then he went about the worst task of his day: waking up Carter and Zoey.

Puberty was just beginning to creep up on them and it turned them into sleeping logs. Louis heard their alarms going off as he made his way downstairs - set so loud so it would break through the haze of sleep - but he knew that just meant he’d have to buzz them after he finished cooking breakfast for them.

Zoey came down before he was finished, a surprise, but she looked sleepy as hell.

“Morning, dad.”

“Morning, Zoey,” he said, serving her, her plate. “Where’s your brother?”

She yawned. “Up. I think.”

Louis rolled his eyes and went over to the intercom system he’d had installed so they wouldn’t yell for each other. He buzzed it for Carter’s room. “Wake up sleepy head.” He released the call button so he could hear Carter’s grunted response.

Carter finally dragged himself downstairs, along with both of their school bags, just as Zoey was finished with her food. He was still deeply non-verbal and Louis knew better than to try to engage conversation.

“Are you ready for the maths test today?” Zoey asked, because she knew better too, but she didn’t care.

Carter glared at her and took a big bite of his food instead of answering her.

Zoey continued to talk about the maths test and what she was worried about when Louis’ next alarm went off, telling them they needed to get to school.

“Alright, let’s get around into the car. Zoey, you have your swimsuit for after school? Carter, you packed your running shoes right?” Both of them had sports today. “Your mum is gonna pick you up. I’m headed down to London for a luncheon but I should be back after dinner.”

“I remember,” Carter said, standing up to clear his plate. He’d started to hit a growth spurt, and he was well over five feet tall now, making him one of the tallest in the class. He was going to be Harry’s height before he hit his teens if he kept this up.

Zoey grabbed her bag and checked it for her swimsuit, and then she gave Louis a thumbs up. “All good. Are you meeting with Uncle Liam today?”

Louis nodded, ushering her out of the house. “And Zayn, and Niall. Though Niall’s in Australia for a golf thing so that’ll be by phone.”

“Tilly’s going mad because I won’t tell her if the band is coming back.”

Louis had played both the kids the demo instrumental for the band’s comeback song and then sworn them to secrecy. Luckily they’d always been good with secrets. “Tilly can wait along with the rest of the world.”

“Remember her birthday is May fifteenth, in case you’re thinking of dropping a surprise on her,” Carter said.

“That’s in two weeks, so no. We haven’t even finished recording it yet. We’re aiming for the band’s ten year anniversary for the single drop.”

He ushered them into the car and started driving. They continued to talk amongst themselves on the quick car ride to school. Since moving in with him they’d changed schools to be closer to home, though they’d kept in contact with Tilly from their old school. Social media had helped keep that relationship alive, even though him and Harry kept the kids off it. He knew the fight was going to get stronger since _everyone else in our class had it_.

That sit down talk had been fun, the one about responsibility and how they were different because they were his kids, and that he and Harry only wanted to protect them. He was getting more and more confident in his parenting as the months and years went on but there were still times he felt lost at sea, unsure if he was doing the right thing. He always hoped so. 

He gave both of them a kiss goodbye, and wished them well at school.

“Love you,” he said.

“Love you too, dad,” Carter said.

“Don’t die on your way down to London,” Zoey said, with only minor humor. “And tell Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn and Uncle Niall hi for me.”

“Will do, my loves.”

The backdoor shut and Louis was left alone in the quiet of the car. He watched Carter and Zoey walk across the car park and into a group of their friends and he smiled before he started making his way to London. But first, a stop to Mulberry Bakery where he’d pick up a hand picked box of pastries from his wonderful mate, and maybe steal a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment, a kudos, or reblog [the tumblr post.](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/184410530496/face-your-fears-92k-by-sadaveniren-for)


End file.
